Questioning of battles
by Sakura123
Summary: [COMPLETE] After the war with OZ and the white fang, the gundam pilots return to their homes on the colonies. Heero decides to stay with Duo and Hilde when he needs a place to go and Duo meets a little boy in need of encouragement.
1. Relena's discovery

**Questioning of battles**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, or Heero's speech. GW belongs to Sunrise and Bandai entertainment.

**Part one: Relena's discovery**

* * *

Relena Dorlian, or Peacecraft sat on her bed in the rebuilt Sanc kingdom. The curtains were wide open letting in the sunlight, the white walls bounced the sunlight in all directions of the room lighting the dark corners up, while the shadows fled for their lives. Relena sighed moving a small pad from against her chest; it belonged to Heero Yuy. The friend she hadn't seen a good while since Deacon Barton's attempt to relive Operation Meteor as it should have been carried out, and through the daughter of Trieze Kushradnada. Relena stared transfixed on the words upon the paper, blinking away tears she began to read:

_Earth, the planet in the solar system that miraculously gave birth to life. In the year after colony 195, with the colonies development, people now live in new surroundings, thanks to plentiful natural resources and cultivated technological abilities._

_However, this new world is nothing but an imitation of humankind's motherland, earth. Why were the colonies made in the first place?_

_I hear the main purpose was technological development to improve humankind's life on earth._

_Did human kind start asking too much from this imitation world? The self-sustained life of the colonies is more stable than life on earth, since it lacks the risks of natural disasters._

_It appears that his unlimited growth was guaranteeing the eternal existence of humankind. Perhaps there was an age where people dreamed of the possibilities in the outer space._

_However its' unthinkable that the colonies or humankind will ever forget the earth._

_What did technological development in the colonies bring to earth? The kind of technology the earth wants most; Military power._

_Destruction is a human natural, it can never be gotten rid of or Eliminated. And now, the colonies are developing a militaristic disposition._

_The colonies cannot forget the earth._

_The earth has great beauty; The animals that inhabit this planet known as humans have acquired such strength, they think about controlling the planet for themselves._

_From a point of view, from a planet's life, the life of a living thing lasts no more than an instant. In the end, it is only themselves the humans can think of. Nothing changes._

_The time spent by humans in outer space, has been a complete waste of time. The ideal is nothing but a dream._

_This false pacifism, this false living space. Outer space is nothing but a breeding ground for even more battles in the future._

_Wars throughout history have claimed many lives. Although humankind hasn't forgotten the sorrow caused by the wars, they have not stopped fighting._

_The blood and tears they shed in battle are merely ceremonial. One can't speak of history with referring to the wars in each era as important events._

_I'm sure the pale pep-talks of fighting for peace, have been repeated numerous of times in the past. Colonies say they need military armaments to maintain peace._

_Its' No different from on earth. The colonies think they've joined the big boys. I guess they believe that the bloodshed would lead to higher ground..._

_So why do people fight anyway?_

_Perhaps, the meaning of existence lies within their will to fight._

_People feel a sense of accomplishment through battle._

_And its' also a fact, that the ones actually fighting are never perceived as the ones being tainted._

Relena sighed resting the pad, on her lap, looking up fondly at the plaster mold design on the ceiling above her. The sunlight shined onto her tears, causing them to sparkle. They rolled down her cheeks onto the pad. "Heero...," She whispered closing her eyes.

Author's note: Hi again. This is my second _Gundam wing_ Fiction. Anyway, this is more-or-less a Semi-dialogue story, based on the little speech Heero gave his classmates in Episode 17: _Tallgese destroyed_ (or was it 18?) I can't remember. But I was moved by his speech in a such a way that it inspired me to write another GW Fic. Its' set after Endless waltz, and its' a 2 part story... If I can cram what your about to read in two parts ^ _^; If not, 3 should do just dany. Anyways I hope enjoyed the story, sorry for any misspelled words, or grammar problems or names. No flames, constructive Reviews only, and write them _once more with feeling_! Sakura123~


	2. Heero comes calling

**Part two: Heero comes calling**  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Earth):  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Thump, Thump!  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun shined through the window of Duo Maxwell's home, who laid sprawled in the bed he and Hilde Scheiker shared in the medium sized house for two near the scrap yard that happened to be fenced off from all the other houses for a reason unknown. _Thump, thump!_ Duo grumbled at the noise that came from the living room, he rolled over onto his side tucking his head underneath his pillow as the 'thumping' became more intense by each passing minute. _Thump, thump!_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The 16-year-old did his best to ignore it begging for the sand man to punch him out with his sleeping sand that resembled tinker-bell's pixie dust. He rolled onto his back, his head still hidden by his coffee-stained pillow his leg fell from under the cover and it hung over the edge of the bed indicating his desperate need for sleep. Hilde had him running all cross the city making deliveries to their faithful customers and new comers from earth looking for spare parts to fix a majority of things.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Afterward Hilde was kind enough to make Duo his newly acquired favorites beside steak: spaghetti and French-fires, with kale on the side. He mouth was water with each bite he took, while he chatted with the German girl recently released from the hospital after the stunt the pulled in space. This however this did not help Maxwell go to sleep, nor did it distract him from the thumping noise that continued on.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


He shifted his eyeballs underneath his lid's getting an unexpected sting curtesy of the light coming through his window before he heard tapping on the window wakened him completely ... sorta. Duo's hand searched the bed for Hilde but discovered she was nowhere on the bed nor inside the bedroom. Groaning the braided pilot lifted himself up on his elbows searching for the alarm clock or the beeping noise on his watch wherever that was.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


_Tap, tap! Tap-tap-tap, tap!_  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo shifted his gaze toward the window using his hand as a visor so he good id the person as Hilde. But to his surprise it wasn't Hilde; it the person he hadn't seen since he, Qature, and Trowa fought the serpent troops head on (with no casualties) and Wing Zero exploded in midair before his eyes. His coalbolt eyes widened in sheer joy, Duo leapt out of the bed forgetting all about his clothes rushing toward the front door.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde who happened to be inside the kitchen making she and Duo's breakfast had heard all the tapping and thumping, but figured it was a door-to-door sales man trying to sucker her into buy one of their cheap products.   


  
  
  
  
  


Of course she was taken aback when she noticed Duo rushing out of the bedroom barefoot, with his bat-boxers and sleeveless shirt still on him. "Hmm I wonder who could be at the door?" She mumbled to herself walking away from the hashbrowns to peek around the corner. The German girl watched the braided boy open the door slowly as if expecting the grim-reaper to standing before him. Hilde held her breath awaiting Duo to call the person by his or her name.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Heero! How ya been buddie?" Duo's usual chipper voice surprised the Gundam pilot and Hilde. _Heero?_ She thought before she smelt the hashbrowns burning on the stove. Oh no! Hilde removed herself from her spying secession and rushed to her burning breakfast' aid.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero said nothing, he just nodded in indication that he was responding to his question. Duo shrugged stepping behind the door, he didn't need Heero making fun of him in a cruel verbal way. "Heh.... do you need anything? Spare parts perhaps?" He asked in a business tone.  


  
  
  
  


"Lie (no)." Was the reply.   


  
  
  
  
  


Duo almost fell over, Heero hadn't changed one bit, still the one or more word's a-day guy he knew so well. "Do you mind If I come in?" Heero asked suddenly, reaching over to the right to pick something up. Duo shrugged shaking his head, the braided pilot opened the door a bit more letting the Japanese pilot step inside with a gym bag and suitcase in hand. Duo was figuring out what was going on very quickly too quickly for the silent warrior's taste.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite this, the American decided that he should let Heero tell his story instead of trying to guess it. The 16-year-old shut the front door before heading toward the bathroom, Heero's eyes scanned the living room with slight interest; it was nice to know the deathscythe pilot had taste in furniture, the dinner table however was in the kitchen which Heero found to be distasteful before catching slight of Hilde, the girl that had given them the data on Libra.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde felt a pair of eyes on her and turned around to meet the steely gaze of Heero Yuy someone she had briefly saw when Duo had taken her to the nearest colony with a hospital, she smiled politely before returning to cooking the waffles. Heero blinked and headed over to the couch, he flopped down onto it with a groan he placed his hand on his forehead with a scowl. _Why did I even come here?_ He thought before he heard Hilde calling his name.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oi Heero, that's your name?" Hilde asked poking her head out of the kitchen with a smile. Heero removed his hand from forehead with shifting his gaze toward Hilde with an inquiring look about him, Hilde simply winked waving the spatula at him indicating she asking him if he wanted to eat. Heero groaned, not at all in the mood to eat but nodded to her unobvious question. Hilde nodded returning inside the kitchen. "Whacha want for breakfast?"  


  
  
  
  
  


"Anything's fine," Heero replied simply wanting to go to sleep. Duo stepped out of the bathroom in a hurry with a towel wrapped around his waist, he moved quicker than usual and jumped inside the bedroom before Heero had a chance to glance at him.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The u-nbraided haired boy jumped into his red zip-up shirt pulling on his black pants hopping into his shoes. With a sigh he flopped on the bed and began to mess around with stands of his hair unable to examine the situation he happened to be in.   


  
  
  
  
  


Usually when Heero came around it meant trouble and it usually followed him whenever he came within two feet of him. Duo sighed gathering his hair up in the towel and began to dry it out as best he could before he braided it tying the end up with a small band. Rising from the bed Duo headed out of the bedroom with his usual smile Heero watched him with his steely gaze until Duo couldn't take it anymore. He placed himself in front of Heero with his arms folded across chest arching his eyebrow. "Okay Heero, whadya want?" He asked with a sigh. "Has Relena been kidnapped? Has someone tried to star a war---" Duo was cut off in mid sentence.  


  
  
  
  
  


"I need a place to stay." Heero stated simply. Duo fell over taken by sheer suprise, Hilde came walking in with her _Kiss the cook_ apron on and her hands placed firmly on her hips. Heero couldn't see how he lived with this girl, she asked too many questions for her own good.   


  
  
  
  
  


It was gonna get her killed one day. Duo regained his composure clearing his throat, Heero looked at him expectantly. Duo returned with a look of his own, the two stayed like that for a good while, on the other hand Hilde was wondering who could keep up the staring. Duo or Heero? It didn't matter, their ego's were grinding her nerves. She stepped between the two man, placing a hand on Duo's shoulder giving Heero a smile. "How long do you hafta stay?" She asked, just as Duo protested.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero's expression remained unchanged. "Not long," He replied. Hilde paused for a moment contemplating the chain-of events that would happen with another mouth to feed and a clash of ego's to keep under control. Finally she nodded silencing all arguments Duo had against his staying. Heero smirked a triumphant smirk before raising from the couch to get his gym bag and suitcase he walked passed the braided pilot.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo glanced Heero's way before heading into the kitchen grumbling something about life being unfair, Heero scanned the area now holding his bag and suitcase, his eyes settled on the couch knowing from the construction of the house, there was an only a bathroom, one room, kitchen, and the living room which he stood on.   


  
  
  
  
  


With a sigh, Heero figured he might as well make himself comfortable on the couch if he was gonna be here for a good while until he found a place of his own and probably a job. Tossing his bag onto the couch Heero glided over to the cushioned chair flopping down onto it and opening his suitcase that revealed his laptop. The screen came to life and Heero began to write his fingers away creating another hacker program.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo sat at the table chewing on an apple glancing at Hilde from time to time giving the girl an on-off feeling that she was being stared at again, Hilde lifted the hashbrowns off the pan placing them onto the large saucer encircling the scrambled eggs that resided in the middle of the saucer, she glanced at Duo from the corner of her eye catching him steal a glance at her before he chomped down on the apple again, Hilde sighed returning her attention to the last hasbrown.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


She scooped the square shaped object onto the plate noticing Duo's hand inching its' way over to a scrap of scrambled eggs, with lightening reflexes Hilde brought the heated spatula down onto Duo's hand, the gundam-pilot cried out moving his hand from under the almighty weapon of discipline and manners, his left hand clutched his aching right hand Duo gave Hilde his puppy eyes which didn't work by the way.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Na-uh Duo," Hilde said mockingly waving the spatula at him. Duo grumbled something under his breath before leaving the kitchen, Hilde sighed irritably placing the spatula on the side picking up the saucer up from the counter making her way over to table she placed it down in the center with a proud smile. Hilde glanced into the living room watching Duo attempt to have a conversation with Heero who seemed to be ignoring him while typing.  


  
  
  
  


"....Heero, are you even listening to me?" The 02 pilot asked aching his eyebrow.  


  
  


"Hn."  


  
  
  


"Hey, I saw Relena yesterday. She says hi."  


  
  
  


Heero looked up briefly from his laptop's screen and replied, "Hn?"   


  
  
  
  


Duo had actually gotten Heero's attention. This made the American smile, he nodded. "Hai, she was doing her usual thing, promoting peace ... only this time... uhhh..." Duo trailed off looking up thoughtfully. Heero's eyes narrowed in suspicion before returning to his laptop.   


  
  
  
  
  


Duo growled running his hands through his hair in pure anger, Hilde noticed a smile had crept to the callus pilot's face before he looked back up at Duo with an arched eyebrow.   


  
  
  
  
  


"I doubt you've seen Relena, Duo," Heero replied, tapping on the enter key. Duo rolled his eyes walking over to the couch and flopped beside Heero, he leaned back taking a peek at the jibberish on the screen the braided pilot could only make out one word; _Corel-photo house_.   


  
  
  
  
  


He cocked an eyebrow at the antisocial teenager before sighing in defeat. Duo leaned back placing his hands behind his head. "Yeah, okay I didn't _see_ Relena yesterday, or the anyday for that matter. Not since we defeated the white fang anyway," Duo said coolly, staring up at the ceiling. Heero scoffed to no-one in particular before closing the laptop and rising from his chair, Duo shifted his gaze from the ceiling toward his friend who jabbed his thumb toward the kitchen.   


  
  
  
  


All three residents of the house however, were caught off guard by a loud grumbling noise that resembled the roar of a lion that seemed to be coming from Heero. Hilde and Duo's eyes rested on the lower half of Heero, the silent teenager was deathly still with his laptop in hand up against him... Heero's cheeks turned a lovely shade of rosey-pink.   


  
  
  
  


"Was that your stomach, Heero? Or did you just break the wind?" Hilde asked careful not to anger the former gundam pilot.  


  
  
  
  


"stomach," Was Heero's quiet reply. Hilde gasped obviously amused, while Duo's stomach muscles contracted from his silent snickering that he hid clamping his hand over his mouth, he rose from his place on the couch making his way over to his friend and wrapped his arm around the Japanese boy's shoulders with a coy smile. Heero shifted his eyes only his body remained still.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Hey its' nothing to be ashamed of Heero," Duo explained leading the boy into the Kitchen. "Let's just get something in your stomach, it'll lighten your mood ... _snicker_." Heero made a low growl telling the American gundam pilot to back off, Duo removed his arm from around the teen's shoulders raising his hands in defense chuckling nervously.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde shook her just as she pulled out another chair from the closet for Heero, the German female hoped, she could survive with two boys who had nightmares very single night, along with their testosterone fueled bodies.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  


(Colony L3):  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Catherine Bloom walked the out of the trailer she and Trowa called home holding her arms close to her body as the cold air whipped around her unprotected legs and arms, she wore only a tank top and hot-pants.   


  
  
  
  
  


She scanned the circus area searching for Trowa, he wasn't at he usual spot next to the lion that was currently sleeping away his worries and resting his tried boy, it was eerily quiet throughout the entire colony, and Catherine wasn't up to spending her time alone with nothing but the silence to keep her company.   


  
  
  
  
  


Rushing across the grassy area the knife-throwing performer searched the entire camp but found no Trowa. With a sigh Catherine turned to head back to the trailer when two hands place themselves over her eyes causing her body instinctively to stiffen with fear before she heard a light laugh that resembled a scoff from behind.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Surprise, Cathy," Came an unusually chipper voice. Catherine breathed a sigh of relief placing her hands around the assailant's wrists' with a smile and she slowly brought his hand's down pulling him close to her, his arms wrapped themselves around her arms and he rested his chin on her shoulder.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Where were you Trowa, you had me worried!" She laughed halfheartedly turning around to meet his childish gaze. Trowa shrugged placing his forehead against her with a sigh, Catherine could see the wandering warrior in the center of his green eyes. "Sorry sis, I didn't mean to. I just took a walk is all," He replied sheepishly while Catherine gave him her maternal frown which meant he was in trouble.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa sighed shoving his hands into his pockets prepared for his punishment, Catherine smiled not in the mood to make him cook dinner so instead she ordered him into his bedroom until she called him for supper. Trowa grumbled in mock-anger walking passed the chocolate brown haired girl who followed close behind satisfied she knew he was safe before her mind drifted off to another place and time.  


  
  
  
  


*Growl/grumble*  


  
  


"Catherine, I'm hungry!" Trowa groaned.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_At the bottom on the ocean, surrounded by Corel reef and other sea life, A Mobile suit laid on its' back staring dazedly up at the surface of the water as it felt the water seeping through his joint's praying it wouldn't cause him to rust. It was not the way he wanted to go out, rusted and lifeless on the bottom of the ocean. Inside the pilot sat in the cockpit unscathed, with his head bowed downward and his hands still wrapped around the mobile suit's controls, his eyes remained closed he listened to the silence of the ocean before the sound of the mobile suit activating itself awakened him from his sleeping state.   
_

  
  
  
  
  


His Prussian blue eyes opened in surprise as the navigational system activated and the eerie mustard light brightened the entire cockpit. The mobile suit's head shifted sluggishly as its' eyes came to life, and it was fully aware of its' surroundings.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


The pilot lifted his head now fueled with the determination to complete his mission, his fingers tightened their grip on the control's handles. "Zero, can you move?" He asked quietly. The mobile suit replied by placing his hands firmly against the sandy ocean bottom. **Will this be my final fight, Heero?**  


  
  
  
  
  


Heero's eyes narrowed as he felt Zero rise from his lying position flexing his arms before pulling them back placing them on his sides raising his head upward to greet the ocean's surface once again. "Yeah, this'll be your final fight," Heero replied before shoving his arm in a quick forward motion.   


  
  
  
  
  


The wing's upon Zero's back raised upward spreading out as the engine came to life, air bubbles surrounded the Gundam as his feet lifted from the ground fighting his way back to the top. Heero jerked his other arm forward activating the booster on Wing Zero's back, the Gundam took off at neck breaking speed causing Heero to fall back into his chair. He struggled to breathe while hoping his chest would not shatter under the pressure he was feeling.  


  
  
  
  


Wing Zero broke free of the Ocean's binding on his armored body and took flight upward still with its' eye set on the Residential house that Dekim Barton and his little pawn, Mariemaia Kushrenada resided.  


  
  
  
  


Heero stared at the never-ending sky before him, when the image of the little girl and the dog appeared before him. His heart ceased beating, his arms became stiff and his mind was completely blank void of thought. She bent forward with the yellow dandelion in her hand, and the dog sat faithfully beside her. Heero's eyes widened with fear as the horrid memory of mission gone wrong began to replay in his mind.  


  
  
  
  


"I've been lost ever since the day I was born,"  


  
  
  


"Oh, that's so sad. Well I'm not lost, I'm just talking Merry out for a walk,"  


  
  
  


"Here, I'll give you this flower," The girl smiled, her eyes were shadowed by her hat.  


  
  
  
  


Heero watched the Leo mobile suit land on the apartment building exploding soon after setting the building afire. The girl rose from her bed, waking her dog who began to bark furiously. Her flowing honey colored hair fell out of its' bun and down her shoulders just as she saw the inferno approaching her. She screamed a minute too late for help, the fire engulfed her bedroom and the rest of the apartment.  


  
  
  
  
  


Heero's breathing became shuddering gasps as the girl neared him, he was unable to move his mouth from its' parted position. The child wrapped her arms around his neck resting her face against his. Heero stiffened with fear as he watched blood seep from underneath the girl's hair. "My death wasn't your fault. It wasn't....... Heero...,"  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Unable to keep his fear bottled up inside, the Japanese teenager screamed in horror unable to forgive himself for what he had done.  


  
  
  
  
  


Outside Wing Zero's buster rifle fired at the Residential house's shield in the exact same place, melting away the metal destroying the rest of the shelter's shields. The Gundam was unable to withstand the rifle's power and exploded under the extreme pressure taking Heero with it.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  
  


In the dead of the night, Heero's scream awakened the one of residents of the small house.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Author's note: Ta'da! I'm finished the second chapter! Man it was hard work I tell ya. I just saw the Special Edition of Endless Waltz (uncut), and the uncut version of the OAV, I totally loved both endings, they were satisfying and fulfilling. **Mama-Sama:** Thanks for being my 1st reviewer! I've read many of your stories.... They're great! I love "Little Miss magic" Its too cute. Sklyer reads or acts just like a feisty little girl and a restless Teenager. ^ ^; I hope you like this chapter.... And if there are any misspelled words, names, grammar errors' lemmie know!  
Sakura123~ 


	3. Duo's Ordeal

**Part Three: Duo's Ordeal**  
_________________________________________  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde was sleeping peacefully next to Duo who slept with his right arm tucked under his pillow, his right leg hanging out of the bed and his left leg and arm remained in the bed protected by the sheets. Hilde sleep on her side her back turned to Duo dreaming of her life before meeting the optimistic Gundam pilot.   


  
  
  
  
  


A smile crossed her face at the sheer thought of him choking on his riceball, he was practically pounding his chest to death trying to loosen the piece of food caught in his throat. Of course Hilde helped him out and dumped a small cup of tea down his throat which helped out a great deal.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde's happy dreams and thoughts were interrupted however, by a scream that stopped her heart beat dead in its' tracks. She bottled upward in surprise recognizing the scream as Heero's. _He had a nightmare, just as I suspected._   


  
  
  
  
  


The German girl wasted no time, she grabbed her flannel jacket quickly slipping into her animal slippers Hilde rose from the bed and rushed out the bedroom through the open door. Duo, on the other hand was not awakened at all by Heero's scream and remained his semiconscious sleep battling nightmares of his own.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero was tossing and turning on the couch as sweat rolled down his face clutching the down comforter. He kicked several pillows that Hilde and Duo had given him to make him a lot more comfortable on the couch than he would have been if they hadn't given him the pillows. His fingers nails tore at the comforters fabric causing several goose feathers to fly free. Heero was trying to claw his way out of the Hellish nightmare he fell into.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde grabbed his shoulders pulling him into a upward position, Heero continued to claw only this time he aimed for her face. "Heero, wake up! Wake up please!" She cried. He pleads feel on deaf ears, Heero thrashed endlessly in her arms mumbling something about being sorry. Unable to take it anymore, the German girl shouted his name snapping the Japanese teenager out of his dream abruptly.   


  
  
  
  
  


His vision was blurred extremely, he groaned thinking the person in front of him was none other than Relena. "Heero, are you okay?" She asked giving him her sincerest smile. Heero didn't answer instead he through his arms around her waist burying his face into her chest with a whimper.   


  
  
  
  


Hilde was taken aback by his sudden movement and her become stiffer than a porcelain doll on a stand. "Relena....," Heero whispered tiredly into her chest. Hilde's eyebrow arched just as she heard Duo call her name from inside the bedroom.   


  
  
  
  
  


Casting a look toward the bedroom door Hilde moved the now limp Heero from her around her waist and placed him back into a sleeping position just as Duo came shuffling out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep his eyes. She pulled the cover over his body positioning his head on the pillow before rising from the couch to bend over and pick up the fallen pillows while trying to ignore the American's suspicious gaze.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde placed the pillows at the end of the couch with a sigh. Duo placed the front of his foot against the back of leg using his big-toe to scratch an itching place, Hilde came face to face with him knowing he was jealous if he saw the little moment between her and semiconscious Heero. "What's up?" Duo asked emotionlessly, cocking an eyebrow at her.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde turned her direction toward the slumbering Japanese teenager then back at the long-haired gundam pilot who's expression did not change. Hilde sighed making her way over to Duo who stepped back slightly. "Duo, its' not what you think," She stared raising her hands up in defense, she could barely see his half-moon lit face in the dark, his alias Shinigami suited him well.   


  
  
  
  
  


He could blend in with dark surroundings just as well as his Gundam used to. "He just had a nightmare." She paused watching Duo's facial expression relaxing. "He thought I was that girl, Relena Peacecraft." Duo's foot removed itself from the back of his leg as he felt Hilde rest her head on his chest with a sigh he glanced down at her or what he could see of her anyway with a skeptic look, but decided to try and drop his jealousy down the rabbit hole for her sake and his friendship with Heero's sake at least.   


  
  
  
  
  


There wasn't any need to accuse Heero of false assumptions his skeptical mind aroused. "Well, since Heero's okay now, why don't we head back to bed. We've got a lot of work tomorrow," Duo yawned stretching his limbs. Hilde agreed to his plan with a smile and followed the Gundam pilot into the bedroom with her arm linked with his. _Your such a gentleman, Maxwell_. Hilde thought happily.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  


(Sanc Kingdom):  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Relena sat up in her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs staring dreamily out of the window at the sparkling star-filled sky with a small smile. Her mind wondered upon the whereabouts of Heero and what he was doing, Relena chuckled at the way she was thinking.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero was probably tapping his fingers away on his laptop for the fun of it since there we're no battles to be fought and there wasn't any need to...... protect her anymore since no one had made a direct threat to her, or make an attempt on her life for the past year.   


  
  
  
  


The 16-year-old wondered why she had to be the adopted daughter of a vice foreign mister and had to carry on her father's work to promote peace between earth and the colonies.   


  
  
  
  
  


She had come to realize, it was her job more-or-less her destiny to do so. The only problem Relena had with it was that she could never get a certain somebody to open up to her because he was too busy playing 'bodyguard' to ever carry on a normal conversation not concerning politics and past wars.   


  
  
  
  
  


It seemed to be the only thing Heero was ever really open to discuss: war and politics and assassination on particular occasions. Relena found that to be a very disturbing subject to talk about, since her father was assassinated by her now trusted and loyal friend, preventer fiery; Une. Relena glanced at her nightstand eyeing the note pad that bore Heero's handwriting with a smile.   


  
  
  
  


Sliding down under the covers with a smile, Relena snuggled her head against her pillow pushing her worries aside. _Tomorrow I'll find you Heero._ She thought with a determined glint in her eyes.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Duo was the first one up and about while his two friends Hilde and Duo were sleeping away half of the morning despite the fact that it was only 6:00am in the morning. Duo stood in front of the bathroom mirror playing around with his unruly bangs making faces at himself or rather his reflection.   


  
  
  
  


As usual, he was wearing his leather replica of his priest-ish outfit he wore until the end of the war, the only change was that he wore a hunter green zipper shirt underneath instead of his usual red zipper shirt.  


  
  
  
  
  


It was nice and quiet on Tuesday mornings, no in the neighborhood was up at this insane hour the dogs were still asleep, Heero wasn't tapping away at his laptop, Hilde was ordering him around and he got to play around in the scrap yard until Hilde was up and about.   


  
  
  
  
  


Stepping out of the bathroom, Duo shut the door softly behind him before tiptoeing his way across the living room floor eyeing Heero's sleeping figure nervously as he approached the kitchen.   


  
  
  
  


The silent warrior didn't move a muscle as the American got closer to the entrance of the kitchen, Duo had a nagging suspicion that Heero was awake and he was doing a pretty good job at playing sleep while eyeing him in some creepy way. Duo rushed into the kitchen once he got past the couch wondering what to bake for breakfast as made his way around the island toward the fridge with a growling stomach.   


  
  
  
  
  


His bodily noise echoed through out of the kitchen causing him to freeze in his place looking back to see if he had waken Heero from his slumber. Heero was in the same position, he had not woken him up. With a thankful sigh, Duo opened the fridge gazing upon the contents inside with wondering eyes.   


  
  
  
  
  


There was plenty leftover Chinese carry out from their dinner last night Duo figured he might as well start eating it before it went stale and moldy. Reaching into the fridge Duo pulled out the box of the shrimp-fired rice with a sigh, he opened the lid giving it a sniff to make sure it hadn't gone stale over night when he was interrupted by the beeping from his digital wrist watch, Duo glanced down at the watch pressing the button labeled 'light' and stared at the revealed time.   


  
  
  
  
  


_7:00am already, I had better get a move on_. He thought shutting the refrigerator door quietly. Duo made his way around the island once again and skipped out of the kitchen humming a tune he made up heading toward the front door knowing he would get his last hours of peace before Heero and Hilde woke up.   


  
  
  
  


But no sooner than Duo opened the door, he was met by a familiar honey-blonde haired girl he knew all to well. "Hello D!--" Duo clamped his hand over the girl's mouth leading her away from the house shutting the door behind him not caring if he had awakened Heero from his slumber.   


  
  
  
  


The girl gave him a look but did not struggle against him as he leaded her into the scrap yard with look of a slight expression of contempt on his face. "_Hrmmphhhf... Yuo!_" She demanded, but her words were blocked by the teen's hand and made no sense to Duo.   


  
  
  
  
  


Once they were far enough inside the scrap yard Duo removed his hand from her mouth with an amused shine in his coalbolt blue eyes, the girl slapped his arm in a unplayful way sending a death glare in his direction. "Just what do you think you were doing, Duo Maxwell?!" She shouted angrily kicking him in the ankle.  


  
  
  
  


Duo grimaced stepping back. "Nice to see you too, 'Jousan," He replied obviously amused.  


  
  
  
  


"Duo, please call me by my birth given name," The girl snapped placing her hands on her hips. Duo shrugged raising his arms obviously brushing her sentence off slightly. "Whatever you say, Relena," Duo mumbled trudging pass the Government official. Relena huffed in annoyance following after the braided mechanic with her arms folded across her chest wondering what he was looking for while wanting to go back to the house.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo glanced back at the honey-blonde while grabbing a handful of a his carryout food and shoving it into his mouth chewing thoughtfully while staring at his clock wearily. It was already past Seven, and Hilde or Heero weren't up out of the bed roaming about, which was at the same time comforting and discomforting.   


  
  
  
  
  


He stopped in his tracks when Relena jumped in front of him with a determined look on her face, he cocked an eyebrow at her in question wondering what she wanted. "Nani, 'Jousan?" Duo asked placing his hand on his head.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena ignored the nickname, and pointed to the house in behind him. Duo turned around in question staring at the small house before returning his gaze back to Relena who huffed again. "Heero's inside there, isn't he?" She said. Duo shrugged scratching his head.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"So what if he is?" Duo replied dryly, kicking a small metal object. Relena gave him a smile walking right past him. Duo's shoulders slumped in awe remembering how relentless and stubborn this girl could be. Wasting no time, he rushed after her with a panicked look on his face, Relena however stopped in her tracks causing Duo to slam right into the back of her nose first.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Urk!" Duo stumbled backward holding his nose trying to hold back his onslaught of swears that he wanted to spit right out at Relena before a hand offered him a handkerchief, he glance upward at the person he knew as Relena who stared at him with an apologetic expression and a smile.   


  
  
  
  
  


Ignoring this, Duo gratefully obliged to her offer and removed the handkerchief from her grasp placing it against his red throbbing nose glaring at Relena. "I'm terribly sorry, Duo," She apologized sheepishly, while the former gundam pilot nodded halfheartedly. He waved her off, indicating that he was giving her his consent to enter the building he called home.   


  
  
  
  
  


The honey-haired girl nodded her thanks and rushed across the dirt covered cement with an abnormal jump in her step. Duo shrugged walking in the opposite direction of the house feeling the sudden need to take walk around town for no particular reason at all. He jogged out of the scrap yard making his way down the side walk with a lazy step in his walk, he stuffed the handkerchief into one of the pockets of his leather jacket.   


  
  
  
  
  


Duo shoved his hands into his pockets scanning the area lazily, earth was completely different from the L2 colony he lived on for sometime before deciding to reside here for a while, just until he had enough money to make into space again to visit. His bangs seemed to sag along with his spirits at the reminder of space sure it was a cold desolate place but it was his home a good portion of his childhood and teenage life after all.   


  
  
  
  


Duo's mind began to wander back to the time when he resided in the Maxwell church, Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen. They all died for no reason at all, and if they did die for a reason unknown then he sought to find out what that reason was. "Damn you, OZ!" He growled unconsciously, slamming his fist into his hand.   


  
  
  
  


Duo continued onward down the street toward the busy part of the city when, the sound of jeers and cheers caught his attention, forgetting all about his past the former Gundam pilot rushed down the street at top speed after hearing a kid shout 'kick his ass, Tomeki!'. Duo knew that tune all too well, he rounded the corner stumbling upon a mob or teenagers with their fists in the air cheering their champion as he kicked a figured curled up on the ground shielding his head from the onslaught of attacks (Duo however, couldn't see that part).   


  
  
  
  
  


Balling his hands into fists the long-baided mechanic stepped forward with his feet placed firmly on the ground ready to break up this match between the cheater and the defenseless. "Oi! Nani Tendeska?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs in Japanese. All heads turned his direction breaking the circle in half revealing their champion who his foot underneath the younger boy's stomach, Duo was absolutely appalled by what he saw.   


  
  
  
  
  


His coalbolt blue gaze shifted toward the teenager who had nothing but a bruised cheek then back down at the unconscious boy who appeared to be bruised horribly and was covered with sore bleeding cuts/bruises. "Anata Gaki! Get lost all of you!" Duo shouted rushing toward the little boy. The fighter known as Tomeki snorted shoving Duo away from the boy sending him a death glare, Duo paid no heed to the boy's threat.   


  
  
  
  
  


Bringing his fist back, the former Shinigami rammed his fist into Tomeki's stomach just like Heero had done to him. Tomeki's head jerked upward in pain as he began to feel his consciousness slipping away from him, Duo felt the young man go limp against him, he then backed away letting Tomeki hit the ground. the crowd of teenagers glared at the braided pilot but made no move to attack him or so Duo though. Just as the American bent over to pick the younger boy up, three teenaged boy jumped him from behind, landing in punches or kicks against Duo.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde walked out of her bedroom scratching her damp scalp from taking a shower, she pulled her violet sweatshirt over her head with one hand while her other hand zipped her pants up with ease. She wore furry animal slippers round the house instead of her shoes, the began to trudge toward the kitchen when she heard a pleasant conversation from inside.   


  
  
  
  
  


Arching an eyebrow, Hilde strode across the living room floor with a curious intent her feet paddled softly across the hardwood floor before leaned up against the wall entrance of the kitchen poking her head inside finding Heero sitting up on the island with a cup of water in hand while a honey-blonde girl did all the chatting while his listened.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde's blue eyes widened in surprise when she realized who the girl Heero was talking to was. She stepped inside with a cheerful expression waving to the two with a short-lived laugh, Heero's head jerked in Hilde's direction with a heated glare while Relena's dark blue eyes brightened considerably as her mouth parted creating a smile.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde nodded to Heero while the somewhat antisocial former Gundam pilot replayed in his usual noncomical grunt. "Hey, aren't you that Government official Duo helped Heero save, a year ago?" Hilde asked uncertain her memory was serving her well.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena gave a nod making her way over to the German girl extending her hand out with a sincere expression. "Yes, I am," Relena replied curtly. "I'm sure you remember my name?" The Eastern European teenager cocked an eyebrow at Hilde who nodded in response.  


  
  
  
  
  


Heero on the other hand watched the two women with interest while wondering where his overly chipper friend Duo was. His Prussian blue eyes scanned the outside world through the window, staring at other houses that resided two blocks away from Hilde and Duo's home. Heero blinked gulping down the half-filled glass of water in one big gulp before sliding off the island with a stifled yawn.   


  
  
  
  
  


"If you'll excuse me Hilde and Relena," Heero said making his way pass the two girls who gave him odd looks, especially Relena. The dark blue eyed girl grasped the Japanese boy's hand with a hesitant look in her eye before he turned to face her with his usual heated gaze, Hilde's line of sight shifted from Heero to Relena with a weary feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.  


  
  
  


"Relena?" Heero asked uncertain of the fuzzy feeling forming on his cheeks.  


  
  
  
  


Relena gave him her sweetest smile before leading him out of the kitchen into the living room toward the couch. "Why don't we talk some more, its' been ages since I've seen you Heero," Relena exaggerated.   


  
  
  
  


Heero grunted in confusion at the mention of 'ages' just as Hilde jumped in front of them with a nervous look about her, Heero's eyebrows raised in question as he watched the German girl in front of him wave her hands around in an act to stop them from going any further from the kitchen. Relena huffed mentally wondering what Hilde was up to.   


  
  
  
  
  


The German girl sighed placing her hands on her sides looking Relena over with an inspector expression. "I've got something I want the two of you to do!" She proclaimed suddenly, causing Heero to sweat bullet's mentally but he remained calm on the outside.   


  
  
  
  


"Since there isn't any food in the house, I want you and Relena to take over me and Duo's job for now while I go out shopping for supplies and groceries for the house!" Hilde explained quickly. Relena gasped in confusion looking down at her outfit:   


  
  
  
  


A white suite, along with a green dress shirt matching bow and white shoes Relena wore wasn't exactly physical work clothing, whereas Heero's scruffy washed out jeans and wrinkled dress shirt could be called as such. "Whatever for?" Relena asked in question. Heero nodded in agreement, wanting to know also.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Duo's gone off someplace, he won't be back for a while....," Hilde trailed off as her serious expression gradually changed into a worried one. _I can't let them see me like this! I have to be strong!_ Hilde though snapping out of her trance.   


  
  
  
  


"Anyways, There's a large shipment of Gundaium alloy. Duo says it'll gather alotta money if we sold it but he isn't here, there isn't any food, and the shipment is coming in around 10:00am sharp," Hilde paused to catch her breath. "....And I've gotta go shopping.......*pause* the rest if self-explanatory."  


  
  
  
  
  


Heero and Relena stared at Hilde as if she had grown to heads. Hilde huffed in frustration running her hands through her semi-damp hair. "Please! I'll pay you guys back, I promise!" Hilde gave them her best pleading face every. Heero bowed his head in submission with a knowing gaze. "Mission accepted," He replied.   


  
  
  
  


Hilde squealed jumping for joy, she leaped onto Heero throwing her arms around his neck happily before planting a kiss on his cheek and rushing out of the house with her jacket and wallet in hand totally forgetting she still had her slippers on her feet.  


  
  
  
  


Relena gave her protector a humorous look. Heero stared at her sideways shrugging. "I needed something to do," He replied simply. Relena shook her head tugging Heero along by the hand toward the couch. They had only a half-an-hour to catch up with eachother, but it suited the vice foreign minister just fine.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  


(Preventer's HQ):  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Preventer Wind, or rather Zechs Marquise trudged into his office with a steaming cup of coffee while the other held a file concerning his and his partner, Lucreiza Noin (Preventer fire) next mission. Inside, Noin resided on Zech's desk with her legs crossed wearing her required preventer uniform. Zechs looked up from reading the front of the file with a slightly surprised expression while Noin simply waved to him with a pleasant smile. He stalked over to the 20-year-old woman with an inquiring look.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Noin, I wasn't expecting you back from your mission so soon," He said trying to mask the obvious surprise in his voice. The Mediterranean woman smirked shrugging. "I've been back since 6:00am this morning, I was at L4 at the time," Noin explained curtly. "Quatre's doing good with the construction of other colonies."  


  
  
  
  
  


Zechs smirked with a nod walking around Noin and the desk to get to his spiny-chair, he rested himself in the chair with a grunt propping his head against the back before glancing upward at Noin. Lucreiza's eyebrows raised in curiosity when her eyes caught sight of the file in Zechs' hand, she stared up at Zechs with her visible eye.   


  
  
  
  
  


The bleached-blonde handed his partner the tannish file with a smirk, Noin removed it from her would-be boyfriend's grasp and began to skim through it. Zech peered over Lucreiza's arm reading what he could as she flipped through the file. Noin closed the file with a sigh blowing a brief breeze in Zechs' way (from closing the file) who cocked an eyebrow at her. Something was up, Zechs could tell; Noin had that thoughtful and distant look in her eyes again.  


  
  
  
  
  


"What is it, Noin?" He asked concerned. Noin placed the file down on the desk with an agitated sigh, whoopee another mission. She thought before returning her attention to Zechs who was quickly losing patience. "Une wants us, to us to head out to a former Mobile Suit factory which may have leftover resources to build.   


  
  
  
  
  


She believes former White fang rebels could be residing there as well, building mobile suits," Noin explained in her solider tone. "We are to destroy the factory in its' entirety, but not kill the rebels." Zechs nodded with a perplexed expression, he placed his thumb on his chin indicating he was in deep thought.   


  
  
  
  
  


Noin sighed, knowing Zechs he was probably thinking of a way to disable the rebels without killing them or he was contemplating over his decisions during the time he joined the White fang and stared a war against the earth. She placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder with a small smile.   


  
  
  
  
  


Zechs was broke out of his thoughts glancing at Noin in question. "Don't dwell on the past too much Milliardo, you'll strain your brain," Noin joked using his birth given name. Zechs smiled shaking his head, he picked up his slightly warm coffee and placed the rim to his lips tipping the mug. Noin watched the former OZ solider make a sour face.   


  
  
  
  


The white-haired man placed the cup down onto the desk shaking the stun off him. "_Gasp_..... who made this coffee?!" He managed to get out while searching the office for water. Noin chuckled running her hand though her hair, Milliardo sent her a death glare indicating he wanted to know who the perpetrator was and _now_.   


  
  
  
  


"To be frank, Wu-fei Chang (preventer 05) did," She said with a wave of her hand. "Its' a special Chinese coffee." Zechs let out a cough-scoff staring down at the cup, it wasn't going to drink coffee on the job anymore if that Chinese preventer was replacing the de-cafe with Asian brand of coffee.   


  
  
  
  
  


"When do we leave?" Zechs asked after he had regained his composure. Noin's amused look turned serious, she rose from her place straightening her standing. "We're scheduled to leave in 0300 hours. I'll see you then, Preventer Wind," Noin said in a mocking tone, saluting the white-haired man. Zechs nodded in response before watching Noin's departing figure leave his office with an admiring smile. _Until then, my dear imperial guard...._ He thought with a smirk, reminiscing in the past.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Colony L4):  


  
  
  
  
  
  


The sounds of heavy-built machines and people shouting over the loud noises rang throughout Trowa's ears as he lead his sister across the C.site with his arm around her shoulders as the brown-haired knife-thrower scanned the area timidly with her hand behind her ear to keep her hair that usually was against the her face behind her ear.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Trowa... this place is, noisy and it stinks worse than the lions," She shouted over the chaos. Trowa smirked leading the girl past several of the 40 maganacs soldiers of the middle east who saluted both him and Catherine before the two were far enough away from the construction site and nearer to a trailer that resembled theirs only it was boxed shaped.   


  
  
  
  
  


Trowa removed his right arm from around Catherine's shoulder and rushed over to meet the platinum blonde ex-pilot of the Sandrock Gundam who seemed to giving another one of the Maganac soldiers directions before he noticed his the tall Latin circus performer coming toward him with Catherine following behind him. Quatre's hunter green eyes brighten considerably he turned away from Rasheid waving to Trowa and Catherine.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Its' good to see you again, Trowa and Catherine," Quatre greeted his two friends holding out his hand. Trowa nodded in response shaking Quatre's hand while Catherine bowed to him in respect with a pretend curtsy.   


  
  
  
  


"Hello, Quatre," Catherine replied with a smile. "Where's Dorothy?" Quatre seemed to pale at the sheer mention of Dorothy, he glanced down at his side on the left flashing back to the time when Dorothy stabbed him with her sword a second after she disarmed him, preaching her philosophy of battles and their beauty along with the misery they caused.   


  
  
  
  


Snapping out of his trance he gave Catherine an uneasy smile and shrugged. "I haven't seen Dorothy since I visited my mother and father's grave on earth," He said. "She was visiting Treize Kushrenada at the time. I haven't seen her since."   


  
  
  
  
  


Trowa nodded with a thoughtful expression while Catherine scanned the area curiously. "Qature, have you seen the others?" Trowa asked with a certain hint of hope in his voice. Quatre lowered his head with a sad smile, he shook her head while Trowa nodded understanding.   


  
  
  
  


Catherine was beginning to feel uncomfortable among the two ex-Gundam pilot's who stood beside and before her with gloomy faces when an Idea hit her, she clapped her hands together surprising Quatre and Trowa. "I've got it! Why don't we go out for lunch I bet your both starving?" She said with a sly smile.   


  
  
  
  


Barton and Winner stared at eachother before looking down at their stomachs that rumbled silently, after a moment of hesitation the two ex-pilots nodded fervently while Catherine smiled triumphantly grabbing the two boys by the hand and leading them across the construction site leaving the workers dumbfounded and the Maganac's shouting for an explanation and where their Master Quatre was going off to.   


  
  
  
  


Quatre held onto his hardhat letting himself be lead away from the site by Catherine Trowa cracked a small smile at the his surrogate sister's energetic spirit.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~_  
_

  
  


"Duo, what did they say to you?"  


  
  
  


Silence.  


  
  
  


"They said I smelled like sewer ... sniffle,"  


  
  
  


*Hugs* "Oh Duo, you don't smell like sewer,"  


  
  
  


"Really?"  


  
  
  


"No, not at all. You smell more like the stench of death ... than sewer!"  


  
  
  


Duo backed away from the kind loving woman he knew as sister Helen only to gaze upon a witch that took her place. The little boy began to shiver with sheer fear as he backed away from the wrinkled hag dressed in black wielding a scythe in her right hand as she began to laugh.   


  
  
  


The once peaceful sanctuary known as the Maxwell church vanished and in its' place was a darkness and a cliff which Duo and the witch stood upon, Duo turned his back to the hag noticing a bridge that crossed to the another part of the mountain that seemed to have split.   


  
  
  


Just as he crossed the bridge it gave way forming a pool of blood, Duo tripped and fell into the crimson pool face first, his heart began to beat at an abnormal rate, the little boy screamed in horror backing away from the pool just as corpses' hand shot out and grabbed his ankle gradually pulling him back to into the pool of blood.   


  
  
  
  
  


Duo panicked clawing at the ground pleading wordlessly for help staring up at the laughing and pointing at him before vanishing into thin air. Duo screamed and sobbed for help as he continued to claw at the ground leaving him his impressions in the soil before his coalbolt eyes gazed upon two pale yellow shoes and thin legs.   


  
  
  
  


_Duo looked up quickly realizing he was waist high in the blood reaching out for his friend's hand. "H-Heero, help ... me! Please!" He cried not bothering to hide his fear from the silent pilot. Heero remained where the witch once stood with his emotionless mask as usual as Duo was pulled underneath deeper into the blood.   
_

  
  
  
  
  


Huge tears fell down Duo's face as it became submerged into the crimson liquid. Heero remained were he was blinking his Prussian blue eyes watching the last of Duo vanish forever. The little boy choked on the blood that filed his lungs, watching an image of his older self battling in his Deathscythe Hell Gundam.  


  
  
  


"THE GOD OF DEATH IS BACK FROM HELL!!!" Duo screamed, rushing forward at the Leo mobile suits that fired at him.  


  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

~*~  


  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun was suddenly blocked out by the clamoring of the dark clouds, rain and hail began to fall from the sky soaking everything in its reach rushing down into the gutters and manholes.   


  
  
  
  


On the ground, Duo laid over the little boy he tried to protect while he was beaten half to death by the thugs that attacked him.   


  
  
  
  


A drop of rain slid off one of his bangs falling upon his cheek splashing onto his eyelashes waking him from his unconscious state of mind, he groaned as the pain of his bruises and wounds became noticeable. He grunted lifting himself of the ground before letting out a violent coughing fit, he laughed wearily slightly embarrassed he was beaten by a punch of no-fighting teenagers no older than him.   


  
  
  
  


Although it was several against one, his coalbolt eyes glanced down at the unconscious little boy with very pale skin and flaring reddish chestnut hair. "At least he's okay ... kinda," Duo moaned rising to his aching legs stumbling slightly.   


  
  
  
  


He kneeled down in front of the little boy and slipped his hand under his body struggling to lift him into his arms, Duo stumbled backwards when the boy's body slumped against his chest.   


  
  
  
  


Duo grunted turning around like a wind up toy as he tried to walk forward, he wasn't too far away from his home maybe he could get there before he passed out. "Don't worry kid, you'll be okay, I promise," Duo grunted walking around the corner.   


  
  
  
  


He heard the little boy groan shifting his head against his chest unconsciously this caused the mechanic to walk faster, just as he saw a familiar figure coming toward him. "Hilde...," He moaned as the feeling in his body leave him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Author's note: Thanks once again for reviewing **Mama-sama**! You're a gem! Sorry for any errors. Sakura123~)  
  



	4. Interlude

**Interlude**_  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

Little Heero Yuy and Odin Lowe sat around a burning fire in the middle of the wilderness, having somewhat of a celebration over their victory of destroying a rebel base. Heero sat with his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs as he stared transfixed on the dancing fire before him.   


  
  
  
  
  


Odin was busy opening a bunch of canned beans and vegetables when he heard a quiet quiver from his partner, he glance over at the small figure of Heero noticing his body was shaking with chills. "Stubborn kid," He thought Irritably glancing over at his backpack, inside laid a worn wool afghan that was sure to keep his counterpart nice and toasty.   


  
  
  
  
  


Odin reached over toward the backpack and yanked the sheet out of the unzipped region of the bag, while Heero was so busy trying to warm his hands that he barely conscious to the world around him until he felt a warm sensation spread through his being.   


  
  
  
  
  


A small gasp escaped his lips, he glanced up at Odin who gave him a smirk and ruffled his hair, Heero waved his hands over his head swatting away the older man's hand from his head in a huff.   


  
  
  
  


Odin rolled his eyes handing him a cup of warm milk, Heero gingerly removed the small cup from his hands wincing slightly at the sting caused by the heat. He glanced down at the milk realizing it was a pale shade of white, his straight mouth formed a frown just as he glanced up at Odin cocking his eyebrow at him.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What?" Odin said wondering what he had done wrong. Heero pointed a finger down at the content inside his cup. "There's no chocolate," He said emotionlessly.   


  
  
  
  
  


Odin gave him a disbelieving look before returning to his place beside his backpack while Heero sipped at his milk feeling a great deal better now that he was warm.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: Heya everybody! I'm surprised I've gotten a whole bunch of others reviews besides **Mama-Sama**! (no offense). This chapter is simply a very short interlude to keep you busy while I'm working on chapter four. I did have half of the story written out but when I hit the save button on my file, I figured it was saved and I had less to work on. The next day, POW! The chapter title had changed back after I had fixed it and everything I had written was gone! I was hoppin' mad!! *Clears throat* Adios! Sakura123~


	5. Proposal

**4: Proposal**  
___________________________________________  
  
(Author's note: At the moment I am suffering from GW withdrawl *cries*.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Maxwell/Schbeiker home):  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero stood soaking in icy cold rain while in the front of the house expecting the shipment of Gundaium alloy to come at any moment. It had past half-an hour and he had barely spoken while they were waiting for the shippers to arrive but he and Relena caught with everything that happened around the time he had left   


  
  
  


her just as she had gone to meet with several government officials and the president at the rebuilt presidential house after it had taken a severe amount of damage caused by Wing Zero's beam cannon, Heero's eyes narrowed at the thought of his mobile suit.   


  
  
  
  


From what he could gather in his fuzzy memory, there was nothing left of Zero except its' middle and two mangled arms, the mobile suit's left arm had lost the lower part to it along with the hand naturally. He glanced upward the clouded sky.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


His unruly bangs stuck to his forehead and the side of his face blinding his sight slightly as he blinked away the rain droplets that hung on the end of his lashes. "Zero," He muttered unconsciously closing his eyes. The feel of cold against his body never bothered him, even when he was a small child under the care of Odin Lowe.   


  
  
  
  


Heero's mind scoffed at him; _never_ was an understatement, the cold did bother him a 'bit' but never a lot, he remembered that one time he had a hard time concealing the tremors of shivers that wracked his body from the awfully talkative assassin.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Heero....?" Came a voice. The Japanese youth was snapped out his train of thought when that familiar voice broke the silence of the rain. He whipped his head around glaring are usual, he gazed upon Relena holding an umbrella over her head standing not too far away from the door with a worried expression in her eyes. He blinked at her before turning around concentrating on the clouded sky above him.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena sighed making her way over toward the silent teenager in front of her, if she had learned anything from Heero it was that he was extremely jumpy when never made your presence known and if you snuck up on him you were wishing for a short life and those smart enough to make themselves known around the Japanese boy would live a longer life.   


  
  
  
  
  


Not that she had seen Heero shoot or kill anyone for surprising him. To be honest Relena was relieved that the gundam-pilot could be surprised; it was a sure sign that he was human with feelings and a heart.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What are doing out here, Heero?" She asked now she was beside him. "Your going to catch a cold." Heero grunted at her maternal tone of voice with a shrug. Relena sighed in defeat, there was no talking to Heero when he had his mind set on something. An uncomfortable silence fell over the both of them as hail began to fall from the sky replacing the soft rain.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena cringed at the disturbing cracking noise the hail made against several objects around them and from afar. The silence continued on until a sneeze shattered the peace causing Relena to jump in surprise, she shifted her gaze over to Heero who was rubbing his nose before a he emitted another sneeze. The girl fought the urge to laugh at his momentary plight as Heero sneezed a third time. "Bless you," Relena said placing the umbrella over his head.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero no longer felt the small pieces of hail splattering against his arms he looked up surprised to find the umbrella over his head Heero shifted his line of sight toward Relena who smiled humorously at him before linking her arm with his, Heero unwillingly followed the honey-blonde pacifist toward the house holding back a sneeze as she opened the front door. "I told you were going to catch a cold," Relena said teasingly.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero gave her a look not really caring about her idle warning he followed her all the way to the couch his temporary bed and sat down beside his laptop fighting the oncoming sneeze. Relena ordered him to stay where he was until she came back with some dry clothes and a warm beverage for him to drink, Heero obliged motionlessly with a blink of his Prussian blue eyes.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena gave him a skeptical look but walked off toward the kitchen to fix him his drink, Heero on the other hand decided to do a little hacking for entertainment, he rested his laptop on his lap and opened the top; the screen automatically came on.   


  
  
  
  


Heero placed his index finger on the pad below the keyboard and directed the arrow toward the blinking icon labeled "New e-mail." Heero eyebrow arched suspiciously as he clicked the enter button with his thumb before sneezing again. "Bless you!" Came Relena from inside the kitchen. Heero glanced in annoyance at the girl's exclamation before returning his gaze toward the opened e-mail, his eyes darted across the screen intently while wondering who he had given his e-mail address to.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Hello Heero Yuy:_  
**

  
  
  
  


_[This is lady Une, of the preventers. No, you've never gave me you e-mail address but if it helps your pride it was a helluva task finding it, you can thank Wufei Chang for that._ "_Chang_," Heero thought irritably as he continued reading. **[_I've written to you today because I was wondering if you or Duo Maxwell were interested in becoming one of our Preventers. I've already sent e-mails to Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner, they should be responding soon enough. But I'm more interested in you and Maxwell's reply. You both have 48 hours to consider this, I'm sure you'll choose wisely. Until then._  
**

  
  
  


_Lady Une.]_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero's eyes widened at the limited amount of time she had given him to consider her offer, he shifted his gaze toward the half-moon and sun shaped hand clock above the calendar he sighed in frustration and minimized the window cursing mentally before he snapped out of his present state of mind by the smell of chocolate and fresh clothes with the sent of bounce.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero glanced up at the Relena who held the cup of hot chocolate along with a pair of dry clothes hung over her right arm with her usual pleasant expression. Heero placed his laptop on the side taking the cup out of Relena's grasp with his right hand and used his left to remove the clothing hanging on Relena's arm. "The shippers called a while ago. They said, they can't deliver the Gundaium alloy today, because of the rain. If it lets' up they told me they would have it here by tomorrow." Heero nodded understanding.  


  
  
  
  


"I'll be in Hilde's bedroom until you're done dressing," Relena said quickly making her way across the living room floor. Heero nodded a bit too late as he took a quick slip of his warm beverage before placing it down onto table that resided beside couch.   


  
  
  
  


He rose from the couch with a groan due to his stiff muscles, and proceeded to remove his soaken wet clothes. Once he was finished he placed his wet clothes in a pile at his feet and jumped into a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and blue socks. He looked down at himself unamused; this was certainly an outfit of Duo's, he wore nothing _but _black and occasional bright colored shirts but was a very rare occurrence.   


  
  
  
  


Heero began to wonder when Hilde and Duo were going to return. It was near the afternoon and they haven't returned yet, the Japanese youth was snapped out of his thoughts by the opening of the bedroom door. Relena poked her head out slightly staring at Heero hoping she hadn't caught him half naked when she noticed he was wearing the clothes she had given her.   


  
  
  
  
  


With a sigh the girl stepped out of the bedroom with an uneasy smile while Heero who had placed himself back on the couch holding his cup with his laptop upon his lap stared at her curiously. "Do you like the hot chocolate, Heero?" She asked timidly. Heero paused for a moment looking down at the content in his cup then looked up at Relena with a nod of his head, Relena smiled feeling better about her beverage.   


  
  
  
  


"Since you like my drink so much, I'll make us some lunch as well----- if that's okay with you that is," Relena stammered nervously. Heero nodded slowly before returning his attention back to his laptop. The honey-blonde girl smiled mentally and headed toward the kitchen once again to cook something up.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Mobile suite factory):  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Inside the Mobile suit factory, the sounds of construction, remote controlled machines and conversation or orders shouted by men filled the air. Zechs and Noin resided above all of the action upon a long metal walkway in against the walls nearest to the balcony's railings with their guns in hand, Zechs blinked in awe at the rebuilt Leo ground battle suits as the rebels sprayed them their natural dark blue, purple and green colors.   


  
  
  
  
  


Noin shot Zechs a look, knowing this was going be one hell of a job for them to complete without backup. Zechs' eyebrows quirked in response as he slowly made his was across the platform cautiously in hopes he would not be detected by the enemy below.   


  
  
  
  


"What is it, Noin?" He whispered. Noin paused for a moment hesitant to tell her partner that she was unsure if they could bring down this entire factory without harming the rebels without some help at least, She looked back up at Zechs who was awaiting her answer.   


  
  
  
  
  


His patient face was deteriorating into an impatient one with a sigh Noin decided to tell him whether or not she knew it was going jeopardize Zechs' ability to be able to trust her when he needed her the most. "I'm not so sure we can do this alone Zechs," She said halfheartedly glancing down at her feet realizing there was no taking that back.   


  
  
  
  


The white haired stared at her for a brief moment understanding what she meant; his lightblue eyes shifted downward toward the mobile suits with an unknown fear that somehow crept into the fiber of his being. There were an awful lot of rebels and mobile suits to take care of; this made him wonder if Une sent them on a suicide mission knowing there was a possible chance they wouldn't return.   


  
  
  
  


Noin's sulking voice snapped him out of his line of thought. "I'm sorry, I've probably Jeopardized your ability to trust in me...... I shouldn't have even come," She said apologetically before feeling Zechs' hand on her head. Noin looked up in surprise gazing at Milliardo's humored expression.   


  
  
  
  


"You haven't done anything wrong Noin. You haven't Jeopardized my trust in you at all. Not in the least," He said ruffling her hair. "If we need backup I'll call it in but until then let's just complete our mission shall we?"   


  
  
  
  
  


Noin rolled her eyes at wicked grin he was giving her, Zechs probably tried to hide it from her but she could tell he loved a good fight and wouldn't back down from one. She contemplated over what he had said to her and strategies for the mission before giving him her answer. "Alright then, I'm ready when you are!" Noin said with all the enthusiasm she could muster.   


  
  
  
  
  


Milliardo gave a short nod and the two rose from their spots in a crouching position as they traveled across the balcony's walkway toward the lower part of the factory where the mobile suits and the rebels resided. Their little escapade would prove to be interesting.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo caught himself just as he was about to fall struggling to keep his consciousness a bit longer. He wished he could at at least get within two inches in front of his and Hilde's house before collapsing. The boy in his arms remained unconscious as he climbed up the semi-steep hill despite the burning pain of his muscles contracting violently from being overworked. Duo stumbled over his feet tripping sideways crashing into a wall shoulder first, he bit down on his lip to conceal his cry and in return he got the taste of his blood upon his tongue.   


  
  
  
  


Duo sucked in his surprise, as he pulled himself up along the concrete wall with blurred vision. "Damn it..... they did too good of a number on me, but I'm not going down ... not yet anyway," He ignored the blood slowly running down his chin as the nagging call of unconsciousness became even stronger.   


  
  
  
  


_Hey you earned it buddie, why don't you just go to sleep? It's not gonna hurt you_. Duo coughed at his mental temptation of slumber, shaking his head. "Not until I get home...... God my head hurts! Damn it!" Duo growled as he fell to the ground still against the wall. The rain made things worse for him than they already were, he was getting nowhere fast.   


  
  
  
  


Duo smirked humorlessly looking down at the little boy's troubled expression with a tried sigh. Gradually, the former Shinigami climbed back up onto his feet wanting to let go of reality so badly that he was nearly in tears.   


  
  
  
  


"Can't give up......, Hilde.......," Duo glanced upward again gazing into her aquamarine eyes with a crazed smile. "I have t... to get home to Hilde...... She'll worry if I'm not home before dinner." _Like she'll care Maxwell._ His mind retorted as he continued to press onward. Duo tried his best to ignore himself and at the same time try to walk up the hill in his current state, which was no easy task. "Just watch me.... I'll get home somehow or other." He snapped at himself. _Suit yourself...._ His mind said, not caring. Duo smirked happy to be rid of his talking conscience, and continued up the hill with the boy in his arms still.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde rushed through the street in a tizzy as the hail rained down upon her while she protected her food and supplies with her jacket. She made her way across the street toward her home, her bangs were plastered to her forehead courtesy of the rain.   


  
  
  
  
  


It really made her angry to think that she was out her by herself carrying all of this food when Duo should have been doing this job instead of her! Thunder rumbled in the distance as lightening silently ripped the sky open with jagged bolts.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde whimpered at the sight of the lightening as she crossed the vacant streets of the city. Her clothes stuck to her skin giving her second degree chills and sneezes, if she didn't get out of the rain soon she was gonna get a bad case of influenza or something much worse.  


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde hopped up onto the sidewalk with a small grunt shaking her hair of water it held within its' fibers, her legs were aching with every stride she took and her slippers were so soggy that she had to crunch her toes up to keep them from falling off her feet that had gone numb quiet a while ago.   


  
  
  
  


"Stupid Duo, where are you when I need you?!" She grumbled to herself before glancing upward at the depressing shades of gray.   


  
  
  
  


"If I wanted another shower, I would have went home and took one (_again_)!" As if to reply to her angry declaration the sound of thunder boomed abnormally loud above her surprising the life out of Hilde to the extent that it had her running a bit faster. Hilde rushed down the sidewalk wincing at the sting of the hail against her face where several regions of her face were numb and a light shade of red.   


  
  
  
  


The girl skipped across the street just as the traffic light that was currently red changed from yellow to green in a second flat, the cars that faced Hilde's side began to move forward at medium speed. Hilde leaped up onto the sidewalk just in time only to be splattered water from a ditch a car rolled through.   


  
  
  
  


Hilde began to trudge across the sidewalk knowing she was bound to catch a cold in such a miserable state the grocery bags however were spared from the rain and the mucky puddle water, they remained dry, untouched. Hilde's teeth began to chatter against eachother as the cold took its' toll on her.   


  
  
  
  
  


_The second I get home, I'm going to kick Duo in the behind!_ She thought angrily sneezing. "What a terrible day to go shopping!" Hilde sighed turning the corner. She passed the bus stop briefly glancing at the peopling sitting on the resting place the city provided them so they're customers wouldn't have to stand around all day to wait for their bus to arrive.   


  
  
  
  
  


One man gave her a death glare while trying to gain control of his trembling arm, Hilde smiled nervously before jogging her way up the street with a small fear growing inside of her. There was no telling what those creepy people were thinking and she wasn't going to stick around to find out, Hilde quickly made her way across the street into her neighborhood with a relieved expression.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Her spirits lifted greatly as she smelled the familiar smell of motor oil mixed with rain coming from the scrap yard of her and Duo's house, Hilde jumped over the stone wall that extended down the very last house on the block since she didn't feel like opening the wood gate that resembled half of a picket fence. "Finally, home!" She sighed crossing the yards of several houses hoping no one had their dog out in this insane weather.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde was once mistaken as a mailman by a dog who had been roaming around while she took her morning jog. The dog had come out of nowhere and began chasing her across every yard of the neighborhood until she had made it back to the house in one piece and a fulfilled jog.   


  
  
  
  


The owner of the dog apologized several times in a letter saying she would keep her dog tied down to something or inside her house from that point on. Hilde stood in front of the door rummaging through her jacket's pocket for her keys while trying to keep a firm hold on the grocery bags.   


  
  
  
  
  


Her fingers felt around inside the lint-lined pocket until she felt a cold metallic feeling brush against her fingertips; Hilde's eyes brightened, using her index finger she picked the chain of keys up by the loop pulling it up out of the pocket slowly. Hilde lifted a key with the initials [Hilde's Shinigam] and slid it into the hole with an exasperated sigh, she turned the key unlocking the door, with a small shove Hilde entered the house greeted by the heat itself. She used her hip to shut the door before turning the knob to insure it was locked. "Duo, Heero, Relena! I'm back with food!" The German girl said with her indoor voice.  


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde shook her hair free of the water it held as she ventured toward the living room and heard two very familiar voices inside. Hilde peeked her head inside surprised to find Relena and Heero on the floor playing a game of old-maid, she smirked at the cocky look on the Government official's face as she picked a card out of Heero's hand. Relena looked at the car briefly before placing it her hand.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Your turn Heero," She said slyly. Hilde watched Heero's shoulders straighten as he extended his hand toward Relena's cards, unable to take any more of the suspense Hilde jumped out from around the corner and shouted, "I'M BACK!" Causing both Heero and Relena to jump up from their sitting positions dropping their cards.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde smiled for only a moment before the Japanese youth puled out a gun and fired poorly at the German female hitting a picture frame on the wall. Relena stood in shock clinging to Heero's arm while staring at the cracked glass within the picture frame, Heero's usual expressionless face was full of emotion; shock, fear and surprise to be exact.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde wore a look of disbelief on her face she turned her head in the direction the bullet went locking her gaze on the cracked picture frame holding a picture of Duo sleeping on the couch surrounded by rolls of toilet tissue and a vaporizer when he had a cold during New Year's Day. "Oh God, I'm sorry Hilde, I thought you---- were someone else!" Heero managed to choke out before dropping the gun.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde's expression changed into a look of anger, she marched up toward the stiff Japanese teenager and shoved the groceries into his arms as her cheeks turned red with rage. "Who?! Duo?!" She shouted. Heero's emotional face returned to its' impassive one slightly while Hilde stomped off in a huff unable to accept the fact that she was almost shot by her partner's friend, she entered the bathroom and slammed the door.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena glanced at Heero then at the bathroom door and back at Heero, she felt the boy's tense muscles relaxing while he bent over and picked his gun up. "Heero are you okay?" Relena asked worriedly watching him place his gun back into the carrier. Heero stood up glancing briefly at the one he was supposed to be protecting with nod, Relena sighed placing her hands on his shoulders trying to relieve him of his tense state of mind.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero obliged briefly letting her message his shoulders before he pulled himself back to reality, he then shrugged her hands from his shoulders making his way across the living room floor. "Heero?" Relena asked taken by surprise. The honey-blonde girl watched him remove his jacket from the hanger before making his way toward the door.   


  
  
  
  


"Wait, where are you going Heero?!" She cried making her way over to him. Heero turned his head in her direction with his usual impassive expression. "I'm going to look for Duo, he's been gone for too long," He replied, with one hand gripped firmly on the door knob and the other on the lock. Relena gave him a confused look but nodded understanding, Duo was his friend after all.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Ja ne, Relena-san," Heero gave her a ghost of a smile before unlocking the door and rushing out into the rain with his coat halfway on. Relena sighed with a huff making her way over to the couch flopping down beside the antisocial's laptop that was still on, intrigued the pacifist picked the laptop from off of the ouch placing it on her lap scanning the screen before her with interest.   


  
  
  
  
  


There was an American Online icon along with a WordPerfect icon program as well as others, Relena placed her index finger on the pad below the keyboard directing the arrow toward the American Online icon when an image appeared on the screen and revealed a super deformed Wing Zero shaking its' beam saber at her with bold bleeding childish letters that said [**Your are not authorized to use this laptop. Scanner confirms that you are not Heero Yuy**]. Relena was taken aback by the sudden message before her, with a huff she slammed the top closed tossing the object across the couch where it hit the arm of the chair coming to an abrupt stop.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena closed her eyes setting back in the chair having a hiss-fit. There was nothing to do in the confounded house, Heero her bodyguard was gone, Hilde was mad, Duo was gone as well, and she was left with nothing to do but sit on the couch and pout. _Maybe coming out of the sanc kingdom wasn't such a good idea_. Relena thought regretting ever leaving the place._ At least I had something to do, there_.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  


Heero leapt over the stone wall, breaking into a run down the street in quiet a hurry after evading a mad attack dog not too far down the block from Duo and Hilde's house, he had just walked out of the scrapyard and the dog had come out of nowhere rushing at him barking like he had a bad case of rabies.   


  
  
  
  


Heero manged to dodge the mutt (that happened to be young golden-retriever) with ease making his way across the yards before leaping over the wall. Heero looked back finding the dog barking at him still up on the wall, he smirked returning his attention back to the street in front of him.   


  
  
  
  


He didn't know why he had the sudden feeling to go and look for the former Deathscythe pilot, Heero guessed it the a sign from his humanity that he had a friend and he should go look for him.   


  
  
  
  
  


The ex-pilot scoffed, the braided baka always got himself in trouble even when they're wasn't a war to be fought, Heero couldn't count how many times both of them had actually helped eachother out when in a   
fix. Guess that's what a friends did for eachother was despite the fact that he knew nothing of friendship.   


  
  
  
  


Heero rounded the corner with a skid almost falling off the sidewalk as he continued his dash across the slippery ground making his way past a mechanic's shop when he stopped in realization; mechanic's sold parts to various things mostly cars, maybe he knew where Duo was if the braided baka ever talked to anyone around the area. Unable to put it past Duo, Heero rushed back to the mechanic's shop with a calm attitude before entering the building.   


  
  
  
  
  


The smell of motor oil was intoxicating, and with the walls having the appearance of a filthy gun shop and the man sitting the chair with a cigarette in his mouth holding a cup of coffee in his right hand looking the way they did, the guy must have not gotten many customers.   


  
  
  
  


Heero came up to the desk, his presence was unknown to the owner of the shop, the Japanese youth's eyebrows narrowed a great deal and he cleared his throat loudly surprising the man in behind the desk. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you had seen someone named Duo Maxwell around?" Heero asked. The man sat up from leaning in his chair with a questioning gaze, he looked around at the shop then back at Heero and shrugged. "What's he look like?" He asked.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero rolled his eyes and began explaining Duo's characteristics to the absentminded man down to his color of the twist tie he wore at the end of his braid to keep it from unraveling. The grease covered mechanic's eyes brightened a great deal before he slapped his knee. "Yeah! I've seen him around (he's sorta a on/off customer), yeah--- it was earlier this morning, he seemed to be in an awful rush -- yep," The man said absentmindedly.   


  
  
  
  


Heero was quickly losing his patience with him and asked the man if he knew which direction he went in. "He went right pass my shop--- down that way!" He said pointing in the direction Heero was going, before he came into the shop. Heero gave him a nod of thanks, and rushed of the shop in a hurry, the rain was unpleasant welcome to fresh air but at least he knew he was going in the right direction.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero's boots splashed into a puddle as he rounded the corner at the end of the block and rushed right into someone. To be more frank, that 'someone' fell on him. Heero fell backward onto the ground hard his neck muscles stiffened in an attempt to keep his head from hitting the ground.   


  
  
  
  


Heero opened on eye slowly as he let his head touch the ground, the Japanese youth lifted himself up on his elbows staring down at the perpetrator who knocked him down when he noticed his unmistakable braid flung over his shoulder.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Duo!" He gasped pulling himself from under the American's body. Once Heero's legs were free, he turned Maxwell over with a nudge of his foot, Heero Prussian blue eyes widened at the sight of Duo's face, it wasn't exactly a pretty sight. _What did the baka do to deserve a beating like this?_ Heero thought noticing the little boy against his chest.   


  
  
  
  
  


Shoving his hand into his left pants pocket the ex-pilot revealed a compact virgin mobile phone, with flick of thumb he opened the top and the cell phone came to life. Heero began to dial Duo's home phone number while he used his other arm to pull the American closer to him, he placed the phone up to his ear listening to dial tone. There was a click and the sound of shouting in the background before someone spoke.   


  
  
  


"Heero?" Came Relena's voice. Heero's cheeks went pink as he regained the ability to speak despite the surprise the girl had given him. "How'd you know it was me?" He said. There was a laugh on the other line. "Just a hunch. Plus your laptop started to say 'incoming caller; Heero Yuy'," Relena pointed out tapping the end of the phone.   


  
  
  
  


Heero grumbled mentally, he would have to fix that bloody computer yet again! "Relena, I need you to do something for me," He began. "I want you and Hilde to go out for dinner. There's something I've gotta do at the house." Silence filled the line, it made Heero wonder if Relena was still on the other line. "Relena?" The Japanese boy was surprised by a loud slam in the background. "I'm still here. I'll tell Hilde right away," She said with slight hesitation. "Don't do anything rash while we're gone ... like throw wild parties."   


  
  
  
  


Heero chuckled at her, and shook his head. "Roger that." He said not bothering to hide his amusement. With that the two hung up on eachother, leaving Heero to task of getting Duo home, he shoved his cell phone into his pocket again, he removed the kid from Duo's chest placing him on the ground gently while he proceeded to pick the heavy American up.   


  
  
  
  


Heero grunted as he positioned Duo's body over both his shoulders then dragged the kid over toward him lifting him off the ground, Heero placed him against his chest as he rose from the cold ground. "You've got a lot of explaining to, Maxwell," He said to the unconscious man as he began to walk in the direction he had come in. Heero only hoped he'd get to the house after the girls had left.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Author's note: *Whipes brow* Man that was one hard day of work. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews for my Interlude. I'm glade you liked it. As always I'm sorry for any misspelled words or grammar errors. Hopefully there's very few of those. Thanks for reading; **Mama-sama, hidden relevance, pyscho kitty, Freezewind, and Hououza**! Now, I'm off to rest. *Zooms off on nimbus cloud*) 


	6. Communication

**5: Communication**  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Character Ages:  


  
  


Mariemaia: 8  
Catherine: 18  
Dorothy: 18  
Relena: 16  
Heero: 16  
Duo: 16  
Trowa: 16  
Quatre: 16  
Wufei: 16  
Hilde: 16  
Sally: 20  
Zechs: 20  
Une: 20  
Noin: 20  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"_What?!_ Go out for dinner?! Relena have you lost your mind?!" Hilde shouted having come out of the bathroom in a robe. Relena stood in front of the girl her hands clasped together with a controlled expression that is usually seen when she is discussing various issues between the colonies or earth in meetings.   


  
  
  
  


The honey-blonde girl shook her head slowly. "No, I have not," Relena replied curtly with a blink. Hilde shoved her hands into the pockets of the robe with a pouty face, she didn't wanna go out to dinner she wanted to make dinner for Duo, Heero, and Relena it was what she did best of course when she wasn't working with the braided Shinigami-san.   


  
  
  
  
  


"There's a formal restaurant not too far away from here, they serve the best dinner platters in this area. I had my breakfast there this morning," Relena explained hesitantly with a pleading look. "_Please_ Hilde? We both could use a break from all the work we've done!"   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde looked at down at her bare feet contemplating over her whether she should go out with Relena or stay home and await the return of Duo..... Hilde's eyes widened in question staring at the groceries on the couch then at the laptop beside them before shifting her gaze toward Relena.   


  
  
  
  


"Where's Heero?" She asked curiously looking around the room. Relena froze in her place with a sharp intake of breath, Hilde caught wind of her reaction to her question she stared at her skeptically arching an eyebrow while Relena simply smiled at the short-haired girl.   


  
  
  
  


"He went out to retrieve Duo," She said simply. Hilde nodded with the skeptical look gleaming in her eye before she went into the bedroom to put on some dry clothes, Relena let out her breath unaware she was holding she made her way into the kitchen with a weary step in her walk, she had almost blown her cover and she was still unsure if Hilde would except her offer to go out for dinner instead of cooking.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena's stomach began to growl causing images of food to appear in her mind; the Eastern European tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with another sigh tapping her fingers along the counter's surface with a lazy motion listening to the rain pounding against the building with all its might as the redorange sun began to peek through clouds.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena smiled at the sight before the sound of Hilde's bedroom door opening caught her attention. She whipped her head in the direction of the living room watching Hilde straighten out her clothes making sure her hair was completely dry and in place, she wore a pressed khaki pants with a white dress shirt that hung over her pants and worn Nike sneakers.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena smiled looking down at her outfit she wore. Since they were both dressed quiet nicely she figured it was Hilde's way of saying ''yes'' to her question of going out. Hilde grabbed her slicker [raincoat] sliding her arms into the sleeves with a grunt then looked to Relena with a smile opening the front door.   


  
  
  
  
  


"You coming or what?" Hilde asked arching an eyebrow at the pacifist. Relena blinked at her for a moment before nodding coming out of the kitchen making her way over to the side of the couch grabbing the umbrella and a long leather jacket that belonged to Duo and headed out of the house with Hilde.   


  
  
  
  


The ever-present worry for Heero and Duo's well-being remained in the back of her mind lingering about while she thought about something else. The two managed to evade the would-be attack dog shuffling out through the gate with the umbrella over their heads as Hilde tried to signal a cab to pull over so they could get a ride.   


  
  
  
  


The German girl began to feel an uncomfortable feelings rising within her and wondered where the American gundam pilot was. Duo had been known to disappear for a good while at times but he always return before the sun was completely down before dinner time.   


  
  
  
  


But the knot her gut had become unignorable to the extent where she thought her period had stared despite the fact it wasn't that time yet. She and Relena stepped back a bit as a yellow taxi pulled up to the curb unlocking its door the two hoped into the back. In front of them was the taxi driver, he held a cigarette between his teeth wearing a worn out leather jacket and a Yankee's cap, from Relena's point of view the man looked uncivil and unclean to her.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Where to ladies?" He asked offhandedly. Hilde opened her mouth but came out of her for she realized she didn't know where the restaurant was while Relena did; she looked to the government official for help. "The modern-rizzo, please," Relena chirped. The taxi driver gave a nod of his head to the two before turning on his meter and pulling away from the curb heading down the street.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Preventers HQ):  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Outside the preventers Headquarters, Sally Po drove her Jeep into the garage greeted by the usual hot-tempered Chinese teenager Wufei Chang otherwise known as _preventer 05_.   


  
  
  
  
  


She quirked an eyebrow at him before unbuckling herself. Wufei watched the 20-year-old woman jump over the door instead of going through it he rolled his eyes slightly with an annoyed expression. "_Baka onna_," He muttered in annoyance tapping his foot.   


  
  
  
  


Sally's eyebrows narrowed at the Chinese pilot.  


  
  
  
  


"What was that Wufei?" She asked hotly turning her back to him reaching into the jeep for her backpack. Wufei shook his head when Sally turned to face him her inquiring expression remained, the 16-year-old shrugged turning away from the woman heading for the exit of the garage with a tried look in his eye before he stopped and looked at Sally.   


  
  
  
  


The ex-alliance major's eyes widened in question wondering what it was the boy could possibly want now since he only said one thing to her despite its insulting meaning, she folded her arms holding her backpack by its' strap awaiting for a small or ongoing sentence to emit from Fei's mouth when he cleared his throat looking the other way.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Une wanted to me tell you to meet her in her office," He said sternly in his usual tone of voice. "Don't ask why, just go." With that said, the Chinese teenager walked through the garage's exit heading for his office thinking of caffeinated coffee to wake him up while Sally watched the door swing in and out until it ceased the motion completely.   


  
  
  
  
  


She smirked rolling her eyes. Sally always thought Wufei was something of a shy person when it came to a normal conversation but she never teased him about since it would wound his pride greatly not to mention his 'honor complex'; Sally pulled her keys out of the ignition and headed out of the garage toward Une's office with a dreading feeling thinking she had done something wrong.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sally made her way past the dormitories of the in-training preventers along with several others who seemed to be talking about Zechs Merquies' long platinum blonde hair and his relationship with Lucreiza Noin from what the Chinese woman could hear as she passed by them quickly not wanting to make Une wait any longer than she was.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sally began to jog down the hall toward the German woman's office when she noticed Wufei leaning up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest eye closed, Sally slowed down her pace staring at the young preventer in question.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What are you doing here, Wufei?" She asked curious. Wufei glanced up at her briefly before closing his eyes, he cocked his head to the side with a sigh. "Its' a free country isn't it? Or do I need permission to stand out in the hall?" Chang looked up at her questionably.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sally shook her head making her way toward the door while Wufei removed himself from against the wall making his way slowly down the hall wearing a smirk on his face, confused by his sudden movement she grabbed the door knob and turned it.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sally entered the slightly dark office scanning the room until she found Une who stood by the window with her hand placed up on the glass, Sally found this to be an odd thing to witness. _This is interesting...._ She thought stepping into the room closing the door behind him.  


  
  
  
  
  


Po usually found Lady Une at her desk sifting through papers or speaking to the president about their finatual position. The German woman glanced to the right before turning around to greet the Chinese preventer. "Sally? I didn't expect you back soon," Une asked in question raising her eyebrow.   


  
  
  
  
  


Sally nodded her head slipping her backpack straps over her shoulders while wondering why Une was surprised by her presence. Despite this Sally decided to speak and think nothing of the woman's confused expression. "I've completed my mission on destroying the remnants of a military mobile suit base and captured the rebels, I handed them over to the authorities and made sure they got a nice long jail sentence. I hear you sent Noin and Zechs to do the same," Sally said with a short salute.   


  
  
  
  


Une nodded in confirmation; lately they're had been a several countries and colonies trying to start another war or revolution resembling the ones of the past naturally the president and many other government officials [minus Relena] became increasingly worried and assigned the preventers to handle the situation before thing got out of hand causing yet another Endless Waltz. Sally blinked at the woman for a moment before speaking again.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Uhh, I don't mean to pester you if you were busy but Wufei said you wanted me for something?" She said hesitantly. Une cocked another eyebrow at the woman appearing to be surprised before she narrowed them. "I never wanted to see you Po," Une said. "Why would Chang say that?"   


  
  
  
  


Sally blushed feeling like an idiot, the infamous Wufei Chang played a trick on her! "Excuse me," Po said opening the door rushing out in a hurry. Une blinked emotionlessly watching the door shut itself, with one last blink she made her way around her desk placing herself into the chair with a tired sigh with her mind set on her adopted daughter Mariemaia.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wufei made his way down the hall calmly with a cool expression, his hand were shoved in his jacket pockets with not a care in the world when he heard fast approaching footsteps. He looked behind him catching a glimpse of an angry Sally Po red as a beet. Wufei smirked; she fell for his trick. _Baka onna,_ he thought triumphantly with a full blown smile.  


  
  
  
  
  


"WUFEI CHANG!" She shouted coming toward him at top. Wasting no time, the Chinese teenager broke into a run rushing down the corridor of the Preventers Headquarters catching the attention of everyone within hearing range.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Noin traveled through a corridor with her gun cocked and ready to go as she advanced closer toward the factory's control room, her dark blue eyes scanned the area cautiously while her thoughts resided on Zechs and his whereabouts after the had split up to take over the two control rooms on different sides of the mobile suit factory.   


  
  
  
  
  


He seemed intent on splitting up; Noin thought it because he thought they ran the risk of being caught if they hadn't. She rolled her eyes before she picked up the sound of footfalls in front of her coming frowned around the corner she approached.   


  
  
  
  
  


Noin's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she scanned the area for someplace to take cover until the person passed she looked up at the vent above her and proceeded to climb up, putting her gun back into its pack and reaching upward she tucked her fingers underneath the vent's cover pulling it toward her with all her might. Noin grunted in fustration as the cover refused to oblige to her attempts to remove it from the ceailing.   


  
  
  
  
  


Beads of sweat rolled down her face her arms were beginning to create a dull ache as she continued to pull on the cover. "G-damnit!" She cursed through clenched teeth. This was more a task than she expected, with a defeated grunt Noin removed her sore swollen fingers from the cover just the shadow of the figure became noticeable, with much haste Noin threw herself against near the edge of the wall making a futile attempt to blend in with the surroundings as the one of the rebels, a female came around the corner with a cup of coffee in hand.   


  
  
  
  
  


As the woman _appearing_ to be of Russian nationality strode across the hall she caught a glimpse of a slender figure slipping by her with a look of slight panic expressed on their face, stopping the woman turned around to ensure she wasn't seeing things only to be greeted by a blur of a figure and then received a fist in the gut.   


  
  
  
  
  


Noin watched the cup the woman was holding fall from her grip, the Mediterranean preventer caught it with ease lowering herself to the ground while keeping a firm grip on the woman's fury collar as she placed the cup onto the ground. With a grunt Noin maneuvered the woman over her shoulder so that her front facing her, rising from her kneeling position she turned to the door of the controll room with a smirk.   


  
  
  
  


"That was close," Noin muttered to herself making her way across the corridor with an uneasy feeling in her stomach noticing there was a touch pad beside of door instead of a keyboard for punching codes in. Noin grabbed the woman's wrist placing her hand onto pad, she watched a green laser scann the woman's hand downward in a slow motion before she heard a hiss of air.   


  
  
  
  
  


The doors slid open revealing an empty room Noin stepped inside letting the door shut behind her. Now that she was in Noin had to figure out how to cut the power to the machines aiding the rebels in rebuilding the mobile suits...... which was easier said than done; dropping the Russian woman on the ground with a grunt Noin made her way over the control panel.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero trudged inside of the house greeted by an eerie silence which by the way didn't bother Heero at the least, he was alot more worried about his aching limbs and shoulder that was weighed down upon by Duo Maxwell himself.   


  
  
  
  
  


He shut the front door with a push of his foot and made his way across the threshold kicking off his soggy shoes making a futile attempt to remove his wet socks that chilled his feet to the bone. "Grr..!" Heero began to hop around trying to slip his right foot into the slip of the sock on his left foot.   


  
  
  
  


The Japanese teenager ceased his jumping and made his way over to the couch noting to himself to wear sandals the next time he went out in the rain/ Swade boots were not water proof. Carefully, Heero placed the boy on the floor against the couch as he removed the groceries from the couch to place Duo onto the cleared area.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero slid the wet braided American onto the couch with a grunt sliding the heavy wet braid of his shoulder last before rising from the ground heading toward the kitchen to find a first aid kit along with some smelling salts to wake the baka from his involuntary slumber.   


  
  
  
  


Heero stood in front of the table trying to remember which cabinet Hilde had placed the smelling salts in as he made his way toward the first aid kit that resided on the marble counter near the sink. The 16-year-old grabbed the box and began his search for the salts, he searched through every cabinet scrutinizing ever nook and cranny inside the box on the wall, he grunted in annoyance as he stood on his tiptoes searching around in the last cabinet beginning to lose his patience with the entire ordeal.   


  
  
  
  


_Why'd Duo have to go and pick a fight?! I don't have time for this!_ Heero grumbled mentally thinking about the letter Une had sent him and the 48 hour time limit plastered to it, he pushed several spices to the side searching the cabinet for last time before removing his head from inside and slamming the cabinet shut with a huff.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero flexed his toes to relieve the ache from standing on them he scanned the counters in defeat shifting his gaze toward the contents on the center of the table noticing a small bottle with a cork labled;_ smelling salt: rosemary_.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero's Prussian blue eyes brightened like the stars themselves knowing he had finally completed his mission on finding the smelling salt, walking over to the table he grabbed the small bottle and walked out of the kitchen his usual impassive expression returned afterwards. He learned over Duo's soaken wet body fiddling with the cork on the bottle that seemed to be hammered into the hole.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero was practically putting up a struggle against the cork that would not budge from its' tightly fastened place the Japanese expilot pressed his foot into Duo's stomach pulling harder against the cork's protests to come undone when it finally decided to come out, the wooden object came flying out of the hole in the bottle and out of the young man's hand falling to the ground with a silent thud.   


  
  
  
  


"Hn!" Heero grunted in triumph removing his foot from against Duo's stomach. He leaned over the wet teenager carefully moving the bottle around in a back-&-forth motion under Duo's nose, nothing happened for at least a few minutes until the twitch of the boy's nose and the automatic jerk of Maxwell's body let Heero know that he was coming around to the land of the conscious. He let the American have another whiff of the salt to ensure he was conscious and that it wasn't just a reflex of a slumbering person.   


  
  
  
  


Duo reached up to his nose swatting away whatever was emitting the burning aroma's smell as he cracked open his eyes slowly, the former Shinigami's wheels in his mind began to turn with intrigue as his eyes rolled in the back of his head once again. Heero huffed in annoyance, this guy was harder to wake than Relena after a hard day of work, with a sigh he brought back his arm ready to strike the American.  


  
  
  
  


_Hmm ... blurry figure in front of me..... blurry surroundings.... Smelly stuff...... a couch.....,_ Duo's thoughts were abruptly cut off by a backhanded slap to the face. Heero watched the salvage worker jerk upward with his coalbolt eyes open to their limit as his head jerked in all directions in confusion, the Japanese teenager rolled his eyes fighting the urge to slap him again. "Wha- happened?" Duo drawled sleepily rubbing his eyes before a throbbing pain in his skull returned.   


  
  
  
  
  


He immdiately turned his attention to the pain slapping his hand against the side of his head wincing, Heero leaned upward in annoyance shoving his hand and the bottle into his pocket watching the young man he nicknamed _braided baka_ or plain ol' _baka_ with an amused glint in his eyes, Duo glanced up at the antisocial man above him with a coy grin which was challenged by a death glare. "Oi Heero, whatcha doin' here?" Duo asked unaware of his surroundings.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero blinked at him before kneeling down once again revealing the first aid kit while Duo cringed at the pain that was slowly beginning to fade in his head, he watched the silent warrior pull out an exceptionatly hug stick no bigger than the palm of Heero's hand with dabbing cotton at both ends before reaching into the kit again grabbing a bottle of peroxide then alcohol along with some bandages.   


  
  
  
  


The slight of the these objects were giving Duo the goosebumps but he continued to watch Heero wet both dabbing cottons in the different smelly chemicals before he reached over to touch one of Duo's bruises the American pilot pulled back immediately with a look of terror while Heero continued his approach on his arm. "Turkey," Heero muttered grabbing a hold of Duo's arm the second he was off guard.   


  
  
  
  
  


Maxwell huffed in annoyance but made no move to retrieve his arm Heero's grip, he could only wince at the stinging pain the peroxide caused him, Heero glanced up the pained expression of his friend then returned to dabbing his injuries before he decided to ask how Duo ended up covered in brusies he only got in training as a 11-year-old boy. "How'd this happen?" He asked never taking his eye off his work.   


  
  
  
  
  


Duo looked down at Heero in confusion wondering why the stiff-necked boy wanted to know how he ended up covered with bruises and many other varieties of injuries that don't cause death, he looked up thoughtfully realizing they were inside his and Hilde's house before considering to answer Heero's question. He slowly began to explain everything that had happened to him (minus his encounter with Relena, he figured Heero already knew) up to when he intervened in a fight between a now defenseless boy and a teenager no older than they were.   


  
  
  
  


This didn't surprise Heero one bit, he nodded once Duo had gotten to the end of his explanation of his unfortunate timing to stumble upon a brawl between two people with specators. "That's what happened, huh?" Heero asked turning the stick around on the alcohol side. "Hai, pretty much," Duo nodded watching Heero slap a bandage onto several of his clean injuries before making his way over to the left side of his arm.   


  
  
  
  


He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes wincing again at the sting of alcohol on his cut, he glanced down at Heero who's mouth was hanging open as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out. "Would you stop that! That hurts ya' know?" Duo complained straching the side of his ear unconsciously.   


  
  
  
  


Heero clamped his mouth shut with a smirk spreading across his face as he continued his work. "Don't be such a weakling Maxwell," He grumbled amused. Duo rolled his eyes sitting back as he fought the urge to snap at Heero again before noticing the man's mouth was open again, annoyed by his ever-present open mouth Duo kicked Heero in the side causing the Japanese teenager to jab the dabbing cotton onto one of Maxwell's worser injuries.   


  
  
  
  


The 16-year-old hollowed in pain getting another jab in another one of his wounds only this time his kept his mouth shut knowing he would get the same treatment if another sound emitted from his mouth again. "Jerk," Duo muttered.   


  
  
  
  


"Braided baka," Heero shot back. Duo huffed at the insult and wracked his brain for a good comeback while Heero smiled in victory. "Antisocial baka!" He cried in triumph. Heero sent him a death glare while Duo hummed a tune of victory himself before the silent warrior jabbed another one of his injuries this time sliding the dabbing cotton across it.   


  
  
  
  
  


The world seemed to have froze in time as Duo's senses became overwhelmed by pain, he let out the loudest cry of pain he could muster as an indication it hurt like all hell, Heero listened to the string of profane words utter from the God of death's mouth as he placed many bandages on his injuries before dakrness engulfed the entire room leaving the two pilots practically blind.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What the hell?" Duo manged to say despite his current pain. Heero placed the dabbing cotton on a stick back into the first-aid kit shutting the lid he placed it on the ground beside him as he rose to the ground pulling out his gun while searching the darkened area. "My sentiments exactly, Duo," Heero muttered cocking his gun.  


  
  
  
  


Duo climbed to his aching feet coming up from behind Heero with a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as he followed the moving figure of Heero across the living room toward the basement door that was located on the far side of the entrance to the kitchen, the two ex-pilots made they're way over to the door noticing it was cracked open.   


  
  
  
  


Heero and Duo glanced at eachother uncertain of the dangers that awaited them below those stairs but decided there wasn't any need to delay the inedible and made they're way down the stair case carefully glancing every which way in the dark despite the fact that they couldn't see a damned thing.   


  
  
  
  


Duo slid down the balesters landing on the cold stone ground with the grace of a cat making his way across the basement toward the box full of wires and switches he forgot the name of it, Heero sat himself on the bottom stairs awaiting Duo to turn the power back on before leaning back as if he were under the sun lying on a mat at the beach.  


  
  
  
  
  


Duo began to fidle with the contents inside the box searching for the correct switch that'll turn the power back on when light filled the pupil of his eyes realizing the power had returned to them causing both young man to think that it was a power failure at the plant or wherever they control the electricity to supply it the world. "Must have been a fluke," Heero spoke up breaking the silence that lingered between them.   


  
  
  
  


Duo glanced at the usually silent teenager giving him a nod indicating he was listing, Heero sat himself back up rising from the bottom stair with a yawn gesturing his head toward the stair way, Duo blinked at him before following after Heero who had began making his way up the sitars without him.   


  
  
  
  


_Impatient baka_, Duo thought irritably closing the door behind him once they were up stairs in the living room. Both men turned around advancing toward the couch to oblivious to the wet adolescent against the couch when he made a sound resembling a yawn/grunt Duo and Heero shifted they're gaze over to the tweenager who was beginning to become aware of his surroundings from what the two ex-pilots could tell.   


  
  
  
  


Duo made his way passed Heero over to the boy with a smirk before he noticed the tween was rubing his aching jaw with a scowl on his face before he glanced up at Duo, his ocean blue eyes widened in fear to the extent the second Duo moved another inch he began to back up against the couch clawing for some stable to grab or attack him with.   


  
  
  
  
  


"S-stay away from me!" He stammered in fear climbing up onto the couch beginning to shiver from the cold he had no noticed. Duo backed away from the boy raising his hands in way to calm the boy down. "Hey listen, I'm not gonna hurt you kid... I just wanna see if you're okay," Duo said tensely making no sudden moves. The boy blinked at him shivering worse but made no move or indication that he was listening to anything Duo was saying to him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero watched from the place he stood watching the tweenager with interest, he reminded Heero of himself, the boy's blue eyes were different from his, but the well-tanned skin and wild hair (minus the shoulder lenghth braid behind him) had an uncanny resemblance to his; the only problem was his facial features were completely different from his own which he was extremely thankful for.   


  
  
  
  


He glanced to Duo who was attempting to coax the boy into trusting him while the kid scanned the area or would glance at Heero curiously before returning to his present situation. "Are you one of Tomeki's lackey's? Where am I?" He asked through his chattering teeth. Heero watched Duo shake his head quickly before rubbing his sore neck possibly remembering the beating he took to save the kid. "Your at my house an N-no I'm not one of Tomeki's lacky, you see," Duo began stammering trying to explain himself.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I kinda stumbled onto your 'dispute' between Tomeki's and stopped them beating you do death and kicked Tomeki's ass but it was sorta like vice-versa afterwards; they beat the shit outa me instead for doing that to their mighty leader, excuse my language."   


  
  
  
  
  


The boy stared at Duo as if he had grown two heads, he blinked for a moment feeling the need to moisten his eyeballs noticing the bandages traveling up the teenager's arm before he glanced upward a the black eye Duo had along with the brusies on his face, there was no reason to think he was lying.   


  
  
  
  


The injuries he suffered were enough proof for him to believe he was telling the truth and with a defeated sigh the boy relaxed on the couch as Duo made another attempt to get near the boy. "It's okay guy, I believe you," The boy said calmly with his eyes closed surprising Duo.   


  
  
  
  
  


The braided sweeper was creeped out by his calm yet stern expression as he checked his arms and other parts of his body. "Well we're gonna need to take you to the hospital to get these injuries....." Duo trailed off when Heero came up beside him with a inquiring expression.   


  
  
  
  
  


Duo glanced up at him in question before the Japanese teenager grabbed the American by the braid dragging him away rasing a finger to the boy asking him wordlessly to give him a minute with the young man. Duo grumbled mentally at Heero's methods of getting people's attention when it wasn't Relena who he treated like fragile cargo and spoke to a lot more than him or the rest of the Gundam pilots, his friends. Heero let go of his braid once they were out of the nameless boy's hearing range.   


  
  
  
  
  


Duo rubbed his sore scalp with an annoyed expression on his face. "What is it now, Heero!?" He exclaimed under his breath. Heero glanced at the boy on the couch then returned his gaze to Duo who was loosing his patience, with a sigh the Japanese teen spoke. "I think we should at least ask where this boy lives and leave this situation to his parents," Heero said in a mater-of-fact tone. Duo shook his head quickly.   


  
  
  
  


"I can't do that Hee-man, I'm involved and this kid expects me to get to the hospital I'll call his parents when we get there," He said sternly not considering Heero's option. "So are with me or against me?"   


  
  
  
  


Heero gave him a look at usually was his way of asking if he had gone crazy, there was a moment of silence between the two men before Heero finally gaze in. "I'm with you," He said quietly. "Just don't call me Hee-man, or I'll have to kill you." Duo smiled at his friend, the two headed off toward the child who was nodding off to sleep.   


  
  
  
  
  


The boy was halfway in dreamland when a loud ear piercing whistle emitted from Duo jerked him out of his semi-slumber, he looked up at the two teenagers before glaring at Heero who glared back at him. "Wake up kid, we're taking you to the hospital," Heero said blanly. The kid rolled his eyes at Heero before climbing off the couch with yawn he reached up taking a grip on the end of his thick plait rubbing it between his fingers lazily before speaking.   


  
  
  
  
  


"My name is not 'kid' _mister_," He said mockingly with a smug smirk. Duo looked to Heero then to the kid then back to Heero, the two acted as if they were related to eachother which was humanily impossible. "Then what's your name _kid_, and where do your parents live?" Heero shot back tapping his foot.   


  
  
  
  


The wild-braided-haired boy shrugged with the feeling of nostalgia wash over him at the mention of parents, both Heero and Duo noticed this. "I don't have any parents or anyone for that matter...... I'm an war orphan. Tomeki was my only family until now," He replied. Duo and Heero's mouthes hung open in aghast when then what the boy had said processed in their minds.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: [Whipes brow]: Man that was hard. I hope you all liked this chapter. I would write more but sadly I've run out of run, and this author's note is the last of it. Read and review and happy holidays. Sorry for any mispelled words, grammar errors, etc. Adios! Sakura123~  


  
  



	7. Jin

**6: Jin**  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde stared outside the modern-rizzo's large window with a distant gaze she had barely spoken to Relena and barely touched her dinner; noodle soup and riceballs.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Relena who ate happily away at her BBQ chicken with salad on the side accompanied by spinach began to notice her friends odd behavior.  


  
  
  
  


She looked up from her fork that she wrapped with salad staring passed the unopened bottle of wine that resided in the center of the table with a worried expression. "Hilde, are you alright?" Relena asked tentatively placing her fork on the edge of her plate.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde's eyes widened blinking serveral times before she shifted her gaze toward her honey-blonde friend with a sheepish look, she bowed her head picking her spoon slowly. "Sorry, I kinda spaced out there for a moment, huh?" Hilde joked with a forced laugh.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena nodded shortly watching the German teenager sip slowly at her soup, the government official realized that this dinner wasn't getting her mind off of the boys any more than yelling at Heero for almost hitting her with a poorly aimed shot. Deciding not to press the issue of her wellbeing any farther Relena continued to eat her BBQ chicken a lot more lady like than she was before.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


It was sheerly obvious that she spent too much time with Duo and Heero. Relena had told Hilde of the story of Duo and Heero fighting over the last piece of chicken while speed eating through the current piece of chicken in their mouths after the Mariemaia incident.  


  
  
  
  
  


Une assigned them as her temporary bodyguards while her official bodyguards were off-duty for Christmas vacation. Hilde had found this odd, two of them were practically rival brothers they're egos got in the way every time they were asigned to a mission.  


  
  
  
  
  


Duo would bet whoever hit the most rebels would win and the looser would have to pay for lunch everytime they went out. No one, however knew who the winner was exactly Duo and Heero always ended up with a tie on every mission.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde giggled at the thought of Heero proclaiming himself the winnder despite the tie. "Those two... all they do is fight," Hilde chuckled under her breath taking another gulp of her soup with a short nod. Relena smiled knowing she had managed to get the German girl's mind off her worry for the time being, she placed her bone she stripped of its' meat onto the plate and proceeded to eat her salad.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Relena watched Hilde finish off her soup by drinking it from bowl itself as if it were a cup. Relena hoped no one saw the act the girl performed. "So Hilde, what do you want for desert?" She asked in hopes to draw the 16-year-old's attention away from the riceballs.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde glanced up in confusion before grabbing up one riceball and shoving it into her mouth, her mind immediately shifted to desert. Hilde's hand placed itself on the side of her face as she positioned her elbow onto the tabel to hold her head up.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Hmm... how about ice-cream?" She mumbled. Relena shook her head. "I've got keep my face pimple free Hilde, I'm still a teenager you know," Relena pointed out the obvious. Hilde rolled her eyes, ever the cautious one Rel. She thought shoving the last riceball into her mouth, Relena rolled her eyes.  


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde had some mouth if she was able to just pop that thing into her mouth. Then again, she and Duo had big mouths and she wasn't talking about verbal wise. _Well, at least they don't have mouths like Mick Jagger, or Steven Tyler...._, Relena thought tapping her fingers against the edge of the table.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Well, then I guess we should be going. I'll get the check," Hilde yawned rising from her chair. Relena gasped at her friends courteous decision of getting the check which could possibly cost more than what was in her pocket she shot her hand up in an attempt to stop her friend.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde stopped in mid-step shifting her head toward the honey-blond government official with a ghost of an inquiring look. "Yah?" She asked almost in a annoyed tone of voice, Hilde wanted to leave and leave quick.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena smirked and motioned a waiter in they're direction Hilde watched as the man came over stepping beside Relena with a traw well balanced on his hand, his unoccupied hand was behind his back. "Yes m'lady?" He asked curtly.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena leaned over and whispered something in his hear before shooing him away, Hilde watched the man make a hasty retreat into the back of the restaurant she then shot Relena a look unaware that the Government official had payed the man (Relena had placed more then enough dollar bills in his unoccupied hand to pay his rent).  


  
  
  
  
  


The honey-blonde girl smiled sweetly before grabbing Hilde by the wrist dragging her out of the building odd looks given to them by several people followed them curiously.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Colony L4)  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa sat beside Catherine who laid curled up in the temporary bed inside the room for two Quatre had given him. His green eyes shifted toward the huge of window of the Winner mansion staring plainly at the metal walls that kept them separated from the suction of space, he groaned inwardly rubbing his eyes as sleep became evident to him before he fell onto the bed backward onto Catherine's legs.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa jumped at her slight shift underneath the covers but was all in all relieved that he plop onto her legs didn't wake her from her slumber. He averted his gaze toward the ceiling while his mind wandered to the whereabouts of his other friends and their well-being at the present moment.  


  
  
  
  
  


Trowa reached his hand up and tucked it behind his neck trying to relieve an annoying itch that never seemed to vanish after he was bitten by a dragonfly that mistaken a lock of his hair that was out of place and laid against his neck for a worm ... from what he speculated he wasn't sure what the dragonfly was doing on his neck or how it got onto the colony. His finger nails began to scratch relentlessly on his neck running over the lump that resembled a hickey several times in the process.   


  
  
  
  
  


That's when his nail suddenly became caught on the lump, he automatically yanked his hand from behind his neck accidentally cutting the hickey.  


  
  
  
  


"Shit," He grumbled lifting himself into an upright position at the feel of blood on his fingertips.  


  
  
  
  
  


He stared at the crimson liquid on his fingers before reaching in the back of his resting his hand against the lump wincing at the momentary pain that shot up his spine, carefully he lifted himself from the bed hoping he didn't wake Catherine from her sleep as he made his way across the hardwood floor silently unable to forget his stealthy ways.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Note to self; buy compact bug repellent, Trowa thought as he grabbed the door knob and opened the door quietly. He slipped out of the room with ease and jogged down the hall toward bathroom when someone grabbed him by the shoulder catching him off guard.  


  
  
  
  
  


Trowa jumped and spun around to meet face-to-face with Quatre's sister Iria Winner. "Hn. Ireia, what do you want?" He grumbled never taking his hand off his neck. Ireia sent a pleasant smile his way tapping elbow while Trowa simply glared at her.  


  
  
  
  
  


"I just wanted to tell you that there's someone on the vidphone who wants to speak with you," She paused staring at his hand that was clamped on the back of his neck. "Would you like me to treat that hickey of yours? I couldn't help but notice the blood on your fingernails."  


  
  
  
  
  


Trowa shrugged walking past her toward the communications room, Ireia followed closely behind him trying to grasp his hand as he picked up his pace. Iria figured he was doing this on purpose so she picked up her pace following him around the corner.  


  
  
  
  
  


Trowa glance behind him briefly annoyed by the woman's persistence in following him but tried his best to ignore her as he rounded another corner before coming to a halt in front of the door that would lead him into the communications room he felt Ireia bump into him, he sent a glare in her direction before pressing his hand against the scanner.  


  
  
  
  
  


_State your name please_. Came a computerized voice. Trowa grimaced at before speaking. "Trowa Barton," He said calmly. There was a moment of silence when a hiss followed by the opening of the door was heard, Trowa smirked at the modifications Quatre made to the computer to accept him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Slowly he lowered his hand from his neck venturing into the room that looked much like a living room complete with two chairs, one couch with a coffee table in front of in it and floral plaster design on the walls a chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling and last but not least the vidphone in between 2-way windows.  


  
  
  
  
  


Iria followed him into the room as the silent ex-pilot made his way toward the vidphone ignoring the injury on his neck she rolled her eyes and went after the little bugger. "Mr. Barton, I'm asking you to take a moment to let me take a look at that," Iria pleaded sternly just as he turned the vidphone that was in a state of remission at the moment back on.  


  
  
  
  
  


Trowa was slightly surprised to find Une, chief commander of the preventers on the screen. "This is unexpected," He mumbled under his breath. "Good evening, Lady Une." The German woman nodded in response.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Hello Trowa Barton, I hope you are doing well?" She said in her usual monotone voice. Trowa folded his arms across his chest with a skeptic look reflecting in his visible eye. "I'm fine, what is it that you want?" He asked. Une paused for a moment looking the boy over as if he were under some screen test before speaking.  


  
  
  
  
  


"I need you to become a preventer, there's some trouble that's been brewing out of control for the past month. Remnants of the white fang, OZ, the Mariemaia and other rebel factions have decided to try and start another war, thought it hasn't made the news to my relief I need you to take care of it. I have already sent by best preventers, Zechs Merquies, Lucreiza Noin, Sally Po (who completed her mission already), and Wufei Chang out to handle what they could but--,"   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"You need the remaining Gundam pilots who aren't preventers to throw in the two cents, am I right?" Trowa asked icily hoping Catherine was still asleep. Une blinked at the young man before nodding clearing her throat. "Yes, I have already informed Quatre Winner who gladly accepted," Une explained coolly unfazed by Trowa's tone of voice. "I have not received an answer from Duo Maxwell or Heero Yuy."  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa scoffed rolling his eyes, he really didn't feel like fight anymore, he found it to be tiresome no matter how much his mind reminded him it was for a just cause to protect Catherine and others he care for. "And what about Catherine? How will I know she'll be okay while I'm gone off on relentless missions?" He snapped unable to contain his anger.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Une raised her hand silencing Trowa before he opened his mouth again. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her," Une replied emotionlessly. "I await your decision, Trowa Barton." Trowa felt as if he were torn two; he didn't want to fight, yet if this emergency Une was talking about was this serious then it was possible Catherine could be in danger whether or not he told her what was going on.   


  
  
  
  
  


Someone was bound to know he was close to Catherine, and if so they would use her as a shield to get to her. "Before I accept your **_generous_** _proposal_, I have to know that Catherine will be safe while I'm away. Can you do this for me?" He said with a spite in his voice.  


  
  
  
  
  


The German woman stared at the Latin American teenager for a good while contemplating his terms, wondering why she even bothered to contact this twit of a child before closing her eyes in submission. "Yes, I can, Catherine can stay the preventers Headquarters while your out doing this for me. It this enough to put your mind at ease Barton?" Une grumbled.  


  
  
  
  
  


Trowa smirked with a nod. "It is," He said. "I'm accept your terms. I will become a preventer. For _Catherine's_ sake." Une smiled with a glint of relief in her eyes before sighing deeply. "Good to hear, I'm sure you know your way to the preventers HQ. It shouldn't be _too_ hard to find. Quatre is waiting for you in a shuttle and be sure to bring Mrs. Bloom with you."  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa nodded pushing the feeling of dread aside. "Understood," He replied with a salute. "Over and out." He turned the vidphone off before bolting from his spot dodging the furniture and rushing past Iria who saw nothing but a blur of his figure running down the hallway toward his and Catherine's bedroom.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Quatre yawned sleepily as he awaited Trowa and Catherine, playing with the joystick lazily as he scratched his head. He had been waiting since seven, it was eight in the evening. The Arabic teenager yawned again rubbing his eyes before hearing the sound of the shuttle door opening aroused him from his half-sleep.  


  
  
  
  
  


Quatre turned around and was relieved to find Trowa helping Catherine (who was wrapped in a blanket) into the shuttle. "Trowa, Catherine. It's about time you got here," He yawned resting his chin on the seat's head rest. Trowa turned the platinum blonde with a cocked eyebrow before coming toward the front with Catherine following behind before placing herself in the seat behind the front passengers seat.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa rested his elbow on the edge of the pilots seat gesturing Quatre toward the passengers seat. "You need the rest," He said sternly. Quatre nodded yawning again before rising from the pilots seat and hopping into the passengers seat, Trowa hopped into the pilot seat and began to start up the shuttle.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Why exactly are we going, Trowa? This all seems pretty pointless if you ask me," Catherine said buckling herself in with a yawn. Trowa shrugged as he and Quatre buckled themselves in. "Sit back Catherine," Trowa warned with a smirk. Catherine did as she was told just as the ship to took off.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo and Heero stared at the boy before them in shock the boy blinked at them in annoyance wishing they would stop looking at him so strangely.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero cleared his throat nudging his friend in the ribs, Duo snapped out of his supposed trance glancing at Heero who was completely baffled by this discovery.   


  
  
  
  


"A war-orphan?" Duo managed to get out. The boy nodded to his question sliding over to the edge of the couch with a pained grunt, he had never seen anyone react this oddly to his mentioning of him being an orphan but on the flip side at least they showed little remorse over it.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Yeah an Orphan. My parents abandoned me for all I care," The boy grumbled. "They told me they would be right back, leaving me at an airport on a colony in the L3 area with a space suit on. Everything else was is a big blank to me. I woke up floating in outer space with no memory of what happened to me. The people who found me said I was in an only survivor of a destroyed colony incident, everyone on the colony but me were killed for some odd reason. They sent me to earth on a shuttle that would take me to an Orphanage, but I snuck out of the ship the second it landed.  


  
  
  
  


I lived on the streets from that point on, and one day I just happened to come across Tomeki and his band of lackey's after I had stolen something to eat from a market. And from that day on he accepted me as one of his own, Tomeki took care of me until I wanted to leave his jolly'ol band to find someone related to me. He didn't like that and said the only way I could leave was if I beat him in a fight, I obliged, I fought, I lost. And that's when you arrived, supposedly saving me." The boy pointed his finger at Duo almost in an accusing way. Duo cocked an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. _You'd think he thank me for saving his life...,_ The braided pilot thought with a scowl.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What's your name, kid?" Heero spoke pretending to look unfazed by what the little boy had told them. The boy shrugged playing with the end of his braid he supported himself against the couch's arm as he placed his feet firmly on the ground.  


  
  
  
  
  


Duo didn't bother to help the kid because he had a feeling that the kid's ego would probably restrain him to ask for help, he remained still and observed him. "Why do you wanna know my name so badly?" The boy asked staring up at Heero. Heero pulled out a gun and placed its barrel against the boy's forehead.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'll kill you if you don't tell me your name, spill," Heero snapped. A sudden panic washed over Duo, he made an attempt to grab the gun from Heero but the Japanese teenager grabbed the braided sweeper by the wrist and twisted his arm behind his back pulling it upward sending a pain up Duo's shoulder.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


The 16-year-old American growled scolding himself mentally to think twice before trying to jump the 'perfect soldier.' "Damn it, that hurts Heero!" He hissed trying to wrench his arm free of Heero's death grip. Heero glanced over to his comrade with a stern expression before turning his attention back to the little boy in front of him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


The trained assassin noticed he was shaking like a leaf under his heated gaze. despite the face that Heero never had his finger on the trigger, the gun itself frightened him. "My name is... Jin," He quivered.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Just Jin?" Heero asked pressing the issue. Jin nodded. Heero sighed retracting his gun placing back into its' holster that was hidden in his jacket, he released Duo who wanted to kick him but was considering the consequences if he were to miss Heero's ankle.  


  
  
  
  
  


Jin siged before he attempted to move forward but instead of walking he fell forward crashing into Heero's legs with muffled train of sentences following, Heero rolled his eyes lifting the boy up by his braid with a quick yank.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Jin yelped swatting Heero's hands away before he was thrown onto the couch again, the 11-year-old watched the two men in front of him turn they're backs to him heading toward the kitchen speaking in a hushed tone to each-other.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


He growled in annoyance ready to try and get off the couch to make sure his legs weren't damaged in any way when he tripped on his pant leg causing him to fall onto his chin almost biting into his tongue. Jin groaned surrendering to the numb pain in his chin before over hearing they're conversation when he stopped moving.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"......Une wants us to join the preventers? Doesn't she have Wufei, Zechs, Sally, and Noin to help her out? They're the second next best thing compared to us if you know what I mean." Duo grumbled in annoyance.  


  
  
  
  
  


  
"That's true Duo, but if she wants us to join up with preventers. There's a good reason behind it. Une doesn't bother anyone without good reason. Last time I checked," Heero pointed out.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Jin heard Duo groan. "_So what!!_ Doesn't she know that some of us want to lead normal lives, and put the past behind us, I've gotta job and Hilde to look after," The braided pilot snapped. "Unlike you.."  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"...."  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Jin figured Duo had hurt the ex-pilot's feelings. How, he wasn't sure he figured the silent man didn't have any feelings. "_Er_.... sorry Heero, that kinda slipped out," He said. Jin cocked an eyebrow. He had heard of the preventers and Une, but what did those two have do with it?  


  
  
  
  
  


With a quiet grunt he lifted himself up with the use of his hands and he managed to position himself into an upright position groaning. He watched both Heero and Duo turn toward him with questioning gazes before sending a glare in their direction before climbing to his shaky legs. Heero shifted his glance from Jin to Duo who shrugged.  


  
  
  
  
  


"So are you gonna take me to the hospital or what?" Jin snapped irritated by the silence that lingered between them. Heero shook his head stopping in front of the tweenager before lifting him off the ground flinging him over his shoulder, grabbing his jacket and laptop tossing them over to Duo.   


  
  
  
  
  


The American barely managed to catch the contents Heero threw him fumbling with the laptop he watched the Japanese teenager enter the kitchen Jin yelled in protest as he tried to break free of Heero's grip on him.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Eh? What's goin' on Heero?" Duo asked curious, following him into the kitchen with cocked eyebrow. Heero grunted in response pulling out his cell phone pressing the speed dial placing the phone up to his ear tapping his foot impatiently. Duo began to feel uneasy with the tension hanging in the air that emitted from Heero Yuy himself.  


  
  
  
  
  


Heero was beginning to grow tired of the endless waiting for Relena to pick up her cell phone when there was a click a giggle followed along with a sigh. "Hello, Darlain speaking," Her proper voice made the silent teen blush faintly.   


  
  
  
  
  


"It's me, Relena," Heero said. He could sense Relena's spirits perk up automatically at the sound of his voice. "Heero what's wrong?" She asked worried. Heero shook his head with a grunt watching Duo make his way over to the window.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nothing. I have another favor to ask you," Heero said emotionlessly. A giggle echoed against his eardrums. "You're suddenly asking me all of these favors Heero," Relena sighed playfully. "Is there's something the matter?" Heero grinned rolling his eyes, Relena had repeated part of a question Duo had asked him once before he requested the braided-baka to hit him.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Not at the moment. I want you to head to the preventers HQ with Hilde. Don't ask why I'll explain everything later when I get there ... _somehow_," Heero mumbled the last part of the his sentence to himself. "Okay, see you then," Relena said before hanging up.   


  
  
  
  
  


Heero turned and closed his cell phone all in one swift movement just as a figure's shadow blocked out the evening moon landing on the ground with an earth shaking landing, both men fell over gripping the sides of the kitchen counter quickly recovering from the surprise.  


  
  
  
  
  


Jin fell off of Heero's shoulder onto his back with grunt unaware that he was staring at the bulk of a familiar structure. "A shuttle!" He cried scrambling to his feet. "What?!" Duo pulled himself up with the aid of the counter gazing out the window at what was indeed a shuttle but why in the seven hells was it in his backyard!?  


  
  
  
  
  


Heero climbed to his feet grabbing Jin by the wrist heading toward the door leaving a confused Duo behind him. "Hey, where do you think your going?" Duo cried rushing after the antisocial young man careful not to drop his belongings. Heero wasted to time to answer the American's idol questions, he dragged Jin along toward the shuttle door that was opening followed closely by Maxwell.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why are we here, Trowa?" Catherine asked staring out the window on her side. Trowa said nothing, he watched Quatre throw out a ladder for the others to climb while Catherine was a bit hurt that he didn't answer her question when a familiar and cheerful voice caught her attention.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Q-man, what's up?" She recognized it as Duo Maxwell, one of Trowa's comrades. Catherine shifted her gaze toward the opening of the shuttle staring curiously at the long-braided teenager behind her before noticing Heero and a younger boy's arrival on the ship.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


_What's going on here?_ Catherine thought perplexed by everything that was going on around her. Quatre smiled pleasantly at his friends pulling the shuttle door toward him, shutting it locked. "Nothing much, how have you and Hilde been?" Quatre asked curiously. Duo shrugged with a wave of his hand heading toward a seat on Trowa's side.  


  
  
  
  


"Pretty good, Hilde's fine. So is Heero over there," The ex-pilot pointed at the silent man behind him. Quatre smiled with a short lived chuckle shifting his gaze toward the boy who sat behind Duo. Surprised by his presence, the Arabic teenager parted his lips to ask a question when Heero spoke up.   


  
  
  
  


"His name is Jin, he's a war orphan," Heero explained briefly striding pass Quatre (who was shocked by his comment) toward the front. Quatre grabbed the last seat behind Catherine buckling himself in. "Hey Trowa," Heero sighed placing himself in the side beside Trowa.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa nodded in response before staring up the shuttle. "Where's Relena and Hilde?" The Latin American asked. "On they're way over to P.HQ," Heero replied. "Thanks for coming." Trowa smiled with a shrug. "Your welcome." He replied moving the ship forward. Duo glanced at Trowa then Heero.   


  
  
  
  
  


He began to formulate a sneaking suspicion that Heero had called Trowa with his cell phone which was no surprise; he and the young clown were the only ones (next to Relena and Quatre) that carried cell phones around. He never really believed in using cells phones, if he wanted to speak to Hilde then he would take the fastest route to home to do so when he was out.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"How are you gonna get this thing off the ground without frying the entire neighborhood in the process mister?" Jin said in a skeptic tone of voice. Trowa smirked rolling his eyes. "I'm talented, don't worry I won't fry the neighborhood," Trowa replied. Jin scoffed sitting back in his chair awaiting the 'talented' man to perform this task he deemed impossible.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo looked around the inside of the shuttle curiously; there was a preventer's logo right above his head meaning it had to been made by the engineers of associated with the PHQ or the president at least to build this kind of spaceship, he turned his attention to Trowa who was carefully explaining how he was going to take off with destroying the neighborhood to the highly skeptical Jin the minute his ears picked up on the conversation.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"...You see Jin, a very special company created this shuttle with two very important attributes attached to its boosters. One part is that this ship can use fuel when it taking off to space, the other is that it uses nothing electricity to power the takeoff when on earth; almost like a plane but different. Plus this happens to the fastest shuttle model ever created, so it would only take an hour or so to get to earth if your in the L3 or L1 area. If that's any consultation to you," Trowa answered with a smirk.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


Jin blinked in bewilderment at what he had just heard but regained his composure replacing his bewildered expression with a deep scowl proceeding to stare out his window. The four ex-pilots smirked just as the shuttle began to lift from the ground.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's note: Sorry if this chapter seems short, I couldn't save the entire story [it was longer than this]..... well I did but the when I tried to open it, the computer said it was tooo large and I had to shorten it a bit. So the next part of the chapter will be coming up soon, fear not! Enjoy and review! ~Sakura123~**


	8. Your a bit tall for an eleven year old

**7: "Your a bit tall for an eleven year old.."**  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Zechs hid behind an uncompleted mobile suit shading himself into the shadows as well as he could as he placed sever explosives inside its leg attaching it to the wires within with a wry smirk.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


He carefully pulled his bangs from his eyes as he placed the last wire of the mobile suit into one of the explosives, Zechs shut the hatch silently backing future into the shadows with a sigh as he began to pull out the detonator when a hand clamped itself over his mouth dragging him into a corner.   


  
  
  
  
  


The 20-year-old almost pressed the button on the detonator when the assailant snatched it from his hand with a soft laugh.  


  
  
  
  
  


"You wouldn't want to blow us up soon now would you?" The woman purred in his ear before shifting her sapphire eyes toward the hatch upon the mobile suit's calf. "What was it that you put into the mobile suit?" Zechs scoffed at the woman's arrogance; did she really think he was going to just tell her what he had placed inside there, she had another thing coming to her.  


  
  
  
  
  


Zechs shifted his head in the other direction on his left deciding to be uncooperative with the woman, the sapphire eyed-woman growled ramming her knee into his back causing him to bit into the palm of her hand. The woman screamed in anguish and a bit too loudly to Milliardo's dismay.   


  
  
  
  
  


He rammed his eblow into the woman's stomach she released him stumbling backward in pain trying to ease it just as Zechs' foot came flying at her face, her scream was stopped short when his foot impacted into her face knocking her out and down onto the ground. "Excuse me," Zechs said in mock-politeness. He bent over and picked up the detonator she dropped as the mummurs of rebels filled his ears and danger ensnared his senses.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Zechs bolted from his spot coming out of the shadows in running as fast as he could to the control room he was supposed to be in just as he was assaulted with bullets from a several guns, a bullet lodged itself into his arm sending a blinding pain up his arm with a grunt the long-haired young man managed to duck behind a column to try and tend to his arm.   


  
  
  
  
  


Zechs placed the detonator into his pants tearing a piece of his jacket off quickly tying the fabric around his arm before running off down the corridor pulling the detonator out of his pants with a grunt careful not overwork his arm, he made sure he was out of the way before pressing the button.  


  
  
  
  
  


The rebels in the surrounding area of the uncompleted mobile suit were blown back or caught in the explosion and the alarms sounded off echoing through the entire factory. Zechs ducked behind a corner continuing down the corridor toward the control room he saught after. The Eeastern European preventer punched in the correct code for the door and watched as it opened.  


  
  
  
  
  


He jumped into the room listening to the door shut behind him just as more rebels came rushing down toward the chaos. Zechs scanned the room relieved that there wasn't anyone inside when a monitor above the control panel came to life he glanced up with a smirk staring at his partner curiously.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Zechs, what did you just do?" Noin asked sounding enraged. Zechs shrugged coming up to the control panel with his usual expression. "I blew up one side of the MS-manufacturing room along with one mobile suit. There are possible casualties," Zechs explained his raspy deep voice was line with amusement. Noin growled in frustration running a hand through her hair while her other hand fixed the head-set.  


  
  
  
  
  


"**_Milliardo!_** This isn't funny, your going to get suspended when Une hears about this!" Noin hissed as quietly as she could. Zechs frowned at the mention of his former name, she only used his name when she was either in one of her odd-cheery moods or when she was infuriated. Zechs bowed his head with a nod noticing she hadn't seen his injured arm yet. He shrugged.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Maybe I'll go visit Relena while I'm on suspension, I need the vacation," He replied childishly. Noin sighed knowing that arguing about this with him was futile and it they're aruging wasn't going anywhere.   


  
  
  


She nodded figuring he had known what the consequences were if he killed even _one_ rebel. "Very well, I'll contact you when I'm done blocking all communications to from this base incase they try something funny, you'd best do the same. Understood?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.   


  
  
  
  


Zechs nodded. "Understood," He repeated. Noin gave another nod before vanishing from the screen. The former White-fang leader pulled out a headset of his own placing it over his head preparing to get down to business.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa landed the shuttle into the preventers spaceport at a steady speed keeping his attention on the succession of his parking only blocking all other things out of his mind despite that he had a hard time blocking out Duo's semi-snore fest behind him, the braided teenager had fallen asleep a half-an-hour into the flight after listening to Catherine's stories of her or his mishaps in the circus while performing in front of a usually large audience. He rolled his eyes at her exaggerating points in the stories. Trowa smiled at the familiar symbol upon the ground They had made it to the preventers HQ.  


  
  
  
  
  


He watched as a navigator motioned him to follow him with the two shinning cone-ish looking objects in his hands he moved the shuttle forward into the right parking position before shutting the systems down completely rousing Heero out of his pondering state.   


  
  
  
  


The Japanese teenager looked to him with an inquiring look noticing that they were inside a hangar. That explained everything to him, Heero unbuckled himself proceeding to climb out of the chair heading toward the back. The Prussian blue eyed teenager slapped Duo on the shoulder waking him up, Duo sat upright rubbing his eyes of their sleep scanning the area through his fist or so it seemed to Quatre who was up and ready to leave the shuttle feeling cramped.   


  
  
  
  
  


Jin grumbled something as Heero lifted him out of the chair throwing him over his shoulder or not particular reason; he just loved doing it Duo followed him toward the shuttle as the silent-warrior opened the shuttle door. Trowa shook Catherine, the girl moaned in her sleep shifting in a new sleeping position but didn't wake from her dream, Trowa sighed unbuckling the girl lifting her up with ease.   


  
  
  
  
  


He began to move forward but stopped when Catherine started to wiggle in his arms with a grunt of protest. "Put me down Trowa, please?" She said calmly so she wouldn't alarm him. Trowa nodded slowly placing her down on the ground Catherine gaze him a playful look giving him quick tap under his chin using her index finger heading toward the door, a faint blush began to form on Trowa's cheeks as he followed Catherine toward the shuttle's door.   


  
  
  
  
  


Ever since he had first met her, the knife-throwing performer of the circus was always flirtatious with him though he ignored half of everything they did except when they performed. Trowa also noticed that she was very protective of him when he suffered from amnesia, she would never let him out of her sights up to the point where he found it very annoying despite his current state.   


  
  
  
  


He and she treated eachother like brother and sister, but since then..... his feelings toward her began to differ a great deal, but always thought of it as his hormones bothering him anytime he stared at woman which was to be expected; he was after all a teenager still.   


  
  
  
  


Pushing the thoughts aside Trowa followed after Catherine knowing there would be other times to worry about his feelings toward Catherine later, there were more important things at hand.  


  
  
  
  
  


Lady Une, Wufei and Sally stood at the entrance of the Headquarters with their uniforms on (naturally) watching the group of poeple slide down the ladder while chattering amongst themselves. Une's eyebrows narrowed in suspicion at the usually tall little boy beside Heero who wore a scowl on his face aruged with the Japansese teenager (who wasn't even listening to him at the prresent moment). The boy only stood one and half heads short of Heero's hight.  


  
  
  
  


His hair was wild appearing to be cut crookedly on all sides his bangs were identical to Maxwell's his chestnut brown bangs were the worst things Une had ever seen; they shadowed his eyes and the bridge of his nose behind the mess of unruly hair was a shoulder length braid wrapped tightly at the end with studded emerald bracelet.   


  
  
  
  


His skin was pale he suffered from malnutrition. His clothes were horrible, blue flame designed hooded jacket, the dark gray sleeveless shirt, the matching pants to his hoody the flames resided on only the left pant leg traveling downward around the cuff, his thick soled airwalkers, and leather fingerless govels had seen better days.   


  
  
  
  


They were completed ragged and faded out. Une could only find one word to describe the look in the boy's onyx blue eyes; bitter and he thought low of himself. Brinning her attention away from Jin she glanced to the quickly approaching group consisting of civilians and gundam pilots.   


  
  
  
  


Wufei's face crunched up at the thought being stuck with Duo; he talked too much for his taste but he managed to tollerate the chatter-box American for the sake of his nerves and sanity. He watched the braided pilot give him a smile with a short wave in his direction, Wufei simply nodded to the Shinigami maintaining his plain expresion.  


  
  
  


Une stepped forward straightening her jacket out before extending a hand to Heero who accepted her friendly gesture gripping her hand firmly before Une took the pleasure of doing the all of the shaking of the hands. "Good to see your all well, Gundam pilots," Une began with a glance to toward Jin who stood behind Heero returning her gaze with a colder than cold glare.   


  
  
  
  


Une's eyes widen slightly this young man was truly bitter. She shifted her eyes toward Catherine who was beginning to suspect something was a amidst in the air. "Hello Catherine Bloom," Une paused looking directly at Jin with a arched eyebrow. "...And you are?" She said.  


  
  
  


Jin stepped from behind Heero extending his hand to the woman. "My name is Jin and I'm eleven years old," He said fidgeting with the strings on the flaps of his hooded jacket his glare still remained. "I'll say nothing more." Une cocked an eyebow as she tried to examine the boy further without alerting him that she was doing so.   


  
  
  
  


"Hmm..... Your a bit tall for an eleven year old...," Une mumbled partly to herself. Jin scoffed pointing a scolding finger at her. "I drank lots'o Ent Draught as toddler lady," Jin joked humorlessly wagging his finger at her. Une almost laughed at his remark. "Ent Draught?" She repeated cracking a wise-aleck smile. Jin scowled deeper with a nod. This woman was pop culturally deprived.   


  
  
  
  


"Yeah, haven't you ever read J.R.R. Tolkien's _Lord of the rings _trilogy?" He asked playing with he weird contraption on his arm that covered the back of his hand; Une recognized it as an arm guard.   


  
  
  
  


There was a strange design upon it; it appeared to be a lightening bolts surrounding a small emerald that was embedded into it. Une shook her head to get the boy off her case and stepped back gesturing the group toward the entrance of the preventer's buliding. Heero nodded nudging Jin in the shoulder ordering him to follow his lead, the young man followed grumbling something about Legolas the elf. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Catherine folllowed after them Wufei wasn't too far behind them.  


  
  
  
  


Sally walked up to her chief and commander Une who a suspicious look in her eyes. "Methinks this child needs a therapists more so than Heero Yuy does," Sally grumbled to Une. The German woman shook her head in disagreement before speaking to the Chinese woman beside her. "Where are Vice Foregone minister Darlain and Hilde Schbeiker?" Une asked turning her head toward the braided woman.   


  
  
  
  


Sally shook her head looking behind them, there undercover preventer fronting as a taxi driver was awfully later than he was usually was and she began to worry.   


  
  
  
  


"I have no idea. Wheeler is usually back before the midnight hour which is fast approaching," She pointed out glancing at her watch biefly. Une's eyebrows narrowed as a chill ran up her spine. _Something's not right....._ She thought looking skyward. Sally gave her skeptic look getting the exact dreadful feeling.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde fidgeted with the collar of her shirt trying to ignore the examining gaze the taxi driver was giving her. She turned her aquamarine eyes toward the world passing her by through the window in a mass of shapes and blurry blotches.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde began to wonder if Duo was doing in Heero's deathly silent company while she was away. She sighed audibly feeling downright depressed thinking so much about the braided pilot.   


  
  
  
  


Relena turned her gaze toward the German teenager with a questioning look, she wanted to know so badly what was eating at her friend so badly but something inside her already told her she knew the answer to that question._   
_

  
  
  
  


_Duo Maxwell....... Hn..... Heero......,_ Relena's mind drifted to the charismatic Gundam pilot and the only full blown smile she had given him after he had pushed her away from the late Wing Zero.   


  
  
  
  


His smile surprised her beyond her comprehension warming her heart at the same time as well before she snapped back to reality and called his name as she neared the railing of the platform.   


  
  
  
  


That was the only time he had shown that joyful smile that proved Dr. J's notation about Heero being a kind hearted young man he had poorly described to her after he rescued her from the colony rebels who did nothing to save her father.   


  
  
  
  
  


Relena was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts at the sudden stop from the taxi and the firing of gunshots, she and Hilde were jerked forward colliding against back of the drivers seat with a cry of surprise that emitted from the small framed German teenager.   


  
  
  
  
  


The front of the taxi had smashed itself into a wall and the driver for was probably dead for all they knew, Hilde and Relena stayed down low in fear of their lives. More shots were fired shattering the cab's windows. A piece of glass lodged itself halfway into the upper part of Relena's arm, the Vice foreign minister cried out in pain just as she heard passengers door open and she was then yanked out of the car.   


  
  
  
  


Relena crashed to the ground on her injured arm causing the glass to venture deeper into her arm she bit her lip holding back to the cry of pain that threatened to come out, she groggily looked up at her attacker catching only a glimpse of the person's face before his foot kicked her in the face rendering her unconscious.  


  
  
  
  


Hilde gasped in pain as she was dragged across the ground toward wherever the lot of the crazies were taking her she watched one of the men dressed in nothing but black making it hard to identify him lift the unconcious Relena Peacecraft from the ground into his arms. The German teenager turned her head toward a black van (ironically) where she was dragging to with a look of complete fear in her eyes.   


  
  
  
  
  


Acting quickly on impluse Hilde yanked the men that had her by the arms downward bringing herself up at the same time before flipping them over on their backs. Hilde began to rush toward Relena figuring taking down a bunch of kindnappers was going to be no problem at all since she was after all a Oz soldier for a short time.   


  
  
  
  
  


But a prick in the neck proved her wrong, the German girl stopped dead in her tracks bringing her hand up to her neck pulling out whatever had lodged itself into it she pulled it out with in one fluid motion staring down at the object in between her index finger and her thumb bringing it up to her nose and took a whiff of it.   


  
  
  
  


_A sedative.....!_ And no sooner than Hilde thought those words she began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, she began to stumble across the ground beneath her before she was greeted with the butt of a gun. Her body fell to the ground with a thud.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So this is the preventers HQ...... dosen't look like much," Jin mumbled triedly as he followed behind the gundam pilots with his arms behind his head with his fingers intertwined with eachother. His onyx blue eyes shifted to Wufei who walked beside Duo who was unusally quiet, from what Jin had heard while he was semi-conscious on the couch of the braided salvage yard owner, Duo had a lot to talk about and themsome.   


  
  
  
  
  


Jin scolded himself mentally for thinking in such a way about the person who had **_saved_** his life though he kept telling himself he could have taken Tomeki he wasn't so tired from lack of sleep. _Oh your just angry because you got saved Jin, get over it,_ His mind chided him.  


  
  
  
  
  


Jin scoffed rolling his eyes before his face collided into Heero's back nose-first, the young man grimanced muttering something under his breath as he rubbed his nose to ease throbbing pain. Heero turned in question looking down at Jin with an arched eyebrow possibly unaware that the 11-year-old had bumped into him.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What's the promblem?" Heero asked curiously. Jin waved a hand at him shaking his head before removing his hand from his nose. "Nothin'," He replied curtly walking passed him. Heero gave Jin's retreating back a skeptic look before looking up at Lady Une who had stopped in front of a door.   


  
  
  
  


"This is the dressing room where your uniforms are situated," Une explained briefly before turning her back to them. "Catherine Bloom please follow me if you'd be so kind." Catherine looked up at Trowa who have her a reassuring nod he gently moved her forward giving her a start. Catherine gave him a small smile before following after Une who decided not to wait up for her.   


  
  
  
  
  


Duo watched them go before crossing his arms over his chest with a frustrated look upon his face. "He we go again," He grumbled grabbing the door knob pushing the door open stepping inside. Trowa followed him inside the room with knowing how Duo felt; it had only been a year since the Mariemaia incident (or rather the attempt of reviving Operation Meteor) and they were just getting settled down into leading lives in world that wasn't war torn when a new threat comes out of the blue and unsets the peacful balance that Relena Peacecfaft worked so hard to achieve (with their helping hand of course).   


  
  
  
  
  


The Latin American teenager watched Duo who resided on the right side of the room pick up his preventer uniform made escpically for him and walk off into another part of the room for privacy. He went over to the left and grabbed the uniform hanging underneath a small closet with his name labeled above.   


  
  
  
  


He grinned at the touch of the his pants before heading off for some privacy of his own. Quatre, Heero, and Wufei grabbed their uniform going in different ways to change into some decent clothing. Jin was the only one who stood in the middle of the walk way, his onyx blue eyes shifted to the left and noticed one last uniform hanging up.   


  
  
  
  


With a shrug the 11-year-old made his way over to it his curiosity got the best of him Jin reached out grabbing the uniform on the hanger glancing up at the name labeled above; _Eriol Wheeler_. "Hn..!" Jin grunted in surprise placing the uniform back on the small pole with slight disgust.   


  
  
  


"Who knows where this dude's been. Probably has lice....[Shudders]." Jin unzipped his jacket before placing his hands into his pants pocket with a sigh. He began to wonder how he had ever surived the destruction of the colony or if his parents knew the colony was going to be destroyed and left him there to d---- "Oi Jin!" Duo Maxwell's cheerful voice broke Jin's train of thought causing him to jump in surprise and scream.   


  
  
  
  


Duo's face fell in confusion as he watched Jin place a hand to his chest catching his breath. The braided teen chuckled running a hand through his hair, he was easier to scare than Quatre was! "Heh. Sorry about that," Duo chuckled placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.   


  
  
  
  


Jin face regained some color as he tried to calm his nerves. "Sure," He grumbled shrugging Duo's hand off his shoulder just as the to other gundam pilots came trodding out of their places with their uniforms on. "We'd better hurry," Heero began. "We musn't keep Une waiting."   


  
  
  
  


Trowa gave a silent nod making his way over to the door followed by Wufei and Quatre. Soon afterwards they all made they're way toward the meeting room. Jin looked around the halls ways in awe, it reminded him of all of the hospital he found himself in on L6 after they brought him in from the cold depts of space, he gave Duo a quick look before turning his attention to the door they were approaching. _This should prove to be interesting ... he_ thought with a smirk.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Noin sighed rocking back and forth in the spinning chair despite the fact that she knew she had to meet up with Zechs before someone managed to break inside the control and take her into their custody. Her nose scrunched up at the thought, she would have really jeopardized the mission then not that she would do anything about it if it were to happen.   


  
  
  
  


Stretching her arms and legs out Noin rose from her seat cracking the kinks in her neck before making her way over to a vent large enough for her squeeze through and since the screws were loose enough she would have no problem pulling the cover right off the wall. Noin kneeled in front vent placing her hands on the side of the vent she slid her fingers underneath with ease before pressing her thumbs against the front of the vent and began to tug.   


  
  
  
  
  


There was a moment of resistance from the cover before it came off unexpexingly sending Lucreiza crashing to the ground with a quiet groan of pain. Noin stared up at the ceiling for a moment blinking in surprise.   


  
  
  
  


"Not quiet how I planned it, but it worked...," She grumbled lifting herself in an upright position with a grunt gazing into the dark unknown void of the ventilation system. With a sigh Noin placed the vent cover inside against the wall first crawling in after it managing to get her caboose through the square entrance.   


  
  
  
  


_I should lay off the pasta,_ Noin thought frowing at her bottom as she carefully turned herself around in the small space feeling like tuna in a compact can. Once she was facing the outside of the vent she grabbed the cover placing it against the wall (on the inside) before pulling out a small torch once she knew it was firmly against the wall.   


  
  
  
  
  


Noin leaned back a bit as she whitched the torch on and began to weld the cover to the wall while hoping no one had heard all the commotion. Once she was done she continued through the unventured ventilation system in a backward motion hoping she'd find an open space within the cramped corridor with more pathways so she could turn herself around.   


  
  
  
  
  


Noin began to feel a cod draft wash over her realizing she was near a air conditioner or at least a fan with a cold mode or something build into it. Ignoring the chilly breeze Lucreiza contiued on through the seemingly endless tunnel of the ventilation system before catching a glimpse of a small light ahead of her, with a sigh of relief Noin picked her pace as fast as she could since it wasn't easy to crawl on her knees in such a enclosed erea; she was surprised she hadn't developed Claustrophobia.   


  
  
  
  
  


Noin continued on as the light became brighter and bigger with every inch she took on her knees until she came up to another vent and a tightly srcewed one at that much to her disappointment. Noin pressed her cheek against the screen scanning the area, she knew where she was; inside (or rather outside) the second controll room where Zechs was suspposed to be but he was nowhere to be found there wasn't any sign of his feet on the ground when she saw someone walk out of the corner, it was a man there wasn't a doubt in her mind about that.  


  
  
  
  


He wore reasonably decent brown boots despite they weren't scotch proofed and he wore she exact same pants that she was wearing. It had to be Zechs! Taking the chance, Noin decided to see if her hunch was correct. "Zechs Merquies?" Noin whispered lowly. She watched the man's body language switch from cautious from surprised and alert, he began to near the vent where Noin's voice had originated from causing the dark-blue eyed woman shrank back as she watched the man kneel down before placing himself on his stomach and peer into the vent his platinum blonde hair flowed over his shoulders.   


  
  
  
  
  


"Is that you Noin?" Came the curious reply. Noin sighed trying to lower her heart rate before answering. "It's me Zechs, did you shut down the communications from here?" She asked all business. Zechs nodded glancing to the door listening to the departing footsteps that passed by. "I think something happened to Relena," Zechs grumbled placing his elbows on the ground before pushing a screwdriver from underneath his jacket's sleeve proceeding to undo the screws keeping the cover in its place.   


  
  
  
  


Noin gave him a strange inquiring look, for some reason Zechs always knew when something was bothering Relana she figured it was some brotherly instinct he developed over the years of their separation and what little time he got to spend with her.   


  
  
  
  


Something was always troubling Relena and Zechs knew it had to do with the boy with a five-lettered name; H-E-E-R-O or her job as the vice foreign minister. "Well, what makes you say that?" Noin asked as the first screw fell from it's place onto the floor.  


  
  
  
  


Zechs stared down at her with his penetrating light blue eyes giving her the chills, the second screw fell. "My heart stared to hurt (sort of like it does when you get scared or when you have a crush on someone)," He explained placing the third and fourth screw on the ground before pulling the cover off the wall and placed against the wall.   


  
  
  
  


Without his consent Noin grabbed him by the wrists pulling herself out of the ventilation system with Zechs' help of course. He didn't want to swat her hands away from him it would he ungentlemanly of him and his mother always taught him to be a gentleman in front of the women. He gripped her wrists as he tugged her into a standing position pulling her feet out of the hole with ease.   


  
  
  
  


Noin rested her head against his chest with a sigh never wanting to go through a vent again. _Why do all the movie-stairs make it look easy?_ She thought irritably before she felt Zechs rest his chin on her head. "Your still worried about Relena?" Noin asked staring up at him. Noin felt him nod.   


  
  
  
  


"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She is your sister after all," She said jokingly. Zechs smirked before pulling Noin out of his embace. "Let's complete this mission and destroy the mobile factory...... after we take care of the rebels that is," He said sternly.  


  
  


Noin saluted him with a nod. "Roger!"  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde awaoke with a splitting headache that felt more like migraine. She scanned her surrounding area she knew to be a holding cell which hadn't be quiet found of when she was arrested and suspended indifenantly after helping Duo into the lunar base. Her head continued to throbb with pain she tired to climb to her feet, she was halfway into a standing position when she fell back to the ground as if she had not a single bone in her legs nor body.  


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde did not bother getting back up; she knew it would be impossible since the drug was still in her system. Hilde began to wish that she stayed home and waited for Duo instead surrending herself to Relena's pleads of going out. What if he were home right now worried sick about her due to her absence....? What if Heero had shot to silence his rambling on about his worry for his closest from next to Heero and the other gundam pilots?   


  
  
  
  


What if Heero died to a heart-attack knowing Relena was kidnapped and out of his rescuing reach? Hilde sweatdropped at the thought of Heero dying.... it was simply impossible.... Heero was immortal! _Baka stop thinking such silly things!_ Her mind scolded.   


  
  
  
  
  


Hilde began to drousy again and was read to surrender herself to unconsciousness when the sound of the rusty cell door opening rang in her ears as did approachinig footsteps. Before she knew it Hilde felt herself being yanked up into a standing position makiing her head hurt even worse, she was dragged through a series of dingy dark corridors before being dragged into a room like resmbled a beautiful princesses chambers.   


  
  
  
  


A room equip with flowling velet curtains, a huge bed with a canopy, studded pearls emrobing the sides of the peach-ish colored walls, pine hardwood flooring, a dinning table at the end of the room on the right, a desk in the middle of the floor accompanied by a desk, a chandelier hanging above, and a vanity on the left at the end of the room.   


  
  
  
  
  


This was turly a place of royality... or so Hilde thought she figured it had to the strong hold of whomever orchestrated her and Relena's kidnapping. The man threw Hilde to the ground causing her to slide across the smooth floor stopping in front of the desk. She kept her head bowed her eyes set firmly on her bound hands noticing her ankles were also bound together when the squeak of the cushioned spinning chair turning around and a soft giggle caught her attention but she did not look up. "There's no need to bow to me just _yet_ Hilde Schbeiker," Came a soft dry voice. Hilde's head snapped upward gazing into a face she knew all to well.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Dorothy? Dorothy Catalonia?!" Hilde cried in surprise. The woman giggled like a school girl before flinging her shoulder length short blonde hair over her shoulder before shaking her head. Her eyes were a paler blue than Dorothy's, her hair was the exact same blonde, her eyebrows however were not like Dorothy's; they were short and arched to give her a menacing look.   


  
  
  
  


Her skin was a light peach color, her hands were smooth untouched her finger nails were perfectly manicured, her lips curled the same way as Dorothy's but her aura was cold and heartless. "Please allow me to introduce myself; I am Phareil Dermail Catalonia, I am the sister of Dorothy Catalonia," The woman purred placing a finger on her cheek. "Take her to Relena's chambers Stanly.... please?" The man behind Hilde nodded coming up to her in a matter of seconds before bringing the end of his gun down on her head again knocking her Unconscious once again.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(**Author's note**: The plot thickens! [clears throat]; Jin [despite the name] is an _original character_; in other words he's mine ^_^. I noticed everybody is writing a GW/Escaflowne crossover now.... copycats [good thing I came out with it first]! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took so long. 2hours and 30minutes isn't exactly all the time I need to write an entire chapter. impossible really to be honest. Ja ne! Sakura123~) 


	9. Feburary third AC 198

**8: Feburary third AC 198**  
____________________________________  
_  
  
_

Duo leaned back in his chair with his pencil between his upper lip and his nose shifting his jaw back and forth as he listened to Une's briefing of their mission, all of them of unaware of Jin's presence; he sat atop of the table with his legs crossed Indian style with a straw clamped between his teeth with a cap over his head to hide his eyes that happened to be closed at the present moment. 

Wufei sat at the head of the table with a stern look on his face as usually, Quatre sat at the end of the table nearest to Duo, Trowa sat beside Heero with his hands on the sides of his face and his elbows on the table listening intently to Une's briefing. 

Duo shifted his coalbolt blue eyes toward the boy on the table with a perplexed expression on his face as he examined his sitting position, his shoulders were slumped his body language expressed a sly personality and mysteriousness. He removed the pencil from between his upper lip and nose placing it on the table returning his attention to Une's briefing when Heero nudged him in the ribs. 

Duo glanced to the Japanese preventer with a questioning look before Heero pointed using his index finger to something Jin was fiddling with Duo leaned over a bit hoping Une wouldn't notice eyeing Jin's moving fingers pressing against something within his hand before he heard the sound of Une's dull and dry voice. 

"Excuse me Maxwell, but what, may I ask is so interesting?" She said her tone wavering on the edge of menace. Duo sat up receiving a glare for Heero before he could answer Une's question. "Err ... nothing ma'am, I was just curious as to what the kid was doing is all...," Duo said halfheartedly looking the other way. 

Jin cracked open one eye peering at Une with a suspicious gaze before lifting his head up to meet the woman's brown eyed gaze, she gave him a question look arching her eyebrow. Jin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he examined her posture and her facial expression before he felt her poke him with her stick. 

He grunted looking down realizing she had his thick stainless steel cross hanging on the edge of her stick. Une grabbed it off her stick rubbing it against her thumb she shifted her gaze from the cross then to Jin who wore an innocent look.

"Are you a Christian?" Une asked cocking her head to the side. Jin blinked at her before turning his head to the right shrugging. "Nah, I have no religious label. I just liked the way it looked is all..." He paused. "Are you boss of this place or something?" Une's eyes widened in amusement tossing the cross to him, Jin caught it with ease wearing a smirk on his lips.

"Yes I suppose I am the _boss_ of the Preventers," Une replied placing her stick on the table before reaching for a pile of papers in Sally's arms. Duo yawned stretching his arms out rising slowly to his feet followed by Heero who shoved his hands into his pockets making sure he was out of the braided pilot's arms way to prevent from ever getting hit. 

Une leaned over the table reaching Duo a file the braided pilot removed it from her grasp placing it against this palm and opening it with his unoccupied hand scanning through quickly Sally reached everyone else their files taking one of herself. Jin watched everyone curiously as he continued to fiddle with his cross until his legs began begging him to get off the table before they separated themselves from his body due to lack of blood circulation. 

With a groan, Jin climbed off the table with a grunt almost bumping into Sally, he dodged her gracefully before crashing into Trowa who was making his way around the table. Jin managed to keep from falling briefly apologizing to Trowa before rushing around the table making a mad dash toward the door when he was grabbed by the collar of his jacket by noneother than Heero Yuy. Jin was yanked backward causing the front of his jacket to choke him, Jin let out a strangled noise stumbling backward crashing into Heero's chest with a grunt. 

Duo fought the urge not to laugh at him as Jin struggled to break free of Heero's iron grip on the hood of his jacket. "Leggo!" He cried swiping at the Japanese teenager. Heero stared down at him menacingly knowing the boy was up to something. "Where do you think your going?" He said darkly.

Jin glanced upward at Heero his Onyx blue eyes reflected an unknown emotion causing a slight difference in Heero's impassive face; Heero's Prussian blue eye twitched in suspicion before letting him go, Duo watched in confusion as Jin used his body to open the swinging doors before turning to Heero with a questioning glance his jaw shifted slightly. "Why'd you let him go?" Duo asked curiously. 

Heero just blinked at him staring at the still swinging doors waiting for them to stop which wouldn't be soon if no one came rushing through the door. Duo sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Heero anytime soon until he felt like talking about it. "Well, if its any consolation to you," Duo began cheerfully. "You and I are partners once again!" He concluded dramatically with a hint of dread somewhere in his voice. 

Heero's eyes widened slightly realizing his wish to be paired with Trowa or Wufei did not come true as if God did it on purpose just to see his reaction. Heero bowed his head as he reached into the inside of his jacket pulling out his gun to make sure it was loaded with a full magazine of bullets. His day had turned from bad to worse in a second.

Duo grinned in a jester-ish way slapping Heero on the back. Hard. "C'mon buddy, let's go round ourselves up some rebels!" He said wrapping his arm around Heero's shoulder. Heero followed him without resistance still playing with his gun when the sound of the double doors being opened caused the Japanese and American preventers to jump back two feet in surprise as the figure came to a sudden quick stop. 

She was a short medium built Italian woman with green eyes, dusty brown hair with blue streaks in sever locks of her hair, her preventers skirt and jacket fit her tight as if they didn't fit her at all yet chose to wear it still. Duo eyed her strangely, Une came up from behind Sally with a ghost of worried look on her face. 

"What is it, Jennie?" She asked hurriedly. Jennie seemed to be frozen in her place and a bit rattled from what Trowa could gather; her hands were shaking like leaves blowing in the wind on a fall afternoon. "M-ma'am... I have some disturbing news to report," Jennie stuttered taking a deep breath. There was a long pause, silence filled the room. 

Duo waited with bated breath for her to continue but Jennie seemed to have blanked out at the last minute, she was just standing there with shaking hands and wide green eyes, her bottom lip quivered to the point where it was almost visibly noticeable. 

Une's eyebrows raised in question she folded her arms in annoyance snapping Jennie out of her daze. "Oh--ah. ... yes, now I remember," She sighed heavily biting her bottom lip. "Eriol was found in his taxi injured severally on St. Helen's Road. Since you've never told me what is mission was I'm not sure whether he was accompanied by someone or anything else. He'll have to tell you that." She paused again. "He's in critical care now, and is willing to speak after the nurses clean him up. That's all." Jennie finished lamely. 

All five Gundam pilots gave eachother strange looks before shifting their gaze toward Une who wore a contemplative look on her face with her hand cupping her chin. Duo's mouth pouted a bit wanting know who this Eriol person was and why he, a fellow preventer was on a street somewhere near his house. 

Une looked up from the floor with her stern commander-ish look on her face. "Thank you Jennie, you may leave now," She said flatly. Jennie nodded whipping her face clean of unknown tears turning away leaving briskly. 

Une turned to Duo and Heero first her mouth was in the form of a thin line, both pilots felt her intimidating gaze and stared at her in question raising their eyebrows in unison. 

"Gundam pilots," Une began rotating her gaze to Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre then. "You have one hour before you head off on your missions to the Corsica military compound where three mobile suit factories are situated, understood?" She narrowed her gaze at the five of them.

"Roger," Preventer 01 responded. "Heh. Sure thing, boss lady," Preventer 02 grumbled scratching the back of his neck. "Understood," Preventer 03 said in his monotone voice. "All right!" Quatre said cheerfully but the serious gleam in his eyes showed otherwise. 

Preventer 05 simply nodded before making his way toward the door with a scowl. Heero stare at him curiously, it was pretty obvious that Wufei knew something they didn't. Une excused herself and exited the room, the gundam pilots followed her example heading toward lounge to discuss the objections of their missions. In the corner of his eye, Heero noticed a certain someone at the end of the hall peering around the corner watching them like a wolf shrouded in the shadows.

  
_________________________________

Hilde opened her eyes to find herself in another luxurious room with the exact same wall design as the previous one she was in the only thing different in its' appearance was that the walls were peppermint green. Hilde groaned rolling onto her back staring up at the unappealing ceiling the taste of her blood from a busted lip she had no memory of getting was fresh in her mouth. 

She attempted to bring herself up into a sitting position by holding her weight up with her elbows supported by her arms but she second her hand bared down into mattress a momentary wave of pain sprinted up her arm causing her arm to reframe and she fell back down onto the too-soft mattress. "Kuso!" She cursed throwing a mental tantrum. 

Hilde wished so badly to be somewhere else other than kidnapped that she didn't notice Relena at the end of the bed until her foot placed itself into the vice foreign ministers side knocking her off the bed. Hilde ceased her leg-kicking proceeding to lift herself up slowly off the bed, she used her elbows this time to lift herself into upright position scooting over to edge of the bed to find Relena sitting on her legs rubbing her side to relive her aching ribcage of the pain that hounded them. The honey-blonde girl looked up with a slight scowl peering at Hilde through one eye indicating she was peeved with the German-girl. "What was that for?" She grumbled.

Hilde chuckled sheepishly blushing in embarrassment not bothering to make up an excuse. "Gomen Nasai Relena-san," She replied throwing her legs over the edge of the bed with little effort. Relena climbed off the ground she dusted her clothing of the dust that hindered its angelic white color, Hilde sighed bowing her head trying to relieve her shoulder blades of the aching that Phareil Catalonia's supposed bodyguard that took the pleasure in knocking her upside the head with his handgun and she allowed him to do so. 

Whatever happened to be hospital to your prisoners? Mareimaia had more manners than this so-called sister of Dorothy Catalonia. Hilde's face contorted into a furious one; Duo was going to kill her if he ever found out about this, she sighed placing her hand on the back of her neck with the dreading feeling that something horrible was going happen before this was all over; it was either another war or something else she couldn't put her finger on. 

Pushing the thoughts aside Hilde turned her head to meet the worried gaze of Relena Darlian, she raised an eyebrow at her in question. "What is it Relena?" She asked curiously. Relena's hair shifted over from off her chest and over her shoulder behind her where it belonged. 

The vice foreign minister shook her head managing to crack a small smile despite the situation, Hilde sighed shifting her eyes upward to stare at the ceiling. "I wonder if Duo realizes I'm missing," Hilde grumbled tiredly. Relena chuckled inwardly running her hand through her hair. "He probably thinks we've gone out shopping if you know what I mean," Relena replied in a humorous tone. Hilde smirked shaking her head. 

"So how are we going to get out of this mess?" Hilde asked suddenly surprising Relena. The Darlian girl shook her head placing her hands on her lap with a contemplative expression her face. There was a good chance that the room was being monitored by hidden cameras somewhere in the room unseen by her eyes, so she probably wouldn't even get halfway out of the room before they were met with an army of rebels with guns pointing down their throat. So that plan wouldn't work. 

Relena sighed in frustration throwing her arms in the air. "I'm not sure Hilde. We might as well wait for something good to come out of all this, if Heero is aware of my disappearance," She said. 

Hilde fell backward onto the bed with a groan. "We're going to die," Hilde muttered. Relena smirked shaking her head. "That's too soon of a prediction Hilde Schbeiker. We shall wait this out and see what happens. Only time will tell," She scolded.

Hilde rolled her eyes placing her hand on her head. "Yes, oh wise one," She muttered in annoyance.

  
____________________________________________ 

Zechs and Noin traveled down an unexplored corridor with their detonators and guns in hand ready to destroy the factory at anytime, but first they had to capture the rebels. Zechs was confident that would succeed in their mission without any more hindrance than they were already met with. 

Noin treaded softly across the ground behind Zechs, she was surprised that his knowledge of Relena being in some sort of danger thanks to his brotherly sixth-sense wasn't clouding his judgment, she smiled at his bravery and his ability to trust in Relena whatever the situation was. 

She could take care for herself very well, she had proved that to him by preaching their father's total pacifism ideals under the name of her late foster father while managing to dodge assassination attempts on her life, Relena remained strong. Noin was snapped out of her train of thought by Zechs' sudden stop. She bumped into him causing her to stumble backward. 

Noin looked up at Zechs who was peering around the corner at something, curious she came up to his side to take a look herself; her dark blue eyes widened in surprise. Several rebels sat and stood in a circle surrounding a stack of money, it was obvious that they were gambling. 

Their disjointed shouts and sentences were hard to make out; they were all yelling at the same time at the top of their voices seeming to be unarmed. Zechs gave Noin a look indicating that he wanted her behind him, she obliged and stepped behind him wondering what his plan was since he hadn't spoken a word to her since they left control room barely managing to sneak pass the scurrying soldiers. 

She brushed her hair out of her line of sight just as Zechs tossed a gas mask in her direction, Noin caught it with ease but was puzzled by his sudden action. "I've set up a series of gas bombs in the facility, with one press of a button on this detonator we should be able to knock out all of the soldiers hopefully," Zechs whispered to her as he placed his mask upon his face. 

Noin nodded wearily placing her mask on her face giving Zechs the okay to press the button, the white-haired man's thumb pressed against the detonator. No sooner than he did a sparking noise followed by a wave of milky appearing smoke Noin recognized as gas, the guards around the corner all fell to the ground with loud nerve wracking thuds several more down the fall the two were facing followed. 

"It worked!" Zechs muttered to himself bolting forward in one swift movement. Noin groaned and followed him hoping they weren't caught by anyone who wasn't affected by the gas yet.

  
__________________________________________________   
  



	10. Feburary third AC 198 II

**9: Feburary third 198 II**  
__________________________________________________ 

_Tap-tap-tap-tapy-tap-tap......_

The sound of endless tapping against a keyboard echoed in a large storage room, underneath the stairs that led into this room lay Jin who sat on a crate with a portable laptop smaller than Heero's. His onyx blue eyes were squinted obviously annoyed by the only light in the room as they scanned the screen absorbing everything it read. 

Jin rested his back upon the cold tile wall Jin was unaffected by the cold, he had gotten use to it during his time drifting in and out of consciousness while floating in space though he remembered very little from that time. 

He brushed his bangs away from his eyes as he continued to read the document on the Organization of the Zodiac and Romafeller's top notch colonels and officers speed reading memorizing every word as he scrolled down further when something caught his eye. 

Going back up Jin began to read the information during the Vergo mobile doll production on the four prisoners former OZ colonel Lady Une had captured to test on the new mobile suits Mercurius and Veyaete. His eyes scanned across the screen intently absorbing what information he could when something else caught his gaze.

_......Ah.......!_

Jin eyes brightened shinning like the reflection of light against his stainless steel cross; [_Wing Zero gundam currently located at the Corsica base_]. A grin appeared on his face as he shoved his hand into his jacket pocket revealing a disk, he pressed a button on the side of his laptop and a disk holder revealed itself. 

Jin hastily placed the disk onto the platform and pushed it back inside, he stared back up at the screen noticing the warning _downloading now please do not remove disk or shutdown computer_. "This was easier than I thought," He grumbled rubbing his cold hands together to generate some heat. 

The warning vanished and a happy winking face appeared indicating it was safe to remove the disk from inside, the download was successful, Jin reached down and opened the disk holder and removed the disk from the platform before reaching into his pocket pulling out a case. He placed the disk inside and placed it back into his jacket pocket for safe measure. 

Jin rose from his place in a crouched position removing his wire connection from the jack and placed the laptop behind the crate he was sitting on against the wall, swiftly he bolted from his spot running silently up the stairs with a prideful smirk on his face.

  
_________________________________

Heero smirked as he closed his laptop returning to a conversation he had no be holding with Duo. The braided pilot seemed to have noticed Heero was not listening to him because his mouth was closed and his coalbolt eye were staring at the back of Heero's laptop until it had closed. Heero looked up at his partner with an inquiring look on his face. 

Duo leaned forward against the table with an annoyed expression, the five gundam pilots decided to take spend their one hour with eachother discussing their mission in the lounge, which is what Duo was talking to Heero about until he figured out the Japanese teenager was not listening to a word he had said to him.

"What?" Heero dared to ask. Duo rolled his eyes falling back against the back of his chair with his arms behind his head, Heero was now confused. "You could have at least said you didn't wanna talk instead of ignoring me the entire time _I_ was doing so!" Duo barked under his breath throwing his head back to stare up at the ceiling. Heero pursed his lips in amusement before placing his laptop to the side to eat the cheese pizza that resided in the middle of the table that Duo had ordered for them. 

"Sorry about that, I forgot you were talking," He lied biting into his pizza. Duo sighed waving a hand at his friend knowing his was lying through his teeth Heero was never good at lying to him and he wasn't getting any better. "Sure you are," He grumbled before noticing a small figure come running into the lounge. He turned his gaze toward Jin who appeared to be in high spirits. Duo grinned a silly grin waving to the young man before picking up a slice of pizza for himself. 

Jin gave them a quick nod in response sitting himself down at the circular table staring only at the pizza. "So, where'd you go kid?" Duo asked with a mouth full of food. Jin grimaced at the simple question wracking his brain for an excuse that wouldn't sound like too much of a lie but just as convincing as the truth which was hard for him to do. "I wanted to see more of the building," Jin replied halfheartedly. "I felt the need to explore without the hindrance of a _chaperone_." 

A lump formed in Heero's throat, he felt as though the word 'chaperone' was directed straight at him instead of no one in particular or Duo. Duo rolled his eyes shoving the last bite of his pizza and crush into his mouth chewing vigorously as his stomach begged for more pizza. He burped in the midst of his chewing releasing a fowl smell into the air, Heero did his best to ignore the smell keeping his face impassive and fighting the urge to place his shirt over his mouth and nose. 

"[_Cough_] is that so?" Heero grumbled rubbing his eyes. Jin nodded fervently grabbing the last peice of pizza, he placed the bottom into his mouth skinning his teeth into the soft sauce and cheese covered dough with a smile before he began chewing it separating it from the rest of the pizza. 

Duo whipped his face clean of any food with napkin crumbling the use tissue into a ball he turned around in his seat and fired the balled napkin into the air watching as it sailed toward the trash-can when a hand reached out and grabbed it in midair. 

Duo groaned slouching his shoulders as he watched Trowa drop the balled napkin into the trash his free throw was ruined. "I do believe your supposed to get up and place your trash into the trash can correctly Duo," He said calmly in his usual tone of voice but with a hint of laughter following. 

Duo frowned throwing his hands into the air leaning against the back of his chair once again. "Killjoy," He grumbled. Trowa simply smiled returning his attention back to afternoon sky. Jin was beginning to feel uncomfortable under Heero pricing gaze; it was as if he knew something he didn't. Unless.....!

Jin hastily rose from his chair with a nervous smile as he moved away from the chair giving him enough room for an escape plan. "Wow, look at the time. I think I'll go to the bathroom now, yeah that's what'll do! Go to the bathroom....yeah!" Jin rambled walking robotically toward the lounge exit when heard Heero's doom impending voice. "I think I'll follow," Heero piped up rising from his chair. 

The four gudam pilots gave him a strange look; what was Heero up to, following Jin to the bathroom? "Errr... He-ma--- I mean, Heero don't you think the kid needs some privacy? I mean its' the bathroom after all," Duo grumbled, his cheeks were flushed at the entire subject on the restroom issue. Heero scowled at the braided teenager. 

"He probably doesn't know where the restroom is baka, I was going to show him the way not watch him! Get your head out of the gutter," He snapped irritably. A sweatdrop appeared above Quatre, Wufei and Trowa's heads as he fought to clear their minds of the horrible image their minds conjured up. Duo felt like a complete idiot. 

"Heheheh. Gomen Nesai, Heero," He said nervously with his hands up in defense. Heero grumbled under his breath grabbing Jin by the collar dragging him out of the lounge ignoring his shouts of protests. Duo blinked in bewilderment staring at the space Heero once stood.

Jin fought against Heero's grip as he dragged him toward the bathroom, a place where he did not want to go at the present moment. He was hoping Heero would not say anything and let him leave the lounge with no problems, but his hopes were shot down in that single moment the second Heero stood from his place. 

His onyx blue eyes stared at the Japanese teenager with resentment while his mind fought endlessly to come up with an escape flawless plan but from what he had read up on Heero in the OZ database that happened to be floating around on the net undetected by anyone he felt there was little or no chance of his escaping from the perfect soldier. 

Heero stopped in front of the restroom door for a brief moment grabbing the door knob but keeping a firm grip on Jin's collar as he turned the knob and pushed the door open dragging Jin inside with him. He released Jin from his grasp sending him stumbling across the restroom floor the 11-year-old grabbed the edge of the sink catching himself from a possible fall. 

Jin couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness did not leave him as Heero neared him with his trademark glare. "Wh-what?" Jin stuttered in fear. Heero stopped in mid-step his hands were balled into fists his arms close beside him his eyes showed the determination that radiated off of him giving Jin the uneasy feel that wrapped itself around him Heero blinked at Jin before speaking. 

"I know what your up to Jin," He stated firmly. Jin swallowed wincing at the pinching of his dry throat. "I don't know what your talking about, Heero," He said mimicking Heero's expression. Jin fought the urge to swallow again as he folded his arms across his chest hardening his resolve hoping he would not crack under the Japanese preventers gaze. 

Heero's glare deepened as he reached into the inside of jacket pulling out a CD concealed in a case, Jin's face faltered in to a shocked expression his hand patted his left jacket pocket nervously as fear captured his heart as he peered into his pocket that was now empty. He looked up at Heero enraged. 

"It was easy to be honest, you should learn to zip your pocket and make sure there isn't another hacker using a jack connected to yours," Heero explained bluntly staring at the disk. "Your hacking skills are sloppy to say the least. I won't mention your other skills you need to improve on." He paused, Jin was scooting against the skin toward the door. "Who do you work for, Jin?" 

Jin snorted turning his head away from Heero closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at him. "I'm just a kid. A worthless child abandoned by his parents. I work for no one," He replied darkly turning his gaze toward him. Heero's frown lessened but his glare remained the same. "Your a lousy lair," Heero snapped surprising Jin out of his present position just as he slipped his hand into his right jacket pocket. 

Jin smirked devilishly, as he slid toward the door Heero made his way over toward him when the unruly braided boy revealed an object that looked liked a grenade. "Maybe I am, you'll never know!" He cried pulling the pen out from the grenade and threw it toward Heero with a sadistic grin. 

Heero's Prussian blue eyes widened in horror as the grenade spun in midair toward, he jumped to the ground sliding across the cold tile floor stopping underneath the sink just as the grenade hit the ground releasing a thick smoke into the air fill the entire bathroom area. Jin did not bother to search for the Heero amongst the smoke screen instead he rushed toward the door shoulder first the door swung open violently and Jin came stumbling out surprising a majority of preventers in the hall way. 

Several of them leaped backward as the smoke came rolling out of bathroom entrance puzzled and confused but the sneaking suspicion that the boy had came out of the bathroom had something to do with it hung heavy in their minds. 

Jin climbed off of the ground in a hurry rushing past the huge crowd in hopes that he would find the exit and quick transportation. He whipped the sweat from his brow as he headed toward the parking lot where he believed the vehicles resided.

Heero came stumbling out of the bathroom choking on a fair amount of smoke as he tried to ease the stinging pain in his eyes caused by the smoke when he futility tried to pinpoint Jin's location. 

The Japanese preventer fell to his knees now as his body shook violently with uncontrollable coughing fits his hands balled into fists as he felt his anger reaching the breaking point his lungs burned furiously for fresh air and he was beginning feel a bit light headed. 

Heero sluggishly climbed to his feet blindly searching for something to cling onto when his legs gave way beneath him and he began to pitch forward when he was caught in mid-fall. "Heero, are you okay?! Where's Jin?!" Heero recognized the voice as Duo's. He shook his head pulling himself up in an upright position with help of Duo's upper body strength letting out a ragged sigh. 

Duo wrapped an arm around Heero's waist as he began to move to a less populated area near a bench not too far away from the bathroom but it was a decent enough distance away from the smoke, he placed the bewildered onto the bench before sitting next to him before he spoke. 

"Now tell me what happened----," Duo however was cut off in mid-sentence when Heero shoved him away from him. "Go after Jin! He's helping the rebels!" He shouted. Duo stayed where he was he folded his arms across his chest his comforting expression had faltered replaced with a slightly angry one. "What do you mean he's helping the rebels?" Duo exclaimed suddenly placing his foot on the edge of the bench. His boot left a black scuff mark in its wake. 

Heero began to speak but he was bombarded by an another coughing fit, he placed one of his hands upon his head Duo sighed unfolding his arms not really caring what Heero had to say, right now he was more worried about his well-being than his explanation of his sudden outburst concerning Jin. 

Moving forward Duo grasped Heero's left arm with his right hand carefully flinging his arm over his shoulder while in the process of lifting him from the bench. Heero was too tired to protest against Duo's helpful hand he did his best to hold himself up so there wasn't too much weight against the braided preventer. He could only follow Duo as he began to head toward Sally's office. 

"Look we'll talk about this later, right now we've gotta get you some help before you start seeing pink Elephants, hmm?" Duo grumbled tiredly yawning. Heero merely grunted in agreement seriously doubting he would even begin to see Elephants of any kind or any color as he followed Duo unwillingly. 

[Authors note: _Not too exciting chapter. I'm am sooo sorry for taking forever to update this. I've been so tired lately and I keep getting kicked off the computer. I hope you all like it. It'll get better soon. I promise!_ Sakura123~] 

  



	11. Shrouded in the darkness lies the truth

**10: Shrouded in Darkness lies the truth**  
_______________________________________________________

Heero sat on the hospital bed with a breathing mask attacked to his face, he breathed slowly in and out keeping his eyes closed not sure if it was completely safe to open them in spite of everything that had happened to him. 

Thoughts of Jin and his double cross still lingered heavily in his mind as he felt the painful stinging that resided in his lungs beginning to dissipate at a manageable pace. He turned his head to the left sensing Sally beside him, but dared not to speak while the breathing mask was still over his mouth.

Duo stared at his comrade with concern, though he rather eat a stale steak than tell the silent Preventer that. He glanced at Sally who was dabbing the sides of Heero eyes with a medication to ensure his reopening of his eyes would be a painless one. The braided Preventer sighed in dismay and began to scratch the back of his neck. 

"So, what's up Doc? Is he all right?" He asked out of the blue, trying his best to sound unconcerned. Sally turned to the American with a smile, as she left Heero's side to check his vital signs displayed on the observation screen. His lungs appeared to be free of any toxins of smoke and the smoke itself. 

She reached over to the Japanese teen, tucking her fingers underneath the elastic band pulling the mask over Heero's head placing it on the side upon the bed. "It's all right Heero, you can open your eyes now," Sally informed him calmly. "Your lungs seemed to be free of any harmful toxins and smoke."

Heero grunted slowly opening his eyes, awaiting for his senses to alert him of any pain as he tried to focus on the tall blurry figure he knew as Duo, sun spots appeared frequently as his vision became clearer and brighter until finally he could properly see Duo and his surrounding area as he should. He grunted his thanks to Sally with a brief nod before turning his attention to his partner with his trademark glare. 

Duo stepped back a bit wondering what he had done this time. He watched Heero shift his eyes toward Sally with a gentle bob of his head toward the door. Sally understood what he meant and left the room with a brisk step in her pace. 

Duo watched Sally's retreating figure before turning his head toward Heero who looked more than pleased to say the least. "What now?" Duo complained placing a hand on his head. Heero continued to glare at him but decided to at least acknowledge Duo's question and answer him. 

"You let the kid get away, Duo," He said flatly, clearly disappointed. "I would've been fine." Duo scoffed at his friend's comment biting the side of his lip. "No, you wouldn't have. Correct if I'm wrong, but you looked like you were about to die of suffocation buddy!" Duo snapped. "I don't get you at all Heero."

"He is helping the rebel's you baka!" Heero said with contempt in his voice. Duo blinked at him in disbelief, unsure whether to believe Heero's story or not. He knew the Japanese Preventer didn't like Jin but he would never make something up in spite of his hate, Heero never told a lie in his life . . . or so Duo thought.

"I highly doubt that Jin is helping the rebel's Heero. And even if he is, you don't have----." Duo was stopped in mid-sentence when Heero unveiled a disk concealed with a case from inside of his jacket. "— Proof," He finished lamely taking the disk from Heero's grasp. Duo stared at it confusion was written all over his face before his eyes shifted to Heero.

"I took it off of Jin when he joined us at the table," Heero explained. "It probably has some information on our mission to the Corsica base and where the ringleader of this entire situation is located." Duo sighed closing his eyes in disbelief, it was indeed a CD of Jin's, his name was written across the CD itself which rattled him even more to the point of mistrust. 

He glanced at Heero who did not wear a triumphant smile like he expected him to but an almost sorry expression gleamed in his eyes while his face kept up the emotionless mask, he sighed handing the CD back to his comrade almost in a robotic motion. Heero removed it from Duo's grasp gingerly with a frown of confusion as he watched the braided ex-pilot make his way toward the door.

"I'm not lying Duo. But you know that, right?" He asked concerned. Duo stopped halfway out of the door placing his hand on the door knob his eyes diverted toward the ground his heart pounded against his chest like a drum before he answered. He turned to Heero with a sarcastic smile. 

"I know," Duo grunted truthfully. "That's the part that hurts the most." Heero's eyes widened in surprised as he continued to stare at his friend. "I'll see you later Heero," Duo muttered, stepping out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Duo—" Heero extended a hand to stop his friend but the door had closed abruptly before his words could reach the American Preventer. Heero stared down at the CD wondering if he should have told Duo that Jin was working for the rebel's if he was going to react like that. 

He sighed hopping down from the bed he grabbed his jacket and proceeded to try to try and find Trowa, when the green-eyed Preventer poked his head into the room with a wondering gaze, Heero cocked an eyebrow at him in question. "What?" He asked bluntly. 

Trowa gestured to the outside with his thumb. "That Eriol guy is awake. He's ready to tell what happened on his mission whatever it was," Trowa explained before retreating down the hall leaving the door ajar. Heero sighed pulling his jacket over his arms jogging out of the room with haste.

  
  
_____________________________________

Hilde laid on the bed staring up at the wall with disdain as she kicked her legs against the side of the bed lazily wondering when Duo was going to realize she was missing and come to her mission.... Not that she needed him to rescue her; She was quiet competent when it came to situations like this. 

The former OZ did train her for situations such as these incase it were ever to come about upon her. Hilde turned her head to the left staring at Relena with wondering eyes examining her posture. 

The honey-blonde's head rested upon the window pane her blue eyes stared into the star-filed sky above and beyond them fondly with an adoring twinkle, her hands rested upon her lap, her legs resided underneath her and despite the dirt smudges on the once a pristine white suite that Relena wore it seemed to glow brighter than before. 

Hilde murmured something under her breath as she returned to staring at the ceiling when the sound of the door opening caught her attention. Both girls rose from their place with caution as the man named Stanley and a nameless face they had never seen came forward with mirth spreading across their faces with guns in hand. Relena frowned at them with not a look of haltered but pity. Stanley smirked at her revealing a pair of handcuffs with a sense of pride in his job.

Hilde sneered at the other man as Stanley threw him the pair of handcuffs, the man grinned devilishly as he approached Hilde. The German teenager did not move an inch knowing what would happen if she tired to jump one of them. The nameless face of a man grabbed her right wrist placing one part of the cuffs onto it before repeating the same thing on her left locking it in place making sure it was on correctly. Hilde stared at the cuffs with resentment; her wrists were small and handcuffs would usually slide right off them if she put enough force behind it.

Stanley pushed Relena forward the Government official moved forward toward the door with little resistance, Hilde followed after her barely dodging the nudge of the man's gun he planned on using against her back. The man frowned while Stanley chuckled in amusement his eyes never leaving the two women's back in front of him. 

Relena looked to Hilde; she could feel the sense of helplessness Hilde was feeling at the exact moment wishing she could comfort her friend but decided to keep walking onward to wherever these men were directing them to. The trio continued through the musty hallways and corridors until they reached a flight of winding stairs winding upward to someplace they had never been. 

Hilde and Relena stared each other with worried glances before the barrel of a gun was pressed against Relena's shoulder blade. She grunted in pain stumbling forward almost falling to the ground but was caught by Stanley, Relena gave him a heated stare before yanking her waist away from the man making her way up the stairs. 

Hilde walked up after with a growing concern for the well-being of her friend when the two perverts were around them. She began to believe that she did indeed need rescuing from Duo Maxwell. Hilde growled under her breath in the ever growing rage that bubbled inside her as she caught up with Relena finally. 

Relena turned to Hilde with a warm smile despite what happened. "Don't worry Hilde, they can't hurt us. Not until Phareil says so," Relena said hoping it would reassure her friend. Hilde worse than she had previously but managed to give Relena a knowing glance while hiding her true feelings within her.

Once they had made it to the top of the stairs The German began to realize they stood before a roof entrance. "This is not good . . . ," Hilde grumbled miserably. Relena nodded in agreement just as Stanley and the other man came up from behind them and shoved them toward the door roughly. 

The two girls stumbled toward the door slamming against it causing it rip from its hinges without warning, Hilde and Relena let out screams of surprise and horror as they went down with the rusty door onto the ground with a painful thud. Stanley sighed making his way over to them, he lifted them off the ground before they could calm their nerves dragging them toward a helicopter where Phareil resided in the back of the pilot's seat with a wicked grin. 

Hilde examined their surrounding area: The roof was covered with rebel soldiers armed to the teeth with guns and other essential weapons, below she could her faint shouts and objects clanging against each other before she was thrown into the helicopter followed by Relena who tried her best to keep her hands from coming in contact with the rotors of the helicopter. Phareil looked down at the two of them with a smile. "Enjoying the hospitality?" She asked sweetly batting her eyelashes. 

"Would like me to show just how much I'm enjoying your so-called hospitality?" Hilde sneered, rolling up her sleeve. Phareil laughed throwing her back as the helicopter began to rise from the ground, Relena held the German girl back giving her a scolding glance. 

Hilde mumbled before placing herself in the chair correctly with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes firmly placed before the helicopter's window staring out into the space as she tried to calm herself down. Relena placed herself beside Hilde looking out the window on her right.

_Heero...._

  
  
_________________________________________

Jin traveled down the winding parking lot of the Preventers HQ, his hands gripped the handles of the Japanese Suzuki Motorcycle with his hood over his head obscuring his face. His teeth grinded against each other angrily as he leaned over to make a tight turn, he had lost the disk to Heero due to his incompetence and arrogance. His boss wasn't going to be happen about this. 

He was beginning to wonder if his confidence was the next best thing for Heero to wound severely or if he would even make out of this parking lot attached to the one place he feared the most? "Is this life worth living anymore? Or am just wasted space needing to be forgotten and eliminated?" He wondered aloud, watching the winding walls of the parking lot carefully. 

No answer was given to him not that he expected one to ever come to him but he felt as though some higher power would answer his question to ease the ache in his heart that never seemed to leave him, not since he awoke alone and chilled to the bone on that faithful day. 

Jin's mood suddenly changed from somber and pity to anger, and frustration, he removed one hand from the handle of the motorcycle and slapped himself hard on the face. It was a feat he could easily pull of without losing balance on the machine he rode upon.

"Ouch," He grumbled wearily, rounding yet another corner. Jin was ready to shift to top speed for the heck of it when he noticed there was a jeep parked in the middle of the road, completely blocking his path. In one panicked motion he squeezed the handle bars hitting breaks abruptly, the spinning wheels ceased their rounding motion halting into a complete freeze skidding across the concrete as if were upon ice instead of the stony structure below it's hard rubber.

Jin gritted his teeth in horror as the motorcycle got closer and closer to the Jeep until he used his body strength to jerk the two-wheeled machine sideways causing it to stop abruptly. He was jerked to the side almost falling off but managed to keep a firm grip on the handle bars and his feet and legs firm in their place. 

He stared into the passengers side window in confusion as his heart rate began to pick up tremendously, the sound of his heart pumping blood blocked out all sound from his ears. 

Not knowing what else to do, Jin hopped off the bike to investigate the abandoned car for any clues as to who owned it or why they left it here when a familiar figure popped up from behind the car wearing a sour expression. Jin's onyx blue eyes widened in surprise he took a step back in nervousness as he stared into the seemingly dull coalbolt blue eyes.

"Where ya headed off to Jin?" Duo's voice startled the young soul into a deeper fear than he ever thought possible. Jin grunted placing his fists upon his hips with a cocky smile trying to appear as calm as he could but he found this to be extremely hard to do around the braided-teenager in front of him. "N-nowhere, I just thought I might take a ride around the parking lot is all. No harm done," He said nervously making his way back over to the motorcycle.

Duo smirked shaking his head. "I guess not," He sighed placing his arms behind his back casually. "But if I recall correctly, eleven-year-olds can't ride motorcycles until they're older. It's not like a simple bike you know." 

Jin stopped dead in his tracks the feeling of fear washing over him in one swift movement as if the emotion were attached to Duo's words, he turned to meet the coalbolt eyes once again but he did not see cold and angry, instead he saw the image of a hurt little Orphan boy standing in front of him, his face smudged with dirt and wet with rain. "You're a War Orphan too, aren't you, Duo?" He asked quietly staring at his feet.

Duo's eyes widened in confusion. That question had come out of nowhere, that much was certain to the braided Shinigami. Despite this he decided there was no harm in answering the boy's question.

"Hai. That I am," He mumbled. "But compared to me you got off easy. I lived in Hell." Jin scoffed doubting his explanation of how he came to be the Orphan that he was now even reached Duo's ears. There was an awkward silence between the two, Jin figured Heero had told Duo everything he figured about him including the disk, his palms began to sweat despite the chilling breeze that traveled through the lot. 

Duo's sigh napped Jin out of his ridged position causing him to jump. Duo smirked at his obvious fear and nervousness leaning back away from the car. "I know what your up to Jin, Heero told me everything," He began sternly, his coalbolt blue eyes burned with a certain impishness that made Jin's mind race with questions of the whereabouts of the other Gundam pilots and/or Preventers.

Duo smirked. "But I'm going to let you go. I believe you're a good kid and, you won't do anything stupid like, make an alliance with the rebel's, if you know what I mean." The 16-year-old winked at him playfully. "Heero can jump the gun sometimes." 

Jin smile wearily with a nod. _If only he knew..._

Duo hopped into the jeep placing himself in the drivers seat that resided on the right and stared the car, Jin watched him steer the Jeep out of the middle of the parking lot road parking it onto the side against the wall before climbing out of the Jeep with a more sober expression. Duo jerked his thumb to the remainder of the winding road before Jin with a small smile. 

"Go ahead. Get outa here before I change my mind," He warned cocking an eyebrow. Jin stared at him for a moment trying to figure Duo's true motive but he couldn't seem to penetrate the man's expression. Not by a long shot. 

After a while he smiled and nodded, rushing back to the Suzuki motorcycle in a hurry, he threw his leg over the motorcycle placing himself on the seat before staring the up the engine. He looked up to Duo with a wicked smile as he the motorcycle took off down the snakelike path before him.

Maxwell grumbled something incoherently watching the chipper expression [from what he could see] on Jin's face vanish from sight along with him as he rounded another corner down further into the parking lot. Duo looked up at the worn and cracked ceiling wondering how on earth did Une or the government keep this place up and running when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the shoulder. 

Duo felt as though he would die of a fatal heart attack before realizing who just who it was behind him. The Amercian scowled at him wanting to punch him in the gut for scaring him half-to-death. "Sheez!" He breathed in relief placing a hand over his chest. "Did you put that honing beacon on the motorcycle Wufei?" Duo grumbled trying not to make light of the situation.

The Chinese preventer nodded halfheartedly before gesturing toward the jeep. "Trowa just called.... He says Une wants us to report to Eriol Wheeler's room before she fires us," Wufei explained coolly. He paused giving Duo an _almost_ sympathetic look, Duo cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. 

"I didn't know you were an Orphan, Maxwell," Wufei grumbled feeling out of character. Duo sighed looking skyward making his way over to the door of the jeep. "Yeah well, its something I wanna forget... but not completely if you know what I mean," He mumbled opening the door and letting himself in. 

Wufei nodded knowing how he felt as he jumped into the passengers seat from the back of the vehicle with the grace of a feline, Duo looked to the Chinese preventer and grinned acting as if the conversation they had never happened at all. 

"Well, let's go before the wrath of Une rains down upon us," He joked putting the jeep into reverse. Wufei sighed sitting back in his seat watching his friend with a curious gaze. He had to admit Duo was quiet the actor, but he wonder how long it would before his defenses were knocked down completely? 

_Oi, quit thinking like a sympathetic baka Wufei and concentrate on the now not the future!_ His mind scolded him causing Wufei to flinch. Duo looked at the Chinese teenager for a brief moment as the world passed them by outside. 

"Somethin' botherin' you Wufers?" He asked cocking an eyebrow before returning his gaze to the road in front of him. "No. Nothing," Wufei grumbled slumping in his seat. Duo chuckled. "You know you shouldn't do that..., bad things are bound to happen in a jeep."

Wufei turned and gave the American a glare, Duo hushed up and continued up the parking lot.

  
  
_____________________________________________

Inside the bedridden Eriol Wheelers hospital room where the three Gundam pilots, Sally and Une awaited Duo and Wufei's appearance. Heero resided behind Quatre in the shadows up against the cold blue wall, Trowa stood on the opposite side of Heero (the left) in the exact same posture except his head his bowed and his eyes are closed the Latin American had blocked all sounds out and listened only for Duo's talking or he and Wufei's familiar footsteps outside the door making their way toward them. 

Quatre stood in front of Eriol's bed with his hand wrapped around the metal bar in deep thought as he stared down at the yellow sheets upon the hospital bed intently, while Une and Sally stood next to each other only a few feet away from Eriol's temporary bed. 

The silence seemed to be foreboding and uncomfortable as Une watched the bedridden Preventer inhale deeply on his cigarette when the sound of the chain that laid against Trowa's hip attached to his wallet jingled causing Heero to look up in question. Trowa opened one eye shifting it toward the door slowly. 

"They're here," He said in a unusual tone of voice. Heero turned to the door just as it opened, Duo came leaping through the doorway with an ice-cream cone in his hand and his mouth against the chocolate ice-cream as he came up to the bed, no sooner than Duo had entered Wufei came in with an annoyed expression that explained itself literally as he joined the American at the bed. 

Une looked up snapping herself out the trance she had put herself in and cleared her throat in preparation for speaking. "Eriol, I do believe its time you told us what happened. Everyone is present and accounted for," Une said firmly. The man with amber colored eyes, brown hair, pale skin, and an average height looked up at his superior with a nervous look about him. He nodded quickly before he began his story.

"I had just dropped off my partner Richard and was headed back here to report that we had completed our mission on escorting a wealthy senator, Gabrielle Shore back to her hotel suite with no problems whatsoever when these two girls pulled me over. I recognized the blonde as The vice foreign minister Darlain.... otherwise know as _Queen Relena_, but I didn't know who the funny looking aquamarine eyed girl, I figured she lived around in the small neighborhood I happened to ride into," Eriol began putting out his cigarette on the palm of his hand. He winced slightly before returning his story. 

"The vice foreign minister ask me to head for one of those fancy restaurants called the _Modern Rizzo_. I did as was told and took them to the that Rizzo place. They payed me well, but I didn't leave just then. I stuck around knowing something as bound to happen since this girl was indeed a government official after all. When they came out after eating, they were surprised to find me still there. I gave them a lift." He paused looking upward before continuing. 

"I overheard the conversation the VFM was having on her cell phone talking to some guy named Heero who probably told them to head to the Preventers HQ ironically I was headed that was so I didn't complain, but as we were making our jolly way down the road my taxi is suddenly ambushed by a horde of bluets that hit one of those girls," Eriol sighed taking a deep breath never noticing the angry look that Heero was giving him. 

"Anyways, my taxi spun out of control and I crashed knocking myself out in the process. Now this may seem a bit far fetched but, when I awoke Miss Relena and her friend weren't in the back of the car anymore. I got out searched around for them as much as I could before noticing a small trail of blood and tire tracks indicating whomever attacked us made a hasty retreat, I think they were kidnapped. I don't remember anything afterward just waking up to the (sigh) beautiful face of Jennie." Eriol grinned devilishly at the thought of his sweetheart but was ripped out of his daydream thoughts by Duo who yanked upward by his hospital gown's collar like a wild man.

"You think they were kidnapped?! How could you be so _damn_ careless!!! _They were kidnapped!!!_" Duo shouted unable to control the sudden rage that had welled up inside him. Eriol was dumbstruck with fear as stared into the wild eyes of Preventer in front of him, his mouth quivered as he searched for a suitable answer for his interrogator but could find none. He shook his head quickly as Duo's grip tightened on his collar. 

"Do even know who attacked you?!" The American shouted louder as he heart pounded harder and harder. How could he have let this happen?! Eriol remained silent as he mentally prayed that someone would pull the wild man off him and soon. "SPEAK U---!!" Duo was cut off in mid-sentence when Heero grabbed him behind pulling him off the Eriol dragging him off toward the door. 

"Let go of me Yuy!" He shouted kicking trying to hit his partner. Heero was phased by the American's protest or the first time use of his last name, he grabbed the door knob and swung the door open dragging the enraged Duo out of the room only to drag him into another, it was empty void of human presence and hopefully would keep his friend from bolting while he tried to calm him down. 

Heero turned his back to door and with one swift movement he removed his grip of Duo letting the salvage dealer stumble toward the wall slamming against it. Heero folded his arms across his chest awaiting Duo's turn to face him but the braided baka remained against the wall his back faced Heero still, the Japanese boy's eyebrows narrowed dangerously lower than usual as he stepped forward a bit to lessen the space between them. 

After another moment of silence Heero spoke. "There wasn't a need for that," He said quietly but all the same sternly. Duo did not move he kept his forehead pressed against the cold wall as he felt his trembling body stiffen at the harshness in Heero's voice. Duo bit down on his bottom lip in frustration. "Maybe not. But---." Duo shut his mouth before anything stupid could rise from his throat. 

Heero sighed kicking a small pebble across the ground idly wishing he had never ordered Relena to come out the house in the first place. The worry in his mind began to patronize him but he ignored the patriotism and continued on talking. 

"Why are you so upset Duo? Is it because your worried about Hilde?" He asked hoping he would get somewhere with that question. Duo tensed up closing his eyes before answering his question. "Yeah," Duo replied. He needed to be more mysterious like Heero, but then again even Heero was easy to figure out even if he objected to ever thinking about whatever you asked him, he liked fooling around with the Japanese preventer. 

Heero rolled his eyes, Duo was easy to figure out it was a shame. "I figured," Heero said lamely. "But that's no reason to blame it on Eriol. He couldn't have know this sort of thing would happen so suddenly, and you couldn't either. So why don't you stop beating yourself up about it, help us out, and not blame Eriol for their kidnapping." 

A smile appeared on the braided teen's face. "What about you?" Duo asked turning his side against the wall shifting his head toward Heero who wore a surprised look on his face. "Are you worried about Relena?" Heero grunted in annoyance indicating he was not expecting that question to ever come up in this conversation ... ever. 

Heero looked at his friend with little indifference in his face. "Hai," He grumbled scratching under his chin. Duo look as if he were going to faint; Heero had actually agreed with him, with no objections! Heero glared at him wanting to kick him so badly but knew better to keep his temper in check unless completely necessary. 

"If your done throwing a rampage, then come with me. Our hour is up and we've gotta get going to Corsica base," Heero said with a scowl turning his back to Duo. Duo sighed noticing that the wild beating in his heart had not ceased despite the calm residing within, he could feel as though something bad were about to happen but didn't want to jump the gun just yet. Shaking his head clear of the thought he rushed after Heero slipping through the small space of the door just as it was about to close. 

"Oi, Heero wait up!" Duo cried rushing down the hallway after him. He stared at Heero's posture strangly; Heero appeared to be stomping, his arms straight at his side, his shoulders were straight and in alinement with his body and he seemed for determined for some strange reason. Duo rushed passed the hospital room just as Trowa, Wufei, Quatre and the two older preventers [Sally and Une] came striding out of the room with pondering looks. 

Quatre raised a hand in the braided-preventer's direction. "Duo where are you going?!" He cried in surprise. Duo turned around running backward with a grin on his face. "We're headin' out to Corsica, we'll see you later Q-man!" Duo shouted turning around continuing his persuit on Heero. Quatre wasted no time, he rushed after the two Trowa and Wufei followed behind him hastily. Une sighed placing a hand over her forehead thanking God she didn't have to remind them of their mission.  
  
Heero looked behind him to check if his comrade was following him when he was bombarded by Duo's arm wrapping itself around his neck in a playful he had seen several men do when he was in the Gabriel institute after crashing to earth so he did not bother to remove Duo's arm from around his neck. 

He glanced at his smiling friend in annoyance as he dragged him slightly across the ground. "Who's driving this time?" Duo asked cheerfully swinging the keys in front of Heero's face. The Japanese teen's mouth formed a thin barely visible line before he snatched the keys out the Amercian's hands, Duo's mouth hung open in disappointment but didn't try to snatch the keys back. "Man, your such a killjoy Heero," He grumbled irritably narrowing his eyes. 

Heero smirked a little bobing his head side to side as if to slightly agree. "I don't like the way you drive," Heero replied removing Duo's arm from around his neck since he was hindering his walking. "Its not very safe." Duo snorted in objection bitting the side of his lip, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

_He drives a lot faster than I do..., but maybe's he worried I'll go over the speed limit trying to Corsica because of Hilde's kidnapping.... worrywort._ Duo thought rolling his eyes as Trowa and the others came up beside him. The green eyed circus performer look to the braided preventer in question. "So who's driving?" Trowa asked casually. 

Duo sighed jerking a thumb toward the silent preventer. Trowa nodded shifting his gaze toward the American his mood changing suddenly. "Quite a seen you made back there," He began. "You alright?" Duo nodded ferently hoping he wouldn't have to discuss it with _Dr. Barton_ (^ ^). 

Trowa nodded knowing his friend was probably feeling a bit embarrassed by being reminded of his sudden temper tantrum. _Best to just drop it_. Trowa thought yawning. Wufei and Quatre remained behind the Latin Amercian as they made they're way to the parking lot.

  
  
______________________________________________  
  



	12. Interlude II

**Interlude II: Doctor G**  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: Sorry for taking so long with Chapter 11. Here's a second interlude to keep y'all busy until I'm done with the chapter. Gomen Nasai! [Sakura123] PS: please be respectful and don't steal any of my ideas or plots. Thank you. Disclaimer: "Change the world" belongs to P.O.D.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Imagine a place only a soul can vision,  
the heart of the child who looks, sees, and listens,  
paints a picture using every color,  
And what he see, he sees it like no other_

_One word [one word],   
a voice unheard,  
you change the world,  
with everything I know your made of_

One word [one word]  
a voice unheard,  
you can change the world,  
if everyone would stop and listen

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Heh, like Maxwell's demon?" Doctor G chuckled in amusement at the young man's wild attitude. Duo smirked sadistically at the reminder of Maxwell Church massacre scowling at the old man. "Not just any demon," He said partly to himself lowering his cap. "I'm the God of Death."

  
  
  


Doctor G frowned at the mention of an almost mythical being spoken in his presence. _What drove this boy to call himself Shinigami..... the most feared God in the universe?_ He thought bringing his hand up to his chin in a curious manner. "Kid, I have a job offer you can't refuse," He said in a persuading tone of voice. Duo blinked at him, clearly confused.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A fourteen year old Duo followed Doctor G the sweeper's shuttle wondering what this old man could want with him. He was extremely vague about the details about working with him on a protect if he ever wanted to join him and this secret foundation of his. 

  
  
  


He gritted his teeth barely managing to keep his temper in check, why did this old geezer have to be so damn annoying?! It was too irritating to think about so Duo kept his mind on something else instead of the elderly man in front of him. "So what's this job your offering me?" Duo asked putting his cap on backward so that the visor was behind him instead of in front of him. G did not answer his question he kept trudging on down the hall leading him by the nose.

  
  
  


Doctor G stopped once at the end of the corridor in front of a huge steel door with an access pad on the right side. Duo was beginning to loose more and more of his patience and self-control as he watched Dr. G place his hand on the access pad's scanner. A green beam of light scanned the elderly man's hand and accepted his hand print and the door opened, Doctor G stepped into the dark room shoving his hands into his laboratory jacket pockets.

  
  


Duo followed him in stomping angered by the fact that he did not answer his question he raised his arm and pointed an accusing finger at the pointy nosed man. "I asked you a question! What's this job your gonna offer me old man!" Duo shouted angrily. 

  
  


G only smiled further amused by his attitude even more. He would be perfect for the job. Doctor G stepped up to the young man with his usual glare. "You need to mellow down Duo, you'll find out soon enough. But first," Doctor G paused as a grin formed upon his features. "I have to know something; are you the survivor of the Maxwell Church massacre, OZ arrested for stealing one of their trucks with a mobile suit on board?"

  
  
  


Duo blinked at him caught off guard by the sudden question. "What's it to you, old man?" He snapped lowering his head. Doctor G's grin widened even more at his response. 

  
  
  
  


"I take it you hate OZ and the alliance?" G asked. Duo took in a sharp intake of breath unsure of where he was taking this question of his. Despite that he nodded in confirmation. "Well, then, congratulations Duo. You've passed the Job interview...... your hired," Dr. G said coolly.

  
  


Duo almost lost his footing. "Wh-what? What are you talking about old man?!!" He exclaimed.  
Doctor G frowned at Duo and slapped him fiercely across the face knocking him off balance, Duo stumbled but managed to regain his footing before he fell over. 

  
  
  
  


His head shot up quickly Duo glared in sheer rage at the old man in front of him. Doctor G stepped back watching the braided young man rub his cheek to relieve the stinging pain that assaulted it before opening his mouth to speak. 

  
  
  


"First of all, you'll call me Doctor G for now on. I much aware of my age I don't need you pointing it out in such a rude tone. Second, I don't care much about your attitude but respect my name that's all I ask of you. Third, the job I've given you is not an easy one. You will undergo vigorous training and disciplined in the ways of piloting a mobile suit."

  
  
  


Duo cocked an eyebrow at him in question. "Mobile suit? Just what are you talking about old man?" Duo asked in question. Doctor G slapped him again this time knocking him on his behind. The braided young man held his cheek in pain looking up at elderly man with tears in his eyes. Doctor G smiled at his reaction. "Its Doctor G, and you'll find out in a second. But I want to know are you willing to give up your life without hesitation?"

  
  
  
  


Duo nodded uncertain of what he was getting at still. "Good," Doctor G smirked and pressed a button behind him. Duo climbed unto his feet a crack of light illuminated the room as it got bigger, his coalbolt eyes stared at a massive object he couldn't make out until the blinds were halfway up and when he realized what it was his breath was caught in his throat as he left speechless at the very sight. 

  
  
  


Doctor G almost laughed aloud at the young man's shocked expression as he turned to stare at his magnificent work art. "Duo I'd like you to introduce you to the Gundam Deathscythe. Once your finished your training you'll be able to pilot this machine," Doctor G explained shortly. The braided teen stared into the lifeless green eyes of the mobile suit then began to scan its body and design.

  
  
  
  


Duo snapped himself out of his current position and looked to Doctor G with skeptic expression but all the same he was amazed at huge mobile that resided behind the class window in front of him. "Do I have to kill people?" He asked timidly. The elderly man blinked and nodded. Duo went pale in the face which was something G could understand; he was still young and probably was sensitive about the subject of killing.

  
  


_He'll get used to the subject in due time,_ He thought confident of Duo's abilities. "Now you'll begin your training in two weeks. I'll explain the bigger picture to you in due time. Understood?" Doctor G asked.

  
  


Duo nodded. "Yessir, I do."

  
  


"Very good Duo. You'll become a Gundam pilot yet."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Arrival to the Corsica base

**11: Arrival to the Corsica Base**  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo let out a huge yawn bring his hand up over his mouth as he indulged himself in the fact that he was sitting in the front seat of the jeep after winning a short-lived game of rock-paper-scissors against Quatre. He sighed running his hand through his hair still contemplating over his sudden fit of rage aimed toward Eriol and Heero. 

  
  
  
  


It was indeed a stupid thing to do but as his would-be foster father Dr. G would tell him there was no point in fretting over it now, what's done is done. _Get over it, Duo_ Added the mental and haunting voice of Dr. G ringing his head. Duo winced at the harsh reminder of the sitched-faced elderly man, he began to mutter incoherent swears about him before returning his attention to the passing beltway the rode across.

  
  
  
  
  


Heero sat behind the steering wheel his hands gripped the round leathered object tightly as he began to worry more and more about Relena's well-being with each passing minute. The wind tousled his wild out of place bangs Heero's eyes watered against the strong winds he blinked the moisture away and stared to complain mentally about the windy whether in an attempt to take his mind of the one person he decided to protect rather than kill just because she knew his dirty little secret.

  
  
  
  
  


_"Heero, are you still gonna kill me?" Relena asked as they waltzed around the massive ball room. He stared at her for a good while trying to figure out what she was getting at before he finally answered her. "Yeah," Heero replied._

  
  
  
  


Heero snapped himself out of his stroll down memory lane bringing his attention back to the now winding road ahead of him. He jerked the steering wheel to the right barely missing the wall as he sped down the road as fast as he could giving the other's a scare. Duo gripped the door handle in surprise fully awake as turning his gaze toward his friend who looked a little more than pleased about something. 

  
  
  
  


"Heero, is something bothering you?" Trowa asked leaning forward toward Heero a bit to get a good look of his facial expression. Heero shifting his Prussian blue eyes toward Trowa for a brief second then turned them back to the road as he made another sharp turn causing Wufei to collide with Trowa knocking the Latin American against the passenger's door, the Chinese teenager grunted in annoyance gritting his teeth to contain his temper. 

  
  
  


_What does Yuy, think he's doing?_ He thought climbing off of Trowa fixing his jacket. Trowa groaned pulling himself back up again noticing his bangs were in bent and twisted poses instead of their straight and flawless appearance, masking his irritation the young man proceeded to fix his hair while glaring partly at Heero. 

  
  
  


Duo on the other hand was more worried about falling out of the jeep despite the door being locked, the mad look in his friends eyes did more than unsettle his nerves it disturbed mentally. Another sharp turn occurred Duo winced at the screeching of the tires against the concrete, Heero was officially loosing his cool not to mention there was too many turns on this blasted highway. 

  
  
  


"How about I drive, Heero?" Trowa offered calmly. Heero shook his head. "No need, I'm doing just fine," Heero replied coolly. Duo scoffed throwing his arms up into the air. "Fine at what? Trying to kill us all by throwing us off the beltway?!" Duo snapped angrily. 

  
  
  


"Sush Duo!" Quatre hissed from behind. Duo rolled his eyes he fell against the car-seat's back folding his arms across his chest praying that they wouldn't die before they could prevent a disaster from befalling a defenseless ESUN. Heero kept his eyes on the road ignoring the awfully rude remark aimed at him by his comrade as he came to a fork in the road and turned to the right which would lead them off of the beltway. 

  
  
  
  


Duo always did have a tenancy to speak a little too much when it came to his emotions or feelings. It was going to get him killed one day or worse shot through the heart. Heero grimaced at the grim would-be prediticions of the trouble Duo's mouth would get him in and silently prayed it wouldn't happen. 

  
  


_Because I don't want to be responsible for a death I thought up ... nor do I want to tango with the German girl he lives with. Whatshername..... Hilde Schbeiker._ Heero rolled his eyes at the simpleton thoughts he was having as the jeep continued down the road.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Achoo!" Noin's sneeze echoed through the deathly silent corridors of the MS factory as she followed Zechs toward the exit of the of the building. "Bless you," Zechs muttered tiredly as he managed to maintain his grip on one of the many unconscious rebels that he dragged out of the building. 

  
  
  


Noin brushed her long bangs out of her face tucking them behind her ear as much as she could dragging two unconscious rebels of her own. "Is this the last of them, Zechs?" She asked curiously not wanting to pick up another one of those fowl men. 

  
  


Zechs looked to his comrade with an inquiring look before smirking, Noin gave him a confused look. "You know this is first time in year's that I've seen both your eyes, Noin. They're pretty," He asked avoiding her question. Noin bit down on her lip a faint red appeared on her cheeks as she looked down at the floor bashfully. "Your just saying that," Noin said cocking her head to the side. 

  
  


"No, really, they're beautiful," Zechs laughed turning the corner. Noin followed and sighed trying her best not to giggle like a popular schoolgirl pretending to be impressed by a cute boy. "Thank you for the complement Zechs," Noin replied bashfully pushing the front door open with her foot. 

  
  


Zechs scooted through the doorway and Noin followed him as soon as she got her two unconscious rebels through the door. They dragged them all the way over to a pile of rebels they created one at a time until it looked like a sliding pile of corpses which was a pretty good distance away from the building and near their jeep as well. Zechs laid the man against the other hopping the sleeping gas wouldn't wear off too soon. 

  
  
  
  


He looked to the empty factory and all that was around them with a melancholy expression. _Its' not so hard to believe that I used to command a group of rebels like this..... its Ironic that I would be fighting to put a stop to their plans. _His blue eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction. _Maybe not Ironic.... But strange all the same. I wonder how Noin feels about this_. 

  
  


Zechs brushed a few stray stands of his long platinum blond hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear with a sigh just as Noin came up to him with the detonator in her hand. 

  
  
  


He stared at her for a moment wondering what was going on through her mind before he was aroused from his pondering by the poking of Noin's fingers. Blinking he stared down at her in question. "Where'd you go? Outer space?" Noin asked just as she pressed the detonator's button. Zechs did not answer right away instead he looked to the MS factory just as a ball of fire rose from behind it igniting everything it touched Noin jumped back in surprise and watched the entire facility and its surrounding area go up in flames before glancing to her partner. "Well?" She asked.

  
  


Zechs stared at her with an impassive expression. "Maybe I did. Who knows," He replied humorously with a smirk. "Your impossible sometimes, Zechs!" Noin replied rolling her eyes before pulling out her T-mobile cell phone. She flipped the top open and pressed the redial button on the small object. Zechs shrugged and followed the dark blue eyed-woman toward their jeep with a ghost of a boyish smirk on his face. 

  
  
  


Noin brought the cell phone to her ear and listened to the sound of dail-tone ringing until someone picked up on the other line. "Hello, preventers headquarters, Jennie speaking, how may I help you?" Came the pilot business reply. Noin groaned at the sound of Jennie's voice before speaking. "Jennie, it's Noin," She began. "I want you to inform Lady Une that we've completed our mission in destroying the MS factory and detained the rebels. We've informed the authorities of their presence and they're on their way to pick up the packages." 

  
  
  


There was a groan from Jennie followed a pause and then a deep intake of air. "All right, I'll tell her. But you better hope those rebels stay in one place or Une will have your hide!" Jennie warned. Noin rolled her eyes as she hopped into the passengers seat of the jeep. "Just tell her!" Noin snapped before turning off her cell phone, never giving Jennie the chance to reply. Zechs gave her strange look but she managed to ignore it. "How long will the gas' effect last?"

  
  
  


Zechs started the car with an uncertain shrug. "A whole day and a half to say the least, depending on how much you used and what methods one uses to wake them up." He explained briefly. Noin sweatdropped at his reply and hopped they didn't wake up before then.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So this is the Corsica base eh? It certainly has changed," Duo grumbled peering through the binoculars intently. He sat on the hood of the jeep that resided upon a hill shrouded in the bushes. Heero nodded with a serious expression upon his face as he scanned the huge base's area with interest watching the black specs he knew were people stride across the ground completely on guard and alert.

  
  
  


Trowa leaned upon the front of the jeep beside Duo taking a peek through the binoculars himself, the tension in the air troubled Trowa's thoughts as he sized up how many rebels were present outside the base. Duo leaned toward his friend with curiosity. "So how is it Trowa, do you think we can sneak inside?" He asked. 

  
  


Trowa lowered the binoculars from his eyes a look of dismay shadowed his features. "No, not at the present moment," Trowa said calmly. "There appears to be over 60 rebels outside the base, and it would make our job a lot harder with them alert and on guard." 

  
  


Duo groaned in defeat. "But--- I never said it was impossible. Just difficult Duo. Which is something neither of us need right now." The Latin American stared calmly into Duo's eyes with a look of worry. _Especially you Duo_, he added mentally. 

  
  
  


Wufei remained in the back seat with his feet propped up on shoulder of the driver's seat unfazed by the report Trowa gave them. "I see no reason for concern," Wufei yawned. "The homing beacon on Jin's motorcycle lead us here did it?"

  
  
  


Quatre (who stood beside Heero) turned to his Chinese friend with an inquiring look wondering where he was taking this. "Yes, why?" He answered. "Whatever he's looking for inside that building is bound to be important," Wufei finished tiredly. Heero turned to meet the unworried face of Wufei with a scowl. 

  
  
  
  


"I'd like to know where your going with this Chang," He said icily. Wufei snorted in amusement remembering how impatient Heero was when he spoke cryptically when making a point. All eyes turned to him awaiting his answer. Shrugging his shoulders Wufei decided to put his message in terms they all understood. 

  
  
  
  


"What I'm saying is, wait until nightfall. That's when Jin will make his move and we should do the same," Wufei explained in annoyance. "_That's_ where I was going with my so called 'cryptic' speech." Heero simply grunted in response with nothing left to say and turned his back to the Chinese warrior. 

  
  
  


Duo stared into the distance with a pondering look about him the wind whipped through his chestnut brown hair getting his braid to move a bit to the right slightly as his mind wandered off someplace else as the other's argued over their strategies.

  
  
  


"I agree with Wufei completely," Quatre spoke up. "We should wait until night to carry out this mission. We just might be able to sneak past what remaining guards outside and get inside the base with little or no problems!" Heero shook his head in disagreement.

  
  
  


"I'm not so sure that's a wise idea Quatre. They may be expecting us to do something like this," Heero implied. Quatre's spark of hope was shot down in an instant.

  
  
  
  


"Its possible that the rebels or whomever is in charge of this entire operation will expect us to do something like this. But given the sheer number of guards out here..." Trowa paused turning to peer into the binoculars for a moment. "They aren't expecting us to be strike here, they're stronghold. And as strange as that seems, I think the rebels were expecting us to go after their leader..... whoever that is." His voice was full of uncertainty. "Perhaps it would be better to head out at night after we've rested Heero."

  
  
  
  


"Fine. Nightfall it is." Heero replied firmly before shutting his eyes. He needed to clear his thoughts of all distractions before their mission officially began.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde sat on the side Relena had formally sat in after slapping Phareil in the face throwing a fit of rage that almost got her shot in the chest. Relena sat in the middle of the enraged women to prevent Hilde from hitting the Catalonia girl again if she through a bout of anger again.

  
  


Relena couldn't understand why Hilde couldn't control her temper, especially at a time like this. Yes, Dorothy's sister had arraigned their kidnapping, yes she planned on targeting the ESUN, but there was no plausible reason to hit their kidnapper unless the mistaken. 

  
  
  


Hilde wasn't someone Relena knew as well as she would like to but she could just by looking at her that Hilde was short-tempered and easily angered it pushed in the right direction. Sighing she looked to Hilde who had her gaze shifted outside the window at the clouds that surrounded them. 

  
  
  
  


The 16-year-old sighed before glancing briefly at Phareil; her face was bruised from the slap Hilde dealt her and rage danced in her eyes. Relena wasn't so sure that they would be treated with the same courteously as they were given before thanks to Hilde's slap. _Heero if you can hear me, please come soon._ Relena thought direly gripping her left arm.

  
  
  


Hilde watched the clouds in the night sky pass them by as she wondered what her braided-shinigami was up to while she sat here in a helicopter with a maniac and a pacifist beside her. She had slapped Phareil because she a began to gloat calmly and not much as arrogantly about her easily won victory over the ESUN and the execution of the Gundam pilots (who she knew would get in her way). 

  
  
  


Hilde was so enraged at the foul comments she making about the pilot of the Deathscythe Hell that before she knew it her hand came in contact with Phareil's face and had knocked her against the helicopter's wall. Relena held her back just in time as Phareil regained her composure looking as though her pride had wounded beyond repair..... she had stopped her in mid-sentence and for Hilde it was enough to satisfy her anger. 

  
  


Surprisingly Phareil pretended that her slap in the face never happened and warned her that if she ever tried anything like that again she order the rebels to open fire on her when she gave the word. Hilde snapped herself out of her train of thought as she felt the Helicopter land atop of a building she grunted slightly as she felt herself sliding off of the passengers seat at a gradually speed. 

  
  
  


Relena grabbed her friend by her collar pulling her back up in the seat just in time. "Thanks," Hilde breathed whipping imaginary sweat from her forehead. Relena nodded in response before being yanked up to her feet by the one named Stanley while Hilde was dragged out of the man she didn't even know the name of. "Leggo of me!" Hilde shouted before he threw her over his shoulder ducking the helicopter blades in the process. "Shut up!" The man bellowed.

  
  
  
  


Relena stepped out of the helicopter followed by Phareil who was still rubbing her cheek. _Hilde must've hit her hard, she's got quite an arm....._ Relena made sure she wasn't smiling at her freshly aroused thought and continued toward the rooftop's door way entrance/exit. 

  
  
  


The strong wind emitted from the helicopter blades took on a sudden chill causing Relena to jump in mid-step almost knocking Stanley down. "Watch your step m'lady," He said callously yanking her toward the exit. Relena looked behind her for a brief moment scanning the area around her. If she didn't know any better she would've swore someone was watching her in an unseen place.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa and Wufei peered though each lens on the binoculars with a look of disdain setting atop of the jeep's hood. Lowering the binoculars Wufei turned his head toward seats within the jeep finding Duo asleep and snoring with his legs flung over the passengers seat's shoulders his arms were folded across his chest and back laid against the bottom of the seat while his braid laid crumpled on the ground curled in a snake like way. 

  
  
  
  


Heero sat in the drivers seat with his head bowed and his arms folded across his chest, and Quatre laid sprawled across the back seat with his arm under his head. "All seem to be sleeping still," Trowa whispered to his comrade. 

  
  
  
  


Wufei blinked agreement before turning his head toward the base again. "I think it would be best to keep this from Heero and Duo; they might do something very stupud.....," Wufei trailed watching the helicopter rising from the rooftop and take off. 

  
  
  
  


Trowa pondered on the decision thoroughly wondering if he should just tell Quatre that Hilde and Relena arrived with their captors just a second ago and was dragged into the base or just tell Duo and Heero about it despite the fact that they might do something brash. 

  
  
  


He didn't think Heero would. Duo would probably do something extremely stupid he couldn't put that passed him but Heero..... it just didn't seem to be in his personality or in his or Relena and Hilde's best intrest to go berserk. Closing his eyes unsure of what do in that particular area he nodded his head decided to go along with Wufei's idea instead. 

  
  
  
  


"I agree with you in some ways Wufei, but we should at least tell Quatre about it. I trust him to keep this secret from the other two," Trowa explained. Wufei turned to the sleeping Arab-teen examining his facial features intently. 

  
  
  


_Trusting Quatre was never the problem.... his tenancy to blurt while talking is the problem....._ Wufei thought. "Perhaps. We'll wait until he's------," He was stopped in mid-scentence by the sounding of an alarm. Duo, Quatre, and Heero were jerked out of their slumber by the shrill sound of the alarm echoing throughout the base and beyond. "What's goin' on?!" Duo shouted sleepily jumping out of the jeep rushing to the front of the car. 

  
  
  
  


Heero jumped out after him on Trowa's side (the left) rubbing his eyes briefly before he tried to figure what was going on below them. Quatre rose from his sleeping position and climbed into the front of the jeep catching a glimpse of a spot light scanning the area, his breath was caught in his throat when he realized it was coming toward them. 

  
  
  
  


"Duck!" He hissed under his breath. Quatre crawled in reverse and ducked into the small space between the back seat and the two front seats, the other four took cover behind the bushes. The light went over them pausing only for a moment then continued passing though the area. Duo glanced over at Heero who was peering though a crack in the bushes with a intent gaze. 

  
  
  
  
  


"What is it, Heero?" He whispered. "It's Jin," He whispered harshly. "He just came riding into the mobile suit hangar out nowhere." Duo's coalbolt eyes widened in surprise acting quickly he scooted over beside Heero and peered though the bushes; he watched as several men went rushing into mobile suit hangar. His eyebrow's raised in exclaimation as propped himself up on his knees and peered his head over the bush, through all of the comotion he couldn't tell what was going exactly. _Wufei was right!_ Duo thought smirking.

  
  
  
  


"My, my. So my dear sister has returned from dead after all these years," Came a voice full of mirth. Quatre's heart leapt realizing who it was, rising from his hiding place and gazed upon the blonde beauty known as Dorothy Catalonia. Her hair went as far as her waist, she wore a Preventer's skirt and jacket uniform accompanied by black stockings and scuffed hiking boots with a pair of fingerless gloves to match her wardrobe. 

  
  
  


Trowa's eyes widened in totally shock, Wufei appeared to be unfazed by her sudden appearance, Duo smirked at her giving a breif wave while Heero just stared at her. "What are you doing here Catalonia?" Heero asked only half-curious as to why she decided to grace them with her presence at this particular moment. 

  
  
  
  


Dorothy smiled at him before walking over to the jeep and leaned her body up against the jeep's door. "Why Heero is that any way to greet a former classmate? I'm hurt," Dorothy pretended to hurt by his comment. "Une sent me if you want to know." 

  
  
  
  


Heero nodded in agreement before returning to peering out through the bush. Duo cocked an eyebrow at him before climbing off of his bottom. "Good to see you again Dorothy, where ya been?" Duo asked curiously. Dorothy turned her gaze toward the braided shinigami and smiled slyly. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Hong Kong, visiting their hotels and spas," Dorothy replied smoothing her eyebrow over. Duo grunted in response before turning his attention back to Heero who was fiddling around with his gun before he put it back in its holster hidden in his jacket. 

  
  
  
  
  


Standing up he caught everyone's attention in an instant. "We should get going while their distracted. Duo and I will take the mobile suit factory in front us, Wufei & Trowa take the one behind us." Heero turned to Dorothy. "Your with Quatre Dorothy. Head to the MS factory on the right." With that said he and Duo dashed toward the bush and leaped over the foilage and slid down the steep hill. Duo kept his braid in front of him while Heero tried to balance himself as though he were riding on a sufboard (He noticed Duo wasn't having any problems with balancing himself). _Show-off......_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa sighed and guestured to Wufei, the Chinese preventer nodded and followed him passed Dorothy leaving Quatre alone with the shimmering platinum blonde. The Arab boy jumped over the door of the jeep careful not to bump into Dorothy. 

  
  
  
  


"It's good to see you again, Dorothy," Quatre said bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. Dorothy blinked at him as her eyes traveled toward his abdomen remembering the scar she left witht he fencing sword. "Likewise," She replied in a dull tone of voice. 

  
  
  
  
  


Quatre looked at his feet as she turned away and started through the bushes. _She's still the same ol' Dorothy I know with a few changes in her personality_. Quatre thought when he noticed Dorothy was half-way through the bushes wearing a annoyed expression. 

  
  
  
  


"Are you coming Quatre?" She asked impatiently. Quatre snapped himself out of his thoughts followed her into the bushes. "Sorry about that," He said apologetically. Dorothy shrugged. "Its okay, I've got alot on my mind as well." She muttered looking up at the stars.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Duo and Heero traveled as the fastest pace they could across the massive base toward the MS factory hoping they wouldn't be caught in the process. They kept themselves huched over and their heads low as they ducked behind a well-shadowed corner against a wall. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They in turn stared at eachother in bewilderment glancing toward their hiding space amongst the bushes. Duo was first to speak. "If I didn't know any better. I think whoever is behind this is a girl," Duo huffed as he caught his breath. Heero nodded watching the rebels racing pass them. "And Dorothy's sister," He said between breaths furrowing his eyebrows. Duo rolled his eyes wondering what other unexpected surprises they should be aware of but weren't to come their way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(TBC)...... More coming soon. Promise! 


	14. Zero Hour I

**12: Zero Hour (part one)**  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jin rushed through the entrance of the mobile suit hangar with his feet pressing down onto gas as the motorcycle sped up leaving all of the rebels in the dust behind him. He grinned devilishly as he rounded a corner surprising five unsuspecting soldiers in the process. 

  
  
  
  


Jin watched as they leapt out of the way or backed themselves up against a wall to avoid being hit by a speeding two-wheeled vehicle with a young man riding upon. Behind him he could hear his peruser's demanding he stop the motorcycle or they would open fire: A chill rushed up his spine at the thought of being shot in the back, it surely wouldn't be a pleasant feeling to experience. 

  
  
  


Jin was smirking all the way through his ride through the corridors of the mobile suit hangar enjoying the gentle breeze combing into his hair when out of nowhere, came an Aries mobile suit landed in the middle of the ground blocking Jin at all sides. 

  
  
  


Thrown into a panic, Jin hit the breaks and the motorcycle swerved to its side skidding to a halt in a sideways position. His braid wrapped itself around his neck like a lynching rope giving him the sinking feeling that he was caught for sure and there was no escape. 

  
  


_Nice moving Jin, you've gone and got yourself caught!_ Jin scolded himself as the rebels he evaded came up from behind him at top speed with looks of anger and revenge. Biting the side of his lip Jin began to scan the area around him searching for the right opportunity to escape just as soon as he found a crack to slip through. 

  
  
  


"Blast," He grumbled watching the armed soldiers surround his motorcycle leaving not space for escape. Reaching up slowly he removed his braid from around his neck holding his breath in the process. One of the rebels wrapped his fingers around the 11-year-old's wrist he immediately pulled him off the two-wheeled machine almost knocking it over. 

  
  
  


Jin grunted in protest and with one swift movement he twisted his wrist out of the man's grasp and kneed him in the stomach while using his elbow to knock the hand gun out of the rebel's hand. Without hesitation a second rebel soldier raised his gun aiming for a part of Jin's arm below his shoulder and opened fire. 

  
  
  


The sound of gunfire rang through the air catching Jin's attention the eleven year old jerked his head toward the rebel catching a glimpse of the man smoking barrel before looking down at his arm just as the bullet ripped through his arm. Everything after that moment moved in slowmotion. Jin watched helplessly as the bullet ripped through the air and shredded through his arm throwing him backward twisting his arm into an awkward position. 

  
  


He hit the ground everything seemed to be going at its' normal pace once again but to the young man's dismay so did the pain caused by the bullet: A roar of pain escaped Jin's mouth as he clutched the bullet wounded arm tightly to try and stop of the pain from consuming him. 

  
  


The soldier he knocked down climbed to his feet holding his hand against his stomach watching the young man roll around on the ground in pain with a cynical smile on his face. The tears the man saw sliding down the boy face disgusted him to no end in sight, raising his foot up from the ground and brought it down hard onto Jin's injured arm along with his hand. 

  
  
  


The sound of bones crunching beneath the pressure of his foot reached his ears Jin cried out louder in volume, more blood oozed profusely from the bullet wound as the 11-year-old child began to loose consciousness. His screams soon began to die down against the dryness of his scratchy throat the tears that poured from his eyes began to lessen gradually as he began to focus his attention less on the pain and more on the conversation above him.

  
  


_"What should we do about this kid...? He's a bloody mess."_

  


"Introduce him to Phareil of course, she'll love to see this one."

"Him??! This kid?"

"Yeah, about a week ago my friend Tomeki reported he recruited a kid that looked just like this one."

"Tomeki eh??"

  


"Yeah, Tomeki told me the kid (whatever his name is) said he wanted to leave because he wanted to find his family or something like that. Tomeki gave him a pummeling, right before somebody intervened and knocked Tomeki out. I can't remember what else they told me. That's about it."

"[Scoff], Looks he made a deal with Death, wouldn't you say?"

"Hardly. But I wouldn't put it past him.... if he survived a beating from Tomeki, then he just might have."

  
  
  


Jin boiled over with anger at the sheer mentioning of Tomeki's name. The jerk would have left him there to die from the injuries he inflected on him if not for......"Duo," He said hoarsely to himself barely above a whisper remembering why he came to his God forsaken place in the beginning. To retrieve the Wing Zero Gundam that lay hidden somewhere within this facility. 

  
  
  


Slowly Jin began to turn himself around with the use of his uninjured arm pushing himself off the ground realizing he had to come up with some cover for his escape before the two sad excuses for rebels (who happened to be engrossed in their conversation) above him noticed he was moving around. 

  
  


Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a small hand grenade which appeared to look like a deadly bomb but was really a smoke grenade but he was hoping they wouldn't know the difference between the two. _Gotta time this just right....._ He thought wearily as he raised his arm above his head while forcing a wry grin on his face. 

  
  


"Oi! Surpise-surprise my friends!" He shouted hoarsely pulling the pen out of the small object. Thankfully Jin's prayers were answered, the rebels surrounding him jumped out of the way (some decided to just run) as he tossed the weapon across the floor careful not to exert too much energy with a bleeding arm untended to. 

_  
  
  
  
_

Sucking in what breath he could hold in his lungs he watched the smoke bomb explode in the instant releasing its' grey substance that engulfed in the entire area, rising to his feet careful not to go above the smoke Jin made his way across the ground dodging the panicking soldiers as he rounded the corner venturing deeper into the mobile suit hangar. He prayed no other misfortunes would befall him before he jumped into the cockpit of that mobile suit.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elsewhere inside the Corsica base' control tower and mobile suit factory building, Hilde and Relena were being dragged inside a mess hall by Stanley and the nameless man as the alarm continued to ring above their heads while Phareil headed off toward the tower to keep an eye on things outside the building. 

  
  
  
  


Stanley shoved Relena inside the room with one powerful push then yanked Hilde from his partner's grasp and threw her inside the room before shutting the door behind him. The German girl scowled at the door in front of her wanting so badly to kick it down but reframed from doing so because she took into consideration that she might break her break her foot in the process. 

  
  


Relena sighed cradling her throbbing arm while she watched Hilde rub her shoulder, the short-haired girl's face was contorted in a faint pained expressed as she flexed her shoulder about only pausing every-so-often. Relena knew it Hilde's bullet wounded shoulder was infected and it wouldn't be long before Hilde began to feel it completely. 

  
  
  


Raising her head toward her friend she spoke. "How's your shoulder Hilde?" Relena asked tentatively watching Hilde stiffen at the sudden question. Hilde looked up at the honey-blonde girl with a worn look in her eyes before shifting her aquamarine eyes toward her shoulder noticing for the first time the dried blood on her once white dress shirt and her dirty khaki pants. "I'm okay I guess," Hilde replied shrugging. 

  
  
  
  


Relena nodded brushing her hair from off her shoulders. "What do you suppose is going on out there?" Relena asked curiously. Hilde shrugged turning her gaze toward the door. "Its an Intruder obviously..... might even be Duo and the others..... I hope," Hilde grumbled making her way over to a chair in the corner. Relena watched her friend settle herself down in the cushioned chair relaxing her body. 

  
  
  
  


Her blue eyes lowered in dismay at the thought of no-one coming their rescues as her hope slowly began to fade with each passing minute. She had been through this before with Une's foster child Mariemaia, whom wanted the ESUN under her rule before Une's sharp words aimed toward Dekim Barton got through to her changing her mind suddenly, making her think and realize what she was doing and how much pain she would cause if she went through with this. 

  


_But....._

It didn't seem to be the case with Phareil; she didn't appear to want to rule the world because of a pervasive word from an elderly man who's plan failed to be realized and Phareil wasn't doing this because of a family relative either. 

  
  
  


Phareil was doing this because she enjoyed it, because she knew there was a slim but possible chance that she could pull off what Mariemaia and Dekim Barton could not and prove once and for all that battle and war was stronger than peace could dream of becoming. Maybe all the time she strived for peace was achieved for nothing........

  
  
  


"No. I don't think it was for nothing, Relena-san," Hilde's calm voice startled Relena who was unaware that she was speaking her thoughts aloud. Relena blinked at her curiously wondering what she had meant. "What do you mean?" She asked curious. 

  
  
  


Hilde's bangs bounced when she lowered her head a smile graced her features at the same time. "Your fight for peace was not meaningless," Hilde rephrased her words. "I know, because if it was, Duo, Heero and the other Gundam pilots would not have been fighting for it so hard. Not to mention that Heero would have left you with Mariemaia if he didn't that you could bring peace Between earth and the colonies." Relena had to pause pre-scentence as she took what Hilde had told her into consideration. 

  
  
  


_She's right Relena, Heero would have left you at the mercy of that little girl and the old man if he didn't think you could bring about peace..... stop doubting yourself and your abilities and trust in those who trust you. Heero will come, if you have so much faith in him, he will come to your recuse with his friends._ Her conscience piped up in Hilde's defense. 

  
  
  


Relena's felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her heart her blue eyes brightened slightly as she traveled over to Hilde to sit beside her, Hilde watched Relena place herself in the seat beside her with a strange look of something in her eyes. Despite this Hilde smiled returning her attention back to blaring of the alarm outside the door and the panicked shouts of the rebels.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There's no way we're gonna get inside this building! The entire outside is crawling with soldiers armed to the tooth with arsenal I wish we had right now!" Duo complained in a hushed tone of voice glaring at passing men. Heero groaned knowing his companion was right, it would be sheerly impossible to try and sneak past them at the present moment, no thanks to Jin and his appearance. 

  
  
  


Gritting his teeth Heero began to try and formulate a plan before he felt Duo shift his weight from off his right arm and proceed to peer out into the open to make sure no one-else was coming. Acting quickly Heero pulled the teenager back into the shadows before anyone could see him. 

  
  


Duo grunted in annoyance turning to glare at the Japanese teenager when he noticed Heero's hand was searching the wall in front of them for something. "What are you doing?" Duo asked quiet annoyed. Heero gave him a sideways glance continuing to run his hand across the wall until felt his fingers brush across something metal and rusted which was no surprise to him; anything in this corner might as well decayed, it was far too moist and wet in the small space he and Duo hid themselves in. 

  
  
  


"I think I found a ladder...," Heero whispered trailing off. Duo turned his attention away from the outside back to Heero with an inquiring expression on his face. Heero gripped what he thought was one of the horizontal stairs upon the ladder and pulled down; to their surprise a ladder produced itself in front of them. 

  
  
  


A jesture-ish grin appeared on Duo's face as he watched Heero place his gun back into its holster (hidden behind his jacket) and climb up the ladder through the small space. "Hurry up!" Heero whispered harshly. Duo snapped himself out of his trance and followed the Japanese preventer up the ladder praying that he wouldn't be caught halfway up the ladder. 

  
  
  


Heero traveled upward glancing briefly at the cobwebs that got caught in his hair every now and again while Duo grumbled about the poor-air quality inside the small space. Heero grunted in amusement at his complaints as he climbed the last stair on the ladder Heero paused searching for an exit. 

  
  
  


Duo continued climbing until he noticed his buddie had stopped glancing up at the Prussian blue eyed teen's back he blinked curiously at Heero's hand's as they searched the surface above them for a door from what the American could tell. "What's up Heero-san?" He whispered. Heero grunted in a brief response before actually speaking to his partner. 

  
  
  


"I can't seem to find an opening anywhere on this blasted---- Nevermind," Heero grumbled changing his reply. Duo's coalbolt eyes blinked curiously before he noticed Heero pushing a trap door open with his head to take a peek above. "Whatcha see up there?" Duo asked quietly. Heero shrugged as he continued to scan the area for any rebels but could not find any around. 

  
  
  


Not bothering to alert Duo of his movement Heero climbed up through the small entrance, his foot collided with the top of Duo's head almost causing the American preventer to almost loose his footing on the ladder. Sucking in a deep intake of breath from the momentary panic he experienced Duo climbed up the ladder quickly as he heard more soldiers passing the area they once occupied. 

  
  
  


Heero held the door open for him, Duo pulled himself up onto the surface sweating bullets the Japanese teen rolled his eyes before shutting the door and locking it with a combination lock he brought along with him. "Watch where you place your feet next time, will ya?!" Duo hissed angrily brushing the dirt out of his hair. 

  
  


Heero blinked at him rising to his feet noticing a furious breeze blowing around him, to his surprise they were standing on the building's rooftop which meant they could be easily spotted from all angels if they were to stay up here any longer. He looked to Duo who was standing up brushing the cobwebs from uniform with slightly agitated expression on his face. 

  
  


"We'd better hurry or someone will spot us up here," Heero said as quietly as he could without alarming the braided-teenager. Duo looked up at with a lazy gleam in his eye before following after Heero who had decided to not wait up for him. _Must he be so impatient?_ Duo wondered mentally following the Japanese-teenager across the rooftop with arms folded across his chest. 

  
  
  


Heero turned to glance at his friend when the sound of something small bouncing off the ground caught his attention bringing his defensive sense up to high-alert. Duo who had heard it as well began to look in all directions for the origin of the sound as a small amount of dust rose to the air only to be swept away into the wind. 

  
  
  
  


"Something tells me that was a bullet," Duo murmured coming to Heero's side his hand firm on his gun which laid against his hip inside its' holster. Heero eyes widened in mock-realization as he scanned the area for the supposed sniper before he realized they were in direct sights of the tower across from them on the left. "Something tells me, we should leave before we're killed," Heero grumbled picking up the pace he lost. 

  
  
  
  


"Oi wait up!" Duo cried in the lowest tone of voice he could muster while at the same time trying to get Heero's attention. The American young man trotted across the roof top after Heero tossing his braid over his shoulder so it would dangle in front of him instead of behind him. 

  
  
  
  


There was no telling what would happen if his braid was unattended to while in the line of fire. Meanwhile Heero was busy trying to pick the lock on the rooftop door with an old but dependable lock-pick Duo came up to his side panting with a look of fatigue and panic on his face. "What's wrong?" Heero mumbled never taking his eyes of his business. 

  
  
  
  


Duo shook his head barely managing to regain his breath his coalbolt eyes darted in every direction. Heero was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even feel Duo's foot collide with the door breaking the lock in the process. Heero realized that his lock-pick was not in his hands instead when he looked up he found Duo with his hand gripping the door half-way inside the building with a smug look on his face. 

  
  
  


Heero's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Well, it's open isn't it?" Duo asked in an almost childish manner. "You had better hope that didn't trigger an alarm" Heero turned to Duo with an irritated look about him. Duo gave him an apologetic shrug before taking off down the stairs his gun bounced against his hip like a lifeless doll almost. 

  
  
  


Staring at the broken latch on the wall where the door's lock once was Heero broke into a run after the braided young man slamming the door behind him. _That was too close of a close call for my liking....._ Heero's thoughts trailed off as he caught sight of Duo's braid vanishing around the corner. _He had better wait for me at the end of stair way....._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa and Wufei had hidden themselves amongst the bushes in front of two unsuspecting guards who happened to be wearing Oz's uniforms despite the fact that all the other rebels were wearing outfits that resembled Oz's uniform but with more of a navy look about them. 

  
  
  


Trowa wondered if they were ever going to get inside the building without being spotted, though he knew that feat would be impossible due to the clothes they wore. He figured every one of them knew what a Preventer dressed like and they would be shot on sight if spotted. Ducking behind the bushes once again he turned to Wufei with a look of doubt on his face. 

  
  
  


"What's wrong?" Wufei asked. Trowa jerked his thumb toward the two men in front of them before he pulled out a bottle of chloroform from his jacket, Wufei never gave the bottle a second glance, he removed it from Trowa's grasp pondering on how they should put the bottle of liquid to good use. 

  
  
  


"Do you have a cloth of some type Barton?" Wufei grumbled unscrewing the top, careful not to inhale any of the fumes. Trowa nodded fervently revealing two cloths from his back pants pockets with a sly smirk. Chang didn't bother to question the origin of those cloths. 

  
  
  
  


He removed one from his partners grasp folding it over once to ensure none of the chloroform got on his hands and pressed it against the mouth of the bottle letting the chemical soak his cloth. Trowa did the same when Wufei handed him the bottle. His green eyes shifted toward the unsuspecting men above them with a worried expression praying no one would notice the two were gone. 

  
  


"Are you ready Wufei?" Trowa whispered as low as he could. Wufei glanced skyward for a moment before answering the Latin American's question. "Hai. Lead the way," He replied. With a nod Trowa in his crouched position made his way across the dirt ground his feet landing silently upon the ground as he neared his target. Wufei was the closer to his target than Trowa was, unable to wait any longer the Chinese preventer sprang from his crouching pose bringing his arm around the man pressing his cloth-occupied hand over the man's face and pulled him into the bushes. 

  
  
  


The man on the right gasped startled by the rustling of the bushes realizing his comrade was not on the other side and was ready to sound an alert until a cloth covered his face up to his nose, he was then pulled over into the bushes before he could warn any one of the enemy presence. Trowa held the struggling man down on the ground with his knee in the man's stomach, he watched as the soldier's retaliation became less and less indicating the effects of the chloroform was taking hold. 

  
  
  
  


After a while the man had stopped struggling completely, he had fallen unconscious. Trowa breathed a sigh of relief before tossing the cloth aside. "What now?" Wufei asked. "Now we take their places, we have to get inside that MS factory building and this would be the easiest way," Trowa explained pulling the jacket off the man. "Just put them on over your Preventer uniform." Wufei nodded reluctantly nodded and began undressing the man.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________~*~__________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Afterward, Trowa and Wufei traveled through the Mobile suit factory amongst the crowd of soldier/rebels with calm impassive expressions so they would stand out of the crowd that they accompanied. Trowa kept his long unruly bangs underneath the uniformed hat just in case their was someone amongst them who would recognize him without a second glance. 

  
  
  


Wufei turned to his partner with an utterly annoyed expression on his face, Trowa in turn returned the expression as he tired to keep the cap over his head (his bangs were retaliating against being shoved under a hat). 

  
  
  
  


"Tell me again why we're doing this, Barton?" Wufei asked almost curious. Trowa gave his comrade a knowing glance before halting with the rest of the soldiers. "You know why," Trowa muttered annoyed. Wufei just scoffed halting himself into the perfect soldier's pose. Trowa scanned the dim area that reminded him of the moon base he had gone to when he was undercover as a newly recruited OZ soldier. A smile shadowed his once impassive facial features catching the attention of one rebel soldier. 

  
  
  


The man appearing to be of Korean nationality jabbed Trowa softly in the ribs the Latin American turned in response with an inquiring expression. "You seem awful chipper about something. Is it because of Miss Phareil Catalonia? I hear she's Duke Dermail's second daughter.... I've met her before though. Darn shame." 

  
  
  


The Korean seemed to be talking to himself rather than Trowa which gave the green-eyed teen all the more time to think about what the man had just told him. He had overheard Dorothy referring to her sister "returning from the dead" before actually realizing it her Dorothy herself, _the girl has more secrets than I do_, Trowa thought. 

  
  
  


Upon this Trowa returned his attention back to the stage in front of him finding a woman standing before the mass of rebels soldiers wearing an elegant blue silk shirt accompanied by a pair of faded blue jeans and thick soled heels not too high off the ground. Her hair was a shimmering platinum blonde and eyes sparkled like a small child's on an eventful outing with her parents. 

  
  
  
  


His eyes narrowed at her sly devilish smile, the way her mouth curled on the sides there was no doubting this woman was Dorothy's sister unless he was mistaken. She stepped forward in front of the microphone gracefully tossing her hair behind her with one swift jerk of her head. "Welcome my fellow soldiers," She began scanning the mass of men and women. "I have gathered you all from the farthest regions of space and earth for one reason only; to rebel against this _fake peace_ the earth sphere unified nation is promoting with the strong but helpful influence of the vice foreign minister herself; Relena Darlain!" 

  
  
  
  


Phareil smirked at the loud roar of cheers that echoed through the entire room. _Like putty in my hands,_ She thought before resuming her speech. " Tomorrow, February 6th A.C. 198 at 11:00am, I shall declare war against the ESUN and all colonies that support this fake peace, which might as well be every single one of them and we shall create a new world order in the name of the late Duke Dermail, my father!" Trowa glanced slowly at Wufei who had a look of suspicion shadowed his features as if he knew something he didn't. Trowa returned his attention back to the preaching Phareil.

  
  
  
  


"I'd like to thank all of you that stand before me, the last remnants of many rebel organizations for helping in achieving my dream! Lastly I'd like to include that I have acquired an appropriate symbol for our retaliation; I have done what many have failed to do in the past during and after the Eve wars! I have recreated the Wing Zero and the Wing Gundam!" Phareil exclaimed with the proudest expression a woman could have. 

  
  
  


Wufei and Trowa almost blurted out a cry of denial while the rebels cheered in victory, the two preventers watched the woman step away from microphone to the side lines as a curtain fell from the ceiling revealing the two almost identical mobile suits in all their glory. 

  
  
  
  


Trowa balled his hands into fists as he fought to keep a clear head through all of it. This was bad! The rebels acquired what they always sought after for so long! _But how could they've created them in such a short amount of time....?? Unless they planed this all extensively before the Mareimaia incident!?!!_

  
  
  
  


Trowa's mind was spinning with a thousand questions as he looked to Wufei who had the exact same dreaded look on his face. Neither one of them could even phantom what damage the rebel soldiers could cause with both of the mobile suits combined strength. _Heero has to know about this, and soon_...... Trowa turned to Wufei and hand gestured him toward the empty space beside him. 

  
  
  
  
  


The Chinese preventer made his way through the energetic crowd of people toward the Latin American. Once he was beside him he watched Trowa lean over positioning his mouth in front of his ear. 

  
  
  


"We've got to leave this area and inform Une of what we discovered immediately," He explained. Wufei nodded with a perplexed expression on his face. "Then what?" Wufei asked. Trowa glanced toward the two Gundams with a look of anger. "We destroy the Wing Zero and the Wing Gundam," He replied sternly glaring.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC..... review!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Zero Hour II

**13: Zero Hour (part two)**  
______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo and Heero traveled down what seemed to be a never ending stairway with an uneasy feeling turning in their stomachs as they rounded yet another corner. Duo was beginning to loose his breath as he fought to keep up with his Japanese partner who seemed to be running on an endless reservoir of energy. 

  
  
  
  
  


Duo whipped his brow tiredly as he slid down the railing of the stairway after Heero believing it was the fastest way to catch up to the foreign Gundam pilot. "Oi Heero, stop for a moment!" Duo huffed catching the Japanese teenager's attention. Heero stopped halfway down the stairs amazed that he had even caught up to Duo who had gotten a head start on him after kicking the door open. 

  
  
  


Heero watched as the American leaped off the railing stumbling down the stairs with a worn expression on his face, Duo stopped at the end of the stairs with his hands gripping the railing for support. Heero stepped back from the stairs making his way toward the wall proceeding to lean up against it. His Prussian blue eyes wandered around the small gray area thoughtfully before he caught Duo sitting himself down on the stairs. 

  
  
  
  


His braid remained in the front of him over his shoulder shining in the dull track lighting above them. Heero watched him for a good while trying to figure out what was behind the worn expression on his face that Duo desperately wanted to keep hidden when he was in the presence everyone he knew unless he was alone, much like himself. With a difference; Duo was full of emotions while he was piratically devoid of them. _The humane feeling of kindness is unnecessary for our weapon ... now retrain him at once......_ Heero sighed as the haunting dream voice echoed through his mind. 

  
  


  


Although he didn't want to admit it, he and the 02 pilot were practically brothers he saw fighting in the toy shops while on the lunar base. Bringing himself out his train of thought he opened his mouth to speak. "Duo," He mumbled quietly. Duo looked up from fiddling with the end of his braid arching an eyebrow in response. "Why do you trust Jin?" Heero asked.

  
  
  
  


Duo scoffed humorously as he began to dig through his mind for the answer to the inquiring Heero's question. "I don't think it had anything to do with _trusting-trusting_ him Hee-man," Duo replied unaware he had called his friend by the nickname Heero hated the most. "I think it was more of a _need_ to trust him if you know what I mean. He looked as though he had been through hell more times than an 11-year-old should even experience." There was a look in Duo's eyes that Heero had never seen before. 

  
  


"Jin lost the ability to trust because of his parents supposed abandonment and the betrayal of his former friend Tomeki and the _gang_ he hung out with. Before you found me and the kid I happened to stumble upon a fight between the leader Tomeki and Jin. It was an unfair fight to be honest; Jin was on the ground defenseless against the kicks Tomeki was delivering and I dunno... I sorta snapped and attacked the leader in the kid's defense. But of course I got jumped the _entire_ gang..... It's how I met him and how I the stuffing beat out of me." 

  
  
  


Duo paused to check if Heero was listening to him. Heero nodded urging Duo to continue with an intrigued expression. Duo continued. "After you fixed me up and he was awake I wanted to show him that he could trust us without expecting us to betray him anytime soon. But then you told me he was helping the rebels and I felt like I had been stabbed through the heart. I felt the same when the colonies believed Oz's lies and hoped we were defeated in the battle Quatre and I were in while trying to get to outerspace. I wanted to put a smile on the kid's face again, but I guess it was foolish of me to think that he could ever smile again or that he wasn't involved in the stuff happening now huh?" Duo chuckled cynically with a sigh.

  
  
  


Heero blinked at his friend wondering how long they have been here talking about Duo's point of view on Jin, the tall eleven year old terror. Sighing the Japanese teenager stood up on his feet backing away from the wall with an almost sympathetic look on his face before he heard the rusting screeching of the rooftop door above them. 

  
  
  
  


Duo's head turned toward the noise just as footsteps came into sound range. Gathering their wits and new found strength Duo and Heero bolted from their places rushing down the stairs catching a glimpse two small figures happening to men peering over the railing of the stairs with their eyes on their retreating bodies. "This isn't good," Heero grumbled turning his head behind him at the sound of the rebel's shouting threats. "Halt or we'll shoot!" One shouted.

  
  
  
  


Duo chuckled in mock-humor as they continued down the stairs searching franticly for an exit door although it wasn't likely they were going to find one in this maze of stairs, Duo figured it was at the very bottom much to his dismay. "We're gonna have to cause some kind of accident they're getting a bit too close for my liking," Duo informed. 

  
  
  


Heero nodded searching his jacket for something useful but came up empty handed, he gave a the braided preventer an empty sort of expression indicating he was telling him he had no sort of bomb what so ever to use. Duo almost let out a groan of defeat when he spotted a doorway at the end of the stair way. 

  
  
  
  


"Heero, a door!" He cried in joy picking up his pace. Heero gave the door a quick scanning to make sure there wasn't anything out of place the door as he watched Duo leap off the second stair to the last grabbing the door knob with such enthusiasm. Heero jumped off the third to the last stair just to show off and skid to a halt beside Duo who appeared to be struggling with the door. 

  
  
  


Heero listened to the men's quickening footsteps then turned to Duo with an inquiring look about him. "What's wrong?" He asked annoyed. Duo stopped struggling long enough to kick the door out of anger before answering His question. "The door's locked tight," Duo replied briskly backing off. 

  
  
  


Heero looked down at the door knob noticing that it was a few feet away from the locking mechanism itself, his eyebrows narrowed in suspicion as he gripped the door knob. "Hn...," Heero's eyes narrowed when he noticed the door wasn't unlocking. Duo listened out for the two rebels they happened to be spotted by, he could hear their footsteps rapidly changing down the stairs like madmen but thankfully they were a good ways from catching up to them. 

  
  
  


However that did nothing to ease the uneasy feeling churning in Duo's stomach as he turned around to check on Heero's progress when he noticed a box object hanging above Heero's head nailed on the wall below the exit sign. Duo looked down at his wrist watch; it read 6:45PM then he looked up at the supposed clock on the wall it read 6:00---5:59--5:58. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Strange why would anybody put a digital clock up on the wall when its obviously not keeping the right time?_ Duo wondered cupping his chin arching an eyebrow in a pondering sort of way. 

  
  
  
  


He wracked his brain for an answer. "Duo let's get going, the door's not gonna open anytime soon," Heero grumbled under his breath obviously annoyed by this fact. Duo snapped himself out of his pondering state staring at his friend in question, Heero bolted off at top speed and Duo ran after him. "Why's that?" He asked curious. Heero turned his head halfway toward his braided comrade with an irritated expression. 

  
  
  


Duo patiently awaited his answer while they continued running down the stairs. Heero paused for a moment peering over the railing while managing to keep up his running pace; he spotted the bottom of the maze of the stairs. Duo rounded the corner with the Japanese preventer with the unsettling feeling that they were near the end of the stairs. "Heero?" Duo spoke up. 

  
  
  


Heero grunted a 'hmm?' in response instead speaking a sentence to the braided-shinigami, he wasn't in the mood for talking at the moment. "How far are we from the bottom?" He finished with a short-lived yawn. Heero peered over the railing again with a relieved expression. "Two flights of stairs away," Heero responded reluctantly. Duo nodded in response rounding another corner ready to climb down the last two flight of stairs when a shrill sound went off above them echoing through the surrounding area long enough to halt their footsteps. 

  
  
  


Both teenagers wondered what the noise was as they resumed their running down the stairs with a more quickened pace. Just as they reached the last flight of stairs an explosion sounded off above them engulfing the entire area in a burst of fire feeding on the oxygen in the small area. Duo and Heero were knocked off their feet and was sent tumbling down the stair way with no control of where their bodies stop as fire and debris raced down to meet them at the bottom. 

  
  
  


Heero fell on the ground feet-first rolling forward and slamming into the wall in front of him. Duo fell onto the ground on his side kidding to halt his head met the wall only halfway. Climbing to his aching legs Heero hurried to his half-conscious partner and lifted him off the ground, Duo was barely aware of Heero's presence; his head was pounding like a dum being beaten on relentlessly and he couldn't see straight. 

  
  
  


"C'mon Duo I need you to stand up straight, I can't drag you to the door on my own," Heero struggled to drag the heavy braided American toward the door. Duo nodded and tried to move himself along the ground with his aching legs. They barely seemed to be responding to him but he tried with all the strength he had left in him helping Heero walk backward toward the door. 

  
  
  
  


Pulling his sleeve over his hand while he managed to keep Duo up on his legs with his other arm, Heero grabbed a hold of the door knob and rammed his shoulder against the door. The two men went sprawling into the other room, the door shut behind them with a slam. Heero looked up from the ground scanning the surrounding area, all he could tell was the room was dark, there was hardly any light at all except for the dull shine from the moonlight above them coming through a skylight. 

  
  


The 16-year-old looked around him realizing Duo was nowhere in sight! _Nani? Where'd he go?_ Heero climbed on all fours looking all over the entire area with widened eyes wondering the braided-baka had gone off to in the state he was currently in. "Lookin' for me?" Came a groggy voice from behind him. Heero turned his head to the side noticing a figure shrouded in the shadows he had never seen while he was searching for his friend. 

  
  
  
  


He recognized the voice as Duo's and climbed to his feet to meet the braided shinigami who resided in a small corner against a metal shelf. He could now see why Duo said he was best when it came to stealth operations and hiding, he could blend in perfectly with the dark. Maybe that's why he wears all the black clothing all the time. Or he could just like the color black Heero thought to himself scratching the back of his neck. 

  
  
  


He placed himself in front of Duo knowing their was no space the small corner Duo miraculously put himself into despite his current state with a semi-amused look. "You okay?" Heero asked. Duo sighed looking himself over for a second time in the pass five minutes and nodded wearily. "Everything's fine, I'm just waiting for the world to stop spinning," Duo grumbled. Heero scoffed with a smirk as he looked out into the dim room wondering if there was anything inside the room besides them. 

  
  
  


Sighing young man slumped against the wall resting his arm upon his knee. "We'll move as you as you are ready to go," Heero mumbled. This was really biting into the limited amount of time they had to destroy the MS factory. "Gotcha," Was Duo's only reply.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dorothy and Quatre peered through a bush at one of the many entrances of the factory they were supposed to be invading. Dorothy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure out just how they were going to get inside the building without being noticed or maybe they should try a different approach to the entire infiltration scenario. 

  
  
  


She wasn't sure what to do, especially when she was around someone who outwitted her during the Eve-wars, but she wasn't going let him know that. Quatre watched Dorothy curiously wondering if she had ever done this sort of thing before. One thing he was sure was that she was thinking awfully hard on whatever matter she was concerning herself with. 

  
  
  


Sighing the Arab teenager retuned his gaze toward the two men guarding the entrance. "Quatre," Dorothy's voice almost made him jump. The blonde turned his gaze toward the semi-short haired woman in front of him with an almost curious gaze arching an eyebrow at her. Dorothy swallowed wincing mentally at the dryness of her throat before she started to scoot over to the 16-year-old without dirtying her pants up too much, Quatre scooted back a bit to give her room just as she stopped about two inches away from him. 

  
  
  
  


Dorothy stared him in a troublesome way with those pale gray eyes of hers giving Quatre an unsettling feeling. "Uhh, Dorothy?" He asked uncertain of her motives. Dorothy leaned over toward him with a smile. "I have an idea, but you mustn't ask me about it when I act. Just trust me all right? You trust me don't you Quatre?" Dorothy asked sweetly. 

  
  
  
  


Quatre began to wonder if he did trust this beautiful young woman in front of him, he was still a bit shaky on the subject when it came to Dorothy Catalonia. Undecided on this matter he nodded yes to her question anyway. Dorothy gave him one her genuine smiles before she leaped onto him knocking the wind out of him along with leaving him in a dazed state of mind. She turned him onto his stomach pulling his arms behind him and resting them on the lower part of his back. 

  
  
  
  
  


Quatre didn't bother to struggle although he was frightened wondering what her intentions toward him would be. He just hopped she wouldn't stab him again. Dorothy tied his hands tightly behind his back before lifting him off the ground, she noticed he had opened his mouth and was ready blurt a question. "Shush," She hissed clamping a hand over his mouth. "You said you trusted me. So start with trusting, and ask questions later!" 

  
  
  
  


Quatre stared at her wide eyed but nodded quickly not wanting to anger her further. Dorothy shoved Quatre through the bushes across the dusty concrete ground with her hand firm on his wrist with a semi-confident expression on her face noticing the two guards had spotted her approach. They raised their guns at the two apporachers ready to fire if they got any close to them. "Halt! stop right where you are!" One said. 

  
  
  
  


Dorothy halted in mid-step wondering if she hadn't already lost Quatre's trust. "Let me pass, I have a Gundam pilot," She said sounding as demanding as she could. The two men looked at eachother then at the two intruders in front of them before grinning back at eachother. "Is that so? And who might you be little lady?" The second one asked. Dorothy frowned realizing this wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped it would be. 

  
  
  
  


Sighing the semi-short haired blonde opened her mouth to speak. "My name is Dorothy Catalonia, you leader's older sister," She replied hoping she had her sister's position of power correct. Both men laughed out loud at her bold statement before returning their attention to the two in front of them. "Really? Well, we'll see about that," The first one grumbled pulling out a two way radio from his shirt pocket. 

  
  
  
  


Quatre watched nervously as the man began to report all of the information that received from Dorothy, he stared at the other man who kept his gun aimed right at them wondering if Dorothy's plan (whatever it was) was going to work. After a while the man put his radio back into his shirt pocket then turned his attention back to Dorothy and Quatre. He jerked his thumb toward door he stood in front of with a look of disgust and disappointment. "Our leader wants to see the two of you," He grumbled angrily turning toward the door. 

  
  
  
  


Dorothy watched him kick the door open before stepping back giving her room to walk through, unsure whether she should trust them she shoved Quatre forward through the door way once she got there. The first man followed them through the door way not to far-behind them. Quatre concentrated all of his energy on keeping his emotions in check and his nerves at ease as his female comrade lead him through the dark corridor with the rebel soldier behind them giving them the directions as to where they were supposed to be going. He was not feeling so safe in his current position and he knew Dorothy wasn't either.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jin watched the soldiers scatter in all directions shouting orders and demands as they searched for him with such determination it almost scared him. Jin sighed as he tightened the torn piece of fabric of his gray shleveless shirt around his bullet-wounded arm, he grunted at the pressure he applied to the arm to make sure it wouldn't bleed any more than it had before looking down at his arm streaked with lines of blood. 

  
  
  
  


He never expected this would happen to him; he always figured he would be injured but never like this! A gunshot wound had to the worst thing he had ever experienced since he landed on earth. His onyx blue eyes glanced upward at what he could see of Gundam's head and dull lifeless green eyes. 

  
  
  


Jin blinked curiously wondering which of the two mobile suit's were Wing Zero and which one was Wing Gundam. They were different he was aware of that but he was unsure which one was Wing Zero or Wing Gundam. He hated making choices when it came to mobile suits he didn't know how to label correctly by name. 

  
  
  


_Just follow your heart Jin, it'll tell you which one you should pilot.... I mean, steal...._ His conscience piped up. Jin rolled his eyes at the mental response before rising from his kneeling position behind the wing Gundam massive leg. Jin was surprised to say the least that the rebels didn't come and look in this area, it was an obvious hiding place to be blunt. 

  
  
  


Shrugging Jin made sure no one was around before coming out from behind the Gundam's leg looking upward at its chest curiously wondering how he was going to climb up when he noticed two differences on the mobile suit's he had never noticed before. Wing Gundam had only two objects that appeared to be wings on it's back while the Wing Zero had a larger pair of wings like looked more like a birds wings than the Wing Gundam did. 

  
  
  
  


Jin jogged over to the left stopping in front of the Wing Zero grabbing a handle attached to a thick cord and pressed a small button on the inside of the handle. Immediately the cord began to react upward taking the 11-year-old up with it. This startled Jin slightly but he held on tight with both hands as he continued to rise higher off the ground then he would have liked toward the open hangar door of the Gundam just as he heard more footsteps heading his general direction. Jin's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the footfalls approaching. He began yanking at the cord demanding it to go faster then it was before he was caught. 

  
  
  


Sweat began to trickle down his face as he caught a glimpse of several men entering the mobile suit hangar with their guns in hand. "Crap, they just keep coming," Jin mumbled as he pressed his feet against the side of Wing Zero. There was only one thing left to do and that was to climb up the massive mobile suit. Swallowing his fears of falling to his death Jin gripped the thick wire cord and began to ascend toward the cockpit which wasn't too far away from his point, as he continued upward the sound men shouting for him to come down from the Gundam finally reached his ears. 

  
  
  
  


A chill ran down his spine, Jin pulled himself up faster ignoring the constant aching in his arms until he reached the cockpit area and hung in patience as he waited for the door to open. "Get down from there now kid!" One rebel shouted angrily. Jin ignored him as he began to swing over to the front of Wing Zero's chest praying he would trigger some sort of sensor that would cause the door to open. The rebels below him soon began to shooting in his general direction while trying not to hit him. 

  
  
  


Jin swung over in front of Zero's chest; his foot hit the side of it's chest where the huge green-emerald object resided and to his suprise the cockpit door opened up. _Now I gotta do is make it to the platform._ He thought swinging over the cockpit door and releasing his grip from the rope. The 11-year-old's body crashed onto the cockpit door back first, his body slid over to the edge but he prevented his plummet to an untimely death by grabbing the rough surface. His nails dug into the grooves of the door and Jin pulled himself up barely noticing the fresh blood seeping through his amateur bandage. 

  
  
  


Jin crawled into the cockpit falling into the pilots seat in a sideways manner franticly searching for the mechanism that would shut the door when he caught a glimpse of blinking light on his left side. Turning his head toward the blinking light he noticed one small word written in bold letters that said "cockpit door." Sighing a huge sigh of relief he reached out and pressed down on the button, no sooner than he did the inner door began to close along with the outer cockpit door. 

  
  
  


The sounds of gunfire rang in the onyx-blue eyed boy's ears as he made himself comfortable in the seat, his feet pressed against the pedal's of the mobile suit as he heard the machine coming to life all on its' own. Jin watched fearfully as three dimensioned screen came down in front of him, carefully the 11-year-old reached his arm down between his legs and picked up part of the seat-belt while the other grabbed the other part that was flung over the back of the seat. 

  
  
  


He fastened both parts of the belt together before making sure it was on tight. The screens in front of him came to life Jin placed his hands onto the joystick controls of the machine at the same exact same time he pressed his feet against the pedals. Outside Wing Zero's eyes came to life in a faint glint of green, the mobile suit's arms jerked to life while his fingers flexed as it began to move forward toward the rebels. Jin watched the cowards cease their pointless shooting and make a run for the door shouting for assistance. A grin appeared on the fearful Jin's face as he pressed his thumb against the button on the side of the joystick. 

  
  
  
  


The Machine gun's on Zero's shoulders activated and began to fire on the rebels. With a slightly heavy heart the young man watched as the ground behind the rebels exploded in a blaze of fire engulfing their helpless lives. Jin aimed the Wing's machine gun's toward wall and fired creating an exit big enough for the Gundam to escape through. "Now if I remember this correctly, I may be able to get this thing into its' flight mode," Jin muttered excitedly as he removed his hand from the right joystick control and gripped the handle above his head pushing it forward and pressing down on the pedals. 

  
  
  
  


Automatically, Wing Zero transformed into its bird mode blasting forward toward the gaping hole in the wall. Jin was barely able to contain his excitement as he watched the world below him zoom right passed his eyes. Wing Zero's speed baffled him to no end, but this was not why he stole this machine. He knew for a fact that this weapon was only thing that could've destroyed his home, the colony; but he just didn't know who did it. That's what he had to find out. And he would.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elsewhere, Phareil Catalonia stood inside the communications room inside the Corsica base with a scowl. How could she be alive after all the rumors she had heard about her death on Libra? It just wasn't possible that she was alive.... it just wasn't! She brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face just as Stanley entered the room with a nervous look about him. Phareil gave him an inquiring expression which wasn't helping his attempts to calm himself down after encounter with a certain someone. 

  
  
  
  


"Yes, what is it, Stanley?" Phareil grumbled as she leant up against the cold metallic wall of the room. Stanley swallowed his fear as he tried to hide his trembling. "The Dorothy person has arrived and is standing outside the door," He announced in a quivering voice. Phareil sighed rolling her eyes, with a wave her hand Stanley exited the room and Dorothy and a hand-bound Quatre entered the room no sooner than he had left. Phareil looked up at her sister with a scowl while Dorothy greeted her with a polite smile. 

  
  
  


"Hello again sister," Dorothy spoke calmly with a hint of resentment in her voice. Phareil grunted in response removing herself from against the wall. "I can't say the same to you," She replied angrily. Quatre felt as though he was in the middle of a sibbling dispute he and his many sisters would have from time to time. Dorothy rested her chin on Quatre's shoulder with a childish sort of sigh blowing into her hair. "Is that anyway to greet a sister you haven't seen in 18-years?" Dorothy mock-pouted cocking an eyebrow at Phareil. The leader of the rebels sneered at the blonde duo in front of her before regaining control of her feelings. "I suppose not," She grumbled making her way over to them. 

  
  
  


"I see you've captured yourself a gundam pilot." Dorothy glanced at Quatre briefly before returning her gaze toward sister again. "Isn't obvious?" She asked bluntly. Phareil frowned at her remark but managed to hold the spiteful words she had in store for little-sister in her mouth. "Why did you bring him to me? What use could have possibly have for him?" Phareil asked blandly. Dorothy shrugged leaning her head against Quatre's cheek causing the 16-year-old to blush. He was feeling uncomfortable in his current state.

  
  
  
  


"Why you could execute him in front of the whole world on the day of your announcement! It would be a splendid day for you and your rebel army!" Dorothy said in a grand voice. Quatre cringed at the thought of being killed as he listened on to the sister's conversation. Pahreil placed her hand upon her chin with a considering expression her face. Her eyes glanced down at Quatre causing the blonde teen to jump in surprise and look away. Phareil reached over into Quatre's jacket and pulled out his gun with a look of mock-surprise on her face. 

  
  
  


"I'll have to think about that, in the meantime I would very much like to talk to you," Phareil replied dryly peering over her sister's shoulder. "Stanley! Would you come here and escort Mr. Winner to Miss Relena and Hilde's holding place?" A few moment's later, the man know as Stanley came walking into the room and removed Quatre from Dorothy's grasp before shoving the Arab teenager out of the room shutting the door behind him. 

  
  
  
  


Phareil shrugged her shoulder's playfully with the gun in her hand Dorothy watched her sister curiously as she followed the short-haired blonde across the room toward the communications area. "So what is it you want to talk to me about dear sister?" Dorothy asked. Phareil spun around to face her sister with the gun aimed right at her chest. "How could you sister? How could you do that to our father?!!" She shouted in pure rage. Dorothy's pale blue eyes widened in fear as she watched her sister pull the trigger.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trowa and Wufei, who had broke away from the large conversing group of rebel-soldiers traveled down what seemed to be a never ending corridor as they searched for a way to get inside the mobile suit hangar without being detected. There were far too many enemies around the meeting place where Phareil had given her speak so they went off to find another way in hoping they wouldn't be followed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tell me again why we're going this way again Barton?" Wufei muttered in annoyance arching an eyebrow at his comrade. Trowa turned to his partner with a serious look in his green eyes, which did not phase the Chinese pilot to say the least. "We're trying to find a way to the Gundam's, Wufei," Trowa replied in annoyance. "Try to keep that in mind." Wufei smirked in satisfaction at the Latin American's reaction to his question and nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Will do," He replied. But sooner they rounded the corner a loud explosion brought them to hands and knees, the lights above them flickered on and off as small parts of the ceiling began to fall. _This might be harder than I originally thought,_ Trowa thought to himself as he and Wufei climbed to their feet. They rushed down the hall way fighting to stay on their feet as another explosion rocked the building. Wufei watched Trowa rush pass a door that might of been a way in to the Gundams. 

  
  
  
  
  


Skidding to a halt the Chinese preventer slowly pulled out his gun and kicked the door open. Wufei stepped into the room with his gun grasped in both hands. Trowa came up from behind him ready to pull out his gun expecting to be greeted by rebel-soldiers but instead the two preventers were greeted by the next best thing; Relena and Hilde. All four were in a frozen state of surprise and joy unaware of the approaching Stanley and Quatre.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC*  
Review and sorry for the delay!  
  



	16. Past recovered, Puzzle complete

**14: Past recovered: Puzzle completed**

Duo was rudely shaken from his slumber by the rough hand of Heero Yuy, he groaned shrugging his comrade's hand off of his shoulder rolling his eyes underneath his eyelids. Heero frowned at the lazy Duo and returned to watching the area for any trouble, while he tried to ignore the mutters of the American that were rapidly becoming louder with each passing minute.   
  
Groaning Heero rose from his sitting position and made his way over to the end of the shelf covered with contents off that hid them along with assistance from the dark. Duo climbed onto his feet massaging the back his neck to relieve it of the pain that he suffered when he fell down the stairs. "What's up Heero?" Duo whispered stretching his limbs. Heero turned to meet the inquiring face of Duo Maxwell with his usual expressionless face.   
  
"We've wasted enough time, let's get going," Heero replied turning the corner. Duo sighed not bothering to retort to the stoic x-soldier's sarcasm and followed after him with very little excitement bubbling inside him, he was more or less worried about getting the mission done and over with so he could search for Hilde. The thought of her being in trouble unsettled him to no end.   
  
Running his hands through his hair Duo picked up his pace to catch up with Heero who was a good ways ahead of him despite his walking pace. _He still amazes me even now with the war over. Your really quite the guy Heero,_ Duo thought smiling to himself as he began to jog. Heero was a good way a head of him and he hated to be left behind in a place full of hostile people armed to the teeth. "Heero wait up!" Duo said now running. Heero stopped in mid-step in front of a huge door that managed to arouse his curiosity long enough for the American preventer to catch up to him.   
  
He brought himself out of his thoughts shifting his Prussian blue eyes toward the short of breath Duo before resuming his walking, except this time he headed toward the door that caught his attention. Duo huffed in despair following after his stoic comrade through the automatic doors, he watched the Japanese preventer with interest as Heero placed himself in front of a huge computer. "Oi-oi Heero, can't you stay away from the computer for one day? I mean we do have a mobile suit factory to destroy you know," Duo grumbled walking up to his side.   
  
Heero turned and gave his friend a sideways glance before returning his attention back to the screen before him. As far he could tell the computer held all the data on the rebels and mobile suits stationed inside the building, which for their sake was a sort of relief. It gave them more a sense of whom it was they were up against. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the disk he had taken from Jin. He placed the disk inside the drive in front of him and began uploading all the data on the screen before him. Duo's coalbolt eyes managed to follow Heero's line of sight and found himself intrigued by the information that appeared on the screen. "Hmmm," He heard Heero mumble. "What is it?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero pointed to the screen as he pulled up an old colony news article that had never been printed for the public to read. "Listen to this," Heero began obviously intrigued by the contents of news article. "A.C. 194 march 10th, Professor Rei Toshinio of a world renowned Korean/Japanese Military organization & her husband Taku Toshinio, dies in a fatal Colony accident concerning a new mobile suit model created by the formerly well-know scientists associated with the Romafeller foundation. There were no survivors found, the colony was completely demolished; reduced to nothing but scrap; the weapon or cause of this tragedy was never found." Heero peered at Duo who was beginning to figure out where this article was going. He continued.   
  
"A.C. 194 March 12th, 8-year-old boy found floating in outer space barely alive with very little oxygen left in his space-suit by space explorers. He was taken to a colony in the L1 area where he was treated in the St. McNeil hospital for server head injuries, space dementia, temporary paralysis and amnesia. He was then released 8 months later after mental and physical therapy and was sent to earth on a shuttle to an Orphanage. However the child vanished soon after the shuttle landed on earth. Authorities pronounced him dead after searching the surrounding area knowing it was unlikely he would survive on his own," Heero finished reading the article and closed it.   
  
Both young men gave eachother looks of realization before opening another window. What they saw shocked them to no end. Upon the screen before them was a huge image of schematics and color images of Wing Gundam and Wing Zero, along with a list of pilots who had piloted the machines. But the one thing that had disturbed them was Dorothy Catalonia, Phareil Catalonia and Duke Dermail as well the Romafeller foundation's name were all underlined in red bold lines. "If I didn't know any better, Jin was that eight year old boy floating in outer space....." Duo trailed off afraid to even drawn a line to a conclusion.  
  
"And he plans on killing Dorothy, and this Phareil character for the death of his parents whom abandoned him. Which means whomever is behind this is going meet an untimely death at the hands our little friend," Heero finished. Duo pointed to the screen catching the Japanese teenager's attention. "And get this, somebody's went and rebuilt your two Gundams! And I'm guessing, it's this Phareil person, and Jin's gonna use one of them to kill her and Dorothy," Duo added.   
  
Heero ejected the disk placing back into his jacket, he rose from his seat quickly and made his way toward the door. Duo followed after him out of the room with newfound strength. They had to stop Jin from making the biggest mistake of his life before it was too late, which meant they had to find the Gundams before he did.  
  
Relena and Hilde's heads shot toward the door of their temporary prison as it was kicked opened with such a strength that dazzled them. First there was a pair of hands holding a gun out in front of whomever the hands belong to and then there was a body and a face which they knew belong to none other than the honor-bound Chinese preventer known of Wufei.   
  
His onyx eyes shifted toward them, his mouth dropped open in surprise his stern intimidating expression changed into that of a surprised one. A face Hilde rarely saw when he scarcely came over to visit Duo. "Wufei," Was all that uttered from the German girl's mouth. The sound of approaching footfalls coming from behind Wufei, Relena shifted her sights to the empty space behind the Chinese preventer and spotted Trowa's figure coming to an abrupt stop, he appeared to be out of breath indicating that he was running.   
  
Trowa's green eyes locked themselves onto Relena his worn out expression changed to a surprised one. From what both women could tell they weren't expecting to find them inside the room; they were searching for something else. "Relena.... Hilde? What are you doing here?" Trowa's voice was full of obvious bewilderment and confusion. Hilde frowned upon his sudden question she folded her arms across her chest her anger was evident. "Well, we could ask you the same thing," Hilde retorted. Relena smiled nervously waving her hand at her short-haired friend.   
  
"Calm down Hilde," Relena advised making her way over to the preventer-duo. Wufei straightened his posture the moment Relena stopped in front of him. "Its' good to you see you both again. I only wish it was on better terms," She said. Trowa nodded in agreement as he stepped into the room placing his gun back into it carrier. He then grasped Relena's wrist in his hand and began to pull her out of the room pulling her in the direction he and Wufei were headed before. Hilde reluctantly followed the stoic ex-soldier out of the room with Wufei trailing behind. They were finally getting out of this hellhole of a base! Hilde was overwhelmed with joy and happiness at the thought of escaping the Headquarters of the rebel solider that she never noticed Stanley and Quatre coming around the corner from behind.  
  
Stanley stopped in his tracks at the sight of Relena Darlian and Hilde Schbeiker heading down the hall accompanied by what appeared to be two of miss Phareil's soldiers. He stared down at Quatre who was overcome with fear for his friends then quickly shoved him aside, Quatre's warning cry was stopped before he could even form words in his mouth he stumbled on his own feet and slammed against the metallic wall. Through doubled vision he watched the man in the black suit pull out a pistol and aimed for the nearest target he could find.   
  
Despite the splitting headache and the double vision Quatre mustered all the strength he could to get his attention off the pain coursing through his being and shouted his warning a second too late. "Look out!" He shouted as loud as he could. All heads turned in the direction the scream came from just as Stanley pulled the trigger. Hilde threw her hands up in front of her with the distinct knowledge that the madman had aimed for her.   
  
Acting on automatic Wufei grabbed Hilde by the waist and pulled her down onto the ground with him, Trowa on the other hand yanked Relena toward him pressing his back against the wall and slid down in on swift movement as he felt the bullet ricochet off the wall in front of them. Stanley cursed realizing that was the only bullet he had in his chamber, Wufei released a trembling Hilde from his grip and changed the huge man with all his might and knocked him onto the ground.   
  
Stanley crashed to the ground head last before he felt a horrible sensation that resembled the feeling of breaking someone's arm then everything went black around him. Wufei looked down at the man with a suspicious gleam in his eyes before placing two fingers on the side of his neck to make sure there was still a pulse. Once he felt the surge of blood pulsating under the skin of the man's neck Wufei breathed a huge sigh of relief he was unaware of holding. Climbing to his feet he proceeded to brush himself off not thinking twice to congratulate himself.   
  
"Are you injured?" Wufei asked turning his gaze toward the stunned girl on the ground. Hilde looked up at himself in bewilderment shaking her head fervently before climbing to her feet. "I'm fine, I own you Wufei," Hilde said nervously. Wufei gave her a smile he would only wear during battle and nodded in agreement. Trowa released Relena from his grasp rising to his feet, Relena climbed to her feet as well and rushed toward her friend. Hilde turned to meet Relena's worried gaze with a relieved expression, Relena placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked. Hilde nodded in response.   
  
Trowa made his way past the others and kneeled down in front the daze-induced Quatre. Quatre looked up at his friend with a wry smile as he watched the silent young man proceed to untie his hands. "How did this happen, Quatre and where's Dorothy?" He asked; the concern evident in his voice. Quatre shook his head unsure how to explain everything that had happened. "I'm not sure," He grunted as he positioned his arm in front of him flexing his fingers. "To be honest, she's the one to tied me up. It's how we got inside. One of the rebel's lead to their leader. A woman named Phareil, Dorothy's sister. They exchanged a few words before Phareil ordered one of her bodyguard's to take me to where Hilde and Relena were. I'm not sure what happened next. I just hope Dorothy is all right."   
  
Trowa sighed; _Quatre's a bit too trusting sometimes, but not without good reason_, Trowa thought tiredly. He turned to Wufei who was waiting patiently for the Latin American to make his move, Trowa nodded to Wufei before he opened his mouth to speak. "Let's go, we don't have much time before hour 42 hour limit is up," Trowa ordered in a stern voice. Wufei gave him a short nod before following after his partner with Hilde and Relena trailing close behind. Quatre wondered if they had forgotten his presence completely, climbing to his feet he raced after the trio hoping they would be reunited with Duo and Heero soon before things got out of hand. "Guy's wait up for me!" He called after them rounding the corner.  
  
Hysterical laughing was all that she heard. It surrounded her like a house of mirrors, Dororhy's eyes were completely blank. Empty of all emotions except one; and that was fear. Phareil laughing had quieted down as she regained her composure after realizing she had not been shot. "Did I scare you?" Phareil chuckled shifting the gun sideways. Dorothy's shallow breathing soon returned to normal as she fixed her gaze on her sister.   
  
Phareil shook her head at her sister and tossed the gun across the room. The weapon hit the ground with a loud clang. Dorothy fought to keep her temper in check her hands balled into fists. Phareil turned her back to her sister before laughing with a shake of head. Dorothy was still trying to calm herself down while a thousands of angry thoughts raced through her mind and her fists became red from the pressure. "I never took you for crazy, Phareil," Dorothy retorted frowning.   
  
Phareil's small frame stiffened never expecting that from her sister. She turned to meet her face to face slowly an impassive expression replaced the cheerful one. "Is that so?" Phareil quipped. Dorothy smirked placing a finger on her chin with a thoughtful look about her. "If I didn't know any better sister, I'd say you were crazy." Dorothy almost laughed at the remark but managed to keep that laughter bubbling up inside her concealed.   
  
Returning her attention to her attention back to the screen behind her switching it to the cameras outside the base with her remote and gazed upon the glorious machine known as Wing Zero slice through army of Aries and Leo mobile suits as they came at it. Phareil's face brightened at the sheer sight of it. Dorothy stared at the screen dumbfounded. _But how? I thought the Gundam pilots destroyed their mobile suits?!! How it is that Wing Zero is here now?!!_ Dorothy thought in horror as her heart rate began to quicken in its pace.   
  
Phareil turned to her sister with a wry grin on her face. "You looked surprised Dorothy. Don't be, this is all a part of my plan to destroy the earth sphere unified nation and the Vice foreign ministers ban on weapons!" Phareil declared proudly. Dorothy shifted her gaze from the screen to her sister whose face was the one of a pain stricken and crazed child she had never seen in her life. Phareil Catalonia was no longer her sister. "But why?!" Dorothy cried. "Why go through all of this and disrupt the peace the soldiers and peacekeepers have worked so hard to achieve---?"  
  
"BECAUSE!" Phareil snapped in an outrage. "Those responsible must pay for my----- our father's death! Because of Queen Relena, Romafeller's leader Duke Dermail died a horrible death in space! Her presence destroyed all that he was and she will pay for it! I swear to the Gods themselves she will pay for this!" At that very moment, tears blurred Dorothy's vision for the first time since two years had past, she could understand the pain and anguish that tortured her sister's very soul and she hated it. She hated the fact that in some way Phareil was right---- Relena, her friend was responsible for the death of their father and it hurt her to see her younger sister try to fight back the raging hurt inside her.   
  
Dorothy began to approach her sister but Phareil would have none of it; she pulled out a spare gun from her jacket and aimed for Dorothy's heart. "Don't you dare come near me! It's that very kindness that makes you weak.... Its what made you forgive Relena Darlain for her crime! So you stay away from me!" Phareil snarled. Dorothy raised her hands in defeat and stepped back from her sister in fear that she would do something she'd regret for the rest of her life. Phareil managed to wipe her tear soaked face dry while at the same time regaining her composure.   
  
Turning to the screen behind her, Phareil bent over and picked up a two radio from the control panel bringing up to her lips. "All rebel units advance on the Wing Zero and capture it at once! Do not destroy it, I repeat; do not destroy it!" Sighing the semi-short haired blonde placed the two way radio back on the control panel. Dorothy looked up at the screen and watched the legendary machine fight its way through the horde of standard mobile suits that came at it. _Heero if that's you inside that machine, don't loose to them. Please ... stop my sister before any harm come out of this._ Dorothy closed her eyes and lowered herself onto the ground. Pulling her knees up to her chest she lowered her head on them with a sigh.  
  
Duo and Heero traveled down what seemed to be yet another endless corridor as they fought to reach the mobile suit hangar where the two Gundams would be stationed, or so they thought. Heero fought to keep up with the Braided American as he rushed down the halls at top speed fueled by the desire to reach Jin before something horrible. Duo's lungs begged for the breath that left it's airways in such a quick pace they felt like they were actually on fire.   
  
However, Duo did his best to ignore this sensation in that soon traveled down to his legs which were beginning to develop a dull ache. His bangs stuck to his forehead as if they were glued onto it, his coalbolt blue eyes ached with the desire to block at the air that traveled toward them making them teary. On the other hand his temper was reaching its peak; he was fed up having to travel down all these hallways and corridors. It was like running through a maze that never ended. Just as he was about to express his emotions he caught a glimpse of Heero turning through a doorway he had obviously missed.   
  
Skidding to a halt the American preventer turned around and headed toward the doorway. Duo jumped through the entrance just as the door was about to close. He rolled across the ground halting his body with his feet and hands. "Phew!" He breathed before turning his attention toward his Asian friend. "Heero you've gotta learn to signal me when you find something I missed!" He climbed onto his feet while dusting his jacket off.  
  
Heero snorted in amusement. "It's not my fault you didn't notice the door. You should try paying attention to the walls around you instead of looking straight in front of you all the time," He replied dryly. Duo cocked an eyebrow at his friend and shrugged making his way toward the Japanese preventer. Heero nodded his head toward the massive figure across of them, Duo followed his line of sight and almost stopped breathing completely. Wing Gundam stood before them in all its glory wielding its shield on its left arm and gripping its beam saber in its hand on the right.   
  
Both young men were lost in an ocean of awe at the mere sight of the rebuilt machine. But the one thing that bothered them was that the Wing Zero was missing and there was significant damage done to the mobile suit hangar's floor and wall. "It looks like to me like Jin's already out and about with the Wing Zero," Heero grumbled blandly. The two could hear the commotion of battle outside the mobile suit hangar, and the screams of dying rebels.   
  
Something they had thought they would never would never hear for a long time. Duo was transfixed on the Wing Gundam; he felt as though it was beckoning him to come forward and pilot it. The Gundam's green eyes reflected in the bright headlights. Closing his eyes Duo swallowed his nervousness and prepared for what would happen next. "Heero-san," He said seriously. Heero turned his attention away from the battle outside and looked toward his friend in question. "I need you to find Trowa, Wufei and the others for me."  
  
Heero arched an eyebrow at his braided friend. "What for?" Heero asked. Duo looked up at the Mobile suit once more with a grim look on his face. "There's something I have to do, Heero," He replied quietly. Heero glanced briefly at what was once his mobile suit and immediately knew what was going through his friends mind. He grabbed Duo's shoulders forcing him to come face to face with him. "I know what your thinking Duo, and its not a good idea. You've never piloted the Wing Gundam before and if anyone is going to stop Jin it will be me. You've got Hilde to look after and a life to forward to---."  
  
Duo smiled at his friend and raised his hand pausing Heero halfway through his speech. "So do you Heero. I've piloted Wing Zero once when I was in space--- not willingly mind you but I piloted it. Wing Gundam isn't that much different from the that machine....." He chuckled. "Besides you've got Relena to protect. And so much of life you haven't even experienced yet. Not to mention that---- umm-- I would lose in a punching contest, so I'm asking you to let me pilot that machine and stop Jin before causes any harm."  
  
Heero was not having any of it; If there was going to be someone with a death wish it should be him, life came cheap in his opinion. Especially his life and there was no way he was going to let his friend pilot Wing Gundam. Duo had another thing coming to him if he thought for one minute he was going to let him jump into the cockpit of wing Gundam. Quickly he balled his hand into a fist, drawing back his arm he prepared to punch Duo Square in the gut. Duo caught sight of Heero's oncoming fist and dodged it the moment Heero thrust his arm out.   
  
Heero was shocked beyond belief, Duo had dodged his punch! But the shock did not last long no sooner than Heero's arm relaxed the American preventer kneed him in the stomach, Heero's eyes bulged in surprise and humiliation; Duo had managed to land an attack that was surely cause him to lose consciousness. The last thing Heero saw before he reeled over was the determined and apologetic expression on his friend's face before he fell unconscious onto Duo's arms.   
  
The 16-year-old stumbled across the ground as he struggled to balance Heero's dead weight, he lifted the Japanese up from the ground and over his shoulder. His coalbolt eyes searched franticly for a place to put Heero when he spotted an open elevator door, rushing across the hangar floor Duo made his way toward the elevator. I hope you'll be able to forgive Heero, I'm just doing this for your own good. Stepping into the elevator he kneeled down and placed Heero up against the wall. The Japanese teenager's limp body slid sideways halting in the corner. Rising from his kneeling position, Duo grabbed a broken piece of a railing and placed it between the doors to make sure the elevator could not function.   
  
"Jin needs someone he can relate too Heero. I'm not saying your life was a bed of roses. He and I share common tragedies concerning people we love. His mother and father, Solo, Sister Helen, and Father Maxwell. I think I might be able to get through to him before he can reach Dorothy and the others," With one last look at his friend, Duo took off toward the machine his mind totally focused on his objective.  
  
[TBC] Sorry of the wait! My computer broke down!


	17. Interlude III

**Interlude: Dare to dream and voyage to the stars, Nanashi  
  
[Disclaimer: I do not own Linkin park's "breaking the habbit"]**

_Memories consume,  
Like opening the wound,  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume, I'm safe here in my room,  
unless I try to start again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
that I'm confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate and say  
what I don't mean,  
  
I don't know how I got this way,   
I know its not alright,  
  
So I'm breaking the habbit,  
I'm breaking the habbit,  
tonight_  
  
[Linkin Park]  
  
The sky was so full of stars that dazzled his young mind. An endless ocean of stars beggin him to come and join them. He had no home, no family, no life of his own truly worth living. He had not even a name of his own. This however, never really bothered him in the least. All that mattered to him was going to outer space to join the stars. But he could never quite figure out how to do so.  
  
So he wandered from place to place, with noting but the clothes on his back to call his own. His green eyes haunted him, his hair was in the strangest style he had ever seen and his expression was that of a blank one. The young man stared at himself in the rippling reflection of a pond and wondered constantly where he got his eyes from.  
  
Day in and day out, He traveled across vast hill tops covered with the greenest grass he had ever seen in his life. It looked so clean. His green eyes stared down at his small hands, they were covered in soot and mud and it traveled under his fingernails. He envied the green grass, it was clean. Cleaner than he.  
  
Unable to withstand the hear barring down on his back, the green eyed boy too refuge under a decent sized tree with enough leaves to shade him from the sun. The fatigue and thirst he wished to be rid of was the cause of his tiredness, closing his eyes he submitted to his sleepiness.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was not under the protective shade of the tree. Instead he found himself surrounded by hundreds of people looking down on him with expressions of awe and joy. He laid on his back staring up curiously at the nameless faces that examined him.   
  
_I wonder if they're looking for something?_ He thought. Perhaps they too faced the same dilemma as he did. He knew none of the nameless faces looking down at him except one; standing behind the crowd of spectators. No sooner than her arms reached down toward him a smile strangely enough graced his face for the first time since he could rememeber.   
  
She placed her hands on his sides and lifted him from off his back and into the air. He couldn't explain it but he felt an unknown emotion bubbling up inside him, he couldn't contain it. He let out a joyous laugh as he tried to focus on the woman's face that was obscured by blurrinesss. He knew who she was, but he couldn't remember her face or her laugh. Not even her scent.   
  
But her eyes were the one thing he could make out, because they were the same green as his were. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but a funny jibberish uttered from it. He reached out and touched her face, the first thing he noticed were that his hands were smaller and much chubbier.   
  
He felt her face but he couldn't remember the feeling, it was so alien to him and yet so familiar. Tears began to well up in his eyes as the fustration of never knowing who this woman was getting to him. She pulled him close and began to rub his back, it comforted him for the time being and soon after darkness was all that surrounded him.  
  
When he awoke, he found himself back under the tree. _It was just a dream?_ He wondered in confusion staring down at his filthy palms. The strange senation of touching that woman's face was still warm on his fingertips. Reaching up to his face, he rubbed the sleep from out of his eyes before noticing a large truck not far away from the tree he resided under.   
  
Since it was within walking distance the young man decided there was no harm in checking out the situation. Rising from his sitting position, he started down the hill toward truck. He was surprised to find someone else besides him out here in the vast vallies traveling about. Maybe whomever owned the truck could help him find what he was looking for.   
  
The little boy picked up his pace with a spring in his step as he made his way across the seemingly endless hill and came to a halt the second he spotted a man beside the truck tightening a rope through a loop. The little boy's green eyes examined the huge shape of the object covered by a huge blanket of some sort before resting his sights on the middle-aged man. The middle-aged bore a scar on his left eye, had a receeding hairline and had a fuzzy beard covering his face. The man looked up at him with a surpried twinkle in his eyes before he spoke to him.  
  
"Got a home?" The middle-aged man asked. The green-eyed boy shook his head 'no'.  
  
"A family?" A shake of the head was the boy's second response.  
  
"Got a _name_ kid?" Was the bearded man's final question. Once again the boy shook his head 'no'.  
  
The man looked sympathetic toward him. At the time the little boy didn't know what the meant or even how to know when someone was showing sympathy toward anybody. "No name huh?" The man said with a sigh. The green-eyed boy nodded his head. The middle-aged man sighed again, he headed toward the passenger's door of the truck and opened it.   
  
"It'll be dark soon, and if you don't mind, I'd like to take you with me," The middle-aged man explained. "But since I can't force you to come, I'm asking if you'd care to join me." With a strange look in his green eyes the little boy made his way toward the truck. The man smirked and hopped in through the passenger's seat sliding over to the drivers seat.   
  
The boy climbed up into the passenger's with strenuous effort then let the middle aged man fasen the seat-belt around his waist. The man started the truck and they were soon on their way through the grassy plaines. The little boy looked up into the evening sky knowing it would a cloudless star-filled night. As long as there were stars in the sky he would continue to dream to join them.  
  
_Space._

_It must be so much better up there than here on earth._


	18. Blind Target

**15: B l i n d T a r g e t**

[Author's note: The Gundam vs. Gundam scene might suck. It's the first time I've ever written a mobile suit battle. Sorry if it does]  
  
Inside the battle shaken Building of the Corsica base, Trowa lead Wufei, Quatre, Relena, and Hilde through the smoke filled hallways. Their only guide were blinking bulbs inside ceiling lamps above them, but even that wasn't enough, the hallway was so full of smoke from debris and falling pieces of plaster that it felt as though they were walking through a fog bank.   
  
Trowa kept his hand to the wall to make sure no exit or open door way could evade him in anyway. Behind him Quatre and Wufei lead Hilde and Relena by the hand through the smoke trying their best to focus on Trowa's body figure so they couldn't lose him. "Where [cough] are we Trowa?" Hilde cried sounding a bit worried about the situation. Trowa shrugged although he knew she couldn't see him do it.   
  
He was more concerned about getting out of the building before it came down on top of them, not to mention Heero and Duo would have his and Wufei's head if anything were to happen to the two people they cared about the most. Trowa sighed this was the first time he felt helpless since he was a small boy, and that was eons ago. "I'm not sure, Hilde," He replied careful not inhale any smoke. Hilde sighed as she lowered her head in defeat before something registered in her head.   
  
With a glint of hope as dim as a dying fire in her heart Hilde opened her mouth. "Hey Trowa, did Duo happen to join you by any chance?" She asked timidly. "Yeah," He responded. "He and Heero are in the main part of this building probably." Hilde's eyes lit up for the first time in hours; Duo was alright and knew where she was! Relena breathed a sigh of relief knowing Heero was somewhere nearby. "How's Heero?" Relena directed her question toward Wufei.   
  
Wufei grunted thinking back on Heero's reckless driving earlier. "Heero's been a bit edgy as of late. I think its because of the mission," Wufei replied. Relena a noise that indicated worry, Wufei prepared himself for more questions but surprisingly none came. He stared at what he assumed was Relena in a pondering state while thankful she didn't ask any more question. Relena couldn't understand what Wufei had told her, Heero was edgy because of the mission? When it came to missions, Heero was the master of calm, he was never worried about anything from what she had seen save her safety and her whereabouts.  
  
When Trowa didn't hear a peep out of either women he knew Wufei's comment had them thinking long and hard. Which gave him more time to find an exit with no pestering questions or inquiries. As he hand continued to glide across the wall his fingers brushed up against something on the wall, Trowa paused having felt it. Stepping back he searched the wall for whatever he had brushed and found it. _What this here I wonder,_ Trowa thought hopefully. He pressed his palm against it hard, the object sank far into the wall.   
  
The Latin American prayed nothing bad would come of his pressing whatever it was he had pressed. The sound of something being dragged across the ground altered Trowa, he pulled out his gun and tired to pinpoint the exact location of the noise. "Wufei stay where you are and watch them," He ordered. Wufei halted in his tracks and waited word to move. Hilde and Relena stood behind the silent Chinese preventer, their nervousness was evident and it was making Wufei uncomfortable.  
  
Trowa followed the moving wall through the thick layer of smoke trusting in his senses to guide him through the dark. He entered through the entrance where the wall used to be (after discovering it was a wall moving out of its place) with his gun in hand and slowly traveled deeper into the room. The smoke was thinner and it was slightly easier to see through. Trowa then realized he was inside a demolished control room, sighing he stepped back to inform the others and bumped into someone.   
  
Trowa turned in an instant and pointed his gun at the person before realizing it was just Quatre. The blond Arab shrank back in sudden surprise careful not to make any sudden moves, Trowa finger was pressing against the gun's trigger and he'd to be the one to eat a bullet. "Hey its' only Quatre, Trowa," He responded nervously. "Quatre?" Trowa grumbled in surprise. He withdrew his gun at once mentally reminding himself that he had more than one partner behind him.   
  
"Sorry, about that, I guess." He said sheepishly. Quatre shrugged, he was just glad Trowa put his gun away. "Its' alright Trowa, honest mistake," Quatre replied with a forgiving smile. Trowa turned away from his friend, and headed toward what he figured was a door. Quatre turned toward the wall entrance and motioned Wufei and the girls to follow. Wufei grabbed Relena by the hand and began to advance toward the door. Hilde followed for a brief moment then paused in mid-step, there was something beyond that wall entrance and she hated not knowing if Duo was all right despite the situation. Swallowing her pride and fear, Hilde dashed down the hall passing Wufei and Relena by.  
  
"Where you are you going?! Hilde!" Wufei yelled as he tried to see through the smoke to pinpoint where she was but the deeper he would look the darker it was. For all he knew Hilde was out of hearing range. Relena stared into void smoke and hoped her friend was alright on her own. Hilde's mind focused on what was at the end of the darkened hallway. She could only pray it led to Duo.  
  
"It sure is taking them long to contact us," Noin grumbled worriedly under her breath. "Not to mention destroying those MS-factories." Zechs shifted his sight toward his partner in question as to what she meant. Noin kept her eye on the huge digital map in front of her display on the plasma screen. The two of them had returned from their mission not too long ago and decided to monitor the progress of the Preventer 5.   
  
The red blinking lights on the map indicated the Mobile suit factories were still in commission and untouched, multicolored lights on the map near or farthest from the MS-factories indicated the comunnication/homing-beacon devices sewn into the ex-gundam pilots.   
  
Zechs flopped down on a bench below the plasma screen with an optimistic look about him as he examined the map. "They probably ran into some trouble," He said offhandedly. Noin, who stood with her arms folded across her chest gave him skeptic look. "You mean, like you did?" She asked curiously. Zechs glanced at her with a shrug of his shoulders before staring back up at the map, pretending to be interested in it.   
  
Noin sighed in defeat and turned to leave the room. This caught Zechs' attention, he turned his attention to his partner's retreating figure. "What's wrong, Noin?" He asked. Noin turned her head toward him with a weary look. "I'm tired is all Zechs," She replied. "I'll be in the lounge, alright?" Zechs pondered her attitude for a moment then nodded slowly. Not another word was spoken between them, Noin left the room in a bit of a hurry with her hand pressed against her forehead. Zechs began to wondering what was bothering her and rose to chase after her, but his better judgment warned him not to. He sat back down shifting his eyes toward the ceiling before closing his eyes.  
  
Jin mowed down the last line of Aries in one swift swing of his beamsaber severing them all in half. His eyes darted left and right as he tried to figure out where the next enemy would strike again.   
  
He stared at the radar intently before he began to see a split image of red targeting device. _What the.....?_ The eleven year old was baffled by this sudden development, he rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him when Wing Zero was struck in the side by barrage of machine gun fire from Leo mobile suits. "Damnit!" He cursed.   
  
Wing Zero launched forward at top speed with his shield in front of him, the Leo continued to fire until it was rammed by the Gundam taking the brunt of the blow to the midsection. The Leo crashed to the ground hard destorying its camera. Jin smirked as he activated the beamsaber and charged the three remaining Leos that continued to fire on Wing Zero.   
  
Jin fired on the mobile suit in the middle causing the other two Leos to drop their guard, accelerating his speed he closed in on them and severed their midsections. The mobile suits were obliterated in a ball of flame. Jin smirked at his handiwork until something in the main screen caught his eye. Shrouded in the shadows of space resided a mobile suit aiming its beam-rifle at an unsuspecting colony. The barrel of the rifle came to life in an instant and fired on the colony at full power. No sooner than it did, the colony was gone in a blinding flash of light.  
  
Jin's onyx blue eyes snapped shut in disbelief. _Where'd that come from....?_ He thought in confusion as he hesitantly opened his eyes again. The targeting system was darting across the radar monitor locking onto anything within range. _What the hell is this?!!!_ He cried out mentally as he looked back up at the main screen. His breath was caught in his throat at what he saw.   
  
He found himself staring at Tomeki aiming a gun at his head wearing a sadistic smile on his face. _You picked the wrong guy to mess with Jinny-boy........_ His mouth trembled in fear as his former friend pulled the trigger and his arms went stiff with numbness. Jin screamed in agony as unbearable pain split through his skull just as a Vergo mobile suit fired on the back of Wing Zero.   
  
The mobile suit lunged forward toward losing it footing as it was bombarded by enemy fire, Jin however, was in a paralyzed-state of mind as images of his mother and father were engulfed by the burning wreckage of the colony. Duke Dermail demanding a large army of Vergo mobile dolls to be sent down on the Treize faction. Jin watched as past events flash through his mind causing the agonizing pain invading his mind to grow tenfold.  
  
Heero pressing a gun to his head. Duo reassuring him that he would be okay. His mother smiling down him as they traveled through the park of the colony. His father showing him how to drive a nail in wood with a hammer. His body flying through a window shattering glass and the horrible suction of space pulling him out of the colony saving him from a fiery death.  
  
Out of his mind, Jin yanked the mobile-control of Wing Zero back, activating its boosters on his legs on his back (minus the wing boosters). The Gundam rose from the ground up into the ground and turned to the meet the army of Vergo mobile dolls. Jin stared at them with dullest expression in his lifeless onyx blue eyes before he launched Wing Zero forward activating its machine guns.  
  
The Vergos activated their shields blocking his attacks, but it did not stop him. Placing the beam saber back into its compartment, Jin removed his the shield from Zero's left arm and armed himself with the buster-rifle. He fired on the Mobile dolls in an attempt to weaken their shields, the mobile dolls were unaffected and began to march toward Wing Zero.   
  
Jin landed the Gundam and dropped the buster rifle onto the ground, the compartment for the beam-saber revealed itself and Wing Zero grabbed the cylinder shaped weapon. The second the saber came to life, the Wing zero charged the mobile dolls. The MD's came to a screeching halt just as Zero landed in front of them. Jin slashed through the line with speed, his grin was growing wider with each mobile suit he destroyed when a shower of machine gun fire rained down on several unprotected mobile dolls destroying them.  
  
The alert system sounded off, an arrow appeared on the screen pointing skyward. Jin looked up and spotted another mobile suit hovering in the air, when the camera zoomed in on the machine Jin was surprised to find Wing Gundam descending slowly to the ground. But really puzzled him was that there was no one (besides himself) on the base that could pilot a Gundam..... unlesss.....__

Duo landed Wing Gundam with a bit of difficulty, the machine's functions were nothing like Wing Zero's or Deathscythe's. Which meant he was going to have a hard time getting used to the controls, and that time was something he didn't have. "Damn, Heero was right," He grumbled scanning the cokpit. "This is unlike anything I've ever piloted before. I can see why they called him _the perfect soldier_." He averted his eyes toward the Wing Zero, the mobile suit stood in a dorment like state several feet away from Wing Gundam. Its head was turned to the right as if it were looking at something in the distance.   
  
The sense of dispair was welling up inside Duo as he opened his channel to Wing Zero. "Hey Jin! Jin can you here me? Jin is that you in there?! Jin!" He called. There was a brief moment of silence, Duo was beginning the young man was not inside and it was just a mobile doll until he heard the sound of exhaling. His coalbolt eyes widened with a spark of hope coming back to life in that instant. "Jin?" He repeated quietly.  
  
"_I can hear you, Duo,_" Came Jin's voice. Duo breathed a sigh relief and maneuvered Wing Gundam forward toward the still Wing Zero. "Hey, kid what's up with you? Heero tells me your assiocated with the rebels causing all the trouble, is that true?" Duo predented to be obvlious to Jin's recent doings. Nothing but silence filled the line as the American paitently awaited the eleven year old's response. "_Duo...... this machine killed my parents...... it ruined my life,_" Jin mumbled. "_Those responsible for my parent's death must pay the price._"  
  
"Kid, revenge isn't the answer!" Duo exclaimed. "Your too young to be ruining your life anymore than it already is!" Jin's chuckle was his response to Duo's exclaimation. And before the Braided preventer knew it, Wing Zero was coming at him at top speed wielding its beam saber. Grunting, Duo slammed his fist against a yellow and blacked striped button removing the beam cannnon from it's hand, releasing its beam saber.   
  
Wing Zero brought the saber down onto Wing Gundam's shield unfortunately missing it's shoulder. Duo struggled against the forceful shoving of the Wing Zero as he tightened the grip on his beam saber. The cylinder weapon came to life in a burst of green light obviously catching WZ by surprise, with one thrust upward of the mobile suit's right arm, the saber came in contact with Zero's wrist that gripped the beam saber damaging it servilely.   
  
Wing Zero jumped back dropping it's weapon, its hand went limp and it was utterly useless to him now. Jin scowled at this predicament realizing he could only use his buster rifile as one weapon instead of two. _He's helping him, the person responsible for your parent's death! Destroy him now!_ His consciousness cried out in rage. The Wing zero jumped to the side and grabbed the buster rifle from off the ground with its operable hand. Wing Gundam fired on Zero with its vulcan cannons in an attempt to stop him but to no avail.  
  
Wing Zero rose from the ground and began to lock its target on W.Gundam when the alert system activated again, the arrow pointed to the left. Jin shifted the mobile suit toward the right and spotted a figure rushing out of the mobile suit hangar then came to a halt, just an inch away from the hangar's entrance.   
  
Both Gundam's camera zoomed in on the person and revealed Hilde. Duo almost stopped breathing when he saw her. _Hilde! She's alright!!_ Was all he could think, nothing else would register in his mind. Jin locked his target on the distracted W.Gundam's shoulder and fired on him. The blast knocked W.Gundam off its feet sending it crashing to the ground. Duo's head hit the back of the cockpit seat knocking the wnd out of him, leaving him dazed.  
  
Acting quickly Jin locked the target on the top of the hangar entrance and fired at full power.  
  
[TBC]


	19. Bend and Break, suffocate

**16: Bend and Break, suffocate**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Hilde skid to a halt when she spotted two identical mobile suits that appeared to be Gundams, her hand clamped itself around her mouth when she realized that exactly what the mobile suits were. "Duo told me he and the others destroyed their Gundam's! How is it that there are two of them, that look the same?" She proclaimed in horror. There was a blinding flash of light followed by an explosion that brought Hilde to her knees and her hands onto her ears.

The square arch of the mobile suit hangar was demolished rubble that fell to the ground behind the frightened German girl and was coming down right above her. Hilde looked up to take a glimpse of the chaos around her only to discover that would be crushed underneath the falling debris. Her pupils dilated as her limbs went frozen with fear and she awaited her grim death when someone grabbed her by the waist.

Hilde grabbed the person's waist in fear of her and his life as they sped away from the falling debris, she buried her face in the man's chest to down out her whimpering. The motorcycle came to a halt a good distance away from the battle field, Hilde felt his chest heave from the sigh that escaped his lips. "You okay?" Came a hauntingly familiar voice.

"I'm fine, thank you Duo...." Hilde looked up from his chest and her face turned beet red when she realized who it was. "Heero?!" She cried in embarrassment jumping off of the motorcycle. Heero watched as she fell onto the grassy ground. He waited until she regained her composure and the shards of her pride. Hilde climbed onto her feet groaning at the fact that there several grass stains on her once-white dress shirt and pants. "I'm sorry Heero, I didn't mean to act like that, I thought you were D---,"

"Doesn't matter," Heero replied cutting her off in mid-scentence. "What I'm wondering is, why are you're here." Hilde stared at him for a brief moment wondering how he could so callous toward her after what had happened. She shrugged running her hands through her hair. "I'm not sure, all I know is that Relena and I we're kidnapped by a men dressed up in black suits and they brought us here," Hilde explained briefly. "Do you know who's the mastermind behind all of this is, at least?" Heero asked hopefully. Hilde nodded, "A woman named Phareil Catalonia, Dorothy's sister." She replied. Heero's eyes narrowed as he shifted his line of sight toward the two Gundams across from them.

Starting the motorcycle back up Heero turned it toward the Corsica base control tower which was a good distance from where he was and right past Wing Gundam and Wing Zero. "Stay here Hilde, I'll be right back," Heero replied turning his head toward her. "Until then stay out sight." Hilde nodded reluctantly stepping back into the shrubs. Pressing his foot down on the pedal, Heero took off at top speed ignoring his consciences warnings as he sped across the base.

Jin turned his attention back to Wing Gundam who had not moved since he knocked him down on the ground. Which probably meant, Duo was unconscious or dead. Despite this, he managed to a plausible amount of damage to Wing Zero before he knocked him down. One of his hands were inoperable giving him a serious handicap to deal with. "Shit," Jin muttered scowling at the mobile suit. Wing Zero lifted his leg and brought its foot down onto Wing Gundam's chest and repeated the process with no remorse.

Wing Gundam did not move an inch as Wing Zero continued to stomp down on him when Wing Gundam's arms shot up and grabbed Wing Zero's leg. Jin heart leapt in his chest at the mobile suit's sudden movement. Wing Gundam shoved Zero's away from him sending the mobile suit stumbling across the ground giving him enough to climb off the ground. "You should never play around with someone unless you know they aren't going kill you," Duo said rubbing the back of his neck. He heard Jin scoff which meant he wasn't listening to him at all. "Do you plan to kill me?" Jin asked curiously. "No, I only plan to stop you before you hurt yourself and those around you," Duo replied sternly. "Namely, my friends."

Jin did not retort, instead he dropped the beam cannon and charged wildly at Wing Gundam with its trusters at full power. Wing Gundam activated its' trusters but only got half way off the ground, and that's when Wing Zero grabbed him by the legs bringing him down onto the ground. Both Gundam's crashed to the ground, Wing Zero continued to drag itself and W.Gundam across the ground with no signs of stopping until Wing Gundam fired its Vulcan cannons on it. Zero released it grip on Gundam's legs.

Wing blasted upward into the sky with Zero following close behind it. Duo looked to the side to find Zero beside him. "Why are you running, Duo? Are you, the self-proclaimed Shinigami, scared of death?" Jin taunted. Duo scowled at him just as W.Gundam's alert system activated. The arrow pointed downward, Wing Gundam shifted its head toward the ground and its camera zoomed in on Heero speeding toward the control tower on a motorcycle. "Bad timing Heero," He grumbled.

Wing Zero rammed Wing Gundam in the side damaging the arm it fired on with the beam cannon beyond repair. "Damnit!" Duo cursed. Wing Gundam threw a punch toward Wing Zero's camera but missed by a mile when the mobile suit dodged it. Wing Zero reached out with it's operable hand and grabbed W.Gundam by the neck. Wing Zero yanked Wing Gundam's head in an upward position, sparks emitted from the collar of the mobile suit.

Duo's eyes widened in horror as screen began to malfunction, the picture from the camera fizzing out. I've only got one arm left, I've gotta do something, before he completely destroys my visuals! Gripping the joy stick that controlled his only operable arm, Duo activated the targeting system and searched for a vital part on Wing Zero's body he could hit before he lost visuals completely. He couldn't look down due to the stranglehold Wing Zero had on Wing Gundam's neck, so he had to aim high and actruate.

_Its' a long shot but, If I can get his head, then maybe it would give me enough time to move away from him,_ Duo thought. Bringing the target down on what he could see of his eye, the preventer pulled the trigger and fired on the upper part of Wing Zero's eye. Zero's eye was shattered, not even the mechanical parts of the eye survived. As he hoped the Gundam released its grip on W.Gundam's neck.

Shutting down the boosters, Duo took a dive feet first to the ground and landed with an earth shattering boom. Wing Gundam rose from the ground sluggishly its head hung downward and was unresponsive to all commands of the pilot. "Crap! what good are visuals if the head can't move!" Duo shouted in anger slamming his fists against his lap. The whistling sound of boosters powering down across from him caught his attention, his coalbolt blue eyes fixed themselves on Wing Zero who had a dark aura about it and it frightened Duo. There was nothing he could to stop Jin or Wing Zero from Dorothy or Phareil.

Jin stared at the barely operation Wing Gundam and shook his head in disappointment. He was hoping fighting a Gundam pilot would be more of a challenge than this. Turning to the side Wing Zero bent down and picked the buster rifle from off of the ground. Turning around he faced Wing Gundam with rifle aimed right at him. Jin smirked as the rifle powered up wondering what would be left of Duo and the mobile suit after he fired the rifle on them. After a brief moment of pondering, Jin shrugged and fired at only half of power of the rifle. He watched with amusement as Wing Gundam sluggishly moved out of the way of the blast causing half of its body to be caught in the blast. "That should keep him out of my way," He said to himself before he headed toward the control tower.

Duo was thrown against the back of the pilot's chair throwing his arms up over his face as the heat from the blast ate through the Gundanium alloy, he scooted over to the other side as the controls emitted sparks that began to fly every which way inside the cockpit. Once the beam dissipated and the smoke vanished, there was nothing remaining of W.Gundam's left side except for a badly damaged leg that appeared to be inoperable. Part of its face was no longer there, the antenna was no longer on Wing Gundam's head, the head itself looked as though it were about to fall off and half of the entire wing was missing.

And as though it could not hold itself up, Wing Gundam fell into a crouched position and shut down completely. Duo's arms fell lifelessly to his sides, his head turned to the side. He no strength whatsoever to even muster to move, his blood trickled down the side of his head passing his eye by a mile. Slowly he closed his eyes and slumped in chair. _I failed everyone..................again...._

__

__

__

__

__

Inside the control tower lay several men sprawled all on the ground following up to the stairs, some were in fatal positions, while others held their injuries and groaned in pain inflicted upon them. Heero traveled upward through the winding stairs toward the top where he presumed Jin's target, Phareil would be. He held an automatic machine gun in his left hand and a machine gun hanging on his shoulder. His stomach was still feeling a bit sunken in from the knee he received from Duo and began to think of other ways of knocking Duo out when he wouldn't listen to reason.

He had to think of a technique that Duo could never mimic or counteract. But the thing that he couldn't get over was that Duo had actually knocked him unconscious! Heero was beginning to think that he was losing the perfection he carried with him since he was a child because he was becoming more and more in touch with his emotions and feelings. This had become evident when he barely overheard Duo mutter the words 'anything for the one you love.' He wasn't even sure what he thought of Relena as, certainly not someone he loved like Noin loved Zechs. Of course he wasn't sure of that either. Sighing, Heero shoved all his thoughts aside and climbed the last flight of stairs and stopped on the last stair when he heard talking somewhere down the hall on the right. He stayed low enough to scan the area as the voices got closer.

Did you get anything on the intruders?"

"Nah, there's not a single trace of them inside the base. But we did find the kid."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh, he was last spotted in the mobile suit hangar. He's injured so he can't have gotten far."

"What about all the commotion outside? I heard mobile suits."

"Ah, they're probably practicing or something. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so."

"Anyway, we'd better head down, to check out the situation."

"I agree, I wouldn't want to be shot by Phareil, before I could do anything about this chaos."

Heero's eyes widened when he caught sight of them coming toward the stair way he was standing on. Swallowing his panic and fear of being caught, he clipped the automatic onto the strap of the machine gun and reached into his jacket and pulled out his pistol and turned off the safety. "Gotta aim for non-vital areas," He whispered to himself as he peeked over the railing. But he had to make sure they couldn't get back up either. Taking a deep breath of air Heero jumped out of his hiding place and fired on both men in center of their legs.

They fell to the ground before they could draw their guns, Heero rushed up the stairs to check them. Both men were surprisingly out cold, whether caused by the shot in the leg or the drop to the ground he was unsure of. Placing his gun in the back of his pants Heero gripped the door knob and opened the door quickly and aimed right at Phareil. "Heero?" Dorothy blurted in surprise. Phareil turned around in fear realizing it was not Stanley standing across from her, but the seemingly unkillable and legendary Heero Yuy, with a gun aimed at her heart. "What is the meaning of this?!" She bellowed in anger. "And where are my guards?"

Heero smirked in amusement as he kicked the door shut with his foot. "They're all on vacation," He said smugly. Phareil sneered at him as he came up toward her. Franticly, Phareil jumped for the gun on the floor in hopes to stop Heero dead in tracks, but the second her hand brushed against the handle the gun was shot out of her reach and into a corner across from her. Phareil froze in her place in fear of being shot as well. "I wouldn't try anything like that again, if I were you," Heero warned walking past her. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and tossed them to Dorothy, the platinum blonde fumbled with the cuffs but managed to catch them before they fell from out of her hands. "What are these for?" She asked.

Put them on her," Heero replied tapping away at the control pannel's keyboard. Dorothy did as she was told. She kneeled down and brought her sister's hands behind her back then placed the handcuffs on her wrists. Dorothy was pretty sure what her sister was thinking, the confident look on her face was gone, her pride wounded. Her hair covered her face, so she could not see her face, but Dorothy was pretty sure Phareil's expression was one of pure anger and hate.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts and off the floor she looked up at Heero who seemed in engrossed in his work as his fingers tapped against the keyboard. "What are you doing, Heero?" Dorothy asked. "Rerouting all the information on all possible rebel factions that are associated with Phareil," He responded. "I'm sending them to Preventer Headquarters as we speak." Dorothy was left speechless, Heero was quite the genius when it came to computers and hacking. "Keep an eye on Phareil," Heero said sternly Dorothy nodded returning her attention to her sister who had no moved an inch from her place. Narrowing her eyes, she kneeled down to her sister placing her hands on her knees before she spoke. "Where did Stanley take Quatre, Relena, and Hilde, dear sister?" She asked. Phareil shifted in her place but did not answer her. Dorothy sighed knowing it would be a while that would seem like an eternity before Phareil answered any of her questions.

Elsewhere, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Relena traveled through the demolished hallways of base thankful that there was no fog-like smoke in sight or in the air. The stench of death filled the air and it bothered Relena to the extent that she kept her hands off of anything. Wufei spent half of the whole time scowling at the simple smell of foulness hanging above the air, it annoyed him that much. "Trowa, do you see an exit?" Wufei asked. Trowa shrugged rounding another corner. He scratching the back of his head he began to wonder where exactly he was leading himself, Wufei and Relena to.

"No, not yet, I'll let you know if I do though," Trowa responded hesitantly. Wufei grunted in annoyance while Relena stayed closed to him despite his bad attitude. Just as Relena decided to bury herself deep within her mind, the sound of static from Wufei's radio stopped her short. Curious, the honey blonde carefully slipped her fingers around the two-way radio and slipped it off of Wufei's belt loop. She then began to fiddle with the antenna and the tuning on the radio until she a faint voice coming up through all the static. _....wa..... can..... me? Tr-woa....W......... fei? Heero........_ Relena's heart rate sped up at the chopped up voice and pressed the "talk" button the side of the radio and almost yelled into the receiver unable to contain her excitement. "Heero, it's me Relena!" She proclaimed in joy. Quatre, Wufei and Trowa stopped in their tracks due to the VFM's sudden outburst. Wufei frowned and snatched the radio from her grasp just as Heero repsonded to her. Relena...?

Trowa unhooked his radio from his belt and pressed "talk" button. "Is that you Heero?" He asked almost hopefully. There was a large amount of static and it was hard for the Latin American to make out what the Japanese preventer was saying to him let alone if Heero even heard him all that well. _Trowa......... where's Quatre?_ Came Heero's response. Trowa sighed in relief, he had heard him. Pressing the button again, he spoke. "Quatre's with me Heero," He said bluntly. "Where's Dorothy?" There was a long pause, and Trowa was beginning to wondering if he had lost connection. _Dorothy's with me in the control tower, Tro---_ There was a shrill scream in the back ground followed by a rumbling that resembled thunder and a dull thump that sounded like Heero had dropped his radio.

"Heero?? Heero are you still there??? Heero??" Trowa's calls went unanswered by loud static. Relena watched Trowa's expression go from slightly to terrified. Trowa clipped his radio back onto his belt and motioned Quatre, and Wufei to follow him. The two preventers chased after him leaving Relena behind to ponder fearfully on what had happened to Heero and Dorothy. Swallowing her fears, Relena dashed off after them hoping that didn't too get far ahead of her. _Heero, I'm on my way!_ She declared rushing through a demolished doorway.

Heero was frozen with fear, his eyes were blank as he stared into battle ravaged face of Wing Zero. An image that haunted his every dream and nightmare. The very thing that made it so hard for him to relax for even a moment. He could feel the sweat rolling down the side of his face as the mechanic eye of Wing Zero zoomed in on his face. "Wing Z-ero?" He muttered. His legs began to feel more like jello the more he stared at the once miraculous machine that was used to belong to him. "That's the first emotion I've ever seen you express on your face, Heero," Jin's voice, was full of sarcasm and spite.

Heero managed to regain his composure, he scowled at the sheer sound of the eleven year old boy's voice and wanted more than anything but to shoot him. "Jin, where's Duo," Heero demanded. He could imagine the little boy shrugging his shoulders giving him an innocent expression. "Last I saw, he was taking long nap," Jin responded with a chuckle. This only made Heero's scowl deepen, the Japanese preventer glanced in Dorothy and Phareil's direction, knowing Jin had come to kill one of them. He averted his line of sight back to Wing Zero's mangled face.

"I know what your here to do, Jin," Heero began. "And killing Dorothy or Phareil for something their father did, is not the way to go about things." He heard what he figured was Jin snorting at his comment. "I suggest you be quiet, Yuy. You have no say in what I do or say. Besides, I'm simply stopping a terrorist in her tracks before she can do any wrong that would damage the earth sphere unified nation," Jin explained dryly. It was Heero's turn to snort at his remark. "Is that so?" The 16-year-old uttered under his breath. Slowly he reached his hand into his jacket and slowly pulled it out. Dorothy watched Heero curiously as she wondered just what he was planning to do against a mobile suit that could domolish the entire base if it wanted to. "I'm sorry to break it to you Jin, but your assassination plans are going to have to be but on hold," Heero said cockily.

Jin grunted in question just as Heero pulled an object that looked like a spray can out from behind his jacket and yanked the pin out place. He tossed the can onto the floor. Next came a blinding flash of light that blinded Dorothy and Phareil for a moment. Heero grabbed both women from off of the ground and raced for the door, they stumbled trying to keep up with his pace. The Japanese teenager kicked the door open and pulled them of the room down the spiral stairs. "Keep running!" Heero ordered. Dorothy kept her hand around her sister's wrist as they trotted down the stairs in an attempt to escape the destructive path of Wing Zero. Heero stayed behind them to make sure they could not escape with him not knowing or seeing it, he looked back from time to time to make sure nothing was following. Dorothy could feel her sister trying to yank her wrist from her grasp as the two of them rushed down the spiral-stairs.

Phareil's struggles were futile as she continued to yank her wrist from her sister's grasp. "Let go of me, Dorothy!" She shouted angrily. Dorothy did her best to ignore her sister's angry demands. As they came toward to another corner, the 18-year-old found herself being thrown down the last flight of stairs, she grunted in pain as her head made contact with ground and her body lay sprawled across the last three stairs. Phareil wasted no time to take a second glance at her older sister, the semi-short blonde rushed through the door before her and into a cloud of smoke vanishing from view. Witnessing the entire thing happen, Heero rushed down the stairs to Dorothy's aid until a loud explosion that sounded like sonic boom shook the entire building stopping Heero in his tracks. He grabbed the railing to keep himself from falling as the rumbling continued. After a few moments, it stopped but no sooner than it did, the entire body of the stairs gave way beneath him and he fell through crashing to the ground before the rubble itself. Heero threw his arms over his face the debris fell on top of him rendering him unconscious.

The preventers rushed down the hall full of smoke, the welfare of their friends and comrades fueling their desire to reach their destination. Trowa led them, Quatre remained behind Relena to make sure she was safe while Wufei stayed in-between them with his gun in hand just in case the unexpected happened along the way. "Trowa, what's going on?! What happened to Heero and Dorothy?" Relena exclaimed, the worry in her voice was evident. Trowa did not answer her, instead he kept his eyes on the darkened hall way in front of him as his lungs were taking the beating of their lives. He pressed forward unsure if this was the true extent to his running speed until he caught sight of a room entrance at the end of hall. "Follow me," He ordered rushing through the doorway. The three followed him into what they thought was room but turned out to be another hallway with stairs to climb. Relena almost fell to her knees but Quatre was there to catch her before she even touched the ground.

She thanked him before she caught sight of several fingers sticking out from the rubble, pushing away from Quatre Relena stepped onto massive pile of rubble and gently wrapped her fingers around the four fingers sticking out from underneath. To her surprise they flexed slightly clamping themselves down around her fingers. "Did you find something, Relena?" Asked Wufei. Relena nodded never taking her eyes off the bruised fingers that had her hand in a faint grip. Slowly removing the person's grip off of her hand she began to move all of the heavy stones from off of whomever it was underneath it. "If so, we did as well," Trowa said. "A Dorothy Catalonia if I'm not mistaken." The second this reached Quatre's ears, the Arab teenager was over where Trowa and Wufei resided and on his knees. He watched his friends remove the remaining rubble (mostly consisting of small bits of concrete and dirt) from off of Dorothy's body, once they were done Quatre maneuvered himself in-between the two preventers and tucked his arms under hers and pulled her upper body onto his lap.

All three teenagers leaned in on Dorothy as she began to stir, Quatre brushed any excess dust off of her face for the sake of her eyes. After a brief moment Dorothy's eyes finally opened eyes, they were full of confusion, hurt and anger. "Quatre?" She rasped in confusion. Quatre smiled pleasantly at her nodding, Dorothy sighed and lied her head against his stomach unable to move a muscle. "Is she alright?" Trowa asked, as he rose from off his knees. Quatre shook his head uncertain of her condition. "I'm not sure, we have to her a hospital right away though," He said. "I think there might be something wrong with her leg." Wufei nodded in agreement scanning her leg over. It was twisted in an awkward way, the skin appeared to be bruised and damaged.

Trowa simply shrugged as he made his way over to Relena who was still digging through the exceptional amount of rubble. "Need some help?" He asked looking down at the filthy honey blonde. Relena blushed bashfully before nodding. Trowa bent down to her level then reached over and the two began to remove the concrete, tossing them to the side. They made short work of the of the pile and when they got to smaller parts which were easier to move the fingers of the hand they were attached to shot up into the air revealing a Preventer uniform jacket. Relena and Trowa jumped back in surprise as they body of the person pulled itself out of the rubble and debris only to fall back down into the Vice foreign minister's arms.

Relena recognized the hair style immediately as Heero's, he looked a mess; his face covered with dirt along with bruises, his hair was full of dust giving it a gray appearance, his entire appeared broke Relena's heart as she tried to balance his weight against her chest while at the same time moving toward Trowa. "Oh, God what happened to him?" She blurted. Trowa shook his head unsure what to make of it, Heero had been known to get caught every once and a while, but whatever had happened to him made an exception. "We need to get the both of them to a hospital," Wufei said sternly. "I'll contact Une at once." Trowa nodded agreeing to his decision. "Good idea," The Latin American piped. Quatre looked up from Dorothy and stared upon the bruised face of Heero Yuy, a frown damped his semi-light hearted mood. _Where did this mission go wrong?_ He wondered mentally.

[_You haven't failed, wake up....!_]

Duo flinched at the sound of the unfamiliar voice that surrounded him. He didn't want to wake up, all he wanted to do was sleep for a very long time. [_Young man, **wake up**_] Duo's head shot up from its bowed position, he opened his eyes expecting to be greeted by the cockpit of the Gundam but instead was greeted by a terra-cotta hair-colored woman with onyx-blue eyes standing in front of him in the middle of a busy space port on a colony. The first thing that he noticed was a small boy with a braid and unruly hair style in the woman's arms lying against her chest with his thumb in his mouth.

His coalbolt eyes widened in surprise when he stared a little more at the little boy in her arms. "Jin?" He whispered in uncertainty. The woman looked down at the boy in her arms then smiled at Duo in a humorous way. "Yes, this is my pride and joy, Jin," She replied smiling down at the chubby boy. "My name's Rei Toshino." Duo's mouth parted in shock and awe, Jin's mother was standing in front of him! Which meant he was dead! His mouth dropped as he looked at his skin complexion, it wasn't pale and he didn't have a halo over his head either. Rei's laughter brought him out of his panic, he looked up at her in confusion. "Don't worry, your not dead Duo," She chuckled. Duo breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"But your lingering between the living and nonliving realm," Rei informed. "And because it is not your time to die yet, you will not be here long. You will return to your living world in a matter of moments. But before this happens, I have something to ask of you." Duo's face turned serious and at the same there was a trace of curiosity in his expression. "What is it?" Duo asked. Rei sighed and walked toward him, closing the space between them, she reached up and touched the side of his face. "For his sake, and his future, please save my son from the path he's chosen. There's so much he has to do in his life. Save him please."

Duo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at what she said to him, but he understood what she wanted him to do. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Mission accepted," He said.


	20. The locus of victory and defeat

**17: The Locus of victory and Defeat**

The sounds of Wing Gundam recharging and activating itself was the first thing that reached Duo's ears as he began to come around from unconsciousness. His eyes opened to their usual state but there was a shade of bewilderment reflecting them, he flexed his fingers about checking his motor skills as he twisted around in the cockpit. Once he had confirmed that his body was in perfect working order he then realized that the cockpit was no longer a dark space but was illuminated by the evening sky of the world outside of the Gundam that appeared to be in perfect working order. However, Duo knew that without both arms and wings he would have a serious disadvantage against Rei's son. Sighing Duo gripped the joystick and attempted to move.  
  
Wing Gundam's head jerked slightly upward as he rose from its' kneeling position, swaying back and forth from time to time. Duo was beginning to feel a huge development of motion sickness coming onto him as he maneuvered Wing Gundam forward. "Okay," He said to himself. "All I've gotta do is stop Jin, but my question is how? Gundam's are virtually impossible to destroy without a beam cannon, and I don't have one on me." Duo sighed in semi-defeat as he continued to move forward at a sluggish pace that annoyed him greatly.   
  
Wing Gundam's balance control was off making controlling the mobile suit's body weight and mass a unsimple task to be dealt with, Duo silently prayed that someone above would grant him a Miracle if he was going to do battle with a much more mobile Wing Zero. Removing one hand from the controls, Duo reached and flicked three witches turning on heat-vision and auto target incase he needed it. Across from his left, the American spotted W.G.'s beam cannon, Duo directed the mobile suit over to the cannon then bent down over it and picked it off of the ground gripping it firmly in the mobile's hand. "Right, now to get down to business," He declared. Wing Gundam's calf and underfoot boosters were activated, the mobile suit rose from the ground into the air and changed into its bird mode. Duo shifted his eyes toward the blinking screen before and red the warning; _Flight mode, down to 75%, flight capability is limited due to external and internal damage_. The braided-shinigami smirked at the warning as he blasted forward toward the control tower. "That's fine with me, just as long as I can fly forward," He laughed.  
  
Catherine made her way through the virtually empty halls of the Preventer's HQ hugging her arms. She peered through each window that she could see through keep herself busy in the absence of Trowa and his friends, brushing her loose hair behind her ear she stopped in front of door to the sleeping quarters. "This is convenient," Catherine sighed. The 18-year-old gripped the door knob and slowly opened the door then stepped into the dim track lighted room, inside she found Noin slumped over the couch with her arm draped over her eyes. Quietly, Catherine shut the door behind her before making her way toward the lounge chair.   
  
The circus performer sat down on the lounge chair then laid against it, slowly she closed her eyes awaiting sleep to claim her until the sound of frustrated groans assaulted her ears. Catherine shot up from her sleeping position and turned her head toward the frowning Noin. "Miss Noin, are you all right?" She asked turning around to face the purple haired woman. Noin turned toward the girl and nodded weakly resting a hand on her chest with a huff.   
  
Catherine sensed there was something Noin wasn't telling her, but she didn't want to press the issue since she didn't known Lucreiza Noin all that well so she laid her head onto the lounge again and prepared to close her eyes when Noin spoke barely above a whisper. "He's so secretive, he never tells me anything," Noin blinked tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Catherine looked up from her hands at Noin, knowing she knew was referring to the long haired blonde that stood taller than probably anyone in the entire building (excluding Une and Sally).   
  
Not wanting to say anything Catherine closed her eyes and continued to listen to Noin. "I know he's worried Relena, his attitude explains that, but why won't he talk to me?" The 18-year-old could Noin's quiet sobs followed by her rising off of the couch sniffling Catherine listened to Noin walk past her. "Thanks for listening, Catherine," Noin sniffled exiting the room. Catherine was left alone inside the room in a state of shock and awe.  
  
Noin whipped her eyes and runny nose dry to hide any indications that she was crying or upset, she continued down the hall walking off all of her bothers and worries when she heard brisk footfalls coming from behind her. A smile spread across her face she turned around just as the small figure came around the corner with a picture her hand and a smile on her face. "Miss Noin!" The 9-year-old red-oranged haired girl cried happily. Noin smiled kneeling down on her knee with her arms wide open, the girl jumped onto Noin's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck.   
  
"My gosh you getting heavy, Mariemaia!" Noin grunted as she rose to feet. Mariemaia giggled at her remark as Noin traveled down the hall toward Sally's office. "Did you come down to see your Mom?" Lucreiza asked curiously. Mariemaia shook her head with a yawn. "No, I came to see the boy I heard about from Eriol," Mariemaia replied politely showing Noin a picture of Jin. Noin's eyes sparkled with surprised when she heard that, Mariemaia came down from her school to see Jin, their supposed enemy. "Is he here?" She asked. Noin pulled herself out her thoughts in time to hear Mariemaia's question. "No, at the moment, he tagged along with Wufei on a mission," Noin replied. Mariemaia let out a silent 'oh' and dropped the subject.   
  
Lucreiza stopped in front of Sally's door and put Mariemaia down on the floor. "Now you say hello to Sally, I'm gonna tell your Mom that you here, okay?" The 20-year-old said. Mariemaia shook her head and went around Noin. "I'll go see her since the new boy isn't here, you go and talk to my Mom," The pale-blue eyed girl said with a smirk. Noin stared at her for a moment before obliging to her suggestion or rather order. Mariemaia nodded before she took down the hall, her backpack bounced against her back as she rounded the corner. Noin sighed as she entered Sally's office, the Chinese woman looked up from her papers at Noin then smiled tiredly at her. "What's up?" Sally asked leaning back in her chair. Noin shook her head flopping down onto the chair beside Sally's desk. "Mariemaia's here," Lucreiza announced.   
  
Sally looked down at her paper double checking her work before looking back up Noin. "So why the long face?" The 20-year-old asked. Lucreiza ran a hand through her hair taking a deep intake of air. "She wanted to see that boy named Jin," Noin explained. Sally's amused face fell and a cofused/angry face replaced it. "How does Mariemaia know that there's a boy named Jin here?" Sally proclaimed rising from her chair. Noin gave her look as if saying 'you know who told her.' Sally sighed in frustration falling back in her chair with her hand against her forehead. "Eriol, that blundering idiot," She grumbled. Noin stared at the oil stain on the rug shaking her head. Blundering idiot didn't even describe what Eriol was half of time when he medicated drugs wheeling around in a wheelchair flirting with his girlfriend. "Luckily, Jin's not even here," Noin mumbled. Sally just grunted in agreement.  
  
When Heero wakened from his unconscious state, the first thing he remembered was the stairs giving way underneath him from the intense earthquake-like rumbling that befell the building and falling through crumbling stairs, and buried under the rubble. Now his head hurting like hell, that was all he could think of because the pain was obscuring everything else inside of his mind. Heero cracked open one eye as the sounds of whispers reached his ear, it was blurry at first blotches of sun and various objects along with figures he couldn't put a face to, he lifted his hand up in front of his face and it took seemed to have a solidless shape about it. Opening both eyes things didn't look any better than they had with one eye.   
  
His lips felt swollen and his body felt like it had went through a compact machine, he could barely keep in touch with his consciousness. He parted his mouth to speak, but all that came out was an undesired moan of pain caused by the raising of his arm. As his vision began to clear up, Heero noticed his head was lying on someone's lap. He looked up at the honey-blonde woman looking over him obviously examining his condition and reached up to touch her hair.   
  
"Are you all right Heero?" The Japanese Preventer recognized the voice as Trowa's. He nodded weakly in response he tried to speak a sentence, but all that came out was a slurred one. "Whafs, wrong wif meaf? Whe can't I see fraight?" Heero could feel the confusion around him, he kept quiet and awaited answers to his questions. "I think he wants to know why he can't "see straight" and "what's wrong with him,"" Relena translated his jumbled words perfectly. Heero nodded. Quatre looked to Wufei, Wufei stared at the bottle in Trowa's grasp and Trowa had nowhere to look but the ceiling. Sighing, Trowa decided unwillingly to tell Heero that he had drugged him to ease the pain if he ever awakened.   
  
"I sort of drugged you, so you couldn't feel any pain," He said sheepishly. Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously as he fought to set himself up on elbows, Relena moved to "gently" force him back down on her lap but Trowa shook his head at the advancement. Relena recoiled and watched Heero pull himself up off of the ground on shaky legs and lousy vision his arms hung almost lifeless at his sides and he wondered how much of that drug did Trowa actually give him. "You've been out over half-an-hour, so the drug should were off in thirty minutes so rest until then," Trowa suggested. "We can't go anywhere until we have some transportation to get you and Dorothy out of here." Heero didn't have time to nod to his friend's suggestion, the effects of the drugs overcame his senses and he fell backward into unconscious.   
  
Relena jumped off her feet and caught him in her arms, her legs buckled under his weight, she fell to her knees with the motionless Preventer in her arms. "Will he be all right?" Quatre asked, concerned. Wufei nodded as he dabbed at the cut across Dorothy's leg with disinfectant. "He'll be fine once he's taken care of, until then he just needs to rest," The Chinese teenager answered. Trowa sighed resting against the wall, he slid down to the floor and pulled on leg up against his chest. "Does anyone know where, Duo is?" He mumbled. A unison of no's echoed through the confined area. Trowa sighed resting his head against the wall.  
  
Phareil came out of base navigating blindly out of the smoky hallways and sections of the mobile suit hangar and out in the open where she found many slain men and shards and body parts of mobile suits her rebel army had rebuilt around her. Phareil's eyes widened in horror at the massacre of half her army and number of mobile suits around her, she fell to her knees knowing her plans had failed in the worst way possible. But she would not her hard work go to waste, because of five former preventers, two meddlesome girls, and whoever stole her Wing Zero and Wing Gundam. Pulling out from her shirt, Phareil revealed a manual detonator sure to trigger the missiles stationed below the base she stood upon, getting rid of all of her problems in one fell swoop.   
  
She smirked and pressed the button, 60:00---70:59 appeared onto the small screen below the button letting her know how much time there was left until detonation of the entire Corsica base and everyone along with it. Placing the device back into her shirt, Phareil made her way across the battle torn area with a sense of accomplishment welling in her heart and spirit until the thundering sound of a mobile suit approaching her from the right caught her attention, she turned and what she saw stopped her breath in her throat. Wing Zero stomped toward her with the buster rifle in hand looking more demonic than she had ever seen before, wasting no time Phareil dashed across base grounds in hopes to out run Wing Zero, she could still here it coming after her while taking its time.   
  
Her heart thumped wildly in her chest feeling as though were about to burst right in her chest, her feet pushed hard against the concrete ground throwing her farther and farther out of hands reach of the Gundam that continued to follow her. The platinum blonde was coming up on a large area of bushes and trees that separated the base from the woodlands farther outward that lead to a road back to the city. Hoping the pilot would not see her, Phareil made a mad dash across the last section of concrete and onto dirt then leapt into the bushes for cover. She backed into the darkest corner of the bushes as much as she could hoping it would provide enough cover to hide her from Wing Zero's camera.   
  
Above the bushes on a higher part of the hill surrounded by bushes and trees, Hilde sat in the jeep fiddling with the radio underneath the dashboard trying to rid herself of the boredom that befell her after Heero left. However, just as she was about to settle herself into the drivers seat of the jeep and take a nap, the thunderous footsteps of Wing Zero rocked her out of the half-sleep state she was in. Jumping out of the jeep, Hilde ran to the front of the car to see what was going on. To her surprise, she found herself staring at a Gundam, jumping off of the hill she landed right next Phareil who screamed in surprise causing a chain reaction. Hilde screamed jumping away from Phareil catching the attention of Wing Zero's pilot. In a mere second Wing Zero's buster rifle hovered right over Phareil's position. Hilde froze in her place in fear of the woman's life no matter how rotten she was to her while Hilde was in her captivity.   
  
Stepping out into the open, Hilde looked up at the damaged face of the mobile suit with a scowl. "Hey, whoever you are in there, withdraw your weapon at once!" Hilde commanded. Wing Zero did as she said, but not because she had said it. Jin stared down into the aquamarine eyes of Schbeiker and smirked, he remembered seeing her in a picture with Duo. She was wearing a cardigan sweater overtop of a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt, a red plaid ankle length skirt, clogs, sparkling bracelets, and star earrings. Duo wore a pair sunglasses along with faded gray jeans, a black unbuttoned dress shirt he wore overtop a "Route 666" T-shirt and thick hiking boots. Jin laughed bitterly at the thought of them as a couple, it reminded him of his parents. But seeing Hilde in person was entirely different view point, she looked like a plain pair of shorts you don't wear after they shrink in the dry cleaners, she wasn't all that great looking to him.   
  
Which made him question Duo's taste in women. "I have no business with you lady, get out of my way if you don't wanna get killed," Jin said bluntly. Hilde stared up at him with a scowl, it wasn't any of the gundam pilots, instead it sounded more like a little boy than a full grown man. Stepping forward once again, Hilde spoke up; "You think you don't have any business with me, but when you involve people like her over there, I can't just sit back idly and watch you kill them. I'm not that kind of person!" She informed him. Jin sneered at the her headstrong and stubborn personality, aiming the buster rifle in front of Hilde this time, he decided he would take them out with half power and be done with it. "As you wish. Prepare to die with your friend," Jin announced. He watched Hilde's scowl evaporate into that of a frightened face he loved to see on his enemies.   
  
Outside Hilde watched the buster rifle come to life, as small strands of light gathered inside the weapon indicating that it was powering up. She clamped her eyes shut and awaited her horrible end to come silently hoping someone would come to her rescue. Jin smirked at the look on her face as he slowly removed his finger from the trigger on the controls. The buster rifle's barrel was now glowing with energy to destroy half city block and Jin prepared to fire when the alert system activated. "_Stop right where you are Jin, and step away from Hilde_," Came a voice. Jin looked up at the right screen and zoomed in on the oncoming object, Wing Gundam transforming into mobile suit form. "Heh, he doesn't know when to quit," He said in an almost annoyed tone of voice. Turning around he aimed the buster rifle on Wing Gundam and fired on its undamaged wing.   
  
Duo dodged the blast with perfect accuracy as Wing Gundam landed on the ground in a crouched position. Hilde turned toward the damaged Wing Gundam and knew Duo was inside, a smile spread across her face and her heart fluttered in her chest as she concealed a cry of joy behind her mouth. Phareil stared at her strangely and shook her head happy she was still alive. Wing Gundam stood up just a few feet of Wing Zero and Duo wondered how in the world he would manage with one arm on his mobile suit. "Listen up Jin, I don't wanna fight you. But I will because someone you know wants me to," Duo explained briefly.   
  
Jin scowled at the American on his screen and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Someone I know wants you to?" Jin repeated. Duo nodded raising his beam cannon. _Yeah right, besides him, his gang of weirdoes, and Tomeki, the only person that would want him to stop me would be my parents, and they're dead_, Jin thought. Just then an image of his mother and father flashed past his eyes. The hallucination sent him over the edge of sanity, he gritted his teeth at the sheer thought that Duo meant that one of his parents had told Duo to stop him. The American preventer would eat his words, if the last thing Jin would do. Activating the Vulcan cannon's on Wing Gundam's shoulders, he fired on Wing Gundam who sluggishly dodged out of the line of fire. Jin then began to fire on Wing Gundam with the buster rifle, Duo did his best to dodge the rapid fire blasts from the buster rifle, Jin's piloting skills were pushing him to the Max he learned to dodge the eleven year old's blasts more efficiently but not as well as he would like.   
  
Jin aimed for Wing Gundam's leg and fired at the buster rifle's half power. Duo prepared to dodge it but, the joystick controls frozen in their place, he tired with all his might to get to move but to avail. The blast fired right through Wing Gundam's knee disabling the function of the lower part of its leg. Wng Gundam fell to its knees unable to stand correctly, Duo cusred a million swears through his teeth as he tried to stand back up again. Jin laughed triumphantly as he began to walk toward the disabled Wing Gundam aiming his buster rifle straight at the Emerald circular object in the enter of Wing Gundam's chest. Duo tried with all his might to get the Gundam to stand, but it wouldn't budge an inch. He had to think of something quick before he blown to smithereens.   
  
"Stay back Jin, or I'll self-dentonate!" Duo warned as he searched around with his eyes for something that said "self-detonation." Through the communicator he could here Jin laughing aloud and Duo wanted to know what was so funny. "_There are no sel-detonation devices installed in these Mobile suits, baka. So you can forget that idea_," Jin proclaimed. Duo thought for a moment, maybe there wasn't a self-dentonation devices inside the suit, but someone must've had some fail-safe installed into this machine incase it fell into the wrong hands. Reaching down past the control panel, Duo felt underneath the dashboard and pulled out a mass of multicolored wires and began yanking them out of their respective sockets and began to wire them together in awkward ways hoping it would trigger some sort of explosion within Wing Gundam. Duo figured he might as well go out with a bang if he was unable to at least disarm Jin in some way when he remembered the pendant that Rei had given him! Digging into his pants pockets, he searched franticly for the pendant hanging on a blue chain while Jin just watched him shaking his head as he closed the distance between them and aimed straigh for Wing Gundam's chest. He powered up the buster rifle to to half of its full power.   
  
Duo continued to search for the pendant in his all his preventer's jacket pockets when he felt something pulsating against his chest, digging into his shirt, he found his copper shaded cross and the pendant Rei had given him. Acting quickly, he pulled the pendant from over his head and shoved it in front of the screen hoping Jin would recongize it after eleven years of it missing in his life. To Duo's surprise, Jin had noticed the pendant. The young boy's onyx blue eyes were as wide as saucers and Duo swore he heard Jin blurt the words "Okassan's pendant!" But to the American preventer's dismay, Jin unconsciously removed his finger from the trigger on the control and fired the buster rifle beam on Wing Gundam. The blast engufled Wing Gundam's entire being and began to eat away at it's armor, Duo was thrown back against his seat from the impact of the blast, he was going to die and there was nothing he could about it. Throwning his arms up in his face, Duo fearfully awaited painful oblivion to claim his life.  
  
Jin was in complete and utter shock at what he had just did, he watched with tears in his eyes he destroyed Wing Gundam along with his mother's pendant. "Oh God, what have done!!!!" He cried in disbelief. His hand shook for unknown reasons, his heart rate increased and he could feel the sheer pressure of the consequences to his actions weighing down on him and in one breathless motion he screamed his heart out continuously banging his fists against the control pannel. On the other side of the base, Hilde watched nearly destroyed Wing Gundam fall to the ground taking with it Duo's life. Her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground.   
  
She felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest, there was not a trace of feeling in her body, Hilde's aquamarine eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backward onto the ground unconscious. Phareil realized that Hilde had fainted, remembering that her sister and Hilde's so-called friends were inside the base still and that there was 30 mintues and 59 seconds left to escape from the building before it exploded. Climbing to her feet she ran past Hilde and climbed up the hill to the jeep, she jumped over the bushes and dashed over to the jeep leaping into the passengers seat. Grabbing the radio, she channeled in on the Corsica base frequency before she spoke. "Attention everyone, you are presently in a danger zone, I say this because I have activated the self-detonation missiles below the base. They will explode in precisely 20 minutes and 56 seconds. I reapeat They will explode in percisely 20 minutes and 55 seconds. I hope you all the best in your escape," With that Phareil shut the radio off and jumped out of the jeep. Sliding down the hill she made her way toward Hilde, she had to at least get her out of here before the base exploded.  
  
Wing Zero dropped the buster rifle and bent down over Wing Gundam; there wasn't much left of the mobile suit; Jin could clearly see all of the unfried circuits and mechanical systems that were protected by the armor that was now gone. Using it's good hand Wing Zero ripped the hatch of the pilots cockpit open and reached in to grab the lifeless body of Duo Maxwell. Jin yanked Duo out of the confinement of the seatbelt and grasped him in Wing Zero's hand. Jin stared at Duo for a good while; the braided American's hair was in a shambles, strands of his chestnut brown hair was sticking out in every which direction, dried blood ran down from half of his face ot his neck, his eye were open but they were completely void of life, they appeared dull and almost colorless. The thing had hurt Jin the most was that Duo still had the pendant cluched in his hand. Whipping his face with the back of his hand, Jin activated Wing Zero's boosters and took to the sky.  
  
Inside the base, thousands of rebels were rushing through the doors of the base taking off in Jeeps or whatever vechical they would find (excluding the mobile suits) in hopes to escape the blast radius of the explosion despite they had no idea what it was.   
Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, a conscious Heero, Relena and a unconscious Dorothy (who was carried by Quatre) all rushed through the corridors toward the mobile suit hangar where they hoped to find some sort of transportation. Heero was in the front while Trowa stayed in the rear, everyone else was in the midddle. "Where are we gonna find an exit?! This hallway seems endless," Quatre pointed out the obvious. "Quit your griping Winner, and keep running," Wufei snapped. Heero ignored them both and dashed through an exit that, surprisingly led them not into a mobile suit hangar but into some sort of garage that had what they needed; transportation. "This'll do us good as any Jeep," Heero said.   
  
They all followed him toward the Mercedes Benz, Heero grabbed the handle on the door opening it. He breathed a sigh of relief at the simple fact that it was open and that it had keys in the ignition. Trowa jumped into the passengers seat in the front, while Quatre, Wufei, Relena and Dorothy had to squeeze into the back. Locking the doors Heero turned the car on and put in reverse, everyone watched with panic in their hearts as he backed up all the way against the wall behind them. "What do you plan on doing, Heero?" Relena asked. Taking it out of revese Heero replied; "I'm making us a front door. Hang on and buckle up."   
  
Everyone did as he said, Heero pressed his down onto the gas and the car bolted forward giving them all a bit of a scare. The Benz crashed righ through the giarage door out into the open, Relena held onto her seatbelt as Heero sped across the base making stomach lurching turns as he raced toward the exit of the base which was through forest. As the car lurched up onto the bushes and up the semi-steep hill Heero began to wonder where Duo, Jin, and Hilde were, he glanced back for a moment catching sight of a demolished mobile suit on the ground he knew as Wing Gundam or what was left of it. Turning his head back to the dirt road and trees ahead of him, he slowly began to lose hope in Duo being alive.   
  
Trowa watched the trees pass them as they tore through the wood land, he propped his elbow up on the arm rest and watched the scenery pass them by in blur. "I hope, Duo and Hilde are alright," Trowa whispered to himself. Heero glanced in his direction just as the car blasted out of the wood land and onto the winding road in front of them. Behind them was a loud explosion that sent a huge gust of hot air in their direction sending the car forward much faster than Heero would have liked it to go. As he rounded a corner the back of the car smashed into dirt wall. Trowa grunted when his head the side of the passengers door, he would have headache after this entire ordeal. "At least we're alive," Quatre pointed out in a rather cheerful mood. "Shut up, Quatre," Wufei grumbled holding throbbing his head.  
  
Zechs was awakened by a sudden pain in his stomach and a tug on his hair, he opened his eyes and found Mariamaia sitting ontop of him with large amount of his hair in the palm of her hand. He scowled at this sudden disturbance and attempted to remove Mariemaia when he caught sight of Une on the other side of the couch watching him with narrow eyes. He quickly withdrew his hand placing it back on the couch, Mariemaia smiled at him and hopped off of him. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked sweetly. Zechs lifted himself off the couch wondering how he even got on the thing in the first place, if he remembered correctly he was staring up at the electronic map and then he finds himself here.   
  
Which is strange, because he didn't remember falling asleep either. Running a hand through his hair he scanned his surrounding area to wake his eyes up when he felt a tug at his jacket. He turned to face Mariemaia who he had forgotten all about. "Oh, sorry," He said apologeticaly. "I slept well, thank you." With that he got up off the couch and made his way toward the door. Une watched him curiously and remembered why she came in the room to begin with. "Zechs, is something bothering you?" She asked. Zechs shook his head to her question not in the mood to talk. "Good, because I think you deserve some good news," Une said quickly. Zechs turned to face her with a look of confusion. "We have just reiveced word, that the Preventer 5 have completed their mission in destroying the mobile suit factories at the Corsica base and they have Relena with them just to let you know," Une explained to him briefly.   
  
Zechs' blue eyes brightened for the first time since his mission. "Is there anything else I need to know, Lady Une?" Zechs asked curiously. Une shook her head as she picked Mariemaia up from off of the couch. "Not at the moment, but I'll let you know if there is," Une replied walking past him and out of room. Zechs watched the door close and once he knew he was alone, he let a smile spread across his face. He left the room with a extra spring in his step. He had to go and find Noin and tell her the good news.  
  
[TBC]


	21. Interlude IV

**Interlude: Fallen angels in space are not impossible**

[This would be the first interlude based on Jin's life with his parents before the incident. I hope you enjoy it! "The reason" belongs to Hoobastank. Not me]  
  
_I'm not a pefect person,  
there's many things I wish I didn't do,  
But I consider you learning,  
I never meant to do those things to you,  
  
and so I have to say before I go,  
that I just want you to know,  
  
I found a reason for me,  
to change who I ued to be,  
a reason to start over new,  
and the reason is you,_  
  
[Colony L3]  
  
A four-year-old, Jin Toshino traveled down the narrow hall of his home bare-foot. The cold hardwood floor sent tingles up his spine, he held the huge silver cross his father gave to him tight in his hand as he at last came to the end of the hallway. He stood in front of the door of his parents bedroom, the knob was much to high for him to reach so instead of calling for his parents he began to knock rapidly at the door for a long period of time until the sound of someone trodding toward the door was heard.   
  
Jin stepped back as the door opened, his father appeared in front of him rubbing the sleep out of eyes. Jin blinked curiously at his father, wondering what he was doing home at this time of night? His father, Taku Toshino was usually home by seven in morning because he worked the midnight shift of the Colony matainence program that kept the colonies in the L3 area in perfect working order. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" Taku asked kneeling down to Jin's level. Jin shifted his eyes toward his bedroom then raised his arms up to Taku.   
  
Sighing the middle-aged man picked his son up from off the ground and brought him inisde the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Jin realsed his grip on his cross, he wrapped his arms around his father's neck then rested his head against his father's. Taku sat down on the edge of the bed, Jin unwrapped his arms from around his father's neck and hopped onto the bed proceeding to lie in the middle of the bed. Taku yawned as he pulled the sheet over himself and his family before falling back to sleep.   
  
Jin continued to look up at the ceailing illuminated by the artificial moonlight shinging through the window and wondered what was beyond the black star-fillied space that kept his father away so much? Did he hate him and his mother? Were they too annoying to hang around? Was he too dependent on him? Did he ask too few questions? All these questions and more raced through Jin's mind as he closed his eyes and fell to sleep. The next morning afterward, Jin awkened to the sound of his parents talking, he kept his eyes closed so he could listen in on their conversation.  
  
"Rei, I don't like the idea of you assoicating yourself with the Romafeller Foundation, or Dr.G,"   
  
"I know, and I don't like it anymore than you do, but Dermail is offering to fund our corporation as long as we're supplying him the technology and Doctor G is a friend of my father, Hanasaki Sanada and he's helping me with the mobile suit weapon's technology.''  
  
"That doesn't matter, Dermail and Doctor G are nothing but trouble. Haven't you heard what happened to the other companies and scientists that associated themselves with Dermail, Doctor G and his colleagues? They all died mysterious and unsolved deaths. No one, not even Earth sphere Alliance knows how they died or who was behind it!"  
  
"Taku please, you'll wake Jin---."  
  
".....And if you keep meddling with these people, your going end up getting yourself, me or your son killed!"  
  
"Sigh, Taku-_sa_, why do you have to be so difficult! I'm not gonna die! Nor are you and Jin, I'll make sure of that!"  
  
"You can't say that Rei. You don't have control over when you die or anyone else's life for that matter."  
  
"God-damnit Taku, you can't change my mind! I'm NOT backing out of this deal with Dermail and I'm not cutting Doctor G out of this either. So you better just live with my decision!"  
  
Jin heard his father's angry growl and felt him rise from off the bed. He kept his eyes closed until he heard his father leave the room. Afterward his mother break down into tears and loud sobs. He cracked open one eye to make sure she wasn't sure she wasn't turned in his direction and to his surprise she wasn't. Climbing out of the bed, he made his way across the bedroom floor and out the door before his mother even noticed he was gone until she turned around at the last mintue.  
  
Jin ran across the floor across the floor of living room hoping he would take his father before he left the house. He rounded the corner and entered hallway that lead to the upstairs bathroom and the front door. "----'Tousan!" He cried rushing after his father who had his hand on the door knob. Taku turned and his son face to face realizing that he had been up the entire time he and Rei were arguing over her decision to make a deal with the Romafeller foundation.   
  
"Jin....," Taku whispered apologeticly. Jin ran over to his father and grabbed his pant leg, Taku was at a loss of words. He kneeled down and ruffled Jin's hair, a faint smile fell upon Jin's face. "Hey I've gotta go to work now okay, you look after your mom while I'm gone alright?" Taku explained. Jin frowned at the mention of his father's "work" but then nodded relucantly. Taku smile and ruffled Jin's hair before he rose from his kneeling position and opened the front door. "I'll watch Okassan, 'Tousan," Jin replied at the last minute. "Come back soon, please." Taku nodded and left out of the house shutting the door behind him. Jin felt a twang of sadness wash over him as he rmade his way up the stairs to the bathroom never taking a second glance at the front door or the living room.  
  
[Earth]:  
  
An 10-year-old Jin stood on the edge of a dock as the heavy rain down on him and everything outside a building. Tears fell down his cheeks, but he couldn't feel them. He was soaked from head to toe so much that he figured that it was rain falling down his face. Reaching into his shirt Jin pulled out his father's cross, he stared at it fondly through his blurred vision. Raindrops fell from his eyelashes and onto the cross only to be washed away by the brush of his jacket sleeve. Jin brushed his wet bangs out off of his face just as Tomeki came up from behind him.   
  
"Oi, Jin, what is with you and that cross? You say your not Christian but you rub and hold that thing like you are one," Tomeki said smugly. Jin turned to face Tomeki, his onyx-blue eyes were shadowed by his bangs and his frown was evident although it was irrelevant to Tomeki nonetheless. "It's just a keepsake from my father, is all, nothing special," Jin replied emotionlessly. Tomeki moved aside letting Jin walk past him back to the wearehouse hangout. He snorted to himself. "I think it is," Tomeki laughed dryly following after him.  
  
__

I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
its something I must live with everyday,  
and all the pain that I put you through  
I wish I could make all go away,  
and be the one who catches all your tears,  
that's why I need you to hear,  
  
I found a reason for me,  
to change who I used to be,  
a reason to start over new,  
and the reason is you  
  
[fin]


	22. Truth be told

**18: Truth be told?**

When Hilde awoke, she could the road flying beneath her. She felt weightless with no form at all. The night sky flew overhead of her looking like an impressionist masterpiece, it was mixture of dark beautiful colors and shapes to balance it out. "Where am I?" She wondered to herself as she opened her eyes. "To be blunt, you in a Jeep and presently heading for Preventer HQ," Came a voice. Hilde's aquamarine eyes shifted toward the origin of the voice and fell on Phareil who wore the look of a desperate woman, the German girl sat herself up from the lying position wondering what else could happen to her next. First she got shot in the arm, then she was kidnapped, and to top it all off Duo was killed in that accursed Mobile suit. The minute that horrible image of Wing Zero blasting Wing Gundam to oblivion played her mind, Hilde immediately broke down into tears.   
  
Phareil glanced past her shoulder to take a quick glimpse at the sobbing girl behind her suddenly feeling guilty for what happened. Not that saying sorry would redeem her for what happened or what she had done, but it never hurt to try either. Hilded slumped in the back seat and continued to cry for while. However, as time passed her crying wasn't as intense as it was when she began, Phareil was thankful for this. And after a long drive on the belt way, Hilde spotted the Preventers HQ and directed Phareil toward it. Phareil thanked her for the navigation assistance but what was going to happen when she drove onto their grounds, was what was really on the blonde's mind.   
  
They rode through the entrance gate Phareil felt as though her every move was being watched. She did her best to ignore this as they drove through parking lot and into the garage. Hilde felt the Jeep come to a complete stop, looking up she noticed that Phareil was staring at her through the mirror hanging above her. Whipping her face of all traces and indications that she was crying, Hilde jumped out off the jeep and fell to her knees unable to hold herself up. Phareil unbuckled herself and jumped out of the jeep before making her way over toward Hilde. She kneeled down and pulled the German-teenager up on her wobbly legs, throwing one of Hilde's arms over her shoulder then wrapping an arm around her waist to support her.   
  
Hilde was silent as the platinum blonde traveled toward the exit of the garage and into the P.HQ itself. When Phareil reached the main hallway where the waiting room was located, all eyes averted themselves from a small television that was located high up in a corner toward her. She had the feeling they knew she was, rounding the corner she bumped into someone. Phareil and Hilde stumbled backward but managed to regain their balance long enough to look at the person in front of them. A young man somewhere in his early-20's with long blonde hair and stunning crystal blue eyes stood before them with a soda clasped in his hand. Hilde knew exactly who he was. "Zechs Merquise," Hilde whispered in surprise. Zechs stared at Hilde then turned toward Phareil who was staring up at the ceiling whistling.   
  
Zechs pointed his finger toward the semi-short haired blonde. "Don't I know you?" He asked. Phareil shook her head nervously hoping that wasn't a dead giveaway. For a moment the three of them stared at eachother for the longest of times before Hilde decided speak up and break the silence. "Mr. Merquise, are the others here yet?" She asked. Zechs nodded his head never taking his eyes off of Phareil. "They're in the medical room down this hall behind them and to the left," He informed her. Hilde smiled and gave him her thanks before she signaled Phareil to move. Zechs turned down the hall as the two made their way around the left corner where Sally's medical room was located.   
  
"Are you all right?" Phareil asked. Hilde shook her head wearily looking down at her feet. "I just wanna go home, but I can't without Duo........," Hilde trailed off and remained quiet afterward. Phareil didn't bother her at all after that. When they got to Medical room's front door, Phareil removed her arm from around Hilde's waist and opened the door all the way. What they were greeted by however were Four guns aimed at Phareil only and a stunned Sally Po, Relena Darlain, and Lady Une. Phareil noticed Heero right off despite the purple bruises on his face and visible parts of his body, but she did not Recognize Wufei, Quatre, or Trowa. Hilde stepped up on a speechless Phareil's behalf "Don't kill her, she helped me get here," The German girl pointed out.   
  
Wufei scoffed. "That's all fine and well, but how do we know she wasn't using you to get inside here?" He said. Hilde rolled her eyes at his comment and attempted to walk toward Heero but stumbled over her own feet and fell to the ground. As Heero helped the short haired girl, Phareil sighed placing a hand on her forehead wondering what else could go wrong. "I know when I'm beaten, but that doesn't stop what I've done from happening," Phareil declared sternly.  
  
"Is that so?" Une stepped forward with a glare on her face staring down at Phareil with her cold brown eyes. "Wufei, please escort Miss. Catalonia to the interrogation room," Une ordered. Wufei nodded and made his way toward Phareil. The blond made no attempt to escape or attack Wufei, instead she let him escort her to the Interrogation room. Une frowned and followed after them. Heero, Quatre, and Trowa withdrew their guns then turned their attention to Sally who was presently tending to Dorothy's leg. "Is she all right Sally?" Quatre asked worriedly. Sally looked the x-rays of Dorothy's leg over again with a frown. "She's fine for the moment, but her leg is fractured and'll need some work done on it," Sally explained.   
  
Quatred looked up at the x-rays with a look of doubt on his face when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned to meet the green eyes of Trowa with a wondering gaze. "Don't worry about it, Dorothy's strong. She'll make it through this with no complications," Trowa said, hoping reassure his friend. Quatre looked down at his feet and nodded in reluctant agreement. Trowa smirked at his handy work then made his way toward the exit of the room. "Where are you going Trowa?" Relena asked. Trowa turned to meet the curious gaze of the honey blonde and flashed a ghost of a smile. "I'm going to find Catherine, I'll you guys around," He said walking out of the room. Heero sighed as he tried to get Hilde to talk to him, but she remained silent letting her tears fall freely.   
  
"What's wrong Hilde? And where's Duo....?" Heero trailed off the minute he noticed Hilde's hands clutch the fabric of her pants. "Hilde?" Hilde raised her head up to meet Heero's concerned expression, his Prussian blue eyes reminded her of Duo's and that's what triggered another crying fit. Heero pulled back the second she busted out wailing, all eyes averted toward him with suspicious gazes in them. Heero only sent them a look that meant he didn't make her cry. Relena stepped in front of Heero and kneeled down in front of Hilde placing a hand on her shoulder, Hilde looked at Relena through her teary vision and buried her face in her chest.   
  
Relena placed a hand on Hilde's head as the grief stricken girl's wails got louder, attracting attention from outside the room. "Hilde, do you know where Duo is?" Relena asked as softly as she could without sounding as though she interrogating her. Hilde's wailing however only got louder. "_DUO'S DEAD, I SAW HIM DIE IN THAT MOBILE SUIT!!!!!!! HE'S DEAD, HE'S DEAD!!!!!!_" Quatre held his hands to his ears to protect them from her screams that tore right into his very soul. Heero felt a dull numbness overcome him. "Dead?" He muttered in disbelief. "_Your just in time, they were going use me and my Gundam for their evil plans_," Duo's voice rang through his ears as though he standing right under a church bell. "_I couldn't think of a better way to go out. Here, go right ahead and shoot me_." Heero stood before his soon-to-be comrade with his gun firm in his grip. After a moment of silence, he found that he could not shoot the annoyance of an American.  
  
"_Hey, your really gonna shoot me aren't ya?!"_ A surprised Duo blurted when he didn't hear the sound of gunshot ring through his prison cell. "If that's what you want me to do," He heard himself utter. All heads inside turned toward him with looks of confusion and questioning gazes, Heero felt as though he was shoved inside a room with no air, it suddenly became hard to breathe. "Heero?" Relena muttered staring at him. Hilde's cries were so deafening that Heero could not hear Relena, backing up toward the door Heero bolted from his place rushing down the hall in a blind furry. Quatre made an attempt to go after him but Sally grabbed by the wrist stopping him before he could ever get to the door. "Leave him be," Was all that Sally said. Quatre's shoulders lumped and he did not make another move afterward. His heart thumped with the doubt and grief he felt when his father die, it was not as nearly as intense. But just as painful. Relena wanted so badly to run after Heero to comfort him, but she knew he wouldn't let her this time 'round.  
  
Jin landed Wing Zero in the most desolate place in the woods he could find, where no would ever think of locating the massive mobile suit. Wing Zero landed on one knee and stretched it arm out while opening his palm, the cockpit opened and Jin leap out landing on the ground bottom first. He groaned in pain as he climbed up onto his feet, making his way toward Wing Zero's hand. He stared at the still body of Duo and wondered if he was even alive, climbing up onto Zero's palm he stood over Duo's body before he kicked him in the back. Immediately Duo flinched releasing the purple pendant on the blue chain from his grasp, Jin almost died of a heart attack when he heard the braided teenager moan in pain and turn on his side. He was still alive!!! Gundam pilots were immortal! He thought in awe.  
  
Bending down the eleven year old noticed there was blood seeping from behind Duo's neck, he had to get him to someone who knew how to help him and fast. Gathering Duo up in his arms, Jin struggled down off of Zero's hand making his way through the forest toward a small hospital he had seen as he was flying over head. Hastening his travel Jin climbed up the steep hill with the assistance of thick sturdy branches lodged in the ground good for pulling oneself up a hill especially since he had a heavy load. "Damn, he's heavy," Jin grunted in annoyance pulling himself and Duo up the hill with another branch. He continued up the hill until he made it to a road. Now all he had to do was hitch a ride from someone who knew their way to the hospital he saw.   
  
He looked up and down the road, and it looked as though no one was coming for a good while until he caught sight of someone's headlights. Careful not to drop Duo Jin stepped in front of the path of the car hoping it would stop. The sound of thunder could be rumbling in the distance, it would make Jin's situation worse if it began to rain. "Hey, stop! Please stop!" He shouted. The Truck came to a screeching halt only inches away from Jin and Duo. Jin walked around the front of the Truck toward the drivers seat, a curly haired woman's head popped out of the window causing Jin to step back a bit. The woman looked down at Duo's uniform and gasped.   
  
"A preventer! What happened to him kid?" She cried in horror. Jin shook his head unsure how he should explain it to her. "Where are you headed?" He asked. The woman pondered for a brief moment then poked her head back out the window. "I might be able to get you to Preventer's HQ, I know where it is," She offered. "Its about 11 miles from here." Jin looked down the road then down at Duo, would he hold out for that long? Unable to make a choice Jin nodded to her offer. The woman gestured to the back of the truck. Moving quickly Jin lifted Duo over the edge of the truck and dropped him inside before leaping in after him. The woman took off down the road, Jin was thrown against the window from the sudden lurch. "Sorry about that," The woman said sheepishly.   
  
Jin just glared at her before he slumped back against the window. He lifted his hand up and stared lovingly at the pendant hanging from the chain wrapped around his thumb and index finger, there was no doubt in his mind that it was mothers. It smelled just like her, not to mention there was an aura about the small purple jewel traced in gold lining that told him it belong to his mother. But the question was how'd Duo get a hold of it? A thousand thought raced through his mind as he tried to figure out where Duo had gotten it from. Slipping it over his head Jin watched the mid-cloudy nigh sky with a nostalgic emotions welling up inside of him when he noticed the moon come out from behind the clouds. _Someday, I'll return to space.... make something of my worthless life_. He thought before closing his eyes.  
  
Heero pounded his fist against the walls furiously thinking back to what Duo had said to him. He had a life to live, so much to look forward to when it was him who had more of a life than he did, but he had to go and throw it away by knocking him out, by not taking heed in his advice. Why did Duo have to be so damn-stubborn headed?! _Damnit Duo, look what've you done to Hilde!!_ Heero continued to pound his fist against the wall until he noticed something move in the corner of his eye. Turning his head to right his eyes landed on a clean bodied and freshly clothed Relena with a cup of water in her hand, her hair was clean and her eyes seem to sparkle even the dimmest of light. Heero turned away from her but ceased his wall pounding, Relena smiled and made her way toward him. "Leave me alone, Relena," Heero grumbled whipping his face dry trying to ignore her outfit.   
  
She wore a long blue-gray cardigan over top a matching short sleeved shirt and a long brown skirt with matching flat heeled shoes. Relena slowly advanced toward Heero who made no move to leave the hallway, once she was close enough to him, she slid under him and leaned her head against his cheek. Heero kept his fist against the wall while one arm stayed at his side, he unwillingly inhaled herbal-flower scent of Relena's shampoo. "I'm not exactly clean Relena, you'll get dirty again," He pointed out. Relena shrugged taking a sip of her water, Heero sighed knowning there was no getting rid of her now. Relena looked up at Heero who just looked the other way instead of staring down at her and laced her fingers around his wrist with a sigh. "Hilde's asleep in the lounge now," She informed him. Heero merely grunted in response, Relena sighed pull away from him. Heero felt a bit taken aback by her sudden movement and wondered what he had done wrong this time.   
  
"What?" He asked. Relena shook her head as she turned to leave. Now Heero felt as though he _did_ do something wrong, grabbing her wrist he turned Relena around to face him. "Is there something you wanted to talk to about?" Heero asked. Relena bit her lip staring into her cup of water with an uncertain look on her face. "Came here to talk to you about Hilde. I don't think we should let her go home alone," Relena explained hesitantly. "I would stay with her but, I have to get back to the sanc Kingdome soon. I'm pretty sure Pegan is worried sick about me by now. I know this might be much to ask, but could you stay with her?" Heero nodded with very little thought put behind his choice. Relena's eyes brightend exceptonally, she embraced Heero in a big hug, Heero hugged her back feeling all the more silly.   
  
"Thank you Heero, you won't regret this!" She proclaimed happily pulling out of his embrace. Heero let her go and shoved his hands into his pockets, wondering how he would regret deciding to stay with Hilde, since he was already temporarily living with her and.......deceased Duo. The name of his friend brought him back into the sate of mind he was in before he noticed Relena. The honey-blonde teenager noticed the change of expression Heero's face but thought it best not to nag him about it. Lacing her arm through the space between Heero's side and arm, Relena lead him toward the meeting room. "Une wants to talk to you and the others about your mission, so we'd better get a move on to the meeting room before she get's angry," Relena explained. Heero nodded and the two were on their way to meeting room.   
  
When they got there however, they were met by strange stares and whispers. Heero ignored them while Relena stared down at her water trying her best not to stare back at the them, she unwrapped her arm from around Heero's the second he stepped into the meeting room. Une stood at the head of the long table, Trowa and Catherine sat on the right of the table, Wufei sat at the end of the table accompanied by Sally, while Quatre sat alone on the left of the table. Heero made his way toward Quatre then flopped down into a chair. Relena settled herself against the wall nearest to the door.  
  
Une assumed everyone was inside the room and accounted for so she began her breifing. "Thank you all for coming," Une said curtly. As you well know, Miss Phareil Catalonia devised a plan much like Dekim to take over the earth sphere unified nation with an army of mobile suits and former rebels of past rebel factions and organizations. However since, Heero sent me information concerning all information on where her other rebels and factories were. Since then a number of preventer HQ's around the world have sent their preventers to handle the rest of the situations out of reach and jurisdictions. All of you have sucessfully completed you mission with loss of but one person; Duo Maxwell who was last seen at the Crosica base which no longer stands in existence anymore." Une looked down from the file she was reading at all four preventers who fliched slightly under gaze. "Your performance in the mission was excellent despite the fact that you destroyed the base, its safe to say you have done well in completing your objections. I hereby relieve you from duy until ferther notice. That means you as well Wufei."   
  
Wufei's shoulders slumped in defeat wondering what he was going to do now that he was put on vacation until further notice. Une turned to Relena. "And I can safely say, that you are in the green Vice forigen minister. You are free to go back the Sanc Kingdom, with an escort of your choice course," She said. Relena breathed a huge sigh of relief at the sound of that. "Thank you Une, I appreciate it," Relena replied smiling. Heero watched her turn and leave the room, shutting the door behind her. "All of you are dismissed." All four preventers along with Catherine rose from their seats and made their exits through the door. Quatre sighed strechting his arms out into the air. "I think I'll head back to space once Dorothy's on her feet," He said happily. Trowa smirked pulling Catherine close. "I'll back into space in a week or so, I'm not ready for traveling just yet," He yawned. "Oh, poor baby Trowa's tired," Catherine teased poking in him the stomach. Trowa grunted in embarrassment, Wufei rolled his eyes at their childish behavior. "I going back to my apartment to sleep. I deserve the rest," The Chinese teenager grumbled.   
  
Heero just smirked at all of their plans remembering he had to take Hilde home back to her and Duo's home. "I've gotta take Hilde home and stay with her for the time being," Heero anounced. Everyone was suddenly silent, making Heero feel unwelcome. Catherine reached over and touched his shoulder catching his attention. "Make sure she eats and gets enough sleep, Heero," She said with a small smile. Heero looked down at her hand for a momen then back up at her and nodded slowly. Catherine smiled and withdrew her hand. Heero bobbed his head slightly, at least Catherine was willing to make him feel better. As they all headed for the exit of the building the sound of tires screeching caught their attention.   
  
They all peered through glass windows and automatic doors at the rusty blue for truck, there was a young boy in back and a woman who jumped through the window of the truck obviously in a rush. "I wonder what's wrong," Quatre thought aloud. The young boy jumped out of back of the truck and reached in to pull something out. They all leaned toward the window to get a better look, an arm was the first thing that they saw the boy pull on, it was wearing a preventers jacket. It was mangled one but it gave them some sense who the person was, next they saw the woman grab the man legs, his pants were tattered and torn. "He must've been in some fight," Trowa whistled at the condition of the man's pants. Heero and the others stepped back as they saw the woman and little boy shuffle into the building out of the down pour.   
  
They came stumbling into the building slipping on the smooth title floors, all four ex-pilots examined the man's face; it was covered with bruises, dirt, and blood. His hair was a chestnut brown color, his bangs obscured his face making it impossible to tell who he was until they caught sight of a coalbolt blue eye crack open and his mouth curl into a faint smirk. "Oi, g-guys," Was all that came out of his mouth before he lost consciousness. Heero's Prussian blue eyes widened in shock, as did everyone elses. "DUO!" They (excluding Heero) all cried in unison running after the little boy and woman. Trowa grabbed the boy's shoulder forcing him to turn around, the boy's hood fell from off his head revealing onyx blue eyes, unruly hair and a braid hanging down behind his head. "Jin!" He blurted out in surprise. Wufei and Heero pulled out their guns, causing the woman to leg go of Duo's leg.   
  
Jin glared at all four young men before gently resting Duo's upper body on the ground. "He's hurt," pointed out the obvious. Trowa pushed the boy into a passing preventer's path, Jin tried to escape but the preventer grabbed his arms. "Take him to miss Sally Po," Trowa ordered. The man nodded and tossed Jin over his shoulder. Jin made no attempts to fight him, instead he simply gave all four ex-pilot the finger time two before he vanished around the corner. Heero rolled his eyes as he and Wufei put their gun back into its holsters. Catherine bent down beside Duo and checked his pulse, it was dangerously low and almost unresponsive, his breathing was shallow and ragged as well. Catherine lifted his head up onto his lap as Trowa hooked his arms under Duo's underarms and Heero grabbed his legs, they lifted him off the ground and made their way past the stunned and confused woman. "Ma'am I think its time for you to leave now," Wufei suggested pointed to the door. The woman snapped herself out of her trance and made her way the exit of the door back to her truck. Quatre sighed whiping his brow of the nervous sweat that plauged it. With one look at Wufei, the two were off trailing after Trowa, Catherine, and Heero.   
  
Relena traveled down the halls of Preventers H.Q. searching for her brother and Noin. She had caught a glimpse of him when she first came in but when she tried to call out to him, Heero picked her up off her the ground and carried her to Sally Po's medical room. Now on her own, she couldn't find hair nor hide of her brother. He shouldn't have been this hard to find, he was only one with blondest hair in the entire building let along long blonde hair. Relena sighed as she headed toward the second exit in the building when a flash of red and platinum blonde pass the exit vanishing pass corner wall. Bolting into a run, Relena chased after red and blonde until she tripped over her brown skirt sending herself sliding across the floor like she was a hockey puck. "Milliardo!" She cried in a desprate attempt to get his attention. The long-haired blonde stopped in his tracks making sure the little red haired girl was still on his back before looking down at Relena in question.   
  
"Relena? Is that you?" Zechs asked lending the girl a hand. Relena looked up then grabbed her brother's hand, Zechs pulled her up off the ground without even trying. "Milliardo, I was wondering if you and Noin could give me a ride back to the Sanc Kingdom, if it isn't too much trouble," Relena said nervously. Mariemaia peered through Zechs' hair and waved to Relena. "Hi Miss Relena," She said pleasently. Relena simply waved to her before returning her attention back to Zechs. "I'll take you, Noin's a bit busy wtih paper work," Zechs said quickly. Relena smiled and hugged her brother, Zechs stumbled backward feeling a bit awkward with Relena hugging him, so he gently pulled her from off of him and grabbed her hand. "C'mon," He said leading her out of the building. Relena followed him feeling happier than she had in weeks.  
  
Sally walked around in a circle as she examined Dorothy's x-rays over and over again. She was doctor, but she knew her limitations; there was no way she would able to work Dorothy's leg in its current condition, she would have to transfer the young lady to the critical room down the hall from her that specialized in this sort of work. Bitting the end of her inkpen, Sally placed the x-rays back into their folder. Frist she had to take care of Heero after his incounter with a smoke bomb, then she had to examine Dorothy's leg and afterward sedate Hilde before she went into hysterics. What was next?   
  
Messaging her forehead Sally made her toward the door intending to get a cup of caffeinated Coffee to sip on her break when the door swung open from a kick of a muddy sneaker. Sally jumped back in utter surprise as the preventer walked into the room with young man hung over his shoulder. "Another patient, Dr. Po," The preventer chuckled after seeing the exasperated look on her face. Sally made her way toward Jin who sat atop of the marble counter surrounded by incubators and needles, Jin looked up at her through his saoked bangs that obscured most of his vision. "We meet again Jin," Sally said goodheartedly.   
  
The eleven year old just scoffed turning his head the other way. "I'll leave you two alone now," The preventer chuckled walking out of the room. Jin gave the closing a second glance before felt Sally's stethoscope against his bare chest. He looked down to find that his shirt had been pulled up. "You could've just asked me to lift my shirt," He muttered. Sally ignored him and continued to listen to his heart beat. Jin sat still and quiet as she finished up, once she was done Sally placed her stethoscope around her neck. "You have a irregular heart beat Jin, is there any reason that you know of that could cause this irregularity?" Sally asked.   
  
Jin looked down at his chest then shook his head, bitting the side of her lip Sally placed two fingers under his chin and pulled out a small pocket light. Jin flinched when she shined it in his eyes but managed to keep his eyes open long enough for her look them over. He began to wonder why he wasn't sent to the interrogation room instead, anywhere else had to be better than sitting here under the examining eye of a doctor or nurse, or whater she was. "Nothing wrong with your nervous system, your reaction is time is better than some people," Sally complemented. Jin cracked a smile blushing, Sally would have laughed but thought it was best not to since she knew it wound his pride.   
  
Pulling a seat from against the bottom half of the counter, Sally seated herself in front of Jin who had stopped smiling and blushing. She pulled the chain the pendant hung from out of his shirt, Jin watched her examine the purple jewel knowing exactly what was going to coming out of her mouth. "Its' pretty, where'd you get from? Thrift shop?" Sally asked. Jin's onyx blue eyes widened at the change sentence in the most frequently asked question, but since giving her a straight answer would leady to only more questions he decided to lie. "Uhhh---- yeah, I can't remember the name of the shop though," He chuckled nervously. Sally simply nodded her head placing the pendant back underneath his filthy gray shirt. "I tell you what Jin," She began catching the attention of the young boy. "If you promise not to join any rebel armies that plan to destroy world peace, and stick around long enough this time, I might be able to help you find someplace to stay. Where are you originally from?"   
  
Jin raised a finger upward to the ceiling, Sally looked up at the ceiling with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm from the colonies, in the L3 area," Jin explained. "_Oh!_ Are you test tube baby?" Sally asked. "It might explain the irregularity in your heart. Your body's not used to the gravity on earth as it would be on a colony." Jin shook his head at her question. "I'm natural born. And I had accident while in space with my parents, it might be cause of my irregular heart beat." Sally nodded in agreement before something hit her, Jin mentioned he had parents. If he did, where were they now? She stared into his onyx blue eyes and noticed for the first time, a sort of emptiness she hadn't noticed when she first looked at him.   
  
Deciding not to press the issue any further than she had, she rose from her seat. Placing her small pocket flashlight into her pants pocket, Sally helped the young boy off the counter. Jin opened his mouth to say something, but a disembodied voice over a speaker beat him to it. _Sally Po, please report to the critical area at once. Its' important_. Sally stared into space for a moment before turning her attention back to Jin "Now Jin, I wan-----!" Her pupil's dilated in shock; he was gone! Turning her head toward the door, she caught a glimpse of the door closing. Sally rushed out after the Juvenile delinquent but to her surprise, he was nowhere in sight. Cursing under her breath through gritted teeth she headed to the critical room wondering what she was thinking when she took her eyes off that boy. He was fast as Heero was when he wanted to be. "Damnit," She sighed running her hands through her hair.  
  
Jin rushed down the semi-crowded halls toward the exit of the building, his heart pounded against his chest as the fear of getting caught was slowly growning on him. His mother's pendant pulsated against his chest everytime it would swing away and land against his father's cross. Rushing past the last bit of people in the crowd, Jin rushed through all three automatic doors out into the pouring rain. He then took off through the parking lot. He wanted to get as far away from this place as he could.  
  
[TBC]


	23. Disarm you with a smile

**19: Disarm you with a smile**

_Just wild beat, communication  
Standing in the lashing rain,  
I want to show you my undying passionate feelings with my entire body tonight!_  
  
Heero and the others all stood over a comatose Duo's hospital bed with the grimmest of faces; he was covered down to his torso in bandages, he had stitches on the side of his head and somewhere underneath his hair due to gashes. An IV tube was inserted in his arm, and a monitor observed his heart beat. They could hardly recognize him when he was covered in mud and dried blood, his battered and torn uniform didn't make it any easier to tell who he was either. Sally stood at the far end of the room speaking with another doctor in a hushed tone. She stared at the unconscious American in the hospital bed worried about his condition. The other doctor excused himself and left the room quietly, Sally made her way over to the others unsure how explain their friend's condition without putting them in a panic, it that was possible.   
  
"How's Duo?" Heero asked never taking his eyes of the bandages on his friend's body. Sally stepped into the light as she looked the chart on her clipboard over. "To be honest, we're unsure. We know he's comatose, but what we don't know is if he's in a permanent comatose state," Sally explained. Catherine felt like fainting at that very moment but thought it best not to because she would probably start a riot between everyone inside the room. "But------ Heero was like this, when he blew up Wing Gundam in Siberia. I took him to the circus I was traveling with and he was in a coma, but eventually he woke up," Trowa explained hastily. Quatre nodded in agreement despite the fact that he was never there when Heero woke up from his comatose state of mind.   
  
Wufei said nothing, he studied Duo's facial expression; it seemed to be flinching. "That may be true Trowa, but Duo and Heero are completely two different people. Their wills are all the more different which means, if Duo didn't want to wake up or if he didn't have the will power he wouldn't wake up. Whereas if Heero wanted to wake up and a strong enough will to do so, he would and he did," Sally glanced briefly at the stoic Japanese teenager. "But will and strength are simply assumptions when it comes people in comas. It depends on the body and/or mind I guess. Only time will tell." Quatre's head bowed in defeat.   
  
Sally sighed and stared curiously at Heero. He seemed almost upset, but there was no telling with him. "Anyway, I think you all need some rest, get outta here, find a place to stay for time being or go home. I'll let you know if he wakes up. I promise," She said. Everyone nodded and made their way out of the room. Sally stayed behind, she stared down at Duo's still body with look of indifference. "You better make it through this Maxwell, you don't know how miserable they're looking now without you around." Duo's hand twitched as though he were responding to her, but Sally knew it was just a reflex. Turning the lights off she left the room to report Jin's disappearance.  
  
[Maxwell/Schbeiker home]:  
  
Heero entered the house feeling worse than he had ever did in his entire life. In his arms was a sedated Hilde, wearing an oversized hoody overtop a "route 60" T-shirt, baggy pants, and Nike sneakers. Slipping out of his soggy shoes he made his way across the floor toward her bedroom careful not wake her up. She stirred in his arms causing to freeze in his tracks. Her eyes did not open and she made no indication that she was awake. Breathing of relief, he continued across the floor until he entered the bedroom where he then placed her on the bed. Heero kneeled down, grabbing her feet he removed her shoes then exited the room with giving her a second glance.   
  
Shutting the door behind him he wondered how he was going to handle a grief stricken Hilde, he couldn't even handle himself after he killed half of an entire population inside a colony during one of his missions. Exhaling, Heero made his way over to the couch and flopped down onto the soft cushioned furniture, he then undressed himself down his boxers and undershirt. He fell onto his pillow fighting back hurt and pain that threatened to consume him, pulling his down comforter over his body Heero closed his eyes awaiting sleep to claim him. He would figure something out in the morning.  
  
_"Heero, Oi, Heero! Wake up!" Heero could feel himself being shaken roughly out of his slumber, although he tried to ignore the person trying to get up. He had just fallen asleep, now someone wanted to wake him up?? Cracking open one eye he felt the sunlight pour into his pupil, Heero snapped his stinging eye shut, the assailant that stood over him however did not vanish into thin air as he hoped. No sooner than he tried to fall back to sleep, he felt himself being shaken awake again.   
  
Throwing himself into an upright position and prepared to punch the person's lights out when his fist stopped short. Standing beside the couch was none other than the supposed comatose Duo Maxwell smiling in all his glory. "Impossible......," Heero uttered frozen in his place. Duo laughed aloud at his reaction and pulled Heero out off the couch, he then ushered him into the kitchen. Heero was stiff with disbelief as Duo seated him at the table. "Impossible...," Was all that Heero could process in his mind. Duo turned in question holding a gun in his grasp. "What's impossible, Heero? Thick headed terrorists? Duo joked with a wink. Heero stared at what he thought was the chair, but found himself up against a large boulder in the middle of the desert with a gun in his hand pointing upward.   
  
He wasn't wearing his underwear, instead he was wearing his preventer's uniform. "Nani?" He thought, just as Duo jumped from behind his cover and started firing his gun like a madman. Heero dropped his gun and dashed after Duo. Grabbing the braided American by the waist Heero pulled him down behind a larger boulder. Both men grunted in pain from what they thought was their back's hitting the ground, instead it more like a slap to the face from a gloved hand. Heero coughed up a trifle amount of blood doing his best to ignore the stinging pain his face. Heero found himself tied to a chair inside a bleak and dingy interrogation room accompanied by Duo who was also tied down to a chair, but with more restraints.   
  
The floors were dingy, smelled of death and were wet. Heero could hardly focus on the man in front of him, his eyes were sore and refused to stay open. He shifted his line of sight toward Duo whose hair was no longer braided nor long, it was as short as his, but with a more "just cut" look to it. "This is nightmare, a simple nightmare I can wake up from.... I need to wake up! Someone wake me up!!" Heero though in a state of panic. He then was slapped again only this time harder. He grunted in pain as his chair fell over onto ground. "Now," Came a deep male voice. "I will not ask you again, where did you hide the Gundam, Wing Zero?" Heero shook his head, he had no idea how he had come to be here or why he was being beaten for information.   
  
There was a long moment of silence that he knew was wearing on the figureless voice in the shadows, and all Heero wanted to wake up from his nightmare. However, the silence was broken by the sound of a gun being fired and the pained grunted of someone above him. Heero looked up only to find that Duo was shot through the heart, the short haired American fell forward in his chair bleeding to death. Heero found that he was unable to speak or shout out for his friend. Duo shifted his eye toward Heero with a weakest smile he could muster. "Wake up Heero, before you get shot......," Duo moaned before he died. Heero struggled to get lose of his bindings but to no avail, they were on his ankles and wrists so tight that they began to bleed. Heero's struggles were stopped by a sticky feeling on his chest. Looking down he saw his own blood running through the water on the ground. "I've been shot.....," He thought as the world around him became out of focus. He could feel his body growing numb after each passing minute..... "Wake up before your dead........ Heero, Heero, HEE-----!"_  
  
"----------RO!" Hilde shouted. Heero eyes snapped out and he bolted into upright position clutching his chest. Hilde fell off the couch head first. Heero immediately rolled off the couch pulling the down comforter along with him as he scooted across the floor in a blind panic. Hilde put herself into sitting position to rub her neck free of the pain. "Impossible....!" Heero blurted out scanning the area. "What? Heero are you all right?" Hilde asked walking toward him. Heero looked up at her with a disoriented expression as he pulled his legs up against his chest and rested his head on his knees trying to grip reality.   
  
Hilde kneeled down beside him placing a hand on his head. "Must've been some nightmare. Worse than the first you've had since you were here," Hilde said, trying to lighten the mood. Heero glanced at her as his breathing slowly regressed to its normal state. Hilde messaged his neck for a good while doing her best to calm him down. There was not a doubt in her mind that he wouldn't talk about it to her. Not she wanted to be burdened with his demons, she had own to battle with now that Duo was gone. Hilde was taken by surprise when Heero's head shot upward and he jumped off the floor. She watched him dash into the bathroom and fall to his knees in front of the toilet. "It's worse than I thought," She mumbled heading toward the bathroom. "Heero?" Hilde stopped for a moment to take a look out of the window at the morning sun.  
  
Heero felt his stomach lurch causing all that he had eaten (whenever that was) to return to surface. He vomited into the toilet what felt like the very inside of him. He moaned in pain as he felt his stomach lurch again, he vomited once again. After vomiting what felt forever, Heero slumped over onto the floor unable to shake the vivid images of his nightmare out of his head. The world was spinning around him, it wouldn't stop for a moment. "Help ... please.....," Heero moaned falling over. The world stopped spinning and everything around him went out of focus, he couldn't even hear Hilde's desperate pleas for him to stay awake.  
  
When Heero awakened, he found himself back on the couch feeling more than a little drugged or maybe drowsy. He wasn't sure which of the two were affecting him. "Relena, he's awake!" He heard Hilde cry joy. The sound of footsteps coming in his direction alarmed him, he figured he was in that nightmare world again and he wanted to get out. He never wanted to go back there. He tried to move but couldn't his limbs would respond to his commands. A face that looked just like Relena's appeared in front of him, he felt her hand tuck itself under his head and the other dab his face with a damp washcloth. "Hey, Heero," She said with a smile.   
  
Hey Heero? Relena would never say that to him, now he knew he was in a nightmare of some sort. "Wake me up...... please," He whispered desperately. "Heero you are awake, just not completely," The pretend-Relena told him. Heero shook his head as he tried to move away from her. "His temperature is over 190%. Hilde give me something that will cool him down," Relena cried. Heero struggled with all his might to get out of her grip, but he was far to weak to even put a resistance against her voice; she sounded too much like Relena. "Hey, I got the bath tub full of cold water ready," He heard the Pretend Hilde say. Heero felt himself being dragged off the couch and across the floor. Heero then drifted out of consciousness but not before he felt the sting of freezing water, after that the world became oblivious.  
  
_Air!  
  
I need air! I suffocating! Pull me up!_ Heero's lungs felt like they were on fire, he couldn't breathe. He opened his mouth to try and breath out, but when he did the sound that he usually heard when someone was submerged in water assaulted his ears. Opening his eyes he looked around he surrounding area, it was a tub. As the memories flooded mind he pushed against the bottom of the tub and came up to the surface, he inhaled a large amounts of air until the burning in his lungs were gone. He laid his head against the tub before he felt someone's warm hand against his forehead, pulling his bangs back. Looking up he stared upon the angelic face of Relena Darlain. "Relena.....I," Heero felt so embarrassed for the way he acted. Relena smiled at him shaking her head. "Its' okay Heero, you had a fever, But its gone now," She said. "Didn't I tell you not to stand in the rain or you'll get sick?"   
  
Heero's Prussian blue eyes averted downward remember her exact words. He nodded hesitantly. Relena sighed placing her chin atop his head. Heero didn't let her stay in that position long though, no sooner than he mentally picked up ever shard of his pride and dignity he lifted himself out of tub. Water fell out from ever fiber in his undershirt and boxers, as the water level slowly began to rise. "I thought you were home at the Sanc Kingdom," Heero said emotionlessly. Relena frowned knowing exactly what he was doing; shutting himself up again. Grabbing a towel she draped it over his shoulders for extra warmth.   
  
"Yes, but Hilde called me and told me about your condition. I was worried, so I came to see you." Heero smirked ruefully stepping out of the tub onto the towel. "When I saw you, you were so pale and hot. You looked helpless almost," Relena pointed out. Heero frowned at her description of his condition as she dried his hair out. "Thanks for you concern," Heero yawned. Relena smiled removing the towel from off of his head. "You've already taken a bath. Might as well put one some clean dry clothes," She joked. Heero glanced at her before stepping out of the bathroom. Following him out she watched him pick up his duffle bag from off the floor and pull out a pair of jeans and a blue Tommy-hill figure T-shirt. Turning around she let him dress privately, Heero glanced at Relena's back as he pulled on his shirt followed by his pants last wondering if she had peeked or not. Pushing the thought out of his mind he pulled on a pair of clean socks, pulled them over his toes and lastly put his sneakers.   
  
"Relena, do you need a ride home?" Heero asked. Relena turned with a frown across her face, Heero blinked in question. "What?" He wondered. Relena shook her head. It was obvious Heero didn't want her around. "Where's Hilde?" Heero said looking around the room. Relena turned her head to the bedroom door, her expression went to angry from sympathetic. "She's inside her bedroom. She thought you were going to die you know," Relena turned to Heero with a the sympathetic look. Heero said nothing which meant 'drop the subject.' Relena said no more about it. "Yes, I need a ride home, Heero. Would you take me please?" Relena responded to his question earlier. Heero grabbed his jacket and then the two headed out of the house leaving Hilde alone in the solitude of her bedroom.  
  
[Hotel of heaven and earth]:  
  
Trowa laid shirtless on his bed with a pair of sunglasses on in the middle of the sunlight coming through window. He slept like a stone all through the night. The same could not be said about Catherine, who was inside the bathroom giving herself a facial with one of free facial masks one of the hotel hostess gave her. She couldn't stop thinking Duo's condition; he was comatose. Probably forever. As a result, those thoughts kept her up all night. Catherine continued to poke the facial mask on her face.   
  
"Catherine, are you done in there. I do have to wash up," Trowa complained. Catherine frowned at his constant badgering her for making sure her pores were clean. Catherine pulled the mask off her face before exiting the bathroom, Trowa lifted himself off the bed and removed his sunglasses from his face. "About time," He muttered. Catherine glared at him and proceeded to dress herself, once she knew Trowa was inside. Removing the towel from around her body she opened the drawer and pulled out a pink tank-top and shorts accompanied by matching yellow underwear. As she pulled her underwear over her bottom she wondered what Trowa was going to wear, all he brought with him was his green turtleneck and faded jeans.   
  
That's about all he wore, Catherine thought of buying him an entire new wardrobe but she knew how touchy he got when she mentioned shopping for him. He acted like she was going to buy clothes their ringleader wore he wasn't bossing them around or reminding them that they were up next. Clipping her bra together in the back Catherine pulled the pink tank top over her head onto her body. "Hey Trowa, would like to go shopping with me before you slide your way out of the hotel room?" She called. There was a grunt from inside the bathroom, it was Trowa's way of saying no to shopping. Catherine zipped and buttoned her shorts wondering what to do with all her free time while on Earth. _There's no way I'm gonna get Trowa to go shopping with me. He always refuses to do so, what make's now so different?_ She thought sadly flopping onto Trowa's bed.   
  
The 18-year-old peered into the bathroom out the window, the sky was blue as it was cloudless, the faint sounds of birds and people conversing with each other outside could be heard from all the way inside the hotel room. Earth's energy was much different from the energy felt in the colonies from which they traveled from frequently. The people were nothing like the prejudice-spoken persons on the colonies she traveled to said they were. The people were kind, caring and generous. Brushing her hair back behind her ears, Catherine rose from her place as Trowa came striding out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and one hand holding his green towel around his waist, dripping wet from the head down.   
  
Catherine admired at his sheer appearance, he was much more muscular than she remembered. It must've been all that time spent training in his spare time. Trowa caught her staring at her and immediately exited the room back into the bathroom unable to remember why he even went into the room to begin with. "Trowa, hurry up!" He heard Catherine shout. Scowling he finished up brushing his teeth and gulped a large amount of water into his mouth to rinse any left behind toothpaste or foam. _Pushy dame_, he thought spitting. Drying himself off, Trowa searched for his clothes he had hung on the door. What bothered him was that he knew he had put them there and they vanished anyway.   
  
Poking his head into the room, he said; "Catherine, have you seen my---- clothes..?" Trowa blinked in confusion. Now Catherine was missing! Stepping out of the room Trowa scanned the room for any signs of a break-in. He found none, looking down on his bed and found a red T-shirt with in the front, black jeans and a new boots. Beside the wardrobe was a note, bending down he picked the note up and read it. [**A present from Relena. Meet me in "I HOP" across from the hotel**] was the message on the yellow sticky note. He suddenly realized had happened to his clothes; Catherine took them and hid them somewhere! Frowning at the clothes, he reluctantly began to dress himself in them. He had no objections to the boots, but he knew Catherine knew that he hated people dressing unless it came to a black tie or tux occasion. After getting the boots onto his feet Trowa grabbed his sunglasses and headed out of the room to I HOP.  
  
[ I HOP]:  
  
"So Quatre, what brings you here?" Catherine asked resting her hand against the line of her jaw. Quatre glanced up from his pancakes with a smile. "Oh, nothing. I figured spending time with you and Trowa was much better than lounging in my hotel room," He joked. Catherine laughed while Trowa was gnawing at his sausage that felt as tough as leather, he couldn't find any reason why to like I HOP.   
  
The food sucked monumentally, everything was over or undercooked. Especially his sausage. Removing the food from his mouth he placed it on the plate and gulped down all his water. Quatre watched him in bewilderment as he finished off his waffles and sticky rice with a look of resentment, Catherine tried her best not to loose her appetite as she chewed her eggs in a polite manner. Quatre drank the last of his orange juice and placed the glass on the table beside his half-empty plate, he stared down at it wondering where his egg rolls went off to.   
  
Glancing toward Trowa, he spotted the Latin American stuffing the last one into his mouth, the look of resentment remained on his face. It made Quatre wonder why his friend was eating them in the first place if he disliked the foot _that_ much. Catherine jumped from her seat with a small bowl in her hand and chopsticks in the other, with a triumphant smile. "I'm done!" She cried happily. Quatre and Trowa continued to eat in an attempt to ignore the public eye.   
  
[Apartment A-6]:  
  
Wufei sat cross-legged in the middle of the living room in the dark, his hand rested on his ankle while the other one laid against the floor. He began to focus all his energy into one part of his body; his mind. Despite this, Wufei found himself in a board state of mind and Meditation was his favorite pastime, sighing he lifted himself off the ground scanning his dark living room. "I much rather be working than meditating at the present moment," He grumbled striding across the floor and into the kitchen. Turning on the kitchen light he found a bottle of water he had left on the counter nights before, passing the table he stopped in front of the counter and picked the water bottle off the counter. Unscrewing the cap, he placed the opening in his mouth hungrily guzzling it down his throat.   
  
Opening one eye he noticed something stuck to the refrigerator he hadn't noticed before when he came inside. _I'm suffering from memory relapse_, he thought wearily. Removing the bottom from his mouth he screwed the top back onto the bottle and made his way toward the fridge. As he was he kept thinking Une's decision was an ill one; unless he was working he was mediating or practicing with his katana, but to relieved of duty until further notice was making it clearly obvious to even him that he was workaholic. Pulling the envelope off of the fridge, he opened it and pulled the note out of it. He began to read it.  
  
_Dear Wufei:  
  
It's me Conner, one of your many if not clumsy Preventer in training students. I just wanted to drop you a line from all in the colonies (colony L1) where I'm visiting my parents, because I just found your apartment address from Miss Sally ; Don't get angry at her, I sorta pestered her until she blew her fuse, she punched me in the eye triggering a migraine of some sort. She proved you didn't have to be old to develop migraine. Anyway, afterward she apologized, I apologized and for extra measure she gave me your address and phone number so I could bother you instead of her. What a way to pass the stick eh? Anyway, I would really like it if you came to see my parents if you wanted to. Their really nice, and don't mind Preventers. Or at least that's what they told me, you never know with parents.   
  
Drop me a line sometime!   
  
Your friend,  
Conner Finn.  
  
Tears for fears!_ (Conner's way of saying bye)  
  
Wufei placed the note on the table and headed toward his bedroom. He needed to sleep before he went and called an energetic Preventer-in-training. Turning off the kitchen light off Wufei thought for a moment about traveling to space as the perfect vacation spot away from Earth. Opening his bedroom door, he quickly made his way toward his bed and fell into the mess of covers. "If anyone calls, leave a message," He grumbled tiredly himself. "I have no intentions of getting up from my slumber." With that he closed his onyx eyes.  
  
And as if on cue the phone rang. Wufei grabbed his pillow and placed it over his head. The phone continued to ring until the answering machine began to play. _You've reached Chang Wufei's apartment. I'm currently unavailable, so please leave a message after the tone._ [BEEP] "Wufei, it's Heero. Have you told anyone, namely Hilde or Relena that Duo was alive? If not you, me and the others are gonna have to tell them soon, or they'll think we played a cruel joke on them." There was click, indicating Heero had hung up. Wufei shifted in his bed mentally reminding himself to check his messages before he left the apartment.  
  
Sally entered the Critical room, where Duo and Dorothy were stationed in to check up on Dorothy. She had recently had surgery on her leg that was now in a cast and elevated a few inches from the bed. She peeked into the sunlit room finding Dorothy reading a James Patterson novel by the name of _2nd chance_ out loud. Sally cleared his throat bringing the platinum blonde's nose out of the book. Dorothy smiled sheepishly placing the book down beside her. "Yes, Sally?" Dorothy said.   
  
Stepping into the room Sally made her way over to Dorothy's bed never taking a second glance at Duo. "I was just wondering why you were reading out loud, is all," Sally replied lucidly with a wave of her hand. Dorothy nodded understanding. "I was just reading to our Magnanimous Duo Maxwell. He seemed to lonely," She said prudently. Sally's eyes widened slightly before turning to take a look at Duo; he laid still as ever.   
  
She wondered if there was anything wrong with Dorothy that she missed in her examination. "Just don't do it anymore, some of the preventers are considering on sending you to a mental institute," Sally warned before leaving the room. Dorothy would have laughed if it wasn't the dull aching she recived from her leg when she moved or even chuckled. She blonde glanced up at Duo, noticing his eyes were moving underneath his eyelid and his hand was twitching. Picking her book up again she resumed her reading, but to herself trying to forget what she had seen.  
  
Hilde found her herself on Duo's side of the bed underneath the covers. Yawning she climbed out of the bed slowly searching for her slippers. Deciding she didn't need them, she headed out of the room stratching the back of her neck before noticing the blinking light on the phone. Rushing over to the phone, she pressed the "repeat" button. Sally Po appeared on the small screen with somewhat of a smile on her face, Hilde's eyebrows raised in confusion, she never remembered wanting a house call from Sally. Shrugging she turned the volume up to listen to the 20-year-old's message.   
  
"_Hilde Schbeiker, in case Heero or the others forgot to tell you, a young boy named Jin and a woman brought in Preventer 02, Duo Maxwell very much alive. He's here at Preventer's HQ but there's something you should know about his condition...... he is currently in a comatose state, and we don't know when or if he'll wake up. I'm sorry._ [Click!] The image vanished and the message ended. Hilde's heart felt like it had been cracked in two all over again, pulling herself over to the couch she fell onto it burrying her face in her arms weeping bitterly. "Wh-why didn't Heero tell me?" She whimpered.


	24. Shinigami wakes

**20: Shinigami wakes**

_Why did I even come with her? She had a limo waiting outside, and she accepted my ill-planned offer to give her a ride, when I don't have a car?_ Heero thought grudgingly staring out of the black tinted windows. He sat at the far end of the limo seat from Relena, as he pondered he wondered mostly about his nightmare. He didn't feel as queasy as he did when he first experienced, but the sheer recklessness dream-Duo showed him clearly informed he still blamed himself although he wasn't going to admit it to himself or anyone he knew. Heero propped his head up against the back of the leather seat with his eyes on the ceiling of the limo. _Maybe I'll never get over this...,_ Placing a hand underneath his bangs, Heero closed his eyes.  
  
Relena glanced over at Heero pondering on what exactly should she talk to him about, they were confined in a small space for the time being and either of them were bound to get agitated with all the silence between them. And she had seen an agitated Heero before. Scooting her way over toward the Japanese teenager she cleared her throat loudly to get his attention, Heero opened his eyes and shifted it in her direction. "Heero, I'm sorry If I bothered you earlier," Relena began. "Its just that I worry about you is all." She stared down at her hands, she found it all so hard to speak in his presence now.   
  
"No need to apologize Relena," Heero stated simply. "I wasn't feeling well, and that's that." Relena's head shot up in confusion at his behavior; he was acting so strangely that she began to believe he was hiding something from her, something that was obviously gnawing at his very sanity. Although she didn't want to fight with him, she decided to at least try to get whatever was on his mind out in the open. "Pegan, stop the car please," Relena said suddenly. Pegan asked no questions, he pulled the car over immediately near the park then shut the engine down.   
  
Heero stared at Relena in question before she stepped out of the car without warning, groaning Heero followed her out of the limo. He watched her head toward the slide and swing area of the park and chased after her, knowing exactly where this would lead them. Relena never looked over her shoulder to see if Heero was following her, she knew he was following her. If he thought she would let him beat himself up over something that happened during that mission, Heero didn't know her very well. Stepping over the wood railing that kept sand and marble stones in one place, Relena made her way across the semi-soft surface and stopped near the swings.   
  
She sat herself down on the cleanest swing she could turning to find Heero standing outside the sand/stone box. "What's wrong with you Relena, it isn't safe for you to be out here in the open," He stated blandly stepping into the box. Relena scoffed. "No place is safe for me, not even my own home," She muttered lacing her fingers around the chains. Heero leaned up against the metal support system of the swing with his arms folded across his chest. "That's not true and you know it," Heero retorted. Relena scowled at him causing his brow to furrow in question. "What is with you lately, Heero? You come back from your mission and I find you slamming your fist against the wall in the hall beating yourself up over something! What happened?" Relena proclaimed. "What has got you so uptight, that you can't tell me? Your friend?"   
  
Heero turned his head in the opposite direction of Relena, his lips pressed firmly against each other. Relena was going out of her mind, he had just come out of this phase two years ago and now he decided to go back to acting like the person she met lying on the beach washed up on shore, and in school. "Fine be that way Heero. I'm sorry for even asking," Relena said. Rising from the swing she stormed passed Heero with her hands in fists, Heero reached out to grab her but she tore away as soon she felt his fingers touch her skin. "Rel---!" Relena turned abruptly stopping Heero's plead in his throat. Heero felt like heel as he watched a hurt Relena return to her limo, shoving his hands into his pockets he stared down at his sneakers with disdain and regret. _You should've just told her,_ Heero's consciousness sighed. Heero banged his up against the pole wanting to shoot himself.  
  
Relena slammed the door behind her settling into her seat, Pegan stared at her in the corner of his eye as he stared the car up never bothering to ask what happened. She and Heero obviously had a big fight. Relena stared out through the window watching Heero vanish behind a shroud of tress. Looking down at her hands she noticed her palm was damp, reaching up she touched her face and discovered she was crying. But for what reason? Heero got what he deserved. "I won't cry, I'm stronger than that," Relena told herself quietly, wiping her face.  
  
Heero entered the house hoping he wouldn't have to talk to Hilde, he had just about enough of people asking what was bothering him. Slipping out of his shoes Heero made his way toward the kitchen when he spotted Hilde standing in front of the sink with her face buried in her hands sobbing, concerned he made his way into the kitchen careful not to alarm her. "Hilde-san?" He whispered approaching her carefully. Hilde turned around quickly with a gasp, her eyes were red and puffy, she looked like she had been crying for hours on end. Heero noticed the second she saw him she began to grow angry.   
  
He began to wonder if he had a sign on his forehead that said 'get angry at Heero Yuy.' "What's wrong Hilde?" He asked. Hilde lowered her hands away from her face balling the tissue in her hand up, she advanced on Heero quickly and shoved him. He stumbled but managed to grab the edge of the counter his impassive expression remained on his face while his mind was full of confusion. "Why didn't you tell me Duo was alive?! How'd he end up in a coma!!??" She screamed grabbing his shirt. Heero stared down at her with his Prussian blue eyes as though he were saying he meant to but forgot.   
  
Hilde tightened her gripped his shirt tighter as she searched for words foul enough to hurt Heero but could find nothing. She felt Heero's arm around her waist, she began to pound against his chest relentlessly until she got tired, Hilde then cried on his chest. Heero pondered how he was ever going to forgive himself for keeping this from her as he heard her crying die down. "Do want to see him?" He asked averting his eyes down at her.   
  
Hilde looked up at him in question. "Wha--?" She hiccupped wiping her face. Heero would have almost smirked if it weren't for the situation at hand. "I said do you want to see him?" Heero repeated. Hilde nodded hiccupped again resting her throbbing head against his chest, Heero breathed a mental sigh of relief knowing he had fixed something between one of the people he cared for. He had to fix the problem between him and Relena.  
  
How is he Dorothy?  
  
Fine miss Sally, he's been moving more.  
  
That's good. I suppose its better than nothing.  
  
Have you told the others about his condition? Zechs, Noin, miss Relena, Hilde?  
  
I've told everyone except the vice foreign minister. I have yet to catch her at home, or when she's available.  
  
Miss Relena is a busy one, keeping the peace and all.  
  
So it would seem. Get some rest Dorothy, let that leg heal up.  
  
All right miss Sally.  
  
"Moving? Condition?" Duo wondered curiously. His brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to move, he found that he couldn't for some reason. He wanted to move, but something told him that he couldn't and that he should just sleep for a while longer, he needed it. Duo wondered why he couldn't see himself but the blurry world around him? Not a muscle in his body would respond to his command to move and it began to scare him. Was he really dead and in Hell?   
  
Fear began to creep up him as the white room began to vanish being replaced by the darkness that surrounded himself for as long as he can remember. "Why can't I move?!" He cried out. Nothing but silence answered his question. "What the heck is going on? Why I can't I see anything? Heero? Trowa? Anybody??" No one he knew answered his panicked cries and this only made Duo's situation worsen. As he tried desperately to find a way out of the darkness, Duo felt something shove him forward. Duo felt himself hit a soft muddy ground looking up he saw everyone he knew dressed in black as two men lowered a casket into the pit he fell into. He stepped out of the way the casket touched the ground.   
  
Peering upward again he saw Hilde turn away just as the men began to refill the hole with dirt. She cried against Howard's chest as the men continued to full the hole with dirt, Duo tried to grab the edges of the casket but he fell through and almost choked on his tongue at what he saw. In the casket he found himself pale as the moonlight itself with a pendant in his hand. "N-no..... its not possible....... I didn't die...... I'm alive," He stuttered pulling himself out of the casket. Duo dug his nails into the dirt walls and attempted to climb out the hole but fell back down into the mud. The hole was halfway full and he was up to his knees in dirt, things were not looking good for him. Attempting to climb out of the hole again, he shouted out to Hilde, but she didn't seem to hear him. He shouted again but to no avail, she wouldn't or couldn't hear him. He began to climb down when the entire wall collapsed around him burying him completely.  
  
"I'M NOT DEAD!" Duo screamed out desperately. He opened his coalbolt eyes and found himself in an empty town. There was nothing in the town except empty houses, before him was a road that never seemed to end. "If your not dead, then prove it," Came a familiar voice. Duo blinked at the person in front of him; a younger version of himself, a seven year old version of himself from what it looked like. "Huh?" Duo stuttered in confusion. The sever year old Duo scowled. "If your not dead, then prove it!" He shouted pointing down the road. "If you can make it to the end of the road, then you have proven you aren't dead. If not, prepare to join the dead." The 16-year-old never gave his younger self a second glance, he dashed down the road in a blinding speed. Seven year old Duo sighed and watched his older self vanish into the distance. Pulling his cross out of his shirt, he sighed and made his way back into the deeper part of town. "Good luck, you'll need it," He muttered.  
  
Elsewhere, Sally made stood in front of Une's door, finding it pretty lonely without Wufei to bug her everytime she went past him. Straightening her hair along with her clothes out she gripped the door knob and the office. Inside she found Une with the phone to ear with a smile on her face that seemed to get bigger with each passing moment. Sally figured she was talking to Mariemaia who had just been enrolled into the St. Gabriel institute to study people more her mental age. Walking forward she wondered if she had ever seen Une smile like she was now in the time she spent with her, shrugging the thought off Sally stopped in front of the desk. "I've gotta to call you back, Mariemaia........ bye," Une sighed hanging the phone. Her eyes rested upon Sally with a questioning expression. "Yes what is it, Sally?" Une said. "Ma'am, might I suggest that move Duo Maxwell someplace else? Like his home?" Sally said hesitantly. Une shook she head fiddling with a pen in her hand.   
  
"Why not?" Sally asked almost surprised. "Because, if we moved him, we might kill him. He's better off where he is until he wakes up Sally," Une replied strictly. Sally knew her tone of voice meant to argue with her so she didn't, wanting to change the subject Sally decided to bring up Mariemaia. "Was that Mariemaia on the phone?" She pretended to not to know of her conversation between Une and her foster daughter. "Yes, why?" Une questioned. Sally shrugged simply hoping she wasn't catching onto her. "Nothing, I just wanted to know how she was doing in her new school," Sally replied. "She's doing fine Sally, now," Une leaned back in her chair. "Don't you have work to do?" Sally's eyes widened in realization and she made a dash for the door. Une watched the woman exit the room in a hurry with a sense of relief. I wish I could take a break, She thought running her hands through her hair.  
  
Mariemaia stared at her cell phone and wondered what had gotten her mother's attention so quickly. Sighing she stuffed her phone into the bow of her school uniform (mostly like the one Relena wore) after spotting a nun coming down the hall. The nun caught sight of Mariemaia and waved to her, the nine year old waved back pleasantly before walking away. She had to get to her next class before she was late. Of course once Mariemaia got to the door of the class the room she realized that she exactly two minutes early. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mariemaia entered the large room full of energetic students moving everywhere inside the room.   
  
She jogged up the stairs passing several rows until she reached the middle row of tables and chair, scooting through the small space she seated herself on the right of the middle row before any of the senior students could reach it. She pulled out a mirror and examined her newest hairstyle; her hair had grown out to jaw length and was curled slightly at the ends while her bangs remained straight against her forehead. "Did you here about the newest transfer student coming in today?" She heard one of the senior student female behind her whisper. "Yeah, they say he's from the colonies! I wonder what's he like?" Another girl said.   
  
"Cute maybe, but rumor is that he's only 11 and that he's a war orphan," A third girl grumble. "I hear their trouble," A fourth girl spoke up. Mummers began to rise in volume amongst the students making Mariemaia uncomfortable. "Years ago, one of the nuns said a young boy who happened be a war orphan enrolled in this very school. But didn't stay very long. Some even say he vanished like a ghost," The four girl explained. Awe could be heard coming from the entire student body, Mariemaia rolled her eyes and pretended not to hear them. "Who care's? I'm just glad a boy is coming to the school. There are far too many girls around here," She heard a boy whine. There several male students that whistled and rooted in agreement, while all the girls snapped at them for their statement. Mariemaia couldn't care less, just as long he or she was friendly she was happy. Pulling out her math book, Mariemaia began to read up on her first lesson: Fractions and Division.   
  
And after a moment of ruckus and chaos the rest of the students settled down in their seats just as Sister Renee came strolling into the room followed by a young boy. "OMG, there he is!" The first girl squealed in excitement. "Wow, he is cute, even for a little boy!" The second one exclaimed in surprise. "Shut up!" The boy hissed. Silenced filled the room afterward. Mariemaia focused her attention on the boy beside the nun but tired not to look like she was staring at him.  
  
"Good morning everyone, I would like you all to meet your new classmate," Sister Renee said cheerfully. All students inside the room leaned forward to get a better look at the boy. "Please won't you introduce yourself young man." Mariemaia gasped in realization at who the young man was. He turned away from the nun to face the students. "Konichiwa, my name is Jin Toshino, pleasure to meet you all," He said. The students began to whisper to eachother as they examined the young boy in below them, Mariemaia smiled thankful that she was the only among them that knew something about him.  
  
"Take the seat beside Julia, feel free to ask her any questions you have," Sister Renee said. Mariemia's spirits dropped, Julia was all the way at the top the class room but just in Mariemaia's line of sight. Jin nodded and made his way up the semi-long flight of stairs. Mariemaia watched him pass her without even looking at her and decided to let him know she existed. The nine year old grabbed his wrist and got the opposite reaction from him.   
  
Instead looking curious Jin was looking more annoyed, swallowing her fear Mareimaia spoke up. "Hi, my name's Mariemaia, I hope you have a swell time here at St. Gabriel," The nine-year-old said. Jin scowled and yanked his wrist out of her grip before resuming his walking up the stairs. Mariemaia almost fainted as she tried to calm of her beating heart ignoring all the whispers of students. "Quiet, class will now begin," Sister Renee announced. Mariemaia brought her out her note book and pencil awaiting the nun's directions on her work. Baad move, Mariemaia.......  
  
Zechs looked up from his book for the second time in two minutes at the stairs that lead to the hallway of living rooms, after hearing a loud thump above him. He glanced toward Pegan who was polishing a mirror frame back to his original copper state, the elderly man turned to meet his gaze with a suspicious look in his squinted eyes (although Zechs could not see that). Exhaling, Zechs returned to his reading focusing on the content within the book as best he could without being distracted by the thumping above his head.   
  
He figured it was one of the house maids moving things around, but his better judgment thought otherwise. Shifting deeper into the cushion of the couch, Zechs pretended that his mind was saying Relena was behind the mysterious thumping noises above him and tried to read. But everytime he did, he'd find himself reading the same line over and over again. This is getting tiresome, The blonde thought placing a bookmark into the last page he stopped on. Setting the book aside, Zechs rose from the couch and made his across the living room floor. "Mr. Milliardo where are you going?" Pegan asked. Trotting up the stairs, Zechs replied, "To find out what the all the ruckus is about." Pegan groaned quietly hoping Relena wouldn't star a fight with her bother as well, like she had done with Heero. Turning back to his work, Pegan pretended not to have seen anything that happened.  
  
Zechs stopped at Relena's door (the only door with a picture of blossoming flowers painted on it) and lightly tapped on the door. He heard the thump he had been heard the entire he was room then the rattling of the door knob as Relena unlocked the door. The door swung open revealing a distraught Relena, Zechs almost said something rude about her drowsy appearance but stayed silent and clamped his mouth shut. "Yes, Milliardo?" Relena sniffled running her hand through her messy hair. Zechs forgotten why he had come up the stairs to her bedroom door in the first place before she began to close the door.   
  
Before the door could shut completely he put his foot in-between in the door and locking mechanism causing Relena to throw the bedroom door wide open revealing her once neat and clean room, that was now a mess. The floor the was covered with her clothes, her closet was full of her stuffed dolls, and lamps were on their sides on the night-table and vanity. "What happened in here, Relena?" Zechs asked stepping inside the room. Relena shook her head wiping her eyes with her arm, Zechs stepped over the clothes amongst various objects. "I.....I....I had a fight with, Heero," He heard Relena whisper. Zechs turned around to face her with eyebrows raised, Relena stared at her feet as she heard her brother advance toward her.   
  
Zechs stopped inches away from her as he folded his arms across his chest. "A fight? About what?" He asked. Relena shrugged unsure herself. "Something was bothering him and I could tell it was seriously affecting his mood. But when I asked him he wouldn't tell me. I got angry at him for that and I left him the middle of the park," Relena explained. "If you ask me, he should apologize to," Zechs said sternly. "If he had a problem, then he shouldn't have been taking it out on you." Relena shrugged looking down at her floor before sighing of relief. "Thanks for listening Milliardo," She said. "Not a problem," He said smirking.   
  
Shaking her head, Relena bent down and began to pick her things up off the floor. Pausing for a moment she paused to glance up her brother who seemed to scanning the bedroom, reaching down she tugged at an envelope underneath his foot. Without looking Zechs lifted his foot off of the envelope. "Thank you," Relena grunted placing the envelope in her jewelry box. "I'll be down stairs," Zechs said exiting the room. Relena continued to pick object off her floor mentally reminding herself to give Hilde's house a call. She had to fix the problem between herself and Heero.  
  
[Preventers HQ]:  
  
Heero stood outside the critical room counting how much money he had left after the excruciating long taxi drive from the house to the PHQ. He groaned as he listened to Dorothy attempt to strike up a conversation with Hilde who he guessed wasn't even listening to. He stared down at himself flashing back to when Duo kneed him in the stomach knocking him unconscious. Pulling himself out of his thoughts Heero rested his head against the wall as the guilt he felt twisted knots in his stomach at the thought of Duo never waking up. Who would annoy him whenever he got the chance?   
  
How would look after a depressed Hilde without Duo telling to look on the brighter side to life or at least lighten up? Groaning, Heero stepped into the room preventer himself from going crazy with guilt. "Hello Heero," Dorothy said pleasantly. Heero nodded in her direction as he made his way toward Duo's bed, he spotted Hilde sitting on the bed talking softly to the braided American holding his hand in hers. He stopped one bed away from them watching Duo's facial expression twitch everytime Hilde would squeeze his hand, Heero's brow furrowed in confusion as he resumed walking toward the two.   
  
Hilde looked up from Duo finding Heero standing in front of the empty bed beside Duo's with his hands in his pockets. "Hi," Hilde said barely about a whisper. Heero's eyes widened briefly before returning to their original state indicating he was responding to her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you---- I was upset," The German girl said. "I deserved it," Heero said incontrovertibly. Hilde lowered her head with a short nod before jumping off the edge of the bed. She stared at Duo's still face before she placed his hand back at his side. "Is he gonna wake up?" Hilde asked worriedly. Heero shrugged with a blink of his eyes before he turned to leave the room.   
  
Groaning she began to follow behind Heero when someone grabbed her by the wrist, Hilde almost screamed if she turned around in the alarming rate she had. "Duo..!?" Hilde gasped in alarm. Duo's face scrunched up in evident confusion, his lip trembled as his face turned red from lack of air. Hilde jumped in shock as he opened his eyes in a sudden rate catching Dorothy's attention as well. Heero's mouth open slightly at the sheer sight of Duo's confused face. "Wha-what happened?" The 16-year-old turned his head toward Heero. Hilde could barely contain herself yanking her wrist out of his hand she flung herself over his body embracing Duo in a hug.   
  
The braided teenager managed to pull himself (with Hilde still around his torso) into an upright position scanning his entire body that was covered in bandages from the torso up. "What the--- how'd I end up here? What happened to Jin?" Duo blurted out. Hilde looked up at him with a worried expression as Heero placed a hand on his friend's shoulder bringing Duo out of his daze state of mind. "I'll explain everything to you later, now is not the time though," Heero explained briefly. Duo slowly nodded just as a spike of pain shot through his lower abdomen, he grunted in pain and pulled Hilde from around his waist. Hilde stood herself up hiding her obvious hurt, Duo looked up at her with a weary smile.   
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Hilde asked placing a hand on his hand. Duo nodded flexing his arm, it felt like it was weighed down by a tone of led but he managed to hide his pain from his friends. "I'll go inform Sally, be back," Heero said abruptly making his way toward the door. "Oi--- Heero---- wait a minute!" Duo stuttered at the last minute. Unfortunately Heero did not hear him, the Japanese teenager was out the door in a flash. The American sighed in defeat before Hilde came up to sit by his side, he scooted over with some difficulty giving the German girl enough to space to sit on the bed.   
  
"Don't worry, Duo," Hilde said reassuringly. "He's glad your okay. He just won't show it." Duo shrugged with a look of indifference before he leaned his head against the German girl's shoulder, Hilde smiled wrapping her fingers around his wrist. At the present moment Hilde wanted to tell Duo what she had gone through, but she knew he was suffering from fatigue and was presently in no condition to her story. He was all right, that's all that mattered to her the moment.  
  
[TBC]


	25. The aftermath

**21: The aftermath**

"Damnit Duo, would you hurry up with those crates and stop flirting with that woman!" Hilde shouted enraged. Across the scrap/junk yard, Duo and Heero were gathering up crates of scrap metal that was once mobile suits along with various things a mechanic ordered two days ago. Heero took care of the paper work while Duo did all the heavy carrying, of course being the laid back person he is, Duo decided to flirt with a woman that had conveniently walked passed the entrance of the junk/scrap yard catching Duo's attention. Heero simply ignored his friend and continued to sign the agreement papers.   
  
You can say it was woman's fault for stopping when Duo sent a wink in her direction, she simply mimicked his movement and the rest was history. It had been two weeks since Duo had awakened from his comatose state miraculously, however, he had go into rehabilitation because of the injuries he sustained during the mobile suit battle against Jin Toshino who they had no seen since that day. Optimistic, Duo figured he hadn't seen the last of his orphan friend.   
  
"Duo!" Hilde barked stepping out the house wielding a spatula. "Get back to work, or I won't feed you dinner! That goes for you too, Heero!" Both ex-Gundam pilots cringed mentally at the thought. The woman went about her business (but not without winking one last time to Duo). Heero finished up the paper work and sent the man on his way, Duo had the workman stack the last three heavy crates on top each other, grunting Duo stomped unintentionally across the ground with the heavy load in his arms.   
  
Heero had a work man do the same with him, and he also found himself struggling to get across the yard with the load. "Damnit, Duo why'd you have to slack off!" Heero hissed through clenched teeth. Duo said nothing instead he was formulating a plan on how to get the crates across the yard without causing strain on their backs that would effect future developments in their bone structure. "I can't take much more of this," Duo moaned stumbling forward in a quick motion. Heero predicted the worst to happen as he dropped the crates halfway into the yard nearest to the house.   
  
Lifting up from his bent position Heero could feel the aching in his back developing, turning behind he counted four boxes left to carry into the yard. "Hn...." He grunted. [**_CRASH!!!_**] Heero jumped and turned to the origin of the crash. He found Duo on the ground with one of the crates ontop of him and the other beside each other against the outside of the house, Heero noticed that Duo was cursing under his breath as he moved the crate off his stomach. Rolling his eyes, Heero made his way over to the fallen American.   
  
Duo brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he attempted to get up until he spotted Heero's outstretched hand offering help, thankful, Duo grabbed his hand and Heero pulled him up off the ground. "Thanks," Duo said briefly. Heero nodded releasing his hand from his. The tension on Duo's arm decreased sending a spike of pain shoot through his entire right arm, he winced in pain careful not flex his fingers. Heero stopped in his tracks eyeing Duo suspiciously. "Duo?" He asked. "Your arm..?" Duo nodded wearily staring down at his arm.   
  
One part of it was still wrapped in bandages that was now a crimson color, Heero stared through the window and found Hilde working busily in the kitchen on their dinner. "We'll change this once we get in the house, right now hide it," Heero ordered. Duo stared down at his black dress shirt's sleeve then the rolled up one; it looked unequal, pulling the other sleeve Duo examined the strange look and smirked at Heero flexing his fingers at him. Heero rolled his eyes and headed back to the end of yard, Duo trailed behind him at a brisk pace. "I wonder how everyone's doing," The American said staring up into the sky.   
  
Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, and Dorothy had decided to stay on earth for a while longer at the Sanc Kingdom until all five ex-pilots got together and talked to eachother, which was something neither of them did since after their mission. "Probably sipping tea with Pegan," Heero mused at the thought of the elderly man. Duo chuckled at the thought until he saw the solemn face on Heero's face, stopping in mid-step he grabbed Heero by the shoulder turning him around. "I think you should just talk to her, buddie, she doesn't hate you," Duo suggested. Heero narrowed his gaze at the braided teenager then resumed his walking. Duo threw his hands into the air feeling as though he were speaking brick wall with a mind made of steel. "Heero, if you don't gather the guts to go and talk to her, I will do something about it! Mark my words!" Duo warned. Heero didn't stop to take a glance at Duo, he bent over and picked a crate up off the ground. Duo rushed over to the nearest crate beside Heero and picked it up off the ground, following after the silent Japanese teenager. _Just you watch Heero, I'll get you to talk to Relena when you least expect it_...., Duo thought devilishly conjuring up a plan in his mind. Once the two got the last two boxes into the yard, they proceeded into the house where dinner was piping with heat on the table.   
  
Hilde came storming out the kitchen with a heated spoon in her grasp making her way over to Duo. The 16-year-old cringed when she tapped him on the chest with spoon wearing a scowl. "What is your problem? You can't flirt with every woman that passes the yard, Duo. We do have _work_ to do! Flirting is not permitted!" Hilde chastised. Duo raised his hands in defeat with a smile and with blink of his coalbolt eyes, he calm Hilde down (or so thought) quicker than he expected. "Oh come on, babe, you know I love you," He said playfully. "S'yeah right," Hilde folded her arms across her chest in protest turning her back to him.   
  
Duo began to feel a bit nervous, he looked to Heero for help but the Japanese teenager was on the couch typing away on his laptop completely emerged in his own little world. "If I promise not flirt with every woman that passes the yard, will you not be angry?" Duo begged. Hilde turned her head toward him feeling the need to laugh at him, since she was just pretending to be angry at him. Turning around the German teenager gave him a quick nod and in return Duo scooped her up in his arm giving her bear hug. "See I knew you couldn't stay angry at me for long!" Duo chuckled victoriously.   
  
Hilde pushed away from the young man successfully landing on her feet in front of him, Duo hid right arm behind his back as felt sticky warmth of fresh blood seeping through his bandage. "Go and get cleaned up, Duo," Hilde instructed. "Dinner'll be waiting for you when you come back." Duo nodded and dashed toward the bathroom. Heero watched Hilde enter the kitchen once more before he returned to his work, as he typed away he was caught by surprise at the blinking of an envelope icon that appeared on the middle of the screen. Curious he moved the mouse toward the icon and clicked on it.  
  
_Jeez, your laptop is one hell of a system to hack Heero;  
  
Don't look surprised, your not the only super hacker around! Anyway, I wanted to tell you, I have enrolled in the St. Gabriel institute. You remember that place right? Its where you met Relena Darlain. I've got myself an admirer too; goes by the name Mariemaia, but that's besides the point. I wanna meet you and Duo at your house, but I figure I'm a wanted "kid" so you have to promise not to rat me out to the preventers. I'm trusting you, so I'll be there tomorrow, Saturday morning when Hilde's most likely to be sleep. Listen for a tapping on the window! Bye for now!  
  
Jin_  
  
Heero almost swallowed his tongue. Jin had hacked into his laptop and he snooped into his life, that wasn't even on the St. Gabriel files?? He gritted his teeth in annoyance, this feat the young boy had pulled off only made him dislike him even more. Deleting the e-mail, Heero turned his computer off and headed to the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom he found Duo struggling with wrapping the bandages around his injured arm. The American looked up surprised. "Oi Heero-san," He grumbled in Japanese. Heero nodded in response. "Need help with that?" Heero asked. Duo looked down at the mess of loose bandages on his arm and nodded. Heero sighed trying push Relena and Jin's e-mail out of his mind for the present moment so he help out Duo in his crisis. "Dinner's read, we should hurry with this. Wouldn't want Hilde to want walk in here and find out you were still partly injured," The Japanese teenager grumbled. Duo simply nodded as he helped him out with the wrapping of the bandages.  
  
The next Morning, Heero laid on the couch feeling a bit on edge. He stared out the window at the gray morning, Jin could pop up at anytime so he couldn't fall asleep suddenly. Groaning he turned on his back flinging an arm over his eyes but kept an ear out for someone tapping at the window. However, it felt like an eternity of waiting for a tapping on a window and Heero began to wonder if he had imagined the e-mail as a result of working out in the sun too much with Duo. As Heero's eyes slowly began to close he was brought out of his half slumber by a loud double tap, rising from his sleeping position he groggily stared out the window beginning he was hearing things because he was so tired from lack of sleep.   
  
A moment passed and the tapping came again, this time he caught a glimpse of a hand wearing a shredded glove with no fingers. Throwing his cover off of him he advanced toward the door, he groaned stretching his arms. Grabbing the door knob Heero unlocked the door then opened it revealing a half-sleep Jin, glaring Heero pulled the young man inside before shutting the door. "Hi Heero," Jin yawned tiredly pulling his jacket closed. Heero scratched his back as he tried to wake himself up from his half-sleep or lack of sleep. Jin opened his mouth to speak but the sound of the bedroom door opening alarmed him, dashing form his place he hid behind Heero's legs as Duo poked his head out into the living room. Blinked tiredly careful not flex his right arm too much as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
"Heero, what are you doing up this early........ opening the front door?" He sounded very annoyed. Heero figured the cool breeze that danced inside the house and into his and Hilde's bedroom. Jin jumped from behind Heero with a smirk, Duo rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't sleep and seeing things. "Jin....?" Duo said bewildered. Jin nodded hesitantly, worried that the Shinigami would remember what had happened and attempted to kill him or strangle him near death for it. "Hai, its me....," Jin trailed off as he watched the braided American advance toward him and Heero. Duo stopped about two inches away from the two folding his arms across his chest in suspicion, he shifted his glance at Heero who kept up is impassive expression. "What's he doin' here, Heero?" Duo asked suddenly.   
  
Heero looked down at the eleven year and kicked him in the ankle, Jin reacted in fear and leapt away from the Japanese teenager. "Look's a bit jumpy, doesn't he?" Heero pointed. Duo smirked with a nod. Jin was beginning to realize that Duo knew what happened in the end of their battle. "Look, I'm sorry, I meant to stop my attack, honest!" Jin exclaimed nervously. Heero smiled mysteriously shifting his attention to his duffle bag beside the couch. Jin noticed and felt as though he stepped into hostile area. "I said I was sorry," Jin sniffled. "Doesn't matter. You almost killed me," Duo snapped. "I hope you didn't come looking forgiveness, because you aren't getting any." Heero nodded in agreement.   
  
Jin's shoulders slumped as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out two boxes, both teenagers glanced each other then to the boxes curiously. Heero extended his arm and Jin placed the boxes in his hand. "I figured you guys would be angry at me. So I bought something for you," Jin explained. "It's not a bomb by the way." Heero tossed the blue box to Duo who snatched it out of the air with ease, Jin shoved his hands into his pants pockets glancing the at wall clock above the couch. Both ex-pilots put the boxes in their PJ-pockets returning their attention back to the young boy in their presence. "Why'd you come here, Jin?" Duo asked fiddling with the end of his braid. Jin shrugged staring into space. Heero stared the boy and felt he was hiding something, which brought the memory of his fight with Relena into his mind.   
  
Groaning, Heero decided to taunt the child despite the guilty feeling in his stomach. "That's not much of an answer, kid," He said. Jin glared at the tall Japanese teenager beside him, feeling as though he felt obligated to tell them what was on his mind. As though he felt he should tell them that much after the trouble he caused. "Err.... Truth be told, I like-- uh--- hanging around you guys," Jin mumbled in embarrassment. "Unlike Tomeki and his gang. You....... well, you just don't act like you want something from me all the time, that you care less about what I did and your cool....... every one of you Gundam pilots despite your bad dispositions!" Heero wanted to grab the boy by his collar and toss him out of the house for that very comment but the warning glance he got from Duo advised him not to.   
  
"...Also, your like my brothers..... it sounds corny, but its the truth. Your like substitutes for my dead parents," Jin added nervously. "I feel safe around you." Despite this, Duo suddenly wanted to do what Heero wanted; toss him out of the house; he was ranting far too much. "Thanks for the complement. I'll be sure to tell the others," Duo said dryly. Jin smiled hesitantly making his way pass Heero quickly in fear that the older man would grab him by the collar. Duo watched the young boy make his way toward the door and pull his jacket's hood over his head. Heero fiddled with the box in his pocket, curious of what it contained inside. "I'll see you around I guess," Jin smirked nervously. The two watched the young boy leave the out the house shutting the door behind him.   
  
A long moment silence befell the room and Heero and Duo were still as statues staring at the front door. Heero turned to stare at the American with a slightly confused face as to why they just let him the house. "We'll talk to the others about this later. Let's get some sleep until then," Duo muttered tiredly. "Hn..." Heero grunted heading back to the couch. Duo ran his hand through his hair silently entering the bedroom. He looked to find Hilde still asleep curled up beside his empty space, yawning he made his way back into the bed and underneath the covers. Hilde draped her arm over his side breathing a sigh of relief, smirking Duo closed his eyes hoping to get at least another hour of sleep before Hilde decided to wake him.  
  
Quatre traveled around the large corridors of the Sanc kingdom searching for the illusive Dorothy Catalonia. When she had overheard the conversation Quatre was have with Une about her sister Phareil who was to be sent to a special Jail where she would be treated for her problems concerning the death of their father and how it would help her get over the trauma of it, Quatre could've sworn he saw Dorothy dodge him. He caught but a glimpse of her figure when he came out of the communication room dash down the hall nearest to the garden.   
  
Turning the corner he made his way outside into the massive garden; he looked around at the surrounding area and began to wonder how he was going to find her the maze that someone called a garden. Shaking his head he ventured deeper into the garden in the more less flower populated area of the garden, Quatre noticed someone sitting on the edge of an extravagant water fountain that spouted water from the center of a large sunflower a small girl in a flower dress held in her hand. Silently he made his way off the grass toward the fountain keeping himself out of sight as much as possible.   
  
He studied the shape and figure of the body and confirmed that it was a woman, Quatre continued to step lightly as well as silently across the paved path that led to the fountain. He stared at the woman's hair as best he could through the shimmering water, it appeared to a platinum blonde color. He figured it was safe to say that it was Dorothy, exhaling he called out to her. "Psst! Dorothy!" He said. The blonde's head shot up and turned in his general direction. Quatre smiled, he was right: it was Dorothy, but she red in the eyes and puffy in the face. She didn't attempt to move, she patiently awaited him to get closer.   
  
Quatre walked to a normal pace since he didn't have to tiptoe. "What's wrong, Dorothy?" Quatre asked concerned. Dorothy shook her head pulling her hair behind her ear, she scooted closer to Quatre causing him to flinch in surprise. "Are you scared of me?" Dorothy asked curiously. Quatre shook his head quickly wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Dorothy leaned her head down on his shoulder with a sigh. "They won't hurt her will they?" She asked. "Who?" Quatre asked. Dorothy stared down at his unoccupied hand. "My sister," Dorothy said. "No, they just want to help her. Une'll make sure they won't hurt her," Quatre reassured her. Dorothy breathed a sigh of relief, her body relaxed in Quatre's arms and the two stayed in that position for a good while.  
  
Duo yawned with a mouth full of food for the second time in a row as he slowly chewed his breakfast with one eye open. Hilde watched the two men across from her nod off to sleep from time to time and didn't know it unless Hilde started talking about a random thought. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as Duo rubbed his eyes and yawned for the third time. "Duo, didn't you get enough sleep last night?" She asked reaching over and ruffling his hair.   
  
Duo grimaced yawning, he shrugged barely able to keep his eyes open. "Heero was sleepwalking. I hard time keeping him on the couch, so I stood guard," He lied swallowing the last morsel of his eggs. Heero had no strength to glare at Duo, he quietly continued to eat his hashbrown avoiding eye contact with Hilde. "You sleepwalk Heero?" Hilde said in awe. Heero looked up from his plate at the curious German female in front of him and nodded reluctantly. Hilde's eyebrows raised in alarm when she noticed Duo had fallen asleep beside his empty plate, his glass of orange juice was tilted in his hand and snoring could be heard coming from the slumbering American. Heero shifted his leg from in front of him and kicked Duo in the back of his leg rousing him out of slumber. Duo lifted his head off the table and gulped down his orange juice.   
  
"Gomen-nesai," He grumbled blushing. Hilde stared at the two feeling as though they were hiding something from her, despite this she had to think of a way to wake this two up from their sleeping state of mind. Clapping her hands together causing Duo and Heero to jump in their seats, Hilde said; "I know, why don't we go over to the Sanc Kingdom to see the others! I'm sure that'll wake up for sure!" Duo shifted his heavy eyes toward Heero who was trying to contain his surprise. "S-sure, why not Hilde....!" Duo trailed off nervously. "Heero, wanna come?" Heero shook his head quickly proceeding to rise from the table in an attempt to escape but Hilde grabbed him by the arm and pulled back down into his seat. "Your comin' Heero, whether you like it or not. Your need the activity," Hilde said sternly.   
  
Duo's chuckle was drowned out by his own yawn, Heero balled his hand into his a fist underneath the table vowing to get Duo back for making fun of him. "Now go wet your faces, and get ready. We're going to the Sanc Kingdom!" Hilde proclaimed rising from the table. Heero shifted his sight toward Duo who raised his hands in defense. "You have something to do with this don't you Duo?" Heero sneered under his breath. Duo shook his head quickly and dashed out of the kitchen with Heero trailing behind him.  
  
Mariemaia sat down in library with her nose in a book called _Behavior of orphans_. Since the day she had heard about him, she was determined to meet the mysterious Jin Eriol had told her about. But she had met him, his personality was a cold as stone in the winter. Everytime she tried to talk to him during lunch he would get up from the table leaving his lunch behind, when she tried to get near by saying one of the nuns said for him to help with an assignment he would simply walk away with his tex and note books hanging out of his messenger bag. To her surprise one of his books fell out of his bag and he was totally unaware it had.   
  
And now she sat on a window in the library with a book of his that had no title and a lock on it to keep unwanted eyes from seeing what was inside and a book about War orphan's behavior in her hands. Mariemaia knew he always came to this end of the library to read by himself, so she waited for him in his usual spot so she could return the book to him and attempt to talk to him. Which was harder than it sounded in her mind. Glancing up she scanned the library for Jin, there was no sign of him anywhere in the room. Huffing in frustration, she rose from the window seat with both books tucked under her arm and made her way across the library floor. "Mariemaia," Came a voice.   
  
The orange-red haired girl turned to meet the friendly face of Dido, the only friend she had made since she had came to St. Gabriel. Dido's hair was a usual shade of blue done in a wavy short haired style, her eyes were chocolate brown, her skin was a fair color and her nose was pudgy. Dido was also sixteen years old. "Hello Dido," Mariemaia replied with a wave. Dido stopped briskly with a bit of a hop in her halt, Mariemaia stared curiously at the folders in her hand and wondered what or who they were for. "Is there something you need?" She asked. Dido shook her head blowing her bangs out of eyes before handing the folders to Mareimaia.  
  
"Father Walker wanted be to send these folders to Jin, because he missed all his classes on account of his sleeping in late. But I figured you wanted to talk to him, so I was wondering if you can get me off the hook and take these with you?" Dido explained extensively. "Pretty please??" Mariemaia pondered on the situation for a moment, she knew Dido had a tenancy to slack on her work and play around with her older friends during and out of class, but from the sounds of it Dido had something else she rather be doing and she did want to talk to Jin. "Fine, but you better study for tomorrow's test, or I won't speak to you," Mariemaia warned taking the folders. Dio smirked in acknowledgment and rushed off. Sighing Mariemaia headed off to find Jin's dorm room.  
  
"Room111," Mariemaia murmured staring the dorm number on the folder. She stared the plain hardwood door the longest of times before she knocked on the door. The sound of rustling inside alarmed her slightly, another moment passed and Jin had knock come to the door. Huffing, Mariemaia turned the door knob and to her relief the door was unlocked. Stepping inside the morning sun lit room she stared at Jin's still form underneath the covers of his bed; His head was propped up on his left arm, his right arm hung out from the cover, his hand held a pendant on a blue chain in its grip.   
  
Curious Mariemaia placed the folder and his locked no-titled book on his desk before striding quietly across the room to his bed and kneel down in front of him curious. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was partly open, but the thing that interested her was that he was eleven years old and exceeded a normal eleven year old's height. He appeared to look like a teenager but his young face said otherwise. Reaching out she tapped the purple jewel hanging on the chain embroidered in gold.   
  
It wasn't a boy thing to be holding, so the red-orange haired girl figured it belonged to his mother who he had probably lost. Just like she had. Rising from ground level she made her way toward the door but paused; pulling her _hello kitty_ pen out from her hair, Mariemaia noticed a blank piece paper and drew a smiling Kitty in the corner of the paper then left the room quickly the second he started to move. "Whew," She grumbled zooming down the hall.  
  
Sally drove down the dirt rode in her Ford mini-van thinking of how great it was to take a break from work from time to time. Looking up into rearview mirror she stared in amusement at Wufei's thoughtful expression. He stared out the window watching the blur of trees and grassland pass the mini-van in blinding speed. "Why didn't want to see the others, Wufei?" Sally asked. Wufei turned away from the window with a shrug. "I didn't feel like being around them," Wufei replied.   
  
Sally blinked in acknowledgment before speaking. "But you do know they'll be leaving tomorrow and you might not see each other for a while?" She said in question. Wufei nodded. It wasn't problem with him; they had gone their separate ways numerous times and hadn't seen each other for a long time unless Relena invited them to a big party or a time of crisis when Une called them in. It was way it was with them and always would be because of what had gone through. Wufei knew none of them were "close buddies" in the sense that they bothered each other all the time by coming around every other two weeks and came to the point where they all became annoyed with one another and never wanted each other again.   
  
Wufei liked the long periods of time that were between them when they went their separate ways after a party or crisis. It only made him want to see his friends more and when he did he felt a sense of happiness when they did come together to talk or hang. It reminded them exactly why they were still friends. "Doesn't matter to me. We'll meet again," Wufei replied bluntly. Sally sighed and turned off the road and drove through grassland. The two were headed to a vacant tea house that stood out deep in the grasslands, far from the city.   
  
Sally had been to the tea house numerous times before Wufei had began to use it after deciding to live on earth. She lent to him when he wanted to use it to meditate, which wasn't often since he was always working away with her or by himself training would-be preventers. The mini-van came out of the grass landing on the dirt road that now lead to the tea house about two miles ahead of them. "We're here, Wufei," Sally announced. Wufei stared out the window gazing upon the brown, red and gold structured building with red dragons painted on the sliding doors with a look relief.   
  
He loved to work, but after going two weeks training loud mouth and cocky would be preventers Wufei decided he deserved the break. "Thanks for bringing me out here, Sally," Wufei said. Sally smiled as she pulled up in the make shift drive way across the tea house. "Not a problem, Wufei," She replied. "You looked like you needed it." Wufei smirked amused as he opened the car door. Both of them stepped out of the vehicle and stared dreamily at the tea house before shutting the car doors.  
  
Hilde, Duo and Heero stood upon the large white stairs of the Sanc Kingdom waiting for someone (namely Pegan) to come and answer the door as Duo yanked at the door knob. "Hello, is there anyone home??!" Duo called loudly knocking on the door. Heero sighed pushing his sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose he continued to watch Duo pounded at the door until the sound of someone unlocking the door. The 16-year-old stepped back from the door shoving his hands into his pants pockets looking clam and polite as he tried keep his yellow tinted sunglasses on his nose.   
  
The door opened revealing a high spirited Relena with a glass of water in her hand. Duo's slid down his nose indicating his shock, he was expecting Pegan to answer the door, not Relena. _Man, I had this really good joke for him too...,_ He thought just as Hilde came up from behind him. "Hi Relena!" Hilde cried happily. The braided teenager grunted in alarm as Hilde shoved him backward leaping forward to see Relena, Heero stepped to the side and let Duo stumble down the stairs and fall on his back. Both women stared down at the fallen Duo before resuming their chatter.   
  
Heero sighed as he bent down to help Duo up on his feet, Duo glared at the girls retreating backs gritting his teeth in attempt not to explode in anger. "Just brush it off. Hilde's bound to be like this, everytime she see's Relena. Girl's are strange that way," Heero muttered heading inside the building. Duo frowned at his comment but followed Heero inside nonetheless. "I wonder where Trowa and Quatre are?" Heero said aloud staring at the extravagant hallway and stairs. Duo shrugged as he placed his yellow-tinted sunglasses up on his head, the caolbolt blue eyed teenager stared at the hall on the right then the one on the left.   
  
"They could be anywhere," Duo replied scanning the area. As if on cue Trowa, and Quatre came trotting down the stairs with Dorothy and Catherine not behind. Heero shifted his glance toward Duo who shrugged. "Hey you guys made it," Quatre cried happily. Both of them smiled as the other two ex-pilots touched the landing of the stair way. "How have you all been?" He asked. Duo smirked flexing his arm slightly. "We've been fine, right Heero?" The braided American turned his attention to his friend with a silly gleam in his eye.   
  
"Anyways, we sorta understood you guys were leaving for your respective homes in the colonies tomorrow so we thought it would be best to come visit you before then," The 16-year-old explained. "What he said," Heero replied blandly. Both Quatre and Trowa laughed at the two in front of them causing looks of confusion among Duo and Heero. "Thanks.... we appreciate it," Quatre said.  
  
[TBC]


	26. Decisions and Forgiveness

**22: Decisions and Forgiveness**

[Author's note: This is the end of my story _Questioning of battles_. I hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it. "Don't leave home" belongs to the singer Dido. Note: Dorothy's leg is healed up and no longer broken. Just to let you know.]  
  
_Like a ghost I'll need a key  
Your best friend I've come to be  
Please don't think of getting up for me  
You don't even have to speak  
  
When I've been here for just one day  
You'll already miss me when I go away  
So close the blinds and shut the door  
you won't need other friends anymore  
Oh don't leave home, oh leave home  
  
And if you're cold, I'll keep you warm  
If you're low, just hold on  
Cos I will be your saftey  
oh don't leave home_  
  
"Anyways, we sorta understood you guys were leaving for your respective homes in the colonies tomorrow so we thought it would be best to come visit you before then," The 16-year-old explained. "What he said," Heero replied blandly. Both Quatre and Trowa laughed at the two in front of them causing looks of confusion among Duo and Heero. "Thanks.... we appreciate it," Quatre said.  
  
Heero nodded in response before turning his attention to the living room, he then gestured his head in that direction. Catherine and Dorothy figured the four boys had something important to talk about they didn't want them overhearing, so politely the two said their good-byes and headed off to find Relena and Hilde leaving the four ex-pilots by themselves. "What's the matter?" Trowa asked curiously. In perfect synchronized time, both young men pulled out the small boxes Jin had given them. Quatre and Trowa removed them from their grasps out of curiosity as they examined the blue and red boxes' white ribbons.   
  
"Where'd these come from?" Quatre said. "Jin," Heero responded bluntly. Trowa's green eyes narrowed noticing the animosity in Heero's eyes, it was obvious that his friend did not like the young boy at all. He shifted his line of sight toward Duo who appeared to hold no animosity toward the young boy, just confusion and concern. "Do you know what's in them?" Quatre asked shaking the box. Both young men shook their heads. "That's obvious, you haven't even opened yet," Trowa grunted. "Where's Jin now?" Quatre looked up, also curious of Jin's whereabouts. "At st. Gabriel. Don't tell Une that though. He's trusting us not tell anyone," Duo informed. Trowa never asked why, he simply nodded as he handed the red box back to Heero. Quatre handed Duo back his blue box, the braided ex-pilot removed it from his grasp and held it tight in his hand.  
  
As the four ex-pilots headed into the living room Heero stared fondly at the objects in the living room, one thing in particular that caught his eye; a picture frame holding two old brown photos. While the others sat down on the couch and chairs across from the couch Heero walked over to the desk beside the couch and picked up the picture frame. He stared thoughtfully at the young Relena smiling in the worn picture then shifted his Prussian blue eyes over to the pciture of a young man that sort of resembled Zechs holding a baby that was probably Relena as well.   
  
Heero sighed and placed the picture frame back onto the desk and was caught off guard by the sudden rising of a carmel colored dog with floppy furry ears, a beautiful fur coat and pericing brown eyes. The dog barked at him showing off his teeth, Heero slowly backed off but the dog followed him out of the corner growling. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa watched as the dog prepared to pounce Heero. Rising from the couch Trowa stepped in front Heero then kneeled down in front of the dog, the animal paused in its tracks and stared into Trowa's green eye, Trowa stared back carefully extending his hand. After a moment of staring the dog lowered his defenses and pounced happily on the Latin American.   
  
Trowa could hardly conceal his laugh as the dog began to lick him with his rough sandpaper tongue. "Trowa sure does have a way with animals doesn't he?" Duo turned and smiled at Heero. The 16-year-old sighed in relief before flopping on the couch. Once the dog was done loving Trowa he jogged out of the living room and headed up the stairs. Trowa knew he smelled like a dog so he sat on the far end of the couch away from Heero. "Sorry about that Heero. Lokey has a tenancy to get moody around other people," Trowa explained. "Who's dog is he?" Heero asked causally. "Relena's," Quatre answered. "Zechs bought the dog for her, last week." Heero's eyes widened in surprise, Relena had converted to using dogs as as bodyguard?   
  
Feeling the tension rising between them, Duo whistled loudly to get the attention of his friends. "Well what's on the topic list today?" He said in a chipper tone. Trowa looked to Quatre, who looked to Heero. Digging into his denim jacket Heero revealed the red box Jin had gave him reminding his two friends what they were talking about earlier. "Oh!" Quatre exclaimed remembering. "How is Jin? I haven't seen him since before we left Preventers HQ to get to Corsica." Duo shrugged simply pulling the bow ribbon on the box undone. "He's fine, considering that he's hiding in the st. Gabriel institute using his _real_ name. Not too smart," Duo said.   
  
"And he came over to me and Hidle's house this morning to see us. He wanted us to forgive him for almost killing me. We didn't, but we did give him the bennifent of the doubt. Of course this lead him to say strange things like he looked up to us, thought of us as brothers of his, and he felt safe around us. It was a strange moment." Quatre pondered for a moment before he spoke again. "Well he just might be scared. He is only eleven years after all," The Arab poined out. Trowa scoffed and began to fiddle wiith a lose feather that he found floating in the air. "True, but he's almost as tall as Heero. Which is strange," The Latin Amercian added.   
  
Duo and Quatre nodded in agreement. Heero was barely listening to the others as he pulled the ribbon off the box and removed the top. He stared curiously at the red, yellow and white shard on a shoe string shaped as a diamond with a emerald shaped as a triangle in the middle. Staring into the box he thought was empty Heero found a folded piece of paper the size the box itself stuffed at the bottom. Placing the necklace on the side he pulled out the paper and unfolded it. Slowly began to read the note.  
  
_Dear Heero and Duo:  
  
If you reading this, and wondering the strange objects on my shoe strings are, I'll tell you. There shards of Wing Zero's sheild and eye in the shape of diamond and a bird. I made these before I blew the Gundam up. There wasn't a trace of him left. You've got the Diamond, and Duo's got the bird [its an eagle], I thought you might want something to keep as your own. They can be used as keychains too. Oh, I before I forget, tell Duo I say thank you for helping me out that scrap with Tomeki and thank "you" Heero for well.... offering me help even when I didn't want it. Sorry for setting that smoke bomb on you by the way. I'm gonna stay in school then head out to space one day, to make something of myself. I enjoyed the time I spent with the both of you and the others, even though it felt uncomfortable at times...... I hope you accept this, because you might not see me for a while. Ja ne.  
  
Your friend,  
Jin_  
  
Heero folded the note in the same order it was folded in before and caught the attention of his three friends. "What's up Heero?" Duo asked. "A note from Jin," Heero replied tossing the paper over to Duo. The paper began to floated down to the ground but Duo grabbed it out of the air in record timing, unfolded the paper and read the note in a slow pace. While he was doing this he untied the ribbon around his box, he then removed the top and reached inside. He pulled out the eagle from the blue box with a stort of nostalgia reflecting from his eyes onto the eagle.   
  
"What's wrong, Duo?" Quatre asked concerned. Duo looked up from the note with a state of bewilderment indicating he was barely listening to him but he was caught off guard by the question. "N-nothing. Just spaced out kinda... hehehe," Duo laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Trowa rested his elbow the arm of the chair smirking at Duo's sheer ability to laugh at almost anything, even himself. "Well, I think Catherine and the girls are about done talking, which means our time just might be up," Trowa yawned. Duo almost groaned but the sound of his necklace falling out of his grip caught his groan before it could come out.   
  
The braided teenager bent down and picked the necklace off the ground just as Hilde and the others came into the living room smiling and talking amongst each other. The boy's time of peace without females had ended as quick as it began. Duo and Heero rose from the couch and chair catching Hilde's attention. "Thanks for letting us come over Relena, I enjoyed my time here," Hilde said pilotely. Relena laced her hands together with a forced smile on her face. "Your welcome Hilde. Call me anytime, I miss talking to you," She said cheerfully. Hilde returned the complement with "thumbs-up" and grabbed Duo by his injured arm. Maxwell gritted his teeth in pain but only for a moment in fear that Hilde had seen his expression.   
  
Pulling the braided wonder out of the room toward the front door, she motioned Heero to follow her. "Later guys!" Duo shouted as he was pulled around the corner. Trowa and Quatre waved with amused smiles on their faces. Heero stared at Relena in the corner of his eye as he made his way toward the front door. Relena however never made eye contact with him for no more than a second then she went back to talking to Dorothy. Sighing in defeat Heero hurried after Hilde and Duo who had just went out the front door. He slipped right through the small space just as the door was closing.  
  
Relena looked up at the empty space in the hallway that Heero once occupied with sorrowful expression before Trowa placed a hand on her shoulder catching her by surprise. "You alright Relena?" He asked concerned. Relena stared into his eyes for a brief moment before she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine.... thanks," She said quietly before running off. Trowa watched the honey blonde girl race up the stairs in a hurry.  
  
Mariemaia sat on the window seat of her dorm room watching the rain soak her window with its rhythmic raindroplets. She soon began to wonder if it would ever stop raining so the moon could come out and shine through the clouds. Mariemaia began to doze off into slumber because of the cold draft in the room when the sound of someone knocking on the door brought her back to reality.   
  
Yawning, she slipped off the window seat and headed toward the door. Grabbing the door knob she opened the door and was surprised to find Jin drosey looking and overworked. "Hi-- Jin," She stammered. "Hi," He said quietly. Jin stepped back letting her come out of her dorm room. "What's up?" Mariemaia asked. Jin shrugged staring down the hallway.   
  
"Not much. I'm done playing catch-up with my home work and ready for the test tomorrow. I was just wondering if you wanted to get........ errr ice-cream or tofu and shrimp fried rice?" Jin asked as his stomached growled. Mariemaia tried her best not look caught off guard by his growling stomach and nodded. "I'll take ice-cream. I had dinner," She said. Jin gave her a ghost of a smile and the two headed off down the kitchen.  
  
Duo yawned tiredly as he sipped away at his fruit drink in the bedroom. Hilde marched around in a circle with her hands behind her back, Duo watched her curiously as she went back and forth across the bedroom. "Whatcha thinking about Hilde?" Duo wondered aloud staring up at the ceiling. Hilde shifted her auqamarine eyes toward the long haired American with a shrug. She wasn't sure that she was thinking about, her mind was more focused on nothing than anything. Stopping in her tracks Hilde headed over to the bed and flopped down beside Duo, she stared at his right arm curiously as he moved it along the bed like he was making a snow angel. "What's up?" He asked. Hilde pointed his arm with a monotone grunt, Duo looked toward his arm in question just as Hilde reached out and squeezed it.   
  
Duo let out a cry out pain as he yanked his arm out of Hilde's vice-grip, Hilde folded her arms in triumph while Duo tried to not move his arm. "What the hell was that for??!" He shouted in rage. "I knew you were hiding something from me! I'm not stupid Duo," Hilde exclaimed angrily. "Why didn't you tell me you were still hurt?" Setting up, Duo spat the empty fruit juice container's straw out sending it flying to the floor. "I didn't tell you for a reason!" He snapped. "Oh yeah, what reason was that? You didn't want me to worry?" Hilde said mockingly.   
  
"No, I didn't want you treating me like a liability everytime I went to work in the yard," Duo replied indigently. "I wouldn't have treated you like a liability Duo. Honest, I wouldn't have," Hilde paused and thought for moment. "Besides you would have never listened to me. You never do." Duo sighed in frustration and got up from the bed, Hilde watched with narrowed eyes as he left the room shutting the door behind him. Sighing Hilde kicked off her shoes and laid down in the bed. To morrow would be the day Quatre and the others left. She would have to drop her temper quick before the morning came.  
  
Heero was busy tapping away at his laptop when he spotted Duo the floor beside him. "What is it?" Heero asked. Duo sighed placing his arms upon his knees. "Hilde found out about my arm," He said quietly. "She's inside the room fuming now." Heero scoffed in disbelief at Duo's carelessness as he closed his laptop. He placed it back into his duffle back and zipped it up. Duo noticed there were a lot of things missing on and around the couch that belonged to his friend. Looking up at Heero Duo noticed the longing he had seen in his friend's eyes before he headed off never to been seen again until at least a year. "Heero....?" Duo said quietly. Heero looked down at his friend with a look of regret for what he was about to say. "I'm going back to the colonies with Trowa, Quatre, and the girls," He said sternly.   
  
Duo was up on his feet in a second with look of hurt and confused. Heero could tell that Duo had gotten used to seeing him sleep on the couch and helping him and Hilde out in the yard with their orders among other things. "I'll come back. You are my friend.... More or less my family on earth, and I've gotten the hang of controlling and showing my emotions," Heero reassured Duo. "You won't leave without talking to Relena right?" Duo said suddenly. Heero sighed looking down at his hands, Heero could only hope Relena would listen to him. "I'll try to, she seemed to be upset with me still," The Japanese teenager replied. "Not surprise there," Duo grumbled.  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two as they both pondered on his decision. The sound of Duo inhaling and exhaling snapped Heero out of his trance, he looked up at the braided shinigami; Duo appeared to be upset but there was a look of understanding on his face and a smile on his lips. "You better come back Heero," He said sternly. Heero almost laughed at this, extending his hand he felt Duo grip it tightly. "I will," Heero replied. With that Duo headed back into his bedroom leaving Heero alone with his thoughts of Relena and slumber.  
  
Hilde heard the sound of the bedroom door open then shut and Duo groan as he slipped out of his shirt. _I probaby went overboard with squeezing his arm. He must really think that..... no stop thinking like that Hilde!!!_ She thought burying her head in the pillow. She could feel Duo's weight on the bed and his steady breathing as he slipped underneath the covers. She could tell he was sleeping with his back to hers because she couldn't feel his eyes on her.   
  
As her heart raced in her chest, Hilde opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry for hurting you," Hilde said quietly. There was more silence between them, and Hilde felt like the biggest heel in the world at that moment. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I don't know what I was thinking," Duo mumbled. Hilde smirked. "Hilde, injury = liability," She joked. Duo chuckled at her ability to know what he was thinking. "Something like that," He yawned. "Good night Hilde." Hilde tunnled deeper into her covers with a smile. "Good night Duo," She sighed turning around to face his back. Duo could feel her eyes on his back, he smiled at the feel of her arm draped over his side and her fingers lacing themselves with his.  
  
The next morning Heero, Hilde, and Duo were escorted by one of Relena's limos to the air/space port base. He had told everyone that he was accompaning Trowa and co. back to space. No one tried to talk him out of his decision. Hilde felt a bit cheap riding in a limo, it reminded her why she didn't have a car; it cost money. She stared at Heero and Duo who sat beside her, they looked solemn and their minds seemed to have wandered off to their respective getaways. When the car came to a halt Heero rolled the automatic window to see where they were.   
  
The limo had stoped in front of the entrance of the Air/Space port. "C'mon," Heero groaned stepping out of limo. Duo scooted over and followed him out, Hilde was not far behind. The three traveled across the parking lot, into the building and stopped at the nearest womens bathroom. Hilde had to pee. Duo stared at Heero's duffle bag unsure whether or not he had imagined Heero saying he was leaving for space. Heero noticed this hand shifted his arm behind him obscuring Duo's sight of the bag. "I told you I'd be back," Heero sounded annoyed. Duo raised his hands in defense with a nervous look about him. "I know, I know, its just still digesting pal," Duo replied.   
  
Heero stared at him for a while longer before checking his watch for the time. It was 7:56 the shuttle back to L3 left at 8:10, Hilde was holding them up. The sound of running could be heard outside the women's bathroom, the two young men figured it was Hilde rushing toward the door with tissue on the bottom of her shoe. And to their great asmusment it was Hilde dashing out of the bathroom clipping her overhalls together while running past them with tissue on the bottom of her shoe.   
  
Heero and Duo ran after her until they reached their final destination the shuttle boarding area. Heero spotted, Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy, Catherine and Relena all standing across from the entrance to the shuttle. Relena caught sight of Heero and quickly hid her face behind Zechs' arm just as the trio came up to them. "Never peged you'd come," Zechs grumbled to Heero. Noin jabbed him roughly in the ribs silencing all other nasty words her desired to say to Heero. "Hiya everybody," Duo greeted. "Hello Duo," Noin laughed. "Hide you looking nice today." Hilde blushed and hid her hands behind her back. "Thank you Noin," She said sheepishly. Both Heero and Duo rolled their eyes before shifting their attention to all the people boarding the shuttle ahead of time, they weren't sure why though. "Well, we'd better head on to the shuttle," Trowa grunted picking up Catherine's suit case full of his and her new clothes. "We'll see you." Duo nodded giving the circus performers a thumbs up before he headed off to the boarding area. Catherine waved good bye headed off after Trowa.   
  
"I'll be sure to send you a message on the progess of the renovation of the colonies," Quatre said picking up Dorothy's bags. "Farewell," Dorothy said politely as Quatre pulled her along with him. Duo nudged Heero in the ribs meaning he was saying 'hurry up and talk to Relena before you loose your flight to space!' Heero flung his duffle bag over his shoulder and made his way over to Relena who hid behind Zechs. Noin noticed that Heero was coming toward them, carefully she tugged Zechs away from his sister and drag him over to a souvenir shop. Relena wanted to run away from Heero to go after her brother and Noin but she felt paralyzed by his gaze, therefore she rendered herself immobile. She stared at his outfit; He wore a black turtle neck underneath a brown waist jacket and khaki pants accomapnied by his trademark boots.   
  
"Heero...?" Relena stuttered nervously. "Relena," Heero replied. Relena jumped in surprise when she saw him unzip his duffle bag and pull out the make-shift teddy bear Duo was susposed to have given her the last time they were on the colonies with Relena (aftermath of the frozen oranges incident). Duo breathed a sigh of relief, thankful Trowa wasn't anywhere in the area or he would have to hear him laugh at the bear Heero had him sew. Hilde stared at hm strangely but did not utter a word to him. "Its for you," Heero said bowing his head. His hangs hid the blush on his face as he felt Relena remove the small bear from his grasp. "I'm sorry for being--- stubborn and hard headed when all you wanted to was help me out.....!" Heero was stopped in mid-scentence by Relena embracing him tightly.   
  
He felt a great sense of relief spread through his body, Relena looked up at him with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Heero cracked a smile as he placed a hand on her head. " I accept your apology. I'm sorry for being pushy." She paused taking a sharp intake of air. "Come back Heero Yuy," She cried into his chest. Heero went rigid as his heart rate sped up. Pulling her away from him he used the back of his hand he whiped the face dry. "I will. Promise," He said, his voice was full of sincerity. Relena stepped back giving him permission to leave, but before she did this she slipped a heart locket into his jacket pocket. "Sir, if your going to get on the shuttle, now would be a good time!" The woman at the desk cried.   
  
Heero blinked back tears of his own and headed off to the desk in a hurry. Relena watched the woman check his ticket and give him directions. Heero nodded givng Duo, Hilde, Relena one last glance and dashed through the boarding area as the man announced that they were going to leave in 10 minutes. Duo walked over toward Relena and wrapped and arm around her, Relena looked up at him with a smile. "Do you like the bear, Princess?" Duo asked grinning. Relena sighed resting her head against his chest. "Hai," Relena sighed squeezing the stuffed animal gentley in her hand. Duo smiled broadly and looked to Hilde who was just staring at him with her sparkling Aquamarine eyes.  
  
Heero sat in the third class row seats behind Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, and Catherine who were unaware of his presence. He stared at the necklace that hung outside his shirt that Jin had made him. As the vibrations of the shuttle shook everyone inside Heero stared outside the window wondering how long he would stay in space and when he would come back to earth to visit.   
  
Reaching into his jacket pocket he felt something cold and rough, slowly he pulled it out and stared wide-eyed at the silver heart locket on a stainless steel chain. Opening it he stared in wonderment at the picture of Relena holding the first bear that he had given her, and on the other side a picture of himself and the other ex-Gundam pilots standing back to back to each other in their space suits obviously after fighting over something. A sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head and he closed the heart locket putting it back into his pocket. _Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are now heading for the atmosphere, please safen your seat belts and remain seated._ Came the woman over the speaking. Reaching down he buckled himself in for the rough ride to space.  
  
The shuttle blasted through atmosphere and proceeded into space.  
  
[FIN]


End file.
